Le secret du sang
by CookieKandy
Summary: À la lumière du jour, tout est normal, comme on l'a toujours connu. Mais la nuit... Chasseurs et vampires se côtoient. Mais n'exagérons rien, ils ne s'adorent pas non plus. Mais des meurtres les obligeront à mettre de côté leurs différents et devront s'entraider pour retrouver un semblant de paix. Parce que, ne nous voilons pas la face, il n'y aura jamais de paix définitive.
1. Chapter 1

En pleine réécriture : Il y a deux nouvelles parties à la fin. Les autres chapitres suivront, lorsqu'ils auront été fait.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Alliance**

- Je suis en position, dit une femme dans un écouteur.

- Moi aussi, dit à son tour un homme.

- Alors on l'encercle à trois, déclara un deuxième homme. Un…deux…trois !

Trois ombres sortirent de derrière les pierres tombales pour en encercler une quatrième, qui se promenait seule dans le cimetière. Un combat commença entre eux. Dans la pénombre, on ne distinguait qu'une peau pâle, de long cheveux sombres et des yeux aussi blanc que la neige. Elle se défendait du mieux qu'elle put contre les trois humains, qui l'avaient attaquée. La femme du groupe ce battait à l'aide de poignards, un dans chaque main, tout comme l'aîné du groupe, pendant que le cadet n'utilisait que des techniques d'arts martiaux. Éviter tous les coups, étaient épuisant, même pour un vampire. Mais ils eurent quand même de la misère à assommer leur proie. L'affrontement dura vingt longues minutes et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils la ligotèrent pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir lorsqu'elle reprendrait connaissance.

- C'est bien celle que nous recherchions, confirma la jeune femme. Un mètre soixante, cheveux noirs, yeux blancs. C'est bien Hinata Hyuuga, la fille du chef du clan Hyuuga.

- C'est étrange qu'elle se soit promener seule, questionna le premier homme. Je croyais qu'elle avait toujours quelqu'un avec elle pour la protéger.

- Probablement qu'elle en a eu marre et qu'elle a fugué, supposa le deuxième gars. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Ce dernier souleva la vampire et tous les trois sortirent du cimetière pour prendre la direction de la voiture à deux rues d'ici. Après cinq minutes de route, l'aîné gara la voiture dans une allée et sorti, suivi de ses coéquipiers. L'autre garçon prit la vampire dans ses bras et suivi les deux autres qui se dirigeaient déjà vers le manoir. Ce dernier devait faire trois fois la taille d'une maison normal, tout en pierre et d'aspect plus chaleureuse que ceux qu'on voit dans les villes. Ce fut la jeune femme qui frappa aux portes pour que l'on vienne leur ouvrir. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps, avant qu'un homme blond ouvre les grandes portes pour les faire entrer.

- Elle ne vous a pas posé de problème ? leur demanda ce dernier.

- Non au contraire, lui répondit celui qui portait la jeune vampire.

- Personne ne l'accompagnait et bien qu'elle se soit bien défendu, raconta l'aîné des trois, elle n'a pas les talents de combat de son oncle.

- Oui je me souviens d'Hizashi, confirma le blond, il avait été dur à maîtriser.

- Emmenons-la dans la cellule, proposa la jeune femme, on pourra commencer à l'interroger dès son réveil.

Le blond leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent un long couloir, qui tournèrent à deux reprise vers la gauche. Au bout de se couloir, il ouvrit une porte et les fit descendre dans une pièce fermée, n'ayant pour meuble qu'une chaise solitaire au centre. Ils la ligotèrent sur celle-ci et la jeune chasseuse resta dans la pièce pour attendre le réveille de la vampire, pendant que ses coéquipiers iraient faire leur rapport au chef.

Qui est cette fille ? Tenten Morino, chasseuse de vampires âgée de vingt ans. Ses deux coéquipiers ? L'aîné est son frère Idate et le second, son meilleur ami d'enfance Lee Rock. Depuis ses dix-huit ans, elle chassait les vampires. Son frère et elle étaient des enfants de chasseurs et il était donc normal qu'ils suivent leurs pas. Mais Tenten avait aussi une autre motivation. Venger son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, un vampire avait tué son copain Kankuro sous ses yeux et ce fut seulement grâce à son éducation, qu'elle réussit à s'en sortir. Depuis ce jour, elle recherche le vampire qui a fait ça.

Elle surveillait donc avec impatience leur captive. Des questions, elle en avait à poser. Toute la souffrance que les vampires lui avaient causée, ils devaient le payer. Elle attendait depuis environ trois quarts d'heure, lorsqu'Hinata se mit à remuer.

- Elle se réveille, annonça Tenten à l'interphone.

- On arrive, lui répondit l'interphone.

Tenten se retourna vers leur prisonnière, qui la regardait avec incompréhension. Aucune des deux ne parla, elles ne firent que se regarder jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur trois hommes. Les coéquipiers de la jeune femme vinrent se positionner de chaque côté d'elle, pendant que le blond s'approchait de la captive.

- Hinata Hyuuga, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le chef des chasseurs, se présenta-t-il.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? l'attaqua Hinata. Je ne vous ai rien fait.

- Vous non, mais vos confrère si. Nous croyons que la fille d'Hiashi Hyuuga pourra surement nous aider. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Non, puisque mon père ne me dit rien.

- N'êtes-vous pas l'héritière du clan ? questionna Naruto, prit par surprise.

- Vous êtes très mal renseigné, car c'est mon cousin qui a été choisi.

- Vous ne choisissez pas par le sang ? demanda Tenten.

- Seulement si l'aîné du chef est apte à prendre la relève, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, comme vous avez dut vous en rendre compte, conclue-t-elle en regardant le trio.

- N'avez-vous pas une sœur ? l'interrogea Idate.

- Mon cousin a l'appui des jeunes et il s'est battu contre tous ceux qui étaient contre. Toutes ses victoires lui ont valu l'approbation des anciens et de mon père. Je ne vous suis donc d'aucune utilité.

- On peut toujours essayer quant même, murmura Lee à l'oreille de Naruto. Si ça se trouve, elle est au courant.

- On ne perd rien à essayer, approuva ce dernier.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près de la jeune femme, qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que savez-vous du massacre qui se déroule ces jours-ci ? commença abruptement Naruto.

- Peu de chose, car ce n'est pas notre clan qui en est l'auteur.

- Avez-vous une idée de qui en est le responsable ?

- Les Uchiwa ont une dent envers les Hyuuga.

- Alors c'est aussi vos ennemis ?

- Je sais ce que vous aller me demander, mais ce serais trahir ma race.

- Ils nous ont fait croire que c'était les Hyuuga qui avaient causés tous ces meurtres.

- Comment ? demanda Hinata avec méfiance.

Le blond se retourna et regarda Idate, qui s'avança en fouillant dans son blouson. Il en sortit une photographie où on pouvait voir un corps. En regardant de plus près, la jeune femme remarqua une marque rouge sur le cou. Une flamme spiralée, le symbole de son clan.

- Chaque victime a ce symbole juste à côté de la morsure. Parfois à plusieurs endroits.

- Nous nous contentons de piller les hôpitaux pour voler les dons de sang.

- Vous ne mordez jamais d'humain ? l'agressa Tenten.

- Ceux qui s'y risquent sont condamnés. Dans notre clan c'est un sacrilège de tuer ou de transformer les humains. Seuls les Uchiwa approuvent ces agissements barbares, bien que le conseil des anciens l'aient interdit.

- Mais vous ne nous direz pas plus où les trouver?

- Mais si je le savais, vous n'auriez qu'à me tuer, parce que c'est ce qui m'attendrais si je parlais.

- Et si vous parlez à votre père d'une alliance ? suggéra Naruto. Ils enfreignent les règles et font en sortent qu'on vous accuse. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre sur un arrangement.

- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un début d'intérêt.

Il se retourna vers le trio et d'un coup d'œil leur fit comprendre ses intentions. Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules, mais la fille détourna la tête, contre l'idée.

- Plus besoin de voler le sang des hôpitaux, proposa-t-il.

- Vous nous fourniriez ? fit-elle intéressée.

- Proposez-le à votre père.

- Comment pourrons-nous vous rejoindre ?

- Le soleil s'est levé il y a trente minutes, on vous dépose au cimetière à la tombé de la nuit et on revint pour la réponse demain.

- Bien, mais que vais-je faire toute la journée ?

- Vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne peut vous laisser vous promener librement. Vous devrez donc être toujours accompagnée par l'un de nous quatre.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Tenten.

Le blond se retourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard. Le message était passé, puisqu'elle pencha la tête.

- Je dois m'éclipser, j'ai un téléphone à passer, s'excusa Naruto. On se retrouve tous les cinq dans les cuisines pour le déjeuner.

- Comprit, lui répondit le trio.

Naruto sorti de la pièce, laissant le trio avec la vampire. La chasseuse fit signe à ses coéquipiers qu'elle la leur laissait et lorsqu'elle fut parti, Lee se dirigea vers Hinata pour la détacher.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas, fit Hinata.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, soupira Idate.

- Elle a eu…un différend avec un vampire il y a quatre ans, expliqua Lee.

- Que s'est-il passé?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent avant de lui raconter sommairement le passé tragique de leur partenaire. Pendant ce temps-là, celle-ci était retournée dans sa chambre pour récupérer un peu de sommeil. Lorsque son réveil sonna deux heures plus tard, c'est en rouspétant un brin qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Seul Naruto n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle alla prendre place loin de la vampire et lança un regard noir à ses coéquipiers, qui discutaient joyeusement avec elle.

- Le comité est réticent, annonça Naruto en arrivant, mais ils ont accepté. Il ne manque plus que l'opinion de votre père, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hinata.

- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va accepter ? la questionna Lee.

- Aucune idée. Il va probablement accepter de vous rencontrer, mais j'ignore s'il va accepter une alliance.

- Que pourrait-il demander d'autre ? demanda le blond.

- Un plus grand territoire, supposa Hinata.

- Un plus grand territoire ? répéta Tenten dans un cri. Vous n'en avez pas déjà assez ?

- Tenten ! la réprimanda Naruto et se retournant.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Ils ont l'un des plus grands manoirs de la ville et il faudrait leur en donner un autre.

-Tenten, arrête ! la gronda son frère.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi des vampires pourront nous aider. Dès que nous aurons baissé notre garde, ils nous poignarderont dans le dos.

- Ça suffit, Tenten ! la menaça le blond. Je sais pertinemment ce que tu as vécu, mais si tu fais échouer la mission pour ta vengeance personnelle, je devrai te punir.

- Alors vas-y ! Ça m'est égal. Je préfère encore mourir que de travailler avec des vampires.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de répliquer et sorti en vitesse de la pièce.

- Elle va finir par se calmer, fit Lee.

- Elle va coopérer, affirma Idate, même si c'est à l'encontre de ses principes, parce qu'elle sait que c'est ce qu'elle doit faire.

- Je l'espère, soupira Naruto, car c'est l'une des meilleurs.

À la tombée de la nuit, seuls Naruto et Lee ramenèrent la vampire au cimetière. Idate resta avec sa sœur et essaya de la raisonner.

- Tu pourras toujours demander à Naruto de travailler avec une fille, suggéra Idate.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec homme ou femme.

- Mon œil. T'a peur qu'un vampire succombe à ta beauté sauvage et ne résiste pas à goûter ton sang. Et je dois avouer que ça ne m'étonnerais pas, puisque tu es une femme magnifique. Malheureusement pour moi, tu es ma sœur, alors…

- La ferme ! fit-elle en le frappant. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- En fait, c'est plutôt nous qui allons succomber à leur beauté magnétique, continua-t-il.

- Fermes-la, rigola la jeune femme, tu commences à dire des conneries. Si papa t'entendait.

- J'aurais le droit à la fessée du siècle, frissonna le jeune homme.

Tous les deux se mirent à rire, en repensant à toutes les volées qu'ils s'étaient pris étant jeune, en disant ce genre de chose devant leur père. Lee arriva peu de temps après et leur sauta dessus, les renversant sur le lit de Tenten.

- Lee, non mais dégages. Tu m'écrases, fit-elle en essayant de sortir d'en dessous de lui.

- Mais moi je t'aime Tenten, lui répondit-il avec fatalisme.

- Hey le faux frère, le menaça Idate, pas touches à la sœur.

- Oh mais tu te méprends sur mes sentiments purement fraternels pour Tenten.

- Moi aussi je t'aime faux frère, mais là tu m'écrases. Alors dégage.

En riant, Lee se leva et se rassit sur le bord du lit. Les deux autres l'imitèrent et partirent sur une discussion animée.

- Je crois que le chef est charmé par la Hyuuga, confia Lee.

- Non sérieux ? s'intéressa Idate.

- Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de littérature. J'avais l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

- Elle va corrompre Naruto ? fit Tenten d'un air désintéressé.

- Elle n'ira pas jusqu'à le mordre, elle l'a dit, ils sont punis lorsqu'ils mordent quelqu'un, rappela l'aîné.

- Mais s'ils s'envoyaient en l'air…ce serait tant mieux pour lui. Quoi ? fit Lee devant le regard de Tenten. À ce qu'il paraît, les vampires sont des dieux au lit.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Oui je sais, concéda Lee, j'aime la chair…et c'est pour cette raison que je vais vous laisser pour aller rejoindre ma petite amie qui doit être en train de m'attendre.

- Aller vas-y, approuva Idate. Vas satisfaire ton besoin de caresses.

En lui envoyant encore quelques vannes, les deux Morino s'écroulèrent de rire sur le lit. Mais ils savaient dans le fond, qu'il en ajoutait et qu'il était loin d'être un obsédé.

Le lendemain soir, ils étaient tous les quatre dans le cimetière, à attendre que le soleil ait terminé de se coucher. Lee, Idate et Naruto jouaient aux cartes assis dans l'herbe, pendant que Tenten lançait des poignards sur un arbre. Malgré la noirceur de plus en plus apparente, elle ne manquait jamais sa cible, jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entende pas le son de la lame rencontrant le bois. Naruto releva la tête et vit trois silhouettes près de l'arbre, dont une qui tenait le poignard dans sa main.

- Vous êtes Naruto ? demanda l'aîné.

- Oui et vous Hiashi ? Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- J'ai été étonné de la proposition que ma fille m'a rapporté.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

- Je ne suis pas convaincu. Votre loyauté est précaire.

- Je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse, quelle qu'elle soit. Si vous dites cela seulement parce qu'on a kidnappé votre fille, vous vous méprenez. À ce moment-là, on croyait que vous étiez derrière les massacres des derniers mois.

- Mais croire qu'on va accepter de trahir nos semblables seulement parce qu'ils vous attaquent, déclara agressivement Neji, c'est vous croire bien supérieurs.

- Neji ! le réprimanda Hiashi.

Tenten regarda l'homme qui avait parlé et celui-ci tenait toujours son poignard entre ses mains. Elle n'était pas la seule à être contre cette alliance.

- Vous devez être le futur chef, supposa Naruto.

- Exactement, confirma Hiashi, mais ne faites pas attention à lui. Je suis venu pour discuter.

- Vous pourriez vous éloigner pour parler en privé, proposa Hinata.

- Excellente idée, approuva son père.

Les deux chefs s'éloignèrent de plusieurs mètres, de sorte à être bien en vue, mais qu'on ne puisse pas les entendre. Tenten reprit un autre poignard sur sa ceinture et recommença son passe-temps précédent. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle s'amusa à le lancer au sol. Ses deux compagnons se regardèrent, puis reprirent les cartes pour commencer une autre partie à deux. Les deux vampires restèrent à l'écart sans parler, même si la jeune femme en était mal à l'aise. Elle jetait des regards vers son cousin, appréhendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il jouait avec le poignard, tout en regardant Hiashi discuter avec Naruto.

- Arrêtes de lire sur leurs lèvres, lui dit Hinata à l'oreille.

- Je ne lis pas…, commença-t-il. Bon d'accord j'arrête, céda-t-il devant son regard insistant.

- Et arrêtes de faire cette tête d'enterrement.

- Je fais la tête que je veux. Et puis tu n'es plus ma supérieure.

- Mais tu reste mon cousin et il est essentiel que tu changes d'attitude vis à vis des humains.

- Je n'en vois aucune utilité. Cette alliance n'améliora pas les choses et lorsque se sera terminé, ils nous poignarderont dans le dos.

- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, tu généralises.

- Ce sont eux qui ont tué mon père, grogna-t-il de colère.

Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, Tenten avait écouté toute leur conversation avec son ouïe fine. Elle avait été surprise de voir l'autorité qu'avait la jeune vampire sur son cousin. Lui qui était supposé être le plus fort, se pliait devant sa cousine. Et puis toute cette rancœur dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla de son père. Elle devina sans difficulté qu'il parlait d'Hizashi Hyuuga, le vampire qu'ils avaient éliminé accidentellement il y avait cinq ans de cela. Naruto venait de rejoindre la guilde en tant que chasseur et avait voulu faire comme pour Hinata, l'interrogé sur des agressions. Mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Jamais Naruto n'avait eu l'intension de le tuer, il l'avait fait tomber sur une clôture faite en pointes de flèche, le tuant sur le coup. Depuis il restait à l'écart des combats et missions, regrettant amèrement ce qu'il avait fait. Et si on ajouta à cela, la mort prématurée de son père lors d'un combat, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, plus sérieux que jamais. La jeune tueuse s'approcha de ses coéquipiers et se laissa tomber à côté d'eux. Ceux-ci relevèrent la tête pour lui jeter un regard étonné, mais n'ouvrirent pas la bouche pour autant.

- Qu'ils se mettent d'accord rapidement pour qu'on puisse faire quelque chose de plus excitant que de rester assis à rien faire, soupira la jeune femme.

- Tenten, Tenten, Tenten…La fougue de la jeunesse c'est bien, commença Lee, mais il faut parfois savoir faire preuve de patience.

- Regardez qui parle ! s'esclaffa Tenten. Monsieur paquet de nerfs en personne.

- Mais avec les années, j'ai appris à me détendre.

- Dis plutôt que c'est Karin qui a sut détendre les parties les plus tendues, rigola Idate.

- Je dis pas le contraire, concéda le cadet. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te trouver un mec pour t'aider à te détendre, dit-il à Tenten après un moment.

- La ferme ! lui répondit-elle en le frappant.

- Où ça la ferme, rigola Lee en regardant autour de lui.

Avec un grognement de rage, elle lui sauta sur le dos pour l'écraser au sol et par le fait même, lui faire manger un peu de gazon.

- Ça ne me dérange pas que vous vous amusiez, les prévint Naruto, mais je ne veux pas de mort.

Les deux tueurs s'arrêtèrent et levèrent les yeux vers leur patron. Celui-ci les regardait avec un sourcil de lever et un sourire en coin mal dissimulé. Ils se décolèrent tranquillement, retenant une ou deux mauvaises vannes qui leur traversèrent l'esprit. Lorsqu'ils furent complètement calmés, Naruto leur fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. Le trio se releva en vitesse et le suivi jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière. Tenten tourna la tête pour regarder les trois vampires et les vit discuter. Le dénommé Neji avait l'air mécontent par ce que lui disait son oncle et la brune en conclu que Naruto et Hiashi s'étaient mit d'accord sur un arrangement. Elle détourna ses yeux pour les fixer sur le dos de son chef. Elle se doutait qu'il lui annoncerait quelque chose qu'il ne lui plairait surement pas.

Oo0oO

Un vampire aux cheveux aussi noir que les corbeaux, traversait rapidement les rues de la ville. Petite ville nord américaine, où son clan avait élu domicile il y avait maintenant plus d'un siècle. Mais lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, préférait de loin les pays du sud. Les femmes exotiques avaient un charme particulièrement…bouillonnant. Malheureusement pour lui, ses parents en avaient décidé autrement, eux les chefs du clan. Le clan Uchiwa était le clan de vampires le plus craint, jusqu'à l'arrivé des Hyuuga. Ces vampires à l'âme humaine, qui désapprouvaient leur agissement. Et c'est à ce moment, que les Aburame étaient devenus les « policiers » des vampires, éliminant ceux qui mordaient les humains sans l'accord des autres vampires. De là est né le conseil. Un membre de chaque clan de vampires, partout dans le monde, c'étaient réuni pour établir des règles à respecter avec les humains. Interdit de tuer des innocents et des enfants. Interdiction de transformer des humains, à l'exception de ceux condamnés à mourir et qui acceptaient d'être mordu. Tout ça à cause des Hyuuga. À cause de cette fille, Hinata.

Après que cette fille, au portrait craché de la femme qu'il avait mordu vingt plus tôt, s'était jeter en bas d'un toit pour le fuir, la Hyuuga le poursuivait et l'espionnait. Elle fourrait son nez par tout. Après qu'il aurait bu le sang de l'humaine, il tuerait Hinata Hyuuga et ferait en sorte de faire disparaître tous les vampires qui passent comme eux. Les vampires allaient régner sur les humains, il manquait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour que les chasseurs n'aient plus le dessus sur eux.

Oo0oO

Un vampire, ressemblant fortement à l'autre, venait de s'arrêter devant l'hôpital de la ville. Il commençait à ce faire tard pour les visites, mais il avait dut attendre que le soleil se couche pour ne pas s'attirer des questions gênantes de son clan. Il entra dans le hall, salua la réceptionniste, qui lui rendit et monta au deuxième étage. Ça faisait maintenant un mois, qu'il rendait visite à son meilleur ami Sasori, atteint d'un cancer. Arrivé devant la chambre deux cent vingt-sept, il frappa et c'est une voix lasse qui lui répondit. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et vit le roux allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés, et la respiration difficile.

- Salut Itachi, fit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Salut, répondit son ami en prenant place sur une chaise près de lui. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Le roux ouvrit tranquillement ses yeux cernés pour le regarder. Itachi avait posé la question, même si Sasori sentait la maladie à plein nez. Comme une formalité ou un faible espoir, qu'il lui annonce qu'il avait vaincu son cancer.

- On m'a annoncé…qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, confia le malade.

Le brun blêmit à cette annonce, si du moins, un vampire pouvait perdre ses couleurs.

- Il n'y a plus aucune chance de rémission ? demanda-t-il.

- Les dons d'organes se font rares, et le cœur est le plus rare de tous.

Le brun passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, attristé par la situation. Mais il releva vivement la tête, lorsqu'un souvenir lui revint à la mémoire.

- Veux-tu continuer à vivre ? s'enquit-il avec espoir.

- Itachi, soupira le roux, je viens de te dire que…

- Réponds à ma question, l'interrompit-il. Si tu le pouvais, voudrais-tu continuez de vivre ?

C'est sûr que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir maintenant, acquiesça Sasori.

- Alors je vais te confier un petit secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Assignation**

- Quoi ? s'écria Tenten.

Les trois hommes retirèrent leurs doigts de leurs oreilles. Et oui, comme prévu, elle avait mal prit ce que Naruto lui avait annoncé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle agressivement.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Vous êtes tous les deux réticent, à la limite du contre. Et selon moi, vous formerez une bonne équipe et vous ne vous laisserez pas déconcentrer par autre chose. Alors tu feras équipe avec le neveu d'Hiashi un point c'est tout. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? ajouta-t-il devant l'envie de répondre de Tenten.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle à contrecœur.

- Les missions commenceront demain au crépuscule. Maintenant allez vous reposer.

Ils sortirent tous rapidement du salon et chacun retourna dans sa chambre, où ils se couchèrent pour être en forme le lendemain. Pour sa part, Tenten rageait intérieurement. La porte de sa chambre, claqua contre le mur, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit à la volée, tout comme elle claqua avec force en se refermant. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, en regardant le plafond blanc au-dessus de sa tête. Elle eu quelques difficulté à s'endormir, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Devoir travailler avec un vampire était en soi une entorse à tous ses principes. Mais ce Neji…il dégageait une arrogance, qu'elle savait, lui tomberait rapidement sur les nerfs. Elle savait d'avance que ce serait un supplice et que les disputes seraient probablement nombreuses.

Il devait être quatorze heures, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, pas vraiment plus en forme qu'elle ne l'était avant de se coucher. C'est donc les yeux encore collés, qu'elle alla prendre une douche avant de descendre prendre un bon repas. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la cuisine ou le salon du manoir. Connaissant Lee, il devait être avec sa copine, Idate devait être parti courir, Naruto devait être dans son bureau et les autres équipes revenaient de mission au courant de l'après-midi. Le rêve ! Terminer une mission pour en commencer une autre. Mais probablement qu'ils ne seront pas tous sur celle-ci, mais quant même. Elle était allongée sur un divan, lorsque des voix retentir dans le hall d'entrée. Au son des voix, elle commença à compter.

- Trois…deux…un.

- Non mais abruti, cria une fille. Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention à l'avenir.

- Arrêtes de crier Moegi, la supplia un garçon.

- T'as failli causer un carambolage ! cria-t-elle un ton plus haut.

- Elle a raison Konohamaru, approuva un deuxième gars. Tu ne devrais plus avoir le droit d'être derrière le volant.

- C'est ça…Mets-toi encore de son côté Udon.

- Vos gueules les mômes, leur cria Tenten. Il y a des gens qui essaient de se motiver pour la prochaine mission.

- Ça va être quoi, ça va être quoi, ça va…, l'asticota Konohamaru.

- Vas voir Naruto, lui répondit-elle, il va probablement vous y mettre vous aussi.

- Tu ne nous donnes pas d'indice ? demanda sa cadette.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire « cette » mission.

- Wow, ça doit être quelque chose de…, commença Konohamaru avant d'hésité, de…non finalement ça ne m'aide pas du tout.

- C'est rare que tu ne veuilles pas d'une mission, remarqua Moegi.

- Je dirais même que ça n'est jamais arrivé, ajouta Udon.

- Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi quand vous découvrirez en quoi ça consiste.

Le trio se regarda, curieux de connaître la prochaine mission et Tenten en profita pour sortir prendre l'air. Elle revint deux heures avant que le soleil ne se couche et il ne manquait plus que Naruto pour la réunion. Ils étaient dix-neuf à attendre l'arrivé du chef pour la distribution des missions. Vingt-deux personnes entre dix-huit et vingt-neuf ans. Tout le monde s'assoyait près de ses coéquipiers, six groupes de trois et un groupe de quatre. Ils attendirent leur chef pendant près de quinze minutes et il arriva des feuilles dans les mains et un crayon entre les dents, en regardant ce qu'il avait écrit. Personne ne parla, le laissant terminer la répartition.

- Bon, je crois que tout le monde est au courant des récents évènements, déclara-t-il après un moment.

- L'alliance avec les Hyuuga ? demanda Inari.

- Exactement. Ce ne sera pas tout le monde qui fera parti de la mission Uchiwa. Dès que l'équipe de Tanishi revient de Kiri, je veux que Shin, Atsui et Akio vous preniez la relève. Kakashi, Obito et Rin, vous irez à Oto, un bruit cour sur Orochimaru et un groupe de vampires. Samui, Karui et Omoi, vous irez négocier avec les lycans de Kusa. Dosu, Zaku et Kin, vous allez à Kumo, mon grand-père m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il y avait du grabuge. Sasame et Matsuri, vous irez travailler au « Camélia Rouge » avec Yukimaru et Guren. Sora et Idate, vous rejoindrez Jiraiya au « Icha Icha Paradis ». Tous les quatre vous récolterez des informations avec eux. Ensuite, Lee et Inari, vous travaillerez avec l'héritier du clan Aburame et, Udon et Moegi, avec les deux héritiers du clan Inuzuka. Pour finir, Tenten et Konohamaru, vous ferez équipe avec Neji et Hanabi Hyuuga. Vous ne faites que collecter des informations sur les derniers meurtres. Des questions ?

- Pourquoi aller travailler chez nos informateurs ? demanda Sora.

- Ils ont besoin d'aide et ainsi on va garder les liens intacts.

- Et les duos avec les clans ? interrogea à son tour Lee.

- Améliorer la bonne entente et équilibrer les talents.

- Est-ce qu'il y a plus d'information pour la mission à Oto ? s'exprima à son tour Kakashi.

- Très peu malheureusement. Je vais vous donner tout ce que j'ai tantôt. Pareil pour l'équipe qui va à Kumo et Samui transmettra ses propres informations à Shin. D'autres questions ?

- On commence quand ? fit Idate.

- Ceux qui travaillent avec nos alliés, dès la tombée de la nuit. Les quatre qui vont chez nos informateurs, vous pouvez y aller toute suite. Les deux trios, vous venez me voir pour que je vous donne les dernières informations sur vos missions. Et l'équipe de Shin, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain.

- Oui chef ! fit tout le monde.

Tout le monde se sépara, certains emboitèrent le pas de leur chef, d'autres se préparèrent pour leur soirée de travail et les derniers se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller rejoindre leurs alliés au cimetière.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire cette mission, compatie Konohamaru.

- Et je pari que ça ne te déranges pas du tout de devoir travailler avec eux ? supposa Tenten.

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je n'ai pas une dent envers eux et devoir travailler avec une fille ultra sexy, moi je ne dis pas non.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle est sexy ? demanda Inari.

- Tous les vampires sont sexys. Homme comme femme.

- Irrécupérable, soupira Moegi.

- Déjà en manque ? demanda Udon. Tu ne t'étais pas amusé avec la barmaid hier ?

- On n'a que discuté.

- Mon œil, rétorqua Lee, toi juste discuté quand t'es avec une fille…

- Elle était mariée.

- Ça ne t'a jamais ralenti, rappela Tenten.

- Oui, mais je ne les oblige pas.

- Écoutez-moi ces jeunes, critiqua Naruto en entrant dans la pièce, toujours en train de parler de sexe.

- Tien le chef, commença Konohamaru. À ce qui paraît tu flirtes avec la fille aînée d'un vampire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu radotes encore ?

- Ben oui, la fille d'Hia…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit dans sa vanne, par le coup de coudre que Lee lui donna dans les côtes. Ce dernier fit les gros yeux à son cadet, lui intimant de se taire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté Lee ? demanda Naruto, suspicieux.

- Rien du tout, il fabule comme toujours.

- D'accord. Bon, je suis venu vous dire que je pars au cimetière avec vous. Je dois parler avec Hiashi.

- Et on fait quoi durant la nuit ? lui demanda Tenten.

- Vous allez voir vos informateurs…ou les leurs. Je ne veux que de la collecte d'information pour les jours qui vont suivre.

- La tombée de la nuit est à quelle heure ? demanda Lee.

- Vingt heures quarante, dont les vingt minutes pour ce rentre au cimetière, nous devrions partir vers vingt heures vingt pour arriver avant eux.

- Monsieur météo a parlé, ironisa Konohamaru.

- La ferme, fit Tenten.

- Où ça la ferme ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle en regardant Lee et Konohamaru.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et c'est sur cette note joyeuse, qu'ils terminèrent de manger. Naruto souriait à les voir et les écouter, mais au fond…il n'avait aucune envie de rire. La situation était trop critique pour en rire. Comme leur avait conseillé Udon, ils partirent à vingt heures vingt pour le cimetière et il commençait à peine à faire sombre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Naruto discutait avec Lee et Inari de chose et d'autre. Tenten monta dans un arbre, pendant que Konohamaru lui lançait des cailloux qu'elle rattrapait. Et les deux derniers regardaient les premières étoiles apparaître dans le ciel.

- Plus haut, demanda Tenten.

- Comme ça ? lui répondit Konohamaru.

Ce dernier lança si haut le caillou, qu'il fit tomber des feuilles que la jeune femme attrapa.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant.

- Tu as quelqu'un à aller voir ce soir ?

- Anko. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des informations croustillantes à me donner.

- Quand t'a-t-elle dit ça ?

- J'ai reçu un message ce matin.

- Crois-tu que nos « coéquipiers » vont accepter de nous suivre ?

- S'ils ne proposent rien, au-moins on aura déjà quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle décide de les liquidés ?

- Non. Elle pose généralement les questions avant d'agir.

- Pas tout le temps. Particulièrement avec les vampires.

- Rectification, particulièrement avec Orochimaru.

- Il reste qu'ils sont des vampires et qu'elle les déteste au point de tuer tous ceux qui se risquent à entrer dans son bar.

- J'aurai qu'à les prévenir…et ils attendront dehors…ça me fera des vacances.

- La mission n'a même pas encore commencé, que tu veux des vacances ?

- Ben quoi ? Plus le droit de rire ?

- Tenten, cria Naruto, descends de l'arbre.

- Oui chef ! fit-elle en sautant en bas de son perchoir.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle et Konohamaru remarquèrent le groupe de vampire qui se tenait près du blond. Les deux jeunes chasseurs se regardèrent en souhaitant qu'ils n'aient pas entendu leur conversation. Mais en même temps, il y avait beaucoup de chance que ce soit le cas, puisque les vampires avaient l'ouïe développée. Et le regard de Neji lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié.

- Je crois que tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs, lui murmura Konohamaru.

- La ferme, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et si tu ne veux pas devenir une fille, ajouta-t-elle devant son envie de se moquer d'elle, t'es mieux de ne rien ajouter.

Le cadet ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, avant d'étouffer un fou rire. Naruto soupira de découragement. Quand est-ce qu'ils grandiraient et arrêteraient de jouer les enfants ?

- Probablement jamais, se dit-il à lui-même. Bien Hiashi, on les laisse partir avant ou après avoir discuté ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Pourquoi pas avant. J'en sens qu'il y en a qui ne tienne plus en place.

- Tout le monde sait avec qui il travaille ? demanda Naruto aux autres.

- Oui !

- Alors allez-y ! continua Hiashi.

Tout le monde se sépara pour rejoindre le ou leurs partenaires, pendant que Naruto, Hiashi et Hinata s'éloignaient tout en discutant. Le trio et le quatuor firent un bout de chemin ensemble, puisque l'héritier Aburame et le cadet Inuzuka étaient très proche. Konohamaru s'était rapproché de Tenten pour encore lui chuchoter quelques moqueries, avant de s'avancer vers la cadette d'Hiashi, qui le regardait avec méfiance.

- Regardes-moi pas comme ça, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je te mange. En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te regarder de cette façon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Cette réplique fit sourire la concernée et ils sortirent du cimetière en s'envoyant des piques, puis attendirent les deux autres à l'extérieur, près de la voiture de la chasseuse. Neji et Tenten n'avaient toujours pas bougé, et ils se regardaient avec la même haine, qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur première rencontre. Détestant ce silence glacial, la brune fini par prendre la parole et proposa une piste.

- J'ignore si vous avez une piste, mais si ça ne vous déranges pas, j'en aurais une à explorer.

- Si on ne me liquide pas, ça m'est égal.

- Parfait, allons les rejoindre.

La brune marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa voiture, suivi par le vampire de quelques pas. Tous les quatre montèrent dans la voiture de Tenten et prirent la direction du bar qu'Anko possédait. Les cadets du groupe à l'arrière.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Hanabi.

- Au « Black Devil », lui répondit Konohamaru. Faites gaffe à vos fesses, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

- Euh…pourquoi ?

- Mettons qu'elle est très rancunière…et malheureusement pour vous, cette rancœur est dirigée les vampires.

- Qu'a-t-elle subit ? interrogea Neji.

- Orochimaru a fait des tests sur elle, répondit Tenten.

Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé, avait laissé un froid dans la voiture. Konohamaru détourna la tête vers la fenêtre en se la massant. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait travailler avec elle ? Lee aurait été mieux placé que lui, et puis, lui-même s'entendait très bien avec Inari. Parfois il avait envie dans foutre une au « chef ».

Oo0oO

Dans un autre manoir à l'extérieur ouest de la ville, Sasuke se trouvait étendu sur le lit de son frère aîné, l'attendant de pied ferme. Il avait passé la nuit ailleurs et n'était pas revenu avant le levé de soleil. Peut-être c'était-il trouvé une humaine pour la nuit et se nourrir de son sang après. À cette idée, un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. En sentant son frère arrivé, le brun se redressa pour s'asseoir plus convenablement. Itachi entra dans sa chambre et fit comme si son cadet n'y était pas. Il se dirigea vers sa penderie et changea de chemise. Bien qu'il soit difficile de voir du sang sur une chemise noir, Sasuke le senti.

- Une bonne chasse ? s'enquit le cadet.

- Si on veut, fit Itachi, l'esprit ailleurs.

L'aîné prit le temps de boutonner chaque bouton de sa nouvelle chemise de couleur bordeaux, puis il appuya sa main droite sur le mur et passa la gauche sur ses yeux. Bien que ce fût pour sauver son ami, il avait des remords.

**Flash Back**

- Alors je vais te confier un petit secret.

Sasori fronça les sourcils, intrigué par cette annonce. Le brun regarda autour d'eux, pour s'assurer que personne ne risquait de l'entendre.

- J'ai quelque peu…menti sur mon identité.

- Tu vas m'annoncer que tu es de la mafia et que c'est pour ça que tu vas réussir à me sauver ? sourit moqueusement le roux.

Son ami se mordit les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, hésitant toujours à tout lui dire.

- Non en fait, commença-t-il en prenant une bonne bouffée d'air. J'ai deux cent vingt-cinq ans.

Le roux le regarda avec un sourcil levé, sceptique par rapport à la confidence, avant de rire faiblement.

- Très drôle, sourit-il. Il n'y a que toi pour dire des trucs comme ça.

- Non, là je suis sérieux. J'ai deux cent vingt-cinq ans, mais je suis mort en dix-sept cent quatre-vingt-quatre, après avoir été mordu par un vampire. Soit, mon oncle, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu es mort, récapitula le roux. Tu es un vampire de deux cent vingt-cinq ans… Mais tu sors en plein jour sans brûler, termina-t-il.

- Oui, soupira Itachi, ça c'est une longue histoire,

- Mais avoue que c'est dur à croire…

À peine finissait-il sa phrase, que son sourire moqueur se décomposa. Les yeux noirs de son ami était devenus rouge sang et des crocs dépassait de ses lèvres closent.

- Et maintenant tu me crois ? demanda le brun.

La seule réponse qu'il eut, fut une bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise.

- Alors je te repose la question. Veux-tu continuer de vivre ?

- Tu veux me transformer ? s'enquit Sasori.

- Seulement si tu le veux.

Le roux le regarda un instant, puis ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Mourir avant d'avoir accompli quelque chose ou vivre éternellement à ne boire que du sang.

- Dis-moi que je n'aurai pas à tuer des gens pour me nourrir, fit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Il y a d'autres façons de survivre, sourit le brun.

Le malade ouvrit les yeux et regarda à nouveau Itachi. Tranquillement, il dégagea son cou de sa chemise d'hôpital, à l'aide de sa main droite et pencha la tête vers la gauche.

- Il nous restera plus qu'à arranger mon appartement, pour que je ne brûle pas à cause d'un rayon de soleil, sourit le roux.

**Fin Flash Back**

Depuis qu'il avait fait le choix de ne plus mordre d'humain, c'était la première fois qu'il buvait du sang chaud. Tout ça pour sauver le seul ami qu'il s'était depuis sa transformation, et ça faisait plus de cinquante ans, qu'il se cachait pour boire du sang. Il fallait à tout prit que son clan ignore qu'il faisait comme les Hyuuga.

- Hey ça va ? le sortit Sasuke de ses pensées. T'as l'air perturbé.

Itachi se retourna lentement vers son frère pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. S'il lui réveillait tout, c'était sûr que tout le clan allait être au courant, et il se ferait décapité par tout le clan.

- Rien d'important, déclara-t-il. C'est ce qui arrive, lorsqu'on a à gérer un clan dans le futur.

À ce moment, il remarqua le regard suspicieux de son cadet.

- Tu mens, dit-il simplement.

Il s'approcha de son grand frère, les yeux prenant tranquillement une teinte rouge.

- Tu empestes le mensonge à plein nez ! cracha Sasuke.

Itachi garda le silence un moment, avant de ce décidé à tout révéler.

- Tu veux la vérité ? demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? rétorqua son frère.

- Ça fait un moment que je n'agis plus comme un Uchiwa, annonça-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Que ça fait bien longtemps, que je n'ai tué quelqu'un pour me nourrir.

Sans le laisser parler, Itachi se retourna, attrapa un sac et le rempli de chose essentiel. Le voyant sur le point de partir, Sasuke lui attrapa un bras pour l'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Je quitte ce clan, je n'y ai jamais eu ma place de toute façon.

Il se dégagea violemment de la poigne de son frère et sorti de la pièce. De toute façon, il devait aider Sasori à s'habituer à son nouvel état.

- Itachi ! ragea Sasuke.

Cette nuit-là, Itachi Uchiwa fut déclaré traitre et quiconque du clan qui le croisait, devait l'éliminer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Premier soir**

Tenten se stationna à un coin de rue du bar et les quatre adultes sortirent tranquillement du véhicule. Les deux chasseurs ouvrirent la marche, la brune avançant d'un pas rapide, que son cadet imita immédiatement. Ils ne prirent que deux minutes de marche pour arriver à destination. La tête haute, presque hautaine, Tenten ouvrit la porte du bar, laissant échapper une vague de bruit et de rire gras de l'intérieur. Konohamaru laissa entrer leur deux nouveaux coéquipiers avant de les suivre à son tour. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas, qu'il se fit intercepter par une armoire à glace.

- Hey…Zabuza, fit Konohamaru, mal à l'aise. Comment ça va ?

- Ça irait mieux si tu me remboursais.

- Rembourser ? Ah oui, se rappelle-t-il lorsqu'il se fait étrangler, je me souviens maintenant. C'est tout ce que le chef m'a donné de mon dernier voyage, dit-il en fouillant dans ses poches.

- Il en manque encore trente, lui répondit le doorman en comptant.

- Tenten, est-ce que…

- Débrouilles-toi tout seul, l'interrompit-elle sans le regarder.

- Mais Tenten…

- T'avais qu'à ne pas emprunter de l'argent. Maintenant tu te débrouilles comme un grand.

- Je vais aller voir mon vieux et lui demander une avance sur mon héritage, paniqua Konohamaru en sentant la poigne du colosse se resserrer.

- Quand vais-je revoir la couleur de mon argent ?

- Demain…avant de travailler.

- Quel heure ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avant le coucher du soleil.

- Dix-neuf heures, répondit Tenten.

- Accompagnes-le…je te fais plus confiance.

- T'inquiètes. Maintenant lâches-le, on doit voir Anko.

- Elle n'acceptera pas de vous rencontrer…, commença Zabuza en regardant les deux vampires, du moins deux d'entre vous.

- Dis-lui juste que je suis arrivée.

- Si tu insistes, soupira le doorman en relâchant Konohamaru.

Dès qu'il s'éloigna d'eux, la jeune femme s'approcha du bar et Konohamaru fit signe aux vampires de le suivre, tout en replaçant le col de sa chemise. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, un garçon aux traits efféminés vint les voir.

- De la grande visite ce soir, fit-il en s'approchant.

- Bonsoir Haku, lui répondit Tenten.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Une bière.

- Et tes amis ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille.

Tenten se tourna vers ceux-ci dans une question muette. Neji fit signe qu'il ne prenait rien, tout comme sa cousine.

- Et toi Konohamaru ? demanda Haku.

- Rien, je n'ai plus d'argent.

- Quoi de nouveau ? demanda Tenten.

- Pas grand chose, la routine.

- Et Anko ? ajouta Konohamaru.

- La visite de la mafia depuis quelques jours. Elle est justement en pleine conversation avec l'un de ses membres.

- Génial, se plaignit-il, il faut attendre.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre, fit Tenten, c'est comme ça partout. Tu devrais être habitué.

- Oui, mais généralement il y a des filles à draguer et ici il n'y a que des mecs.

- Merci pour le compliment, fit-elle en prenant une gorgée de bière.

- Fait pas la tête, tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas mal pris, affirma Tenten. Au contraire, je suis bien contente que tu n'essais pas de me draguer.

- Haha ! Toujours aussi hilarante à ce que je vois, ironisa le jeune homme.

- Je sais, je m'améliore de jour en jour.

- Je te déteste, fit-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée.

- Elle va te recevoir, déclara Zabuza en arrivant dix minutes plus tard, mais seulement toi Tenten.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Neji.

- Si vous voulez rester en vie, n'insistez pas. Même moi je n'oserais pas la contredire.

- Parfait, dit-elle en commençant à partir, payes un verre au gamin, je te rembourserai demain.

- D'accord, lui répondit Zabuza.

La brune s'éloigna et prit l'escalier menant au deuxième étage pour rejoindre le bureau d'Anko. La pièce ce composait d'un grand bureau en bois anciens, quelques chaises, un sofa et une armoire remplie d'alcool. Lorsqu'elle prit place devant la jeune femme, elle croisa les doigts et s'appuya la tête dessus. L'impatience se lisait dans ses yeux. Son interlocutrice eut un petit rire, tout en versant deux verres de cognac.

- Toujours aussi impatiente ? remarqua Anko en tendant un verre à Tenten.

- Tu as dis informations croustillantes.

- C'est vrai et tu ne seras pas déçue, lui confirma-t-elle avec un gros sourire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Sasuke Uchiwa est celui que tu cherches.

- Je déteste les farces.

- Ce n'est pas une blague. C'est même le nouvel héritier du clan Uchiwa.

- Ce n'est pas son frère aîné qui devait l'être ?

- Oui ça devait être Itachi, mais il aurait trahis son clan.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi.

Le silence se fit, coupé par le bruit des verres qui se déposent sur le bureau. La brune réfléchissait sur ces deux informations et l'autre cherchait ses mots pour lui poser une question.

- Il faut que je te pose une question Tenten

- Vas-y.

- Comment ce fait-il que deux vampires soient dans mon bar, avec toi de surcroit ?

- Naruto a fait une alliance avec Hiashi Hyuuga pour démasquer ceux qui ont commis les meurtres ses derniers mois.

- Et tu acceptes ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ?

- Non je te l'accorde.

- J'en ai une pour toi, moi aussi.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Qu'est-ce que peut bien me vouloir la mafia ? C'est l'une de mes sources, mais je ne peux en dire plus.

- Ça va. Dès que tu as autres choses d'intéressant, tu me fais signe.

- Comme toujours.

Complètement sereine, la brune retourna dans le bar et rejoint ses trois coéquipiers. Ils se levèrent et tous les quatre sortirent pour retourner à la voiture.

- Minuit, annonça Konohamaru en regardant sa montre. On va où maintenant ?

- Moi je n'avais personne d'autre à voir et toi ? fit la brune.

- J'en ai peut-être une en tête.

- Tu l'as averti qu'on allait la voir ? lui demanda Tenten.

- Non, avoua Konohamaru.

- Alors elle attendra à la prochaine fois. Tu ne te souviens pas qu'il faut la prévenir d'avance quand on veut la voir ? lui rappela-t-elle.

- J'avais oublié. Alors non, je n'ai personne à aller voir. Vous ?

- Il y a peut-être quelqu'un, leur confia Hanabi, mais il va falloir le trouver. Il ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit.

- C'est qui ? demanda Tenten.

- Nara, dit-elle en regardant son cousin, Shikamaru Nara.

- C'est un vagabond, expliqua Neji. Tout comme le reste de son clan, il n'est allié à personne.

- Sauf peut-être avec les Akimichi ou les Yamanaka, ajouta Hanabi, mais ils aiment être seul.

- Ils aiment le calme et ils sont très à cheval sur leur valeur, continua son cousin, en occurrence, la justice. D'où leur surnom, les vampires vengeurs.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Konohamaru.

- Ils ne boivent que le sang de criminel, révéla Hanabi.

- Ils mordent des humains ? s'exclama Tenten.

- Ils tuent des criminels et Shikamaru, c'est en quelque sorte, spécialisé dans les violeurs, poursuivit-elle.

- Il sauve les demoiselles en détresses ? demanda Tenten sarcastiquement.

Tout à coup, le silence se fit et tout le monde, excepté Tenten, échangèrent un regard.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Finalement on aura peut-être pas à le chercher, pensa à haute voix Hanabi.

Tenten les regarda à tour de rôle, se retournant sa phrase d'un bord et de l'autre, puis celle d'Hanabi. Lorsque la lumière se fit dans son cerveau, elle recula de deux pas en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Oh non, je ne jouerai pas les demoiselles en détresses.

- Ça ne serait pas crédible si c'était Hanabi, affirma Neji avec une sourire en coin, il sentirait toute suite que c'est un vampire.

- Allez Tenten, essaya de l'amadouer Konohamaru, jouons à vole d'identité.

- Oh toi tu ne me touches pas, le menaça-t-elle.

- Mais je ne jouerai pas les violeurs.

Une heure plus tard, après être passé chez une amie pour ce changé, Tenten se trouvait dans une ruelle près d'un bar à mauvaise réputation. Elle avait revêtu une mini-jupe de cuir, car elle devait attirer un inconnu, saoul de préférence, et de l'assommer si Nara n'arrivait pas d'ici une heure. Ses trois coéquipiers s'étaient cachés en hauteur pour surveiller les alentours. Environ quinze minutes plus tôt, la chasseuse était entrée dans le bar, avait prit une bière et avait joué les allumeuses au moment de sortir. Elle avait à peine commencé à marcher dans la ruelle, qu'un homme la poussait plus loin et la plaquait au mur. Tenten dut sortir ses talents de comédienne pour ne pas le remettre à sa place. Elle se débattait faiblement pour que son agresseur garde toujours le dessus. Elle dut aussi garder son calme et feindre le dégoût, lorsqu'il lui murmura des obscénités à l'oreille. Quand il eut l'audace de la toucher sous sa jupe une vingtaine de minutes après, elle crut vraiment avoir à l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Elle commença à se débattre plus violemment et à pousser des cris plus forts. En quelques secondes, l'homme disparu de son champ de vision et elle dut s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle tourna la tête vers le fond de la ruelle, mais ne vit rien. Neji et Hanabi tombèrent devant elle et avancèrent vers un point précis. Konohamaru arriva en courant derrière Tenten et ensemble, suivirent les deux vampires. Lorsqu'ils les eurent rejoints, ils tombèrent sur une scène pour le moins troublante. Un homme brun, avec une queue de cheval sur le dessus de la tête, avait les dents plantées dans le cou de l'homme qui avait essayé de violer Tenten. Il s'était arrêté de boire et observait les deux vampires.

- Tu peux terminer ton repas, lui dit Neji, on est pas ici pour t'en empêcher.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Shikamaru en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Discuter, lui répondit Tenten.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous enfuir, remarqua-t-il, soulager d'avoir été sauvé ?

- Si vous n'arriviez pas d'ici cinq minutes, il rencontrait le mur d'en face.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Pff, fit Hanabi, on sait que tu sais qui nous sommes.

- Vous deux oui, mais pas les deux chasseurs. Pourquoi êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Je sens qu'on n'a pas fini de l'entendre cette question, soupira Konohamaru.

- On travaille de concert pour découvrir qui tue sans remord, expliqua Hanabi, en nous jetant le blâme dessus.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Tu n'es l'ennemi de personne, confia Neji. Peut-être que tu peux nous aider.

- Désolé, mais je ne sais rien. Je suis revenu à Konoha que depuis deux jours.

- Vous devez bien savoir quelque chose sur Itachi ou Sasuke Uchiwa, insista Tenten.

- Le traitre et le prétentieux. Je m'entends bien avec le premier.

- Et le deuxième ? demanda Konohamaru.

- Il me déteste et je le déteste. Nous avons des valeurs bien différentes.

- Sais-tu où il se cache ? demanda Neji.

- Non. Il sait se tenir dans l'ombre. Impossible de le coincer.

- Si tu apprends quelque chose…, commença Konohamaru.

- Je fourni déjà des informations à quelqu'un qui travaille pour vous.

- Qui ? s'exclama Tenten.

- Ça je le garde pour moi, dit-il en disparaissant devant leurs yeux.

- Je déteste quand ils font ça, grogna Hanabi.

- Font quoi ? demanda Konohamaru.

- Lorsqu'ils utilisent les ombres pour disparaître et se déplacer rapidement, expliqua Neji.

- Génial, se plaignit Tenten, il nous reste plus qu'à rentrer.

- Il n'est même pas trois heures, fit remarque son cadet.

- Et le rendez-vous au cimetière est à quatre, lui expliqua-t-elle, ça ne sert à rien de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Parfaitement d'accord, approuva Neji, allons-y.

Sans un mot, ils retournèrent à la voiture, puis prirent le chemin du cimetière. Lorsque tout le monde fut revenu, ils échangèrent les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées. En l'occurrence… tous la même chose.

Oo0oO

Itachi se trouvait dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami et tentait de calmer se dernier. Sasori mourait de faim, mais il ne pouvait pas aller lui-même lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Maintenant ils devaient attendre l'arrivé d'un ami, avec un sac de sang volé à l'hôpital. Mais il commençait à avoir un peu de retard.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, gémit le roux.

- Ça va aller, il va arriver avec le sang et tu te sentiras mieux. Mors-moi le poignet en attendant, déclara le brun.

Il lui tendit son poignet, mais son ami refusa d'y mordre. Itachi roula les yeux de découragement en soupirant. Il ramena son bras devant sa bouche, fit sortir ses crocs et les planta à quelques centimètre de son poignet. Il ne les laissa même pas deux secondes dans sa chair, qu'il les retira, la pointe des canines rougies par le sang. Il tendit de nouveau son poignet, tout en lançant un regard noir à son ami, lui faisant comprendre qu'un nouveau refus n'était pas accepté. Le roux leva les yeux au ciel et prit finalement le poignet entre ses mains. Il aspira une bonne quantité de sang, laissant son ami quelque peu vidé. Il prit appuie sur l'épaule de son ami, le temps de se reprendre, puis prit la direction de la cuisine. Il ouvrit lentement la porte du réfrigérateur et prit un emballage plastique, contenant de la viande fraîche. Sans même prendre le temps de faire réchauffer la nourriture et la dévora rapidement. Il entamait à peine la deuxième moitié, que trois coup se fit entendre à la porte. Sasori se leva et alla répondre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un brun avec les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute et un air blasé sur le visage.

- Sasori, c'est ça ? fit ce dernier.

- Oui et toi tu es Shikamaru.

Le brun hocha la tête tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

- Désolé du retard, s'excusa le brun, je me suis fait intercepter par deux vampires et deux chasseurs, qui travaillaient en équipe.

- Des vampires et des chasseurs, qui travaillaient ensemble ? répéta Itachi en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Et ils cherchent des indices sur ce qui ce trame avec tous ces meurtres. Et sur toi et ton frère, ajouta Shikamaru en pointant Itachi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sasori.

- Tout simplement parce que c'est Sasuke, qui est derrière tous les meurtres. Du moins, ceux des femmes enceintes, rectifia le Nara.

- Pourquoi les femmes enceintes ? s'étonna Itachi. Ces proies de prédilection sont généralement jeunes, et si possible, des beautés assez faciles.

- Moi je n'en sais rien, c'est un gars de l'Akatsuki qui m'en a parlé, en échange de lui laisser la vie sauve.

- L'Akatsuki ? répéta Itachi avec curiosité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : L'enquête avance**

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au manoir, Tenten était allée s'effondrer sur son lit et s'y endormit sans s'être changée. Le manque de sommeil avait finalement eu raison d'elle et elle se réveilla au milieu de l'après-midi. Elle enchaîna un déjeuner, puis un jogging et termina son après-midi par une bonne douche. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la cuisine, elle trouva Lee, Inari et Konohamaru en train de manger. La jeune fille vint prendre place à leur côté avec un bol de ramen. Elle était trop lâche pour se faire quelque chose.

- J'ai appelé Temari, on va la voir au Club pour une heure, lui dit son coéquipier.

- On va avoir combien de temps ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Maximum une heure, elle n'a pas le droit à plus pour sa pause.

- Parfait, on arrivera un peu en avance.

- Oh fait, commença Lee, hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander, mais… Pourquoi t'avais une mini-jupe quand vous êtes arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- La ferme, grogna la jeune femme.

- On a joué à vole d'identité, expliqua Konohamaru.

- Et c'était quoi l'identité ? demanda Inari.

- La demoiselle en détresse, révéla Konohamaru.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils connaissaient un vampire qui aurait pu nous donner des informations et il aime sauver les femmes qui vont se faire violer, expliqua Konohamaru.

Les deux autres jeunes hommes se mirent à rire en comprenant ce qui c'était passé. Ce qui leur valu un mal de tête phénoménal. Ne jamais mettre en colère, une femme qui a un crochet du droit dévastateur.

À minuit et demi, Tenten et Konohamaru se trouvait dans la voiture de la brune en compagnie de leurs deux partenaires vampires.

- Où va-t-on trouver celle qu'on va voir ? demanda Hanabi.

- Au « Night Club », répondit Konohamaru.

- C'est bien loin ? demanda Neji.

- On arrive, déclara Tenten.

Elle se stationna dans la cour de l'église à deux rues du Club. Le trajet se passa encore une fois dans le silence. Tenten leur fit faire le tour du bar et monter un escalier. En entrant, ils se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage du Club. Le deuxième était une large passerelle entourant les murs, ainsi on pouvait boire et regarder les danseurs se déchaîner sur la musique techno au premier étage. Tenten leur fit signe de la suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers une table libre.

- Où est celle que nous sommes supposés voir ? demanda Hanabi.

- Sur le bar, répondit Konohamaru.

- Tu veux dire « derrière » le bar, le reprit la vampire.

- Non regardes, répéta-t-il en lui pointant le bar, sur le bar.

- Les barmaids doivent toutes savoir danser ici, ajouta Tenten. Elles montent sur le bar pour danser, et ainsi encourager le monde à boire.

- Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas la voir ? demanda Neji.

- Parce que dans trente minutes elle a une pause et qu'elle va venir discuter ici.

- Alors en attendant, déclara Konohamaru en se levant, je vais aller m'éclater sur la piste de danse.

- Je t'accompagne, s'exclama Hanabi en le suivant.

- Quel gamin, soupira Tenten.

- C'est de son âge. Il a quoi, supposa Neji, dix-sept ans.

- Bientôt dix-neuf. Tu ignores que dans notre guilde, ajouta-elle devant l'air surpris de Neji, il faut avoir au-moins dix-huit ans pour pouvoir faire des missions.

- Non j'ignorais ce détail.

Le silence s'installa et la brune en profita pour faire signe à une serveuse qui passait près d'eux.

- Une vodka.

- Et vous ? demanda la serveuse à Neji.

- Rien, répondit-il, je conduis.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui conduit, fit remarquer Tenten lorsque la serveuse fut partit, alors pourquoi tu ne bois pas.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Boire ou manger autre chose que du sang, est fatal pour un vampire.

- Hum, fit-elle avec ironie, la joie.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas danser ?

- Parce que dans ce genre d'endroit, dit-elle sur un ton dégoûté, il y a toutes sortes de pervers qui te mettent la main au cul.

Pendant que la jeune femme payait pour son verre, Neji regardait la foule en bas. Il soupira quelque chose, que Tenten comprit comme étant une insulte vis à vis des jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

- Tu disais ?

- Que les jeunes ne savent plus se tenir. Toutes ces filles se donnent en spectacle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous les vampires êtes tellement vieux jeu. De nos jours, les filles aussi s'envoient en l'air de gauche à droite, sans pour autant être des trainées.

- Si on est vieux jeux, c'est que nous sommes nés dans une époque aux traditions qui le sont.

- Quoi, t'as deux cent ans ? ironisa la brune.

- J'ai cent cinquante et un ans.

- Autant pour moi, soupira-t-elle en regardant son verre.

Elle tourna son regard vers le bar, puis attrapa son portable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Neji.

- Je rappelle les gamins, Temari arrive.

Elle refermait à peine son portable, qu'une blonde monta les escaliers près d'eux.

- Tiens, fit la blonde, si ce n'est pas Tenten et…

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant celui qui accompagnait la brune.

- Et un Hyuuga, dit-elle lentement. Depuis quand tu sors avec un vampire ?

- Je ne sors pas avec, soupira Tenten.

- Et où est Konohamaru ?

- Derrière toi, lui répondit-elle.

- C'est que tu t'améliores de jour en jour à ce que je vois, dit-il à Temari.

- Ouai ben, il reste que tu es toujours qu'un sal mioche.

- Je suis majeur.

- Ça ne fait pas de toi un homme.

- T'es dure là.

Quand tout le monde fut assis autour de la petite table, un silence plana autour de celle-ci.

- Avant que je ne parle, il va falloir m'expliquer quelque chose. Depuis quand trainez-vous avec des vampires ? demanda la blonde aux deux chasseurs.

- T'en côtois bien des vampires toi ? s'indigna Konohamaru.

- Que moi j'en fréquente, c'est normal. Que toi t'en fréquentes, ça passe. Mais que Tenten ne les ait pas encore tués, ça, c'est du jamais vu.

- Quoi, Gaara et Naruto ne t'en ont pas parlé ? demanda Tenten.

- Gaara enquête en-dehors de la ville et Naruto ne vint pas souvent ici.

- Ce sont nos coéquipiers, lui répondit Konohamaru.

- Ça explique bien des choses. Mais je ne crois pas avoir d'information que vous n'ayez déjà.

- Dis toujours, insista Tenten.

- Si Anko t'a révélé ce que je crois, et je sais que tu es allé la voir dernièrement, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire. Tiens-toi à carreau, la menaça Temari.

Tenten se mit à grogner de mécontentement en regardant la blonde.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas objective sur cette affaire, alors tiens-toi s'en loin.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens, la menaça la brune. C'est la première information pertinente en quatre ans, et toi tu me demandes de ne rien faire ?

- Exactement. Je suis la mieux placée pour te comprendre et la seule qui peut vraiment exiger de toi, de te tenir loin de cette affaire.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec défi et se fut la brune qui détourna la tête en premier. Les deux Hyuuga ne comprenaient rien à cette discussion, mais n'en perdaient pas une miette. Pour sa part, Konohamaru les regardait en silence, attendant que le silence revienne.

- As-tu d'autres informations sur Sasuke Uchiwa ? demanda Konohamaru.

- Pas plus que vous, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Et sur Itachi Uchiwa ? ajouta Neji.

- L'un de mes contacts m'a dit qu'il a quitté son clan, parce qu'il n'aimait pas leur agissement. Il aurait rejoint un groupe composé de vampires et d'humains.

- Quel groupe ? demanda Konohamaru.

- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a aussi son meilleur ami Sasori Akatsuna. C'est un ancien sunnien atteint d'un cancer.

- Est-ce que t'es en train de dire qu'il l'a transformé ? s'exclama Tenten.

- Il devait mourir. Les traitements de sa chimio non pas fonctionné. Itachi ne voulait pas le voir mourir, alors il lui a proposé de le mordre et de devenir vampire.

- C'est l'une des exceptions où la transformation est tolérée. Il ne lui a pas enlevé la vie, ou la santé, alors c'est en quelque sorte permis, expliqua Hanabi.

- Il était tellement proche d'un humain, répéta lentement Konohamaru, qu'il l'a transformé pour ne pas le perdre…

- Parfaitement, approuva Temari. Malheureusement, je ne sais rien de plus.

- Merci quant même, fit Neji, ça pourrait faire avancer l'enquête.

La blonde les salua, puis redescendit au premier pour retourner travailler.

- Maintenant on connaît une autre personne qui fait partie d'un groupe « x » auquel appartient Itachi, énuméra Hanabi.

- On avance tranquillement, fit Konohamaru.

- Mais pas sur la bonne chose, fit remarquer Neji.

- Ce qu'on a besoin de savoir, dit Tenten, c'est où se planque Sasuke.

- Où n'importe qui de son clan, répliqua son cadet en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

- Ça revint au même, lui répondit Tenten en lui renvoyant un regard noir.

- Bon, il nous reste deux heures avant de retourner au cimetière, annonça Neji en regardant sa montre. D'autres personnes à rencontrer ?

- Pas vraiment, fit Tenten.

- Moi je dis que si nous n'avons personne d'autre à voir, suggéra Konohamaru, on peut profiter encore un peu de la musique, puis on retourne au cimetière.

- À quoi ça te sert d'aller danser, se moqua Tenten, tu ne pourras pas ramener de fille pour terminer la nuit en bonne compagnie.

- Je ne pense pas qu'à ça, s'offusqua le jeune homme.

- Non, accorda la jeune femme, juste le trois quart du temps.

Son cadet lui tira la langue et prit la direction de l'escalier, suivi de près par Hanabi qui préférait danser que de discuter. Les deux derniers restants, gardèrent le silence. L'une mijotant sur les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées et l'autre essayant de comprendre la confrontation verbale entre Tenten et la barmaid. Le seul moyen pour le savoir était donc de le demander.

- De quelle affaire elle te demandait de rester loin ?

- Quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas.

- Si c'est pour mettre à mal celle sur laquelle on travaille ou bien mettre en danger l'un de nous, je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir.

- Gaspilles pas ta salive. De toute façon, avec le peu d'information dont je dispose, je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

Le vampire préféra se taire pour le moment, mais il n'abandonnait pas l'affaire pour autant. Soixante-quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route vers le cimetière, arrivant une demi-heure en avance. Lorsque toutes les équipes furent arrivées, tout comme Naruto, Hiashi et sa fille, chaque équipe exposa les informations qu'il avait récoltées. La première qui se prononça fut celle de Lee, Inari et Shino.

- La rumeur cour que la mafia recrute depuis plusieurs semaines, commença Lee. Le dernier membre à l'avoir rejoint est un certain Deidara. Vingt-sept ans, blond, il a perdu son œil gauche dans un accident de travail et il fabrique des explosifs.

- Il se décrit comme étant un artiste et que l'art est éphémère, rajouta Inari.

- Intéressant, répondit Naruto, mais ce n'est pas se dont on a besoin pour le moment. La mafia c'est Gaara qui s'en charge.

- Nous on a trouvé des informations sur un nouveau groupe du nom d'Akatsuki, raconta Kiba.

- Le chef s'appel Nagato, poursuivi Udon, aucun critère physique n'est connu. Ses bras droits sont Yahiko et Konan.

- Le premier est le propriétaire du « Coconut Club », termina Moegi, où on sait que la mafia a ses quartiers généraux. Et la fille est institutrice au jardin d'enfant de Konoha depuis maintenant deux ans.

- Ça m'a tout l'air qu'il y a un lien entre l'Akatsuki et la mafia, remarqua Hiashi.

- Probablement, approuva Naruto, gardons un œil là-dessus. Et vous ? demanda-t-il en regardant Tenten.

- Selon notre informateur, commença Neji, Itachi Uchiwa aurait quitté son clan, parce qu'il désapprouve leurs agissements.

- Il aurait rejoint un groupe composé de vampires et d'humains, continua Konohamaru.

- Tout comme son meilleur ami Sasori, conclue Hanabi, ancien sunnien atteint d'un cancer et Itachi l'aurait mordu pour qu'il ne meure pas.

Cette révélation laissa tout le monde silencieux. Naruto et Hiashi échangèrent un long regard, avant d'annoncer qu'il était temps de rentrer et que le peu d'information qu'ils avaient, était insuffisant pour entamer quoi que se soit.

Oo0oO

Sasuke s'arrêta devant la porte d'une vieille maison abandonnée en lisière du village d'Oto. Elle faisait deux étages de dix mètres carrés, la moitié des bardeaux manquait au toit et la peinture s'écaillait de partout. Le brun fit une grimace de dégoût devant ce taudis. Il attendit un moment avant que quelqu'un sorte de la maison pour venir le chercher. Une jeune femme dans la vingtaine ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Ses longs cheveux roses foncés volaient sous la brise nocturne et ses yeux rouges transperçaient les ténèbres.

- Sasuke Uchiwa ? demanda la jeune femme. Je suis Tayuya. Maître Orochimaru m'a envoyé vous chercher.

Sans lui répondre, le brun s'avança, signe qu'il la suivait. Elle le fit entrer dans la bâtisse décrépie, qui n'avait pas meilleure allure à l'intérieur. Certains murs laissaient voir l'isolant, le revêtement du plancher était troué à plusieurs endroits et le plafond… Ben, il n'y était plus, tout le plâtre en était tombé. Une autre grimace le fit retrousser le nez. Chose que remarqua son guide.

- Ne faites pas attention à l'esthétique de la maison, sous une vieille maison en ruine, personne ne viendra fouiller nos laboratoires.

La rousse n'attendit pas une réponse et ouvrit une porte, qui donnait sur l'escalier menant au sous-sol et le précéda dans les marches. La pièce n'était éclairée que par deux chandelles et rien ne la meublait. C'était complètement vide.

- Il est où se laboratoire ? s'impatienta le brun.

Tayuya ne répondit pas et s'enfonça dans le noir. Malgré sa vue de vampire, Sasuke n'y voyait strictement rien et seul le bruit des pas de sa guide, lui prouvait sa présence. Puis un déclic sonore retentit et un grincement strident le succéda. Le contour d'une porte se découpa, avec la lumière provenant de la pièce adjacente. Lorsque la porte fut complètement ouverte, le sous-sol s'emplie de lumière. La rousse se mit dans l'embrasure de la porte et fit signe au brun de la suivre. Elle le fit descendre un autre escalier, qui donna sur un couloir blanc. Ils en traversèrent plusieurs, percés par quelques portes verrouillées, de la même couleur que les murs. Après deux minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une double porte en acier. Tayuya appuya sur l'interphone qui se trouvait à la droite des portes et demanda l'ouverture de celles-ci.

- Mot de passe, fit une voix grave à l'interphone.

- Joues pas ça avec moi, Kidomaru, s'énerva la jeune femme. Ouvre cette porte !

- Non mais quelle rabajoie, soupira ce dernier avant de déverrouillé les portes.

La jeune femme soupira et poussa la porte pour laisser passer Sasuke. Derrière la double porte, un grand laboratoire était caché. Des tables de dissections, des étagèrent contenant toutes sortes de fioles aux couleurs variées, des bibliothèques remplies de livres scientifiques et anatomiques… Bref, un laboratoire digne du docteur Frank Einstein.

- Maître Orochimaru, fit Tayuya en regardant un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche et de longs cheveux descendant dans son dos.

L'interpellé se retourna vers eux et un sourire sadique illumina ses yeux de serpent maquillés de mauve.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Que vouliez-vous tant me montrer ? l'ignora Sasuke.

Chaque personne de la pièce tiqua devant ce manque de respect envers le mettre des lieux, sauf ce dernier qui en sourit encore plus.

- Je crois que mes dernières expériences vous intéresseront. Connaissez-vous des vampires aptes à sortir en plein jour ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est impossible pour un vampire de sortir au soleil, déclara Sasuke.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? insista Orochimaru.

Le brun plissa les yeux devant cette question, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

- Pourtant un de vos grands-oncles le peut.

- Madara Uchiwa ?

- Exactement, acquiesça le scientifique. Je ne pourrais pas dire comment, mais j'ai réussi à recréé le même phénomène avec ces trois personnes.

Tayuya s'avança en compagnie de deux hommes, l'un brun et l'autre avec les cheveux blancs.

- Vous connaissez Tayuya, et voici Kimimaro et Kidomaru. D'anciens humains transformés en vampires, pour ensuite travailler sur leur ADN et leur permettre de retourner au soleil.

Le brun les regarda à tour de rôle, cherchant une différence dans leur physique.

- Peuvent-ils se transformer ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais ils sont encore instables, soupira Orochimaru.

- Que voulez-vous dire par instable ?

- Qu'ils deviennent incontrôlables lorsqu'ils se transforment. Kimimaro est celui qui se contrôle le plus, mais il vaut mieux attendre avant de les voir ce…transformé.

Le brun soupira et baissa la tête.

- Vous me faites venir pour voir une expérience qui n'est pas encore aboutit ? fit-il en relevant la tête vers le scientifique. J'ai d'autre chat à fouetté. Je dois découvrir comment cette fille à réussir à survivre à la mort de sa mère, pendant qu'elle était dans son ventre.

- De quelle fille parlez-vous ? osa demander Kidomaru.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, étonné par l'audace de ce moins que rien.

- Une chasseuse.

- Aurait-elle les cheveux bruns attachés en deux chignons hauts ?

L'Uchiwa plissa les yeux devant cette description exacte.

- Tu l'as connais ?

- Cette garce m'a manipulé pour que je lui révèle des informations sur Kabuto Yakushi. Elle a des talents que très peu d'humain ne possèdent. C'est comme si elle avait les yeux d'un vampire.

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté, tout à coup, très intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire. Ce qui donna aussi une idée au scientifique.

- Je crois avoir comprit, comment Madara Uchiwa est devenu ce qu'il est maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Informations cachées**

Il devait être quinze heures, quand Naruto demanda à Tenten et Konohamaru de venir le voir.

- Vous savez qui vous allez voir ce soir ? leur demanda Naruto.

- Non pas vraiment, avoua Konohamaru.

- Alors j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Konohamaru, je veux que tu ailles au « Casino Anbu » voir Sai avec Hanabi. Il m'a appeler hier, il a quelque chose pour nous que Tenten devra décrypter.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui y va alors ? lui demanda Tenten.

- Parce que toi et Neji, vous irez au « Coconut Club ». Ça fait un moment que Maya ne m'appelle pas et je m'inquiète pour elle. Et le fait qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki possède le Club me fait douter sur la sécurité de ma cousine. Tu décrypteras les informations de Sai demain.

- Comprit, lui répondit les deux chasseurs.

Il était environ onze heures, lorsque Konohamaru et Hanabi pénétrèrent au « Casino Anbu », non sans difficulté, puisque la brune avait l'air de n'avoir que dix-sept ans. Le brun dut faire jouer ses relations, pour réussir à entrer et obtenir ce que Sai avait à leur donner. Il entraina la vampire vers une salle de spectacle, où un humoriste s'apprêtait à faire son numéro. Une salle intime avec plusieurs tables rondes.

- C'est charmant, commenta Hanabi.

- Profitons du spectacle, approuva le brun.

Sans que personne ne se doute de rien, un serveur leur apporta des boissons, avec comme essuie main, une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Le brun la glissa dans sa poche ni vu ni connu, et ils attendirent que le spectacle soit terminé pour repartir. Ceci terminé, Hanabi rejoignit son clan, pendant que Konohamaru rapportait la feuille à Naruto.

Neji et Tenten arrivèrent devant le « Coconut Club », environ en même temps que les deux autres arrivaient au casino. La brune était vêtue d'une longue robe jaune avec des accessoires dorés et Neji, portait un pantalon noir et une chic chemise rouge. Il était difficile d'y entrer lorsqu'on n'était pas inscrit sur la liste. D'où le fait qu'un peu plus tôt, la jeune femme avait expliqué la situation à Neji. Il fallait qu'ils utilisent les identités de deux personnes qui se trouvaient sur la liste. Par chance, le vampire avait une vue améliorée et il arriva à lire le nom d'un homme qui avait réservé pour deux personnes.

- Dr. Takashima, annonça-t-il au doorman.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, fit ce dernier en les faisant entrer.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, Neji resta surprit par le décor tropical du club. Des palmiers un peu partout, plusieurs niveaux pour les tables, créant plusieurs escaliers. Tenten avait l'air de savoir où ils devaient s'asseoir et le jeune homme la suivi. Dès qu'ils furent installés à une table et que la brune se fut commandée un verre, Neji ne pu s'empêcher de la questionner.

- Tu es déjà venu ici ?

- J'y ai travaillé il y a deux ans comme serveuse. J'étais encore en formation et je venais travailler le soir pour me faire un peu d'argent. Ainsi je pouvais m'acheter les meilleurs poignards.

- Et on fait comment pour voir la cousine de Naruto ?

- On attend de voir si elle fait son tour de chant, on l'écoute et on lui fait parvenir une lettre.

- Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un la lise ?

- Non, car ils ne comprendront rien. Seul Maya saura lire entre les lignes.

- Lire en les lignes ? répéta Neji sans comprendre.

Elle le regarda sans répondre et prit quelques gorgées de son verre. Après avoir déposé son verre, elle essaya de replacer subtilement sa robe. Chose que Neji remarqua facilement.

- C'est moi ou tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de robe ?

- Mettons que c'est le genre d'inconfort que j'évite quand je peux.

- Vous avez vraiment de tout dans vos garde-robes.

- Oui, on a des trucs pour toutes les occasions. Des trucs confortables, comme des trucs que t'as envie de jeter. Comme cette robe qui n'a aucune place pour cacher une arme. C'est l'une des plus inconfortables.

Neji la regarda de haut en bas, devinant aisément le seul endroit où elle pouvait caché quelque chose. Entre ses cuisses. Pas très pratique quand on est dans l'urgence.

- Et c'est quoi le plus inconfortable ?

- Ça tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Il n'eut pas la chance d'ajouter quoi que se soit, car une voix se fit entendre. Neji se retourna pour voir une jeune femme rousse derrière un micro, habillée d'une longue robe noire. La jeune femme chantait « Impossible » de Christina Aguilera. Tenten sortit une enveloppe de son sac à main et la donna à son partenaire.

- Dès qu'elle fini de chanter, trouves un employé et demande lui de remettre cette lettre à Maya. Je vais t'attendre près de la porte.

- D'accord.

Lorsqu'elle eut chanté quelques chansons, elle salua le publique et sortit de scène. Neji se leva en premier pour trouver un serveur qui pourrait remettre la lettre à la rousse. Tenten attendit qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle était à deux pas de la porte, lorsqu'elle se fit interpellé par une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Kidomaru, comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu devins ? Je ne t'ai pas croisé depuis au-moins un an.

- Je voyage, lui répondit-elle évasivement, découvre le monde.

- Tu voyages seule ?

- Non pas vraiment, je suis…

- On y va chérie ? lui demanda Neji en la prenant par la taille. On doit se lever tôt demain.

- Oui je te suis. Je suis contente de t'avoir revu, ajouta Tenten à l'intension de Kidomaru.

- Oui moi aussi.

Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés du Club, Neji se décolla de Tenten et lui demanda qui était le gars qui lui parlait un peu plus tôt.

- Une ancienne mission qui avait bien failli rater.

- Ça consistait à quoi ?

- Fallait que je lui soutire des informations, mais bien sûr, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Avant qu'il ne découvre tout, j'ai préféré prétendre un voyage avec des amies.

- Tu sais qu'il sent comme un vampire ?

- Qu'il quoi ?

- Il a l'odeur d'un vampire.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que s'il en est un, il ne l'était pas il y a un an.

Et la discussion s'arrêta sur ça et ils retournèrent au cimetière comme toutes les nuits juste avant le lever du soleil, pour se séparer et chacun retourner chez soi. Le lendemain, Tenten se réveilla tôt, un peu avant midi, pour pouvoir commencer le décryptage le plus rapidement possible. C'était un dessin extrêmement complexe et elle avait poursuivi sa formation plus longtemps pour pouvoir faire du cryptage et décryptage. Inari vint l'aider après un moment. Il n'était pas encore aussi perfectionné qu'elle, mais il se débrouillait quant même bien pour trouver les « mots » clefs.

- À plusieurs endroits les lettres « A » et « M » son dessinées, remarqua-t-il.

- Sur quel objet sont-elles dessinées ?

- Le « A » se retrouve sur un collier, un fusil, un palmier et…une chauve-souris.

- La chauve-souris c'est les vampires et le collier les humains. Ça doit donc être le groupe qu'Itachi a rejoint. Le palmier c'est le « Coconut Club ». Le fusil je n'en suis pas très sûre. Habituellement, on l'utilise pour représenter la guerre.

- Mais si le « Coconut Club » est l'endroit où le « fusil » réside, peut-être qu'il représente la mafia.

- Pourquoi Itachi aurait rejoint la mafia ?

- Et s'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki dont Kiba parlait. Regarde ici, le « A » et le « M » se chevauchent. « A » pour Akatsuki, « M » pour Mafia.

La jeune femme prit le dessin entre ses mains et regarda bien attentivement. Il y avait deux jours, la supposition qu'il y ait un lien entre l'Akatsuki et la mafia avait été énoncé.

- Le « M » se trouve sur quelle image ? demanda Tenten.

- Il se retrouve aussi sur un palmier, mais on savait déjà qu'elle y avait ses quartiers. Ensuite, on retrouve le « M » sur un vieux monsieur et un gars qui se fait brutaliser par un groupe. Tien c'est la première fois que je vois celui-là.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne l'utilise pas souvent, car c'est pour représenter les traitres.

- Est-ce que ce serait le vieux monsieur qui serait un traitre ?

- Le vieux monsieur veut aussi dire ancien, pas nécessairement la vieillesse.

- Pour moi un ancien, c'est quelqu'un de vieux.

- Un ancien c'est quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que soi, ou qui a plus de connaissance.

- Ça ressemble franchement aux vampires ça.

Le commentaire d'Inari laissa la jeune femme songeuse. Il est vrai que le vieil homme pouvait représenter bien des choses : La vieillesse, la sagesse, l'ancienneté, la connaissance. Mais elle n'avait jamais remarquer la ressemblance avec les vampires. Ceux-ci étaient exactement le combiné de ses quatre mots.

- Mais en quoi un vampire traitre aurait un lien avec la mafia. En-dehors d'Itachi, on ne connaît aucun autre vampire qui aurait trahi ses paires.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai dit ça comme ça.

Après avoir tout noté, ils allèrent tout raconter à Naruto. Leurs certitudes, comme leurs suppositions. Lorsqu'il eut prit connaissance de toutes les informations, le blond les renvoya. Il devait mijoter là-dessus. Tenten mangea un petit truc rapidement, puis alla prendre une marche à l'extérieur. Une longue marche. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. L'idée d'Inari que l'image du vieillard puisse aussi symboliser les vampires la travaillait. Y avait-il déjà eu d'autre traitre chez les vampires ? Il y a de ça des années ou des siècles ? Il faudrait demander à Neji et Hanabi. La seule chose donc elle était certaine, c'était qu'Itachi avait rejoint l'Akatsuki et que ce groupe avait un lien avec la mafia. En chemin, elle croisa un petit café et elle s'y arrêta pour prendre un café pour se donner de l'énergie. Elle ne dormait pas assez depuis quelques jours et la seule façon de tenir le coup, c'était de boire des quantités de café. Elle feuilletait tranquillement le journal, quand quelqu'un prit place devant elle.

- Si je pensais te croiser ici, lui dit cette personne.

- Kidomaru ? s'exclama Tenten sous la surprise. Salut, ça va…depuis hier ?

- Oui très bien. Ton copain n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il avait des choses à régler avant notre départ. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon ces jours-ci ?

- Travail, travail et…travail. Mon patron est extrêmement exigent, mais je suis très bien récompensé.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence s'installa et Tenten en profita pour terminer son café. Quand elle se leva pour partir, Kidomaru l'imita à son plus grand malheur.

- On marche un peu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux, mais je dois aller rejoindre mon copain.

- Une petite promenade et ensuite tu retourneras chez ton copain.

La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que ses intentions étaient loin d'être purement amicales et elle ignorait en quoi elles consistaient. Ils sortirent dans la rue et le jeune homme l'entraîna à sa suite. La conversation resta anodine. Elle tourna un moment autour de l'actualité, de la musique, le cinéma… Puis il lui proposa de prendre un raccourci pour qu'il retourne travailler plus rapidement. Elle accepta, préférant le quitter le rapidement possible et ne prendre aucune chance en le contrariant. Elle n'aurait pas dut.

Oo0oO

Dans une chambre du manoir Uchiwa, Sasuke discutait avec sa favorite. Aimant les plaisirs charnels, il lui arrivait de passer la nuit avec une humaine et si elle était douée, il ne la tuait pas et la gardait près de lui. Depuis plus de vingt ans, c'était Sakura Haruno sa préférée. Fallait dire que dans les années quatre-vingt dix, le sexe était bien moins tabou, qu'en dix-neuf cent cinquante. La jeune femme replaça une mèche rose derrière son oreille et ramassa la couverture pour se couvrir le bassin, tout en se retournant sur le ventre.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, ce que tu veux que je cherche, avoua la jeune femme.

- Je veux que tu t'infiltres dans le bureau de Tsunade, et que tu me trouves tous ceux qui ont survécu à une grossesse avortée.

- Comme cette fille qui t'a échappé il y a quatre ans ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

Le brun l'agrippa à la gorge d'une seule main, signe qu'elle devait faire attention aux mots qu'elle utilisait, lorsqu'elle était en sa présence.

- Désolé, souffla-t-elle, c'est sortie tout seul.

- N'oublies jamais qui est ton maître, susurra-t-il près de son visage.

Il l'a relâcha vivement et elle se massa le cou. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était sa favorite qu'il ne la tuerait pas, si elle gaffait d'une façon ou d'une autre ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle le regarda se lever, s'habiller et sortir de la pièce. Il partait se défouler chez les humains et les médias auraient un nouveau meurtre à annoncer le lendemain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Panique**

- Neji ! s'exclama Tenten dans son cellulaire. Depuis quand les vampires attaquent en plein jour ?

- Pardon ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Le mec qu'on a croisé au « Coconut Club » hier, et que tu disais être un vampire, essaie de me tuer depuis presque quinze minutes.

- Aucun vampire ne peut sortir quand le soleil est haut dans le ciel.

- Bah vu ses dents et ses griffes, j'ai quelques doutes là-dessus !

Résumons la situation. Tenten et Kidomaru étaient arrivés dans une ruelle, et il l'avait brusquement poussé sur un mur. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé les yeux, le visage du jeune homme avait changé. Un air démoniaque c'était peint sur ses traits et quand ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire sadique, elle aperçu ses crocs et commença à paniquer. Elle se redressa et se mit à courir, tout en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de son cellulaire. Elle le sortait à peine, qu'elle entendit le sifflement d'une arme à son oreille. Elle se coucha au sol juste à temps pour éviter le couteau que Kidomaru lui avait lancé. Profitant d'être au sol, Tenten sorti son poignard de sa botte et se prépara à parer les attaques de son adversaire. De son autre main, elle chercha le numéro de Neji dans son répertoire, tout en esquivant les griffes de Kidomaru. Le dernier l'atteignit à la joue droite et la fit tomber à nouveau au sol, l'obligeant à faire une roulade arrière pour éviter un second coupé. Donc, lorsqu'elle réussit à appeler Neji sans se faire trancher la gorge, elle était paniquée et ne savait plus quoi faire. Pendant qu'elle lui hurlait dessus, elle remarqua une échelle de secoure qui montait jusqu'au toit et elle préféra s'éloigner le plus vite possible de son agresseur.

- Restes en ligne, demanda-t-elle à Neji.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle mit son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle se prit un élan et sauta pour s'agripper à l'échelle qu'elle grimpa en quatrième vitesse. Elle reprit son portable pendant qu'elle montait les marches de l'escalier extérieur quatre à quatre.

- Désolé, c'était dur de te parler et d'esquiver ses griffes acérées en même temps.

- Je sais bien que j'ai dit hier qu'il sentait comme un vampire, mais il n'y a aucun vampire qu'y ait déjà survécu au rayon du soleil.

- Bah il avait l'air assoiffé de sang… Fait chier, s'exclama la jeune femme en ne voyant aucune issue, ce toit n'a qu'un seul escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur un toit ?

- J'essaie de sauver ma peau et…merde il m'a déjà rejoint.

D'une oreille distraite, elle continua d'écouter se que lui disait Neji, mais elle n'y porta que très peu d'attention. Car pendant qu'il lui parlait, elle décida de lui lancer le poignard qu'elle avait toujours en main, sauf qu'il l'arrêta d'une seule main. La jeune femme paniqua encore plus, puisqu'elle n'emportait généralement qu'un seul poignard lorsqu'il faisait jour. Puis elle vit des gouttes de sang tomber de la main de Kidomaru.

- Neji, commença Tenten lentement, il n'est pas humain.

- Et il ne peut pas être un vampire.

- Je ne dis pas ça à cause de ça. Son sang. Son sang est noir. Pas rouge foncé, NOIR ! Au dirait du goudron.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour dégager ?

- Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul escalier et en plus, il tient mon seul poignard.

Neji ne savait pas plus quoi lui dire de faire, elle était dans une impasse. Puis un vieux souvenir revint à la mémoire de la brune et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. À sa droite se trouvait la ruelle, à sa gauche la rue principale et derrière elle, le chemin reliant la rue à la ruelle. Un autre immeuble se trouvait juste à côté, mais il y avait au-moins trois mètre de haut en moins. Risqué, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle plaça son téléphone dans son soutien-gorge, puis avança de quelques pas pour se donner un élan. Kidomaru la regarda en se demandant se qu'elle mijotait. Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Tenten se retourna et se mit à courir vers le bord du toit. Elle sauta dans les airs le plus haut qu'elle pu, tendit ses bras de chaque côté d'elle et envoya ses jambes vers le haut. Action qui la fit plonger et elle souhaita être au-dessus de l'immeuble voisin, car sinon elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Mais elle avait toujours été très chanceuse dans ce genre de situation. Elle réussit donc à se réceptionner sur le toit voisin en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Sauf que ce fut son épaule droit qui encaissa le choc. Oubliant la douleur de son épaule, elle couru jusqu'à l'escalier de secoure et le descendit à une vitesse folle, pour ensuite courir jusqu'à à la rue principale. La foule se retournait sur son passage à la vue de ses vêtements sales et déchirés, et pour ses cheveux en bataille et plein de poussière. Elle les ignora et sauta dans le premier bus qu'elle vit. Elle alla s'asseoir au fond et reprit son portable en main.

- Toujours là ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle encore court après cette course.

- Où l'as-tu caché ? demanda à son tour le vampire.

- Au seul endroit où il ne risquait pas de se briser durant l'atterrissage.

- Ton cœur battait à une vitesse folle alors, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je viens de sauter d'un toit à l'autre, à une distance de trois mètres, je me suis déboitée une épaule et j'ai couru jusqu'à un bus.

- Alors tu as réussi à le semer ?

- De justesse. Maintenant, donnes-moi le chemin à prendre pour me rendre jusqu'à votre manoir.

- Pardon ?

- Quoi, Hinata sait où on habite et là il n'y a que vous pour m'éclairer sur ce que je viens de vivre.

- Bon d'accord. Faut que tu sortes au nord de la ville, puis tu prends la rue Juken. C'est un cul-sac qui donne sur les grilles de notre manoir.

- D'accord, merci.

- Je t'attends.

Puis elle raccrocha et attendit d'arriver à un arrêt, tout en se massant l'épaule. Ensuite elle attendit l'autobus qui allait au nord de la ville. Le trajet dura dix minutes, puis elle descendit de l'autobus et se chercha quelque chose pour se rendre jusqu'au manoir, mais elle dut se résoudre à marcher pendant un autre dix minutes avant d'apercevoir les grandes grilles. Tenten voulu prendre son portable pour prévenir Neji de son arrivé, mais elle n'avait plus de batterie. Elle fut donc obligée de sonner.

- Qui est-ce ? lui demanda une voix à l'interphone.

- Tenten Morino, je viens voir Neji Hyuuga.

- Un instant. Vous pouvez entrer, lui dit-on après un moment de silence.

- Merci, fit-elle avant de passer les grilles.

Le manoir n'était même pas visible du grillage tellement il était loin et caché par des arbres. Il n'y avait aucune plante pour décorer la cour et seul un sentier de gravelle menait au manoir. Elle soupira en se rendant compte de la distance qu'elle devait marcher avant d'atteindre le manoir. Avec son épaule déboitée, elle avait de la difficulté à respirer correctement, car à chaque fois qu'elle remplissait ses poumons, elle avait l'impression qu'ils se faisaient transpercer par un pic. Lorsqu'elle eut monté les quelques marches qu'il y avait, elle s'appuya contre la grande porte pour reprendre son souffle, puis frappa. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et on lui dit d'attendre une dizaine de secondes avant d'ouvrir. Le soleil étant dans son dos, elle ne fut pas surprise par l'ordre et compta jusqu'à dix avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte. Puis elle entra et referma rapidement. Sur le coup, elle cligna à plusieurs reprises les paupières aux changements d'éclairage. C'était si sombre à l'intérieur, seulement éclairé par des chandelles aux murs et sur les tables.

- Tes yeux ont de la difficulté à s'habituer ? se moqua Neji en arrivant.

- Vu le soleil éclatant qu'on a aujourd'hui, répliqua Tenten en se frottant les yeux, oui je ne vois plus grand chose.

- Suis-moi, fit-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Il l'entraîna dans un dédalle de couloir et tranquillement la vue de Tenten revint. Elle regarda se qui l'entourait et en resta surprise. Le décor était d'une telle simplicité. La rumeur voulait que les vampires vivaient dans le luxe et la luxure, mais les Hyuuga n'avaient pas l'air de vivre dans la débauche. Neji la fit entrer dans un salon où se trouvait déjà Hinata et Hanabi. La première était assise derrière le bureau et sa cadette se trouvait allongé sur un divan. Le brun alla s'assoir sur le bord du bureau et Tenten prit place dans un fauteuil, en tenant toujours son bras droit contre sa poitrine. Elle leur raconta sa confrontation avec Kidomaru, répondit à leur question en espérant qu'ils sachent quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

- Où as-tu appris à sauter d'un toit sans te tuer ? demanda Hinata avec curiosité.

- Je suis des cours de saut extrême depuis quatre ans, expliqua-t-elle. Sauf que je n'ai jamais sauté de cette distance.

- Fait voir ton épaule, lui demanda Neji en se levant.

Il tata à plusieurs endroits, faisant grimacer la jeune femme. Hinata s'approcha d'eux en roulant une serviette et la tendit à la chasseuse.

- Mords dedans, je vais te la replacer.

Tenten s'exécuta et attendit la douleur qui allait bientôt lui déchirer tout le bras. La vampire fit attention en déposant ses mains à l'avant et à l'arrière de l'épaule de la jeune femme, compta jusqu'à trois et fit un mouvement sec de haut en bas. Malgré la serviette, on entendit très bien le grognement qui monta dans la gorge de la brune. Lorsque la douleur diminua, elle rouvrit les yeux tranquillement, une larme au coin de l'œil. Puis elle retira la serviette de sa bouche, en prenant une longue respiration.

- Putain que ça fait mal, gémit-elle en serrant les dents.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu pourras de nouveau te battre, lui annonça Hinata.

- Quoi ? fit la jeune femme, déçue.

- Bon maintenant on va appeler ton chef pour lui dire où tu es, déclara la vampire.

- Si on est obligé…

Hinata tendit le combiné à la brune, qui le prit et composa le numéro de téléphone du quartier général. Lorsque la tonalité se fit entendre, Tenten mit le combiné en mode conférence, ainsi ils pourraient tous les quatre entendre et parler avec Naruto.

- Naruto Uzumaki à l'appareil.

- Salut Naruto, c'est Tenten. J'ai été agressé par je ne sais trop quoi et là je suis chez les Hyuuga.

- T'es où ?

- Au manoir Hyuuga, lui répondit Neji.

- Neji ? Euh…je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu te souviens de Kidomaru ? demanda Tenten.

- Oui.

- Ben je l'ai croisé tantôt, on jasait et tout à coup, il m'a poussé contre un mur et quand j'ai relevé les yeux, il avait des crocs et des griffes.

- Juste ça ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Oui comme un vampire, sauf que le soleil ne lui faisait rien. Lorsque je lui ai lancé mon poignard, il l'a arrêté d'une seule main et c'est du sang noir qui est sorti de la plaie.

- Il l'a arrêté ? répéta Naruto. Et d'une seule main ?

- Oui il l'a arrêté comme s'il avait été lancé au ralenti.

- À quel distance était-il ?

- Je dirais deux mètres, estima Tenten.

- Et ça sert à quoi de savoir ça ? demanda Neji.

- Lorsqu'on sait que Tenten peut poignarder une mouche à plus de trois mètres, il est étonnant qu'elle rate une aussi grosse cible sur une courte distance.

- Une mouche à plus de trois mètres ? répéta Hanabi.

- Ça fait quatorze ans que je m'entraine au lancé de poignard, répondit Tenten en haussant les épaules.

- Impressionnant, siffla Hanabi.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de se qui s'est passé ? demanda Naruto.

- Pour le moment non, lui répondit Hinata. Il va falloir en discuter avec les anciens, mais cela va devoir attendre demain.

- Tu as raison, approuva Neji, il approche vingt heures. On se revoit d'ici deux heures.

Deux heures plus tard, Tenten arrivait au cimetière accompagné des Hyuuga, dans un silence assez total. En voyant sa meilleure amie avec une atèle, Lee couru jusqu'à elle. Après l'avoir rassuré sur son état, elle retourna au manoir avec Naruto, qui fit venir Karin pour qu'elle examine l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Du travail de pro, déclara la rousse. Une bonne nuit de repos et elle sera comme neuve demain, annonça-t-elle avant de partir.

- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Hinata, fit Tenten.

- Je ne voulais pas prendre de chance, lui répondit Naruto. Mais as-tu une idée de pourquoi il t'a attaqué ? demanda-t-il après un moment. Je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais découvert ta couverture.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais l'an dernier il n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas un vampire, avec la possibilité de sortir au soleil.

- S'il t'a attaqué, c'est que quelqu'un lui a révélé pourquoi tu t'étais rapprochée de lui.

- Tout ça pour en apprendre plus sur Kabuto Yakushi.

Oo0oO

Dans la ville d'Oto, un groupe de quatre personne se rendait à une maison décrépie. Deux vampires et deux humains, tous dans l'Akatsuki. Itachi et Sasori avaient été jumelé à Deidara, un fabriquant d'explosifs qui se cachait de la police et Kisame, un ancien tueur à gage reconverti en assassin par Madara Uchiwa. Les deux vampires étaient mal à l'aise avec ces deux hommes, mais leur seul moyen de passer inaperçu chez les humains, c'était de travailler pour l'Akatsuki. Ou la mafia, puisqu'en fait, c'était la même personne qui les dirigeait. Il donnait l'impression d'être associé à Nagato, mais en fait, ce dernier travaillait pour lui.

Bref, Madara les avait envoyés ici pour trouver le repère d'Orochimaru et en découvrir plus sur ses expériences : recréer le phénomène que le sang des élues avait sur les vampires. Chose que Madara ne voulait surtout pas voir ce réaliser. Sur ce point, Itachi était bien d'accord avec son grand-oncle. La raison qui l'avait motivé à l'engager, était le fait qu'il était devenu à son tour un traitre du clan. Si ça n'avait pas été de ça, il ne l'aurait jamais prit, car il le trouvait trop sensible envers les humains. Quand Shikamaru leur avait parlé de l'Akatsuki à Sasori et lui, il ignorait que c'était Madara le chef. Quelle surprise de le rencontrer là, puisqu'il est porté disparu depuis plusieurs années.

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures dans ce taudis, à la recherche d'un laboratoire ou d'une entrée secrète, mais rien. Puisqu'ils devaient rester discret, Deidara ne put faire tout exploser comme il le suggéra. C'est donc bredouille, qu'ils retournèrent au « Coconut Club » faire leur rapport.


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà un autre chapitre de modifié, avec une nouvelle partie à la fin !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Révélation**

Le lendemain soir, Tenten travaillait encore seule avec Neji. Naruto avait une mission pour Konohamaru et Hanabi, et elle, elle avait été contactée par Temari. C'est donc encore assis au « Night Club », qu'ils attendaient que la blonde tombe en pause. La musique « OMG » d'Usher était entrainante et deux des quatre barmaids se déchaînaient sur le bar. Temari était derrière le bar et servait plusieurs clients, complètement débordée. Tenten regardait les danseuses, quand elle remarqua un visage familier parler à son amie. Shikamaru discutait avec la blonde et celle-ci pointa les deux alliés assis au deuxième. Il regarda et soupira avant de la saluer. Le vampire se faufila entre les danseurs pour rejoindre l'escalier le plus proche de Neji et Tenten.

- Bonsoir vous deux, les salua Shikamaru en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Tien, maintenant on sait qui tu informais, rigola Tenten.

- Oui, elle m'a demandé de vous parler, vu qu'elle doit remplacer une fille qui est malade.

- Alors, qu'as-tu à nous révéler ? demanda Neji.

- Des informations sur les expériences que fait Orochimaru. Il essaie de combiner les gênes humains et vampires pour permettre aux vampires de sortir le jour.

- Répètes ça, l'interrompit Tenten.

- Il veut faire en sorte que les vampires puissent se fondre entièrement parmi les humains, pour mieux profiter d'eux.

- Putain, ça devait être un de ses cobayes qui m'a attaqué hier, s'exclama la jeune femme.

- T'as eu beaucoup de chance de t'en sortir vivante, car j'en ai croisé un il y a deux jours et j'ai bien failli me faire arracher la tête.

- À ce point-là ? resta surprit Neji.

- À ce point-là. Même toi, tu devrais éviter d'en croiser un. Juste au cas. Bon je suis désolé de vous abandonner comme ça, termina-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil, mais j'ai comme un petit creux.

Les deux coéquipiers le regardèrent redescendre et se diriger vers le bar. Il discuta un moment avec Temari, puis sorti à l'extérieur. Malgré la distance, Tenten remarqua le sourire éclatant qui s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde.

- J'hallucine, souffla-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien. Si on n'a plus rien à faire ici, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre, allons-y.

- Je te suis.

Comme la dernière fois, Tenten avait dut se stationner à deux rues du club et lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques mètres de sa voiture, un poignard siffla aux oreilles de la brune. Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Kidomaru qui remontait à l'intérieur d'une voiture noire.

- Cours ! cria Tenten.

Neji ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et un sprint de la mort commença. En chemin, la brune ramassa le poignard que Kidomaru lui avait lancé et le regarda.

- L'enfant de pute ! Il vient de me lancer mon propre poignard.

- Cours et arrêtes de te plaindre ou on va se faire écraser par leur voiture.

Lorsqu'ils furent à deux pas de la voiture, Tenten lança ses clefs à Neji, qui la regarda sans comprendre.

- Contentes-toi de conduire, j'ai une idée pour les ralentir.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Neji démarra la voiture et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Pour sa part, Tenten fouillait dans son coffre à gant. Elle se redressa finalement avec un révolver et descendit sa fenêtre. Elle se glissa par l'ouverture et s'assit sur le rebord, tout en accrochant sa main droite à l'intérieur de la voiture et de la gauche tira sur la voiture qui les poursuivait. Après quelques tires, plusieurs trous au par brise et un pneu crevé, le chauffeur perdit le contrôle de sa voiture. Voyant qu'ils ne les suivaient vraiment plus, la brune retourna à l'intérieur de la voiture.

- On devrait être correct, déclara Tenten.

- Mieux vaut trouver un endroit pour se cacher, proposa Neji, le soleil va bientôt se lever et ils avaient l'air d'en avoir après nous.

- Tu connais un endroit au sud de la ville où on ne risque pas de nous trouver ?

- Peut-être…Si ça n'a pas été détruit.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques secondes, pensant qu'il ajouterait quelque chose, puis reposa ses yeux sur la route. Le silence c'était installé depuis à peine une minute, quand une silhouette se dessina en plein milieu de la route. Neji commençait à ralentir, quand Tenten reconnu la personne. Elle somma au vampire d'accélérer et de contourner la personne le plus vite possible. Le ton qu'elle utilisa inquiéta Neji, mais il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Lorsqu'il contourna la personne, il aperçu le sourire narquois sur le visage d'une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne pas revoir.

- Sasuke, souffla Neji.

Il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, mais Sasuke n'eut même pas un mouvement vers la voiture. Il fut rapidement hors de leur champ de vision. Après un moment, Neji tourna dans un rang où il y avait peu de maison ou de bâtiment. Ils avaient dut passer devant trois champs et deux sections de forêt, quand le ciel commença à s'éclaircir. Le jeune homme accéléra encore un peu, souhaitant arriver avant que le soleil soit trop levé. Il arrivait à voir la vieille grange qu'il cherchait, lorsqu'un rayon de soleil l'atteint au visage. Il poussa un grognement en penchant la tête.

- Couches-toi par terre ! lui cria-t-elle en se détachant pour prendre sa place.

Elle attrapa le volant et se fit glisser tranquillement vers la place du conducteur.

- C'est où ? demanda-t-elle.

- La vieille grange à ta gauche, gémit le vampire.

Elle dut faire une manœuvre de dernière minute pour prendre l'entrée et s'arrêta devant la porte close. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte de sa voiture, Neji lui lança une clef et elle devina qu'il y avait un cadenas à ouvrir. Lorsque la porte fut grande ouverte, elle revint dans sa voiture et la fit entrer dans la grange de taille modeste. Lorsqu'elle fut loin de la porte, elle s'arrêta et sorti pour aller fermer la porte. Neji sortit lentement de la voiture, s'assurant qu'il ne craignait plus rien. Il n'y avait rien dans cette grange, que du sable tapé, qui produisait de petits nuages de poussière à chacun de leurs pas.

- Charmant, dit Tenten sur un ton sarcastique.

- Il n'y a que les Hyuuga qui connaissent cet endroit, donc on ne risque rien.

- Et qu'allons-nous faire pendant…seize heures ? demanda-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Attendre…Mais tu peux aussi me dire où tu as connu Sasuke.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et elle vit une certaine méfiance dans ses yeux.

- Je ne le connais, déclara-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi ton sang c'est mit à bouillir lorsqu'on l'a croisé ?

- Je réagi comme ça chaque fois que je croise un vampire.

- Alors pourquoi paniquais-tu ?

Cette fois-ci, elle préféra ne pas répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître son passé et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'éloigna de lui. Mais il ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, il l'a suivi et l'agrippa par le bras pour la retourner vers lui. Malgré son regard meurtrier, il n'eut pas peur d'insister.

- Ça va être dur de m'éviter ici.

- C'est quelque chose que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, lui cracha-t-elle.

- Au contraire, parce que je ne crois pas qu'ils en avaient contre moi, puisque ça fait deux fois que Kidomaru t'attaque en deux jours.

- C'est quoi le rapport avec Sasuke ? demanda la chasseuse en ne faisant pas le lien.

- Lui aussi avait l'air d'en avoir après toi, déclara Neji.

- Il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt quand on a passé près de lui.

- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se jeter tête première sans réfléchir. À son regard ET ta réaction, j'en conclu que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés.

- Tu n'as pas besoin…

- Je m'en contre fiche, commença-t-il à s'emporter, je veux savoir si vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés.

- T'auras beau insister…

- Craches le morceau et j'arrêterai de t'harceler ! cria le brun.

- C'est lui qui a tué mon copain il y a quatre ans. Devant mes yeux, dit-elle en commençant à sangloter. Ça te va maintenant !

Toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée envers Tenten se dissipa d'un seul coup et il la regarda s'effondrer en pleurant, juste devant lui. Il s'accroupi et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Sans qu'il ne lui demande, elle se mit à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.

**Flash Back**

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda Tenten en s'impatientant.

- Tu vas voir, lui répondit Kankuro, on est bientôt arrivé.

Ils montaient l'escalier extérieur d'une bâtisse et la brune se demandait vraiment où son copain l'emmenait, ou bien se qu'il voulait lui montrer. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le toit, Tenten ne vit rien de particulier.

- Euh…désolé, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici.

- Demain, à mon cours de saut extrême, on va venir ici et on va apprendre à sauter d'un toit à l'autre.

- En fait, supposa moqueusement Tenten, tu me fais tes adieux.

- Exactement, rigola-t-il en entrant dans son jeu. Et toi, ton cours ? ajouta-t-il plus sérieux.

- C'est génial, on va…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car elle reçu un coup au bas du dos et elle tomba à quatre pattes au sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Kankuro, elle vit un homme à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux noirs qui tenait son copain par une clef de bras. Tenten paniqua lorsqu'elle vit des crocs pousser dans le sourire sadique qu'il affichait, mais aussi de la façon dont ses iris étaient passés du noir au rouge. Il allait mordre Kankuro, quand il jeta un regard vers la jeune fille. Il hésita un instant, puis sans que Tenten n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le vampire brisa le coup du jeune homme d'un mouvement sec du poignet. La jeune fille vit son copain s'effondrer au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Une montée d'adrénaline lui donna le courage de se relever et avant qu'il n'ait bougé le petit doigt, elle se précipita vers le bord du toit. Mais la bâtisse faisait deux étages et se serait du suicide de ce jeté en bas. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle, toute idée de raisonnement s'envola et jetant un regard en bas, elle sauta finalement dans le vide. À cette heure de la soirée, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue et elle provoqua quelques cris d'effrois. Elle eut beaucoup de chance de tomber sur le petit toit en tissu qui surplombait la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse.

**Fin Flask Back**

Neji l'avait écouté attentivement et comprenait beaucoup mieux sa rancœur. Mais une question germa dans son esprit. Pourquoi avoir brisé le cou de ce gars à la place de le mordre ? De la façon dont Tenten en avait parlé, c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire avant de voir son visage. Ce qui finalement confirmait ses doutes. Ils en avaient tous après elle. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui poser la question. Elle commençait à peine à se calmer. Elle se décolla tranquillement de Neji en gardant la tête penchée. La jeune femme commença à s'essuyer les yeux et un peu le nez il faut l'avouer. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le jeune homme lui essuya la joue d'une main tendre. Une tendresse qui surprit Tenten. Elle releva les yeux pour le regarder et le vit en train d'observer sa propre main encore sur son visage. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement vers ceux de la jeune femme, et leur visage déjà près l'un de l'autre, se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se scellent. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé vivre ce moment. Eux qui dès le départ c'étaient détestés, s'embrassaient comme si leur passé n'avait jamais existé. La brune fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du vampire, tout en approfondissant le baisé. Neji plaça les siennes sur la taille de la jeune femme. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, tout ce qui les entourait n'avait plus d'importance. Lentement, il s'allongea sur elle et celle-ci commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour ensuite la faire glisser sur son dos. Les caresses devinrent plus précises et les lèvres goûtèrent la peau à diverse endroit. Ce qui fit augmenter l'excitation, et la température pour Tenten.

Oo0oO

Sasuke marchait tranquillement dans la même direction, que la voiture de Tenten avait prit. Sans se presser, puisqu'il devrait bientôt s'arrêter, quand le soleil se lèverait. Lorsque le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, le vampire s'arrêta dans une forêt dense. Les mots qu'une vampire lui avait dit après son entretien avec Orochimaru, lui revient en mémoires.

Il retournait au manoir Uchiwa, lorsqu'il croisa la jeune femme blonde, terminant de boire le sang d'un adolescent d'environ seize ans. Se léchant les lèvres, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sasuke, qui fronça les yeux en voyant les lunettes de vue sur son nez.

- Sasuke…Uchiwa, fit-elle. Quelle surprise.

- Et tu es ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

La blonde laissa tomber le corps refroidit de son repas et s'approcha du brun, d'une démarche sensuelle et provocante.

- Shiho, une vampire sans clan.

- Pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes ?

- Pour passer incognito. Après tout…les vampires sont sensé avoir une excellente vue.

- Les chasseurs te recherchent, devina Sasuke.

- Non, le contredit-elle, ce sont les élues qui me cherchent.

- Les élues ?

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- C'est le genre d'information qui se paye, répondit-elle.

Le brun fit sortir ses crocs pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait, mais elle ne cligna même pas des paupières.

- Désolée de t'apprendre, que malgré tous tes talents, j'ai quelque chose que tu n'as pas.

N'y croyant pas un traître mot, Sasuke lui sauta dessus, mais à peine ses mains touchèrent les épaules de la blonde, qu'il fut repoussé d'une seule main, à plus de cinq mètres de la vampire. Le brun traversa de plein fouet un arbre, avant d'atterrir au pied d'un second. Bien qu'il fût immortel, il eut le souffle coupé à l'atterrissage. Shiho marcha lentement vers le vampire, qui releva des yeux surpris dans sa direction.

- Qu'as-tu à me proposer, pour connaître le secret de ma force ? fit innocemment la blonde.

Il garda le silence un moment, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser la jeune femme.

- Des proies ?

- Ai-je l'air d'avoir de la difficulté à m'en trouver ? soupira-t-elle en pointant le cadavre.

- Que veux-tu alors ? demanda-t-il en ne trouvant rien.

Un autre sourire victorieux apparut sur la bouche de la blonde et elle se pencha vers lui.

- De la protection, une maison et un clan.

- Tu n'es pas une Uchiwa, refusa-t-il.

- Mais je suis une ennemie des Hyuuga. Et si je te confis ce que je sais, tu pourras devenir l'un des vampires les plus puissants.

Le brun la regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés, cherchant une faille dans ses paroles. Est-ce que l'information valait vraiment la peine, qu'il la fasse entrer dans le clan ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'être une alliée ou un acolyte, mais un membre du clan à part entière.

- Je ne suis pas le chef du clan, fini-t-il par dire.

- Ça ne saurait tarder, sourit la blonde. Même ton père aura peur de toi.

Ce fut cette affirmation, qui le convainquit d'accepter ce marché.

- D'accord, tu seras une Uchiwa dès que je serai le chef et tu vivras au manoir dès que tu le voudras.

La jeune femme se lécha les lèvres langoureusement, satisfaite du marché.

- Les élues sont les survivants d'une grossesse avortée, confia-t-elle, à quelques jours de l'accouchement. Et si un vampire boit le sang de l'un d'eux, il devient à un tiers humain. Sortie en plein jour, dons accrus et la possibilité de manger de la viande crue à la place du sang. J'en ai pour deux jours environ, avec le corps de cet adolescent, avoua-t-elle. Plus ils sont jeunes et plus ils sont savoureux, ajouta-elle au bord de l'extase.

L'Uchiwa fit le lien entre la chasseuse et les élues. Alors, s'il buvait son sang…

- Effectivement, c'était une information qui valait son pesant d'or, dit-il à voix haute en revenant à la réalité.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation explosive**

Lorsque Tenten s'endormit, Neji resta un moment près d'elle à la regarder dormir. Elle avait l'air si sereine durant son sommeil. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment il devait agir après se qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer que cela puisse arriver. Bien au contraire, il était surpris d'avoir savouré ce moment. Il devait la regarder depuis environ une heure, quand il commença à se sentir faible et avoir la tête qui tourne. Essayant de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, il se leva et s'habilla lentement. Avant de s'éloigner de Tenten, il déposa son manteau sur elle pour la garder au chaud, et se dirigea vers la voiture en se frottant le visage. Il se mit à la fouiller à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il trouve du sang dans la voiture de Tenten. Il se nourrissait toujours après que le soleil se soit levé, car il était sûr d'être rentrée au manoir avant. Mais avec tout ce qui c'était passé durant la nuit, il n'y avait pas du tout pensée qu'en se réfugiant ici, il ne pourrait pas boire sang quotidien.

Tenten se réveilla en sursaut, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de chute et un grognement étouffé. Elle se redressa d'un coup, faisant tomber le manteau qui la couvrait. Elle remarqua Neji assis contre sa voiture, se tenant le ventre à deux mains et remarqua qu'il semblait souffrir. Elle enfila le manteau et couru jusqu'à lui.

- Neji, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se laissant tomber près de lui.

- J'ai faim, gémit-il d'une voix faible.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de sang avec elle, mais elle fini par avoir une idée. Folle, mais la seule qu'elle avait. Elle fouilla à son tour dans sa voiture et en sortit un couteau et des bandes de tissu. Devinant ce qu'elle avait l'intension de faire avec le couteau, Neji lui agrippa le bras.

- C'est juste pour que tu tiennes jusqu'à la nuit, insista la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Elle dégagea son bras et entailla l'intérieur de son poignet. Elle le mit ensuite devant le visage de Neji, mais celui-ci s'obstinait. Perdant patience, elle le lui colla sur la bouche et lui pinça le nez. Manquant d'air après un moment, il fini par ouvrir la bouche. La sensation du sang de Tenten sur sa langue, le fit finalement craquer, et il attrapa son bras. Lorsqu'il se mit à aspirer son sang, la brune lui lâcha le nez et s'appuya contre sa voiture. Ça lui procurait une drôle de sensation, qui la fit fermer les yeux pour mieux la savourer. Se rendant tout à coup compte de la quantité de sang qu'il venait de boire, le vampire la repoussa en plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et s'éloigna le plus possible d'elle. Celle-ci, un peu étourdit, tangua légèrement en pansant son poignet et retourna à l'endroit où ses vêtements trainaient encore. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le vampire la regarda se rhabiller, puis détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle se retourna. La brune revint vers lui et lui rendit son manteau en le remerciant. Elle prit place près de lui et ils restèrent assis côte à côte sans parler. Après un moment, Neji la sentit tanguer contre lui et en tournant la tête vers elle, il vit qu'elle s'était rendormit.

Il devait être vingt heures, lorsque Tenten se réveilla de nouveau. Elle était toujours appuyée sur l'épaule du vampire, qui pianotait sur son téléphone. Sans trop bouger, elle essaya de voir ce qu'il faisait et vit qu'il écrivait un message. Ne réussissant pas à lire se qu'il écrivait, elle fini par se redresser.

- Tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Je me suis déjà senti plus énergique, lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je suis désolé. C'est difficile de s'arrêter.

- C'est correct, sauf que là c'est moi qui a faim.

- Il fait plutôt sombre, on pourrait y aller.

- On devrait plutôt appeler les autres et les attendre ici.

- Je viens d'envoyer un message à ma cousine. Je peux aussi aller te chercher quelque chose pour patienter, lui proposa-t-il ensuite.

Après s'être mit d'accord, Neji partit et Tenten prit son cellulaire pour appeler Naruto, et lui expliquer rapidement ce qui c'était passé. Elle lui expliqua sommairement où ils étaient et il lui promit de venir rapidement les chercher. Elle raccrochait à peine, quand elle se sentit expulsé contre le mur devant lequel elle se trouvait. En relevant la tête, la jeune femme vit Sasuke marcher vers elle.

- Comme on se retrouve, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, mais aussi très sadique.

La panique monta en Tenten, elle n'était pas en état pour l'affronter.

- Que me veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ton sang, lui répondit-il en fonçant sur elle.

Elle défendit comme elle le pouvait, mais le vampire était nettement plus fort qu'elle. La jeune femme réussit à lui tenir tête pendant quelques minutes, mais il fini par l'immobiliser dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là que Neji revint, et à sa vue, Sasuke se mit à ricaner.

- Quel dommage qu'elle ait été autant affaibli, ricana-t-il avant de la mordre.

- Non ! s'écria Neji en courant vers eux.

Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques pas de lui, Sasuke balança Tenten un peu plus loin et celle-ci s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Un combat entre les deux vampires s'entama. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Quand Neji commençait à plier sous les coups répétés de son adversaire, la porte de la grange s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ils se retournèrent d'un même bloc vers le bruit et un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de l'Hyuuga, pendant qu'une grimace apparaissait sur celui de son adversaire. Ces yeux s'étaient posés sur une personne en particulier et il préféra s'enfuir. Juste avant de détruire un mur, il s'arrêta et leur lança :

- Affronter la colère d'un Hyuuga c'est une chose, mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour affronter la rancœur d'un Aburame.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas en finir avec lui maintenant, Neji couru jusqu'à Tenten. Celle-ci avait l'air sans connaissance et perdant peu à peu son sang froid, il se mit à la secouer. Après un moment, où tout le monde c'était rapproché d'eux, elle fini par se réveiller. Mais elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à respirer ou à garder les yeux ouverts. Lee s'accroupit près de sa meilleure amie, sortit une barre de chocolat de sa poche et la lui tendit après l'avoir déballé. À la surprise de tous ceux qui la connaissaient depuis longtemps, elle repoussa sa main avec dégoût, tout en détournant la tête. Le vampire vit les marques sur son cou et comprit se qui se passait. Il porta son poignet à sa bouche et mordit dedans. Il le plaça ensuite devant les lèvres de Tenten et s'en qu'elle ne réfléchisse, elle l'attrapa et bu avidement le sang du vampire. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se senti repu, qu'elle se rendit compte de se qu'elle était en train de faire et elle le repoussa. Elle avait l'air scandalisé d'avoir bu le sang de Neji. Tout le monde la regardait avec stupéfaction. La jeune femme réalisait à peine la situation, complètement pétrifiée. Sasuke l'avait mordu et elle était donc un vampire maintenant.

- Je…je suis…, bafouilla la jeune femme.

- Un vampire, termina Lee à sa place.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers son ami, puis porta ses mains à son cou pour sentir les deux petits trous qui se trouvait du côté gauche. Plus un seul mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche, qu'elle ouvrait et refermait comme un poisson. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la transformation termina de se faire. La couleur de ses iris pâlir rapidement, passant de brun foncé à jaune doré. Tout comme ses yeux, ses cheveux changèrent de teinte pour devenir d'un brun chocolat presque noir. C'était la première fois que les chasseurs assistaient à une transformation et ça les laissèrent sans voix. Lorsque Lee voulu la prendre dans ses bras, elle le repoussa et se leva pour rejoindre sa voiture. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait, ce ne pouvait être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas être devenue ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Neji lui couru après et l'arrêta en lui agrippant le bras. Elle ne se dégagea pas de sa poigne, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le regarder en face. Le jeune homme pouvait entendre sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée, et de moins en moins contrôlée. Elle paniquait. Elle était maintenant ce qu'elle avait toujours chassé et haïs. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que Tenten ressentait, mais il pouvait toujours l'imaginer. Elle devrait réapprendre à vivre et à se nourrir, comme tous les vampires avant elle.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, lui dit Neji d'une voix assez base pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, je…

- C'est mon sang qu'il voulait, l'interrompit Tenten, toujours déboussolée par l'annonce de Sasuke. C'est pour ça qu'il me pourchassait, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.

- Pourquoi le tien en particulier ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Retournons au manoir, annonça Naruto en s'approchant d'eux, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

En général, il était interdit d'emmener des vampires au manoir, mais avec ce qu'il venait d'arriver, les règles n'avaient plus vraiment de raison d'être. Tout le monde prit donc place dans les voitures et tous prirent le chemin de la ville. Neji prit les clefs de Tenten, dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment conduire. Il dut suivre les autres, car la jeune femme avait le regard dans le vague. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis une semaine. Tellement de choses. Elle avait, en quelque sorte, oublié sa rancœur envers les vampires. Ou plutôt, elle avait arrêté de détester « tous » les vampires. La preuve, elle se sentait de plus en plus proche de Neji. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore reparlé de se qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne lui donne un peu de son sang et que Sasuke l'attaque. Ça lui faisait étrange, car depuis la mort de Kankuro, elle n'avait plus fréquenté d'homme. Elle n'en était pas capable. C'était la première fois en quatre ans, qu'elle s'était laissé aller et qu'elle s'était senti aimée. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Une attirance ou bien plus ? Elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, car ils étaient finalement arrivés au manoir. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés dans la cuisine, tout le monde se retourna vers Neji et Tenten.

- Vous pouvez tout nous réexpliquer du début, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ? demanda Naruto.

Oo0oO

Sasuke avait un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, lorsqu'il revint au manoir. À la seconde où le sang de la chasseuse avait touché sa langue, il avait su que Shiho ne lui avait pas menti. Le sang de Tenten avait un goût différent et plus savoureux. En parlant de la blonde, celle-ci s'amusait avec le corps d'un jeune homme de dix-huit, devant le manoir. C'était sa faiblesse, les hommes jeunes et séduisants.

- Leur donnes-tu un dernier plaisir avant de les tuer ? lui demanda-t-il moqueusement.

- Ça dépend, sourit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche. Celui-ci m'a fait des avances, alors j'y ai répondu. Et s'ils sont vierges, je leur donne leur première et dernière fois, ricana-t-elle.

Le brun passa à côté d'elle et entra, suivi par la jeune femme, qui traîna son repas avec elle.

- Alors ? Il était comment son sang ? s'enquit-elle.

- Comme tu l'as dit…savoureux.

- Je suis donc du clan maintenant ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- Une réunion avec les autres et ensuite je déloge mon père, déclara Sasuke.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre d'impatience, tout en le suivant jusqu'au salon privé du cadet Uchiwa. Au bout d'un moment, tous les partisans de Sasuke furent réunis dans la pièce et attendirent que leur chef parle. En-dehors de Sakura et Shiho, une douzaine de vampires lui avaient juré fidélité à lui et non à son père. Tous des hommes dans la vingtaine. Certains travaillaient comme barman ou doorman dans des bars, ou bien comme commis de nuit dans des dépanneurs ou des stations services. Une couverture parfaite pour chasser la nuit.

- Le temps est venu de déloger c'est vieux aigrit, qui n'on aucunement évolué au fil des années. Il est temps de reprendre leur place, mais aussi de faire tombé le grand conseil.

Les deux filles se regardèrent à cette annonce, l'une paniquée et l'autre excitée.

- Et pour la guilde ? demanda l'un des hommes.

- Et les lycans ? ajouta un autre de ses partisans.

- Ils tomberont aussi. Aussi longtemps qu'ils seront dans nos jambes, jamais nous pourrons nous nourrir comme bon nous semble. Dès qu'on les aura exterminés, les humains seront à notre disposition.

Seule une personne dans la pièce, n'applaudit pas avec autant d'ardeur que les autres. Sakura savait, de par sa formation en médecine, que si personne ne protégeait les humains, même les vampires finiraient par mourir. Dès le moment où les humains deviendraient en voie d'extinction, tous les vampires de bas étages se feront tuer. Et sa place n'était pas aussi assurée qu'avant, puisque Sasuke pouvait la remplacer à n'importe quel moment et l'arrivée de Shiho empirait la chose. La rose le sentait, la blonde attendait qu'elle commette une erreur, pour mettre encore plus Sasuke dans sa poche. La blonde avait déjà acquis le titre de membre du clan, maintenant, Sakura devait découvrir ce qu'elle comptait faire par la suite.


	9. Chapter 9

_Deux nouvelles parties à la fin !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La particularité de son sang**

Tous les regards posés sur elle, Tenten commençait à être mal à l'aise. Les événements de la nuit dernière l'avait complètement prit de cour et elle avait encore de la difficulté à réaliser se qui c'était passé. Ce fût donc Neji qui raconta leur fuite jusqu'à se qu'ils se cachent dans la vieille grange, sauta leur dispute et se qui avait suivi, et reprit à partir du moment où elle lui avait donné un peu de son sang. Expliquant ensuite, qu'il était parti lui chercher quelque chose à manger, quand Sasuke était débarqué. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la brune, puisqu'elle seule, savait se qui était arrivé. Mais il y avait peu à dire. L'Uchiwa l'avait attaqué au moment où elle terminait sa conversation avec Naruto.

- Sais-tu au-moins pourquoi il en avait après toi ? lui demanda se dernier.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. La réponse de Sasuke tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Son sang, pensa-t-elle, avant de courir vers l'entrée. C'était trop soudain, elle n'arrivait pas à enregistrer le fait qu'elle était une vampire maintenant, que depuis le départ, ce qui était arrivé à Kankuro était en partie sa faute. Comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, Neji la suivi. La jeune femme avait déjà commencé à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il passa son bras devant elle pour l'éloigner des rayons du soleil.

- Ça va pas la tê…, commença-t-il sur un ton dur.

Il s'arrêta dans son sermon, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait pas la douloureuse brûlure du soleil. Il porta son regard sur son bras droit, que le soleil éclairait abondamment. Tenten, qui l'avait vu souffrir la veille, le regarda avec autant de surprise que lui. Elle constata, par le fait même, que le soleil ne lui causait aucune douleur à elle non plus. Se qui était étonnant.

- Vous découvrez le pouvoir du sang à Tenten, dit voix en bas des marches du manoir.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent brusquement vers la voix, pour découvrir une jeune femme camoufler sous un large manteau doté une capuche.

- Hinata ? s'exclama Neji en reconnaissant la voix.

- Et si on entrait ? lui répondit-elle en passant devant eux pour entrer.

Elle retira son manteau tout en avançant dans le couloir, ignorant les regards des deux bruns. Neji referma tranquillement la porte et suivi par Tenten, il prit le même chemin que sa cousine. Celle-ci ce trouvait à présent dans la cuisine, devant une assemblée bouche bée de la voir ici après le levé du soleil.

- Il est temps de faire quelques révélations je crois, déclara innocemment Hinata.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Naruto.

- Sasuke en avait après Tenten, car son sang à la propriété de donner des caractéristique humaines au vampire qui le boit.

- En français maintenant, réclama Lee en n'ayant pas comprit le sens de la phrase.

- Tous vampires buvant son sang peut sortir en plein jour et se nourrir comme les humains.

- Mais vous...comment… ? demanda Tenten.

- J'ai bu le don de sang que tu as fait il y a six ans et depuis, je peux me fondre parmi les humain sans attirer l'attention.

- Comment as-tu sût que c'était dut au sang ? demanda Neji.

- Tu n'as jamais porté une grande attention aux histoires que les anciens racontaient, soupira sa cousine. Laisses-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Le récit fût long. Elle raconta la légende que tous les vampires avaient déjà entendue. Le seul vampire, qui un jour, réussit à survivre aux rayons du soleil. Madara Uchiwa. Malgré toutes les questions sur ses pouvoirs, celui-ci gardait précieusement l'information pour lui. Après un moment, jaloux de ces pouvoirs, les membres de son propre clan l'attaquèrent pour percer à jour son secret, mais il disparut sans laisser de trace.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport, ce n'est qu'une légende ? grogna Kiba.

- Faux, affirma Hinata. Un, j'en suis la preuve, tout comme Neji et Tenten. Deux, il est bel et bien en vie.

- Comment… ? commença Neji.

- C'est lui qui m'a tout expliqué.

Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise et bien malgré elle, Hanabi ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui trottait dans la tête de tout le monde.

- Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

- C'est lui le chef de la mafia.

Cette déclaration laissa tout le monde sans voix. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, jusqu'à croiser les yeux de Naruto. Il la regardait avec méfiance. Depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué que la vampire n'agissait pas comme les autres.

- J'avais certains doutes, alors je suis allée dans son club pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner des informations sur les membres de la mafia, mais surtout sur le chef.

- Qui ? cracha Naruto avec agressivité, en se doutant de la réponse.

- Elle s'appelle Maya.

- Quoi ? hurla-t-il en se levant brusquement.

- Je lui ai demandé ce service et elle a toute suite acceptée.

- Vous l'avez mis en danger par caprice ? l'agressa le blond, en serrant les poings.

- C'est plutôt grâce à moi si elle est encore en vie, déclara-t-elle. Vous ignoriez qu'elle avait postulé dans ce club sous la demande de votre ami Gaara ? Lui-même avait besoin d'information sur la mafia. Lorsqu'elle s'est fait prendre, elle leur a fait croire qu'elle ne travaillait que pour moi, ainsi j'ai rencontré Madara un après-midi et elle ne repose pas dans une tombe depuis six mois.

Cette déclaration laissa un froid glacial dans la pièce. Naruto, qui ne perdait que très rarement son sang froid, la regardait avec rage. Konohamaru s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose qui le calma instantanément.

- Et si…on en revenait à mon sang ? demanda Tenten.

- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Madara, j'ai fait exprès d'aller le voir en plein milieu de l'après-midi, ainsi il n'aurait aucun doute sur ce que je lui affirmerais.

- C'est lui qui t'a expliqué que le sang de Tenten était spécial ? demanda Neji.

- Pas particulièrement.

Tout le monde la regarda sans comprendre.

- Il m'a expliqué que j'avais bu le sang d'une personne, dont la mère c'est fait mordre quelques jours avant d'accoucher.

- C'est ce qu'Ibiki avait dit ? demanda Naruto à Tenten.

- Oui, la transformation a provoqué l'accouchement et elle est morte quelques minutes après.

- Madara m'a expliqué que lorsqu'un vampire mord une femme enceinte à un moment précis, le venin se mélange aux gènes de l'enfant. Il devint un tiers vampire et tout vampire buvant son sang, devient un tiers humain. C'est après plusieurs siècles loin de son clan, qu'il l'a finalement comprit.

- Mais comment Sasuke a fait pour savoir que le sang de Tenten avait ces propriétés ? interrogea Neji au nom de tous.

- Probablement parce que c'est lui qui l'a mordu et que Tenten ressemble à sa mère. Comprenez une seule chose, si on mord trop tôt, ou bien trop tard, aucun des deux ne survit. Il a commencé à ce posé des questions le soir où il t'a croisé pour la première fois. Il a senti que ton sang serait spécial. Alors il a préféré cassé le cou à celui qui t'accompagnait pour éviter que tu ne disparaisses. Malheureusement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une personne sensée préfère sauter d'un toit, plutôt que de se faire mordre.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé.

- J'étais sur le trottoir d'en face lorsque tu as sauté, mais j'étais trop loin pour voir ton visage. J'ai senti la présence de Sasuke et je suis montée sur le toit pour le suivre. Je suis tombée sur le corps inanimé d'un homme, le cou cassé. C'était étrange, alors j'ai commencé mes recherches.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde échangea des regards, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

- Mais maintenant que j'ai été mordu…, commença Tenten.

- Ta vue la nuit est améliorée, comme ta vitesse et ta force…et tu es immortelle.

Tenten regardait le plancher, réfléchissant à tout ce que la vampire leur avait révélé.

- Alors n'importe quel vampire qui me mord, peut…, s'exclama Tenten.

- Plus maintenant, l'interrompit Hinata. Ton sang n'est plus qu'à un tiers humain. Il n'y aurait aucune différence. Sasuke a eu de la chance que Neji ne t'ait pas mordu, sinon il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

Sous le choc, Tenten s'éloigna lentement et monta les marches menant au deuxième étage. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Neji la regarda monter, mais ne la suivi pas. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait de la difficulté à assimiler toutes ses nouvelles et qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Il s'approcha de Shino, une question lui brûlait la langue depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Shino ? Je voulais savoir… Avant de partir, Sasuke a dit ne pas être assez fou pour affronter la rancœur d'un Aburame. Que voulait-il dire ?

Le vampire en question regarda son vis à vis derrière ses lunettes noires. Puis tourna tranquillement la tête vers Naruto.

- J'ai empêché Sasuke de tuer Maya il y a sept ans, déclara-t-il.

Naruto, qui était encore debout, ce laissa tomber sur sa chaise, abattu.

- Lorsque je suis arrivé, il mordait le plus jeune de ses frères…

**Flash Back : 7 ans plus tôt**

Shino se promenait dans la ville, cherchant un quelconque vampire enfreignant la loi, comme les autres membres de son clan. C'est une forte odeur de sang, qui l'attira dans cette petite maison. Il tomba sur une scène digne des films d'horreur. Trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme, reposaient sans vie sur le plancher. Relevant les yeux, il vit Sasuke jeter un petit garçon d'à peine huit ans, sur ses parents et son frère. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Shino et il s'approchait d'une petite fille de douze ans, en boule dans un coin. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, les mains plaquées sur la bouche devant le morbide spectacle qui c'était déroulé sous ses yeux, incapable de détourner les yeux devant ce spectacle. C'est seulement lorsque Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras, qu'un cri aigu sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Shino attrapa le vampire par la gorge et le fit lâcher la gamine. En croisant son regard, Sasuke comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'éterniser ici. Si les Nara s'occupaient des criminels humains, les Aburame se chargeaient des criminels vampires. Il envoya son poing dans les lunettes de son adversaire, sachant que les éclats de verres le déconcentreraient suffisamment longtemps pour s'enfuir. Shino se plaqua les mains sur les yeux, du sang s'échappant des plaies que le verre cassé avait fait sur son nez et ses joues. Il l'entendit s'enfuir comme un voleur et il eut peur qu'il n'ait emmené la fillette avec lui. Il se releva avec difficulté, tout en essuyant son visage, lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots à sa droite. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et essuya ses joues des larmes qui y coulaient.

- Tout va bien, lui murmura doucement Shino, il est parti. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ma…Maya Namikaze, répondit-elle en essayant de ce calmer.

- Alors Maya, as-tu de la famille en ville ? demanda-t-il en dégageant une mèche rousse qui lui barrait le visage.

- Le frère de mon père. Dans la villa près de la forêt.

- Montes sur mon dos, je vais t'y emmener.

La petite fille hésita un moment en regardant ses frères et ses parents morts sur le plancher du salon, puis elle reporta son attention sur son sauveur. Elle échappa une exclamation de surprise, lorsqu'elle vit que les blessures, d'où c'était échappé beaucoup de sang, c'étaient refermés. Elle eut un mouvement de recule en comprenant qu'il n'était pas humain.

- Vous…vous n'êtes pas un chasseur ? paniqua la fillette.

- Si tu parles de la guilde dirigé par ton oncle, non. Mais mon clan chasse les mauvais vampires tout comme lui. Je suis Shino Aburame, le prochain chef du clan et je te fais la promesse de t'emmener saine et sauve chez ton oncle, promit-il en posant une main où se trouvait son cœur.

Elle le regarda un moment, puis devant son sourire, elle se leva et grimpa sur son dos. La jeune fille ne put retenir un cri de surprise, lorsqu'il se mit à courir. Il allait si vite. Ce qui prenait généralement quinze minutes en voiture, fut à peine deux sur le dos du vampire. Il s'arrêta devant une maison et lui demanda si c'était celle-là.

- Non, c'est la prochaine à droite.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Shino la déposait déjà devant la porte. Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda :

- Gardes pour toi comment tu as réussi à t'enfuir.

- Mais…

- Ne fait que dire que tu as réussi à t'enfuir sans qu'il ne te remarque et que tu as couru jusqu'ici, pour venir chercher de l'aide.

- Mais ils ne me croiront jamais, c'est beaucoup trop loin de chez moi.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose. Au-revoir, ajouta-t-il en partant.

- Attendez! Cria-t-elle en vain, le vampire ayant déjà disparu.

**Fin Flash Back**

Même les vampires étaient surpris par ce qu'il venait de leur raconter. Ils le savaient prévenant et généreux malgré ses airs d'asocial, mais ses agissements envers cette gamine…ils en étaient bouche bée. Même pour un vampire normal ce n'était pas habituel d'agir ainsi, alors un membre du clan le moins social…

- Je m'en souviens maintenant, marmonna Naruto. Dans son sommeil, elle parlait toujours d'un homme qui la sauvait. Et puis cette impression d'être toujours suivi quand on sortait tous les deux…

Ce que tout le monde comprit à ce moment-là, c'est que Shino avait toujours gardé un œil sur elle, comme un grand frère qui protège sa sœur.

Oo0oO

Impatient de pouvoir tester ses nouveaux dons, Sasuke sorti en plein milieu de l'après-midi, en prenant une bonne bouffé d'air. Le soleil était éblouissant. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais ne voulant pas attirer les regards, et particulièrement ceux de la guilde, il posa un chapeau sur sa tête et garda la tête penchée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse une odeur dans une ruelle. La curiosité prit le dessus et il alla voir. Un homme vêtu de haillon, un étirant quoi, s'amusait avec un canif. Il s'arrêta brusquement et réajusta son chapeau devant ses yeux pour cacher son visage, lorsque Sasuke ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. Le brun fronçait les sourcils en regardant l'inconnu. Bien que l'odeur lui fût familière, il ignorait qui se cachait sous ces loques.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, fit l'inconnu. À ce que je vois, tu as bu le sang d'un élu.

Sasuke fit un pas en arrière, surpris que cette personne puisse le connaître et savoir ce qu'il avait fait la nuit passée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Ton nez ne s'est pas beaucoup développé, même ton frère m'a reconnu avant de voir mon visage.

- Vous connaissez Itachi ?

Le gueux ricana quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de se lever. Sans vraiment se presser, il retira lentement son chapeau, dévoilant un visage que Sasuke n'avait pas vu depuis des décennies.

- Madara !

- Le seul et l'unique, sourit ce dernier en faisant une petite courbette.

- Mais je croyais que tu étais…

- Mort ? Ben voyons, je suis un vampire et donc immortel. Et tout comme toi, ajouta-t-il avec un plus grand sourire, le soleil ne m'affecte pas. Sauf que moi, je connais tous les secrets de ce sang et pas toi, nargua son aîné. Ni même cette blondinette à lunettes que tu as recueillie.

Le cadet préféra garder le silence, car effectivement, il ne connaissait pas encore tout l'étendu de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Un combat avec la légende du clan Uchiwa, n'était donc pas encore au programme.

- À te voir comme ça, supposa Madara, je devine que mon neveu n'est plus le chef du clan Uchiwa.

- Effectivement, j'ai prit sa place ce matin même, acquiesça Sasuke en reprenant confiance.

- Félicitation, l'applaudit-il. Mais n'étant plus du clan, je n'aurai pas à te jurer fidélité.

- Ah non ? fit Sasuke hautainement.

- Et non, répéta son grand-oncle. Je suis déjà à la tête d'un groupe et ta petite guerre contre les autres clans, les lycans et les chasseurs, ne me concerne pas. La mienne est contre les flics de la ville.

Sur une dernière courbette exagérée, l'aîné disparu comme par magie, laissant Sasuke seul et désemparé dans la ruelle.

Oo0oO

Pour sa part, Itachi se trouvait à Taki en compagnie de Sasori et de deux autres membres humains de l'Akatsuki. Le premier s'appelait Tobi et portait un masque pour cacher son visage brûlé au troisième degré, deux ans plus tôt. Le deuxième, se nommait Pein et souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité prononcé. Six en tout : normal, dépressif, hyperactif, colérique, câlin et psychopathe. Et pour leur plus grand malheur, il était en mode colérique aujourd'hui.

- Décidez-vous ! cria-t-il. On leur parle ou on repart ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre !

Les deux vampires soupirèrent sans rien dire, mais l'intelligence de Tobi ne comprit pas, que c'était risqué que de provoquer Pein, lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

- Mais voyons Pein, si on revient les mains vides, Madara va nous réduire en bouillit.

- C'est moi qui vais te réduire en bouillit, grogna Pein en l'agrippant par le col.

Itachi et Sasori regarda la scène sans parler, tout en reculant de quelques pas. Tobi devrait vraiment apprendre à tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, surtout quand Pein était en mode colérique ou psychopathe.

- Madara nous a demandé d'aller chercher l'argent qu'ils lui doivent, alors allons-y, soupira Sasori. Si ce ne sont pas les lycans, c'est Madara qui va nous tuer. Et moi je préfère encore mourir rapidement aux mains des lycans, que de me faire torturer par le chef, avoua-t-il.

Un silence suivit son discours, puis à tour de rôle, ils acquiescèrent ses paroles.

- Bon ben, allons-y, déclara Pein en se calmant.

- Enfin, il est redevenu normal, murmura Sasori à l'oreille d'Itachi.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.


	10. Chapter 10

_Une nouvelle partie à la fin !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le secret du chef**

Après un moment, Naruto se leva et annonça qu'il avait un coup de fil à passer. Il monta au troisième étage, là où il avait choisi d'installer son bureau. À cet étage, il pouvait rester au calme et évitait d'être déranger par ses chasseurs revenant de mission. Allant même jusqu'à y installer un grand sofa très confortable pour y passer la nuit loin des membres de la guilde. Seules deux personnes pouvaient loger au troisième, Konohamaru et Dosu, mais tout le monde en connaissait la raison et approuvait. Le blond se laissa tomber sur son siège en attrapa le combiner de son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Allo ?

- Salut Maya.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je croyais t'avoir rassuré en t'appelant il y a à peine trois jours ?

- Je crois que je suis nostalgique de l'époque où on vivait encore ensemble.

- Arrêtes, tu as une grande famille au manoir.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, soupira Naruto.

- Alors tu as un frère de cœur. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies Konohamaru.

- Oui tu as raison… Je me fais vieux, rit-il, ça doit être ça.

- Allez, j'ai une répète dans cinq minutes.

- D'accord, rappelles-moi quand ton spectacle sera terminé ce soir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas cousin. Comme si je pouvais t'oublier de toute façon, se moqua Maya.

Cette pique fit rire le blond. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il remarqua la présence d'Hinata devant la porte close. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on pénètre dans son bureau sans frapper et qu'on écoute ses conversations téléphoniques sans son accord.

- On est supposé frapper avant d'entrer, grogna Naruto en la fusillant du regard.

- Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre conversation.

Le blond la regardait encore avec une once de rage dans les yeux, ce qui fit deviner à la vampire qu'il lui en voulait énormément d'utiliser sa cousine.

- Pourquoi toute cette rage ? demanda-t-elle. Je vous ai dit que si elle n'avait pas travaillé pour moi, ils l'auraient tué sans remord.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Gaara n'aurait jamais demandé à ma cousine de faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Il sait que j'y tiens trop.

- Qui a dit que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé ?

- Vous…

- Détrompez-vous Naruto, c'est votre cousine elle même, qui a demandé à faire cette mission pour lui.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! cria-t-il.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander lorsqu'elle vous rappellera, elle avait besoin de liberté. Vous l'étouffiez en la surprotégeant.

- Je ne l'étouffais pas !

- Oui vous l'étouffiez, dit-elle en montant le ton. Et j'en suis certaine, parce qu'elle et moi, avons grandit dans la même ambiance.

Elle s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de digérer ses propos.

- Sinon, fit-il lorsqu'il se fut légèrement calmé, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?

- J'ai des informations pour vous. Particulièrement sur Sasuke.

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le dire à votre père ?

- Si je le faisais, il faudrait que je lui dise pour mes « pouvoirs » et ceux-ci ne viennent pas sans conséquence.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? fit-il, sa curiosité piquée.

- Si on peut sortir en plein jour, en contrepartie, nous sommes plus faibles la nuit.

- Je ne vous suis pas…

- C'est simple. Notre vitesse, notre force, notre vue…ne sont plus aussi forte lorsqu'il fait sombre.

- C'est Madara qui vous l'a dit ?

- Non, je l'ai constaté à plusieurs reprises, dont la fois où vous m'avez capturé. Mais bon… Vous les voulez mes information, oui ou non ?

Il la regarda un moment droit dans les yeux, puis soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre en acceptant ?

- Lui seul a tué toutes ces femmes.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Naruto en se levant.

- Vous avez très bien entendu.

- Vous le saviez depuis le début, dit-il lentement avec méfiance.

La brune garda la tête haute, soutenant son regard noir.

- C'est vrai.

- Ils risquent leur vie pour récolter des informations, grogna le blond en contournant son bureau, quand vous auriez pu tout dire depuis le début.

- J'avais mes raisons d'agir ainsi.

- Tenten a été mordu ! hurla-t-il en l'agrippant par le col de son manteau.

- Ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre. Au-moins elle a quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'adapter et Neji lui doit la vie.

- Vous vous entendez ? Vous parlez comme si on n'était que des pièces d'un jeu d'échec pour vous.

- Mais nous sommes tous des pièces, moi y comprit. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est justement dans l'espoir que cette alliance ce crée, dit-elle en le laissant sans voix.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en la lâchant.

- Vous me reprochez de garder des choses pour moi, commença-t-elle après un moment à l'observer, mais vous non plus vous ne dites pas tout.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai aucun secret.

- Les autres ont l'air d'être au courant, mais je suis sûre que vous nous cachez quelque chose, à nous les vampires.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Votre regard.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle lui parlait. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau et au vu de la position du soleil, il devina qu'il était au alentour de quatorze heures. Il fût surpris que son estomac ne se soit pas encore manifesté. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers son bureau et sorti une boîte d'un tiroir. Des amandes en attendant d'en avoir terminé avec Hinata. Celle-ci prit place sur le sofa et le regarda manger. Après un moment de silence, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Naruto répondit et rapidement, le ton monta.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dosu ?

- Un groupe de vampire est arrivé et ils se sont mis à tous les mordre. Le mélange des gênes les ont rendus sauvages à place de les tuer. Kin c'est fait prendre et on ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

- Avez-vous eu le temps de voir qui ils étaient ?

- Pas vraiment, mais ce qui est vraiment étrange, c'est qu'ils ont attaqué en plein jour.

Naruto se replia au-dessus de son bureau, la rage au ventre. Probablement, les ordures qui s'en étaient pris à Tenten. Dosu lui donna quelques descriptions physiques qu'il avait retenues, et l'une d'entre elle, ressemblait considérablement à Kidomaru. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, le blond était encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Tout allait de travers. Un mort. Il avait fallu que Kin se fasse tuer à Kumo. Et son ventre qui manifestait sa faim maintenant.

- Si vous pouviez sortir…, commença-t-il difficilement.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai besoin de…

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler en s'agrippant le ventre d'une main et le bureau de l'autre.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Hinata en se levant.

- Tout va bien, assura le blond d'une voix beaucoup plus grave qu'à la normal. Sortez s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha de lui. La respiration de Naruto était devenu sifflante et irrégulière, il transpirait à grosse goûte et son visage était crispé par la douleur. Hinata voulu le toucher pour voir sa température, mais il la repoussa violemment d'un bras. Le coup fut si brusque et puissant, qu'elle fut projetée à deux mètres contre le mur d'en face

.

- Sortez ! grogna-t-il.

Mais paralysé par la peur, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regardant se replier de plus en plus sur lui. Elle comprit finalement ce qu'il leur cachait encore. Ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes, ses cheveux s'allongèrent, sa peau se recouvrit de poils blonds. Lorsqu'il fut complètement transformé, il resta couché au sol pour reprendre son souffle. Hinata se releva tranquillement en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous êtes un lycans…, souffla la jeune femme, abasourdit.

Naruto se redressa sur les avant-bras pour la regarder avec ses yeux aux pupilles fendues. Ses traits étaient plus humains que ceux des lycans qu'elle avait croisés auparavant.

- Seulement à moitié, avoua-t-il le souffle court. Mon père était humain.

- Je croyais que tous les lycans vivaient à Kumo.

- C'est exact, sauf quelques uns qui arrivent à se contrôler complètement.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas le seul ici ?

- Si vous pouviez partir, fit-il en ignorant sa question. La transformation est nettement plus douloureuse, lorsque l'on n'est pas de sang pur et se, jusqu'à un certain âge.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et avant de refermer la porte, elle l'entendit lui demander de garder ça pour elle.

Oo0oO

Après sa rencontre avec Madara, Sasuke était retourné au manoir pour se calmer. Il devait apprendre rapidement à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs et apprivoiser toute cette puissance. Madara ne lui tiendra pas tête bien longtemps, il le fera plier devant lui, comme il l'avait fait avec son père un peu plus tôt. Il en parlerait avec Shiho, dès son retour de la ville pour jouer. Pour le moment, il irait rejoindre Sakura dans sa chambre pour se détendre. Celle-ci était en pleine séance de yoga et plus précisément, dans la position du chien tête en bas. Extrêmement tentant. Une heure plus tard, il était tous les deux allongés dans le lit, regardant le plafond pour le brun et ce dernier pour la jeune femme. Elle était nerveuse. Elle avait découvert quelque chose, qui allait mettre Sasuke en colère et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se défoule sur elle. Surtout qu'il ne semblait plus contrôler sa force, depuis qu'il avait bu le sang de la jeune chasseuse.

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le, l'intima le brun.

Sakura sursauta en entendant sa voix grave, toujours étonné qu'il devine ses troubles et secrets.

- J'ai découvert trois noms d'élues, mais seulement une est encore en vie, avoua la rose.

Le brun garda le silence, attendant qu'elle poursuive ses informations.

- Le jeune frère de Tsunade Senju a disparu en dix-neuf cent soixante-douze, et leur mère est morte avant sa naissance. La police avait déclaré que c'était un animal. Ensuite, il y a l'actrice Koyuki Kazahana, qu'on voyait beaucoup à la fin des années cinquante et le début des années soixante. Elle a eu un accident de voiture, mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

La rose garda le silence, redoutant d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Et Sasuke s'en rendit compte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ?

- Un vampire la mordu et…, commença-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. J'ai entendu la rumeur comme quoi ce serait Itachi.

Le brun prit une grande respiration pour garder son calme. Il comprenait mieux sa nervosité.

- Et le troisième ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sang froid.

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement qu'il ait réussit à garder son sang froid. Elle attrapa la couverture et se redressa dans le lit pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

- Elle s'appelle Yakumo Kurama et travaille comme serveuse dans un restaurant de la ville. Elle doit avoir environ vingt et un ans.

- Bien, fit-il en se levant. Je vais aller m'entraîner au dojo si quelqu'un me cherche, ajouta-t-il en s'habillant.

Sakura le regarda sortir en silence, soulagée qu'il parte toute suite. Maintenant que Shiho habitait au manoir, Sasuke était beaucoup plus violent et agressif. Il lui faisait encore plus peur qu'avant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Nouveau bien-être**

Tenten était allongée sur son lit, face au mur, à essayer de trouver un sommeil qui ne venait pas. Lorsque quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste pour savoir qui c'était. Elle s'en fichait, mais elle reconnu l'odeur de Neji, lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de dormir, fit-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, elle s'en était rendu compte elle-même, et elle l'ignora en souhaitant qu'il la laisse tranquille.

- Tu sais...tu n'es pas la seule à devoir apprendre de nouvelle chose, essaya-t-il de la faire réagir. Je peux t'aider avec tout ce qui entour le sujet vampire et en échange, ajouta Neji devant son manque de réaction, tu pourrais m'aider à me réadapter à tout ce qui entour le sujet humain.

Après un moment, puisqu'elle ne lui répondait toujours pas, il ressorti de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle se retourna sur le dos pour regarder le plafond. Plusieurs questions la travaillaient et le fait de ne pas pouvoir dormir dessus, l'empêchait de trouver des réponses. Dans un soupir résigné, elle bascula ses jambes à l'extérieur de son lit et y resta assise un moment, avant de se diriger vers sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les deux battants en grand et ferma les yeux en s'entant la caresse du vent sur son visage. Ça lui fit un bien fou et avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle prit une grande respiration. En ouvrant les yeux, elle regarda le paysage, la cour intérieure du manoir. Elle était petite, mais au combien relaxante. Tenten monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa balancer ses jambes dans le vide. C'était une très belle journée, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Juste parfaite. Elle était en quelque sorte, très heureuse de pouvoir encore profiter du soleil après sa transformation. Ça l'aurait déprimé de devoir rester enfermé toute la journée, elle qui aimait prendre des bains de soleil. Après un moment, elle appuya ses pieds sur le bord de la fenêtre, se redressa et se prépara à sauter dans le vide. Elle était curieuse de voir si ses réflexes étaient devenus meilleurs. Lorsqu'elle roula au sol, quelqu'un l'applaudit. En se retournant, elle vit Neji assis sous le seul arbre de la cour. Elle vint prendre place à ses côtés en soupirant. Le brun se retourna vers elle en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

- Quand j'ai besoin de réponse, je dors et à mon réveille, tout est nettement plus clair.  
- Il y a d'autre façon, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais le sommeil m'a toujours apporté conseil. Maintenant, je me sens complètement perdu.  
- On est deux. Je ne me rappelais pas que le ciel pouvait être aussi beau, ajouta Neji après un moment.

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune femme, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le ciel puisse intriguer quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle attendit un moment avant de se retourner vers son coéquipier pour lui poser une question.

- Pourquoi Sasuke disait préférer combattre ta colère, que la rancœur d'un Aburame?  
- Tu es parti trop vite tantôt, j'ai demandé la même chose à Shino. Il nous a révélé qu'il avait sauvé Maya de Sasuke il y a sept ans.  
- C'est lui qui a tué toute la famille de Maya?  
- Oui.  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a parlé de la rancœur de Shino, mais... Pourquoi disait-il préférer combattre ta colère?  
- C'est juste que lorsqu'on s'en prend à quelqu'un qui est cher à un membre du clan Aburame, ces derniers deviennent extrêmement agressifs. Voir sauvages.  
- Ce n'était pas ça ma question.  
- C'était quoi alors?  
- Pourquoi étais-tu en colère?  
- Il venait de te morde.  
- Je sais bien qu'on est coéquipier, mais de là à être en colère...  
- Nous ne sommes plus...que de simple coéquipier, répondit-il lentement, incertain. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai.  
- On est quoi alors?  
- Des amis..., hésita Neji. Enfin...je crois. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas donné de ton sang comme tu l'as fait.  
- Tu m'as sauvé la vie... On est quitte maintenant,  
- Si tu le dis... fit-il d'un air pensif.  
- Est-ce que mon sang à un goût particulier? demanda Tenten, soudainement.  
- Pardon? fit Neji, prit par surprise.  
- Ben... S'il est différent... Je me demandais s'il avait un goût différent des autres.  
- Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention sur le moment.

Il se mit à réfléchir plus profondément à sa question. En si attardant, il se souvenait que le goût était nettement meilleur. Mais cela pouvait aussi être dut au fait qu'il était encore chaud dans ses veines. En même temps... Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, puis caressés... C'était la première fois depuis sa transformation, qu'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de mordre sa partenaire d'une nuit. Son odeur était devenue de plus en plus tentante. Les anciens parlaient que la seule façon de savoir si on avait trouvé l'âme sœur, c'était lorsque tout de celle-ci devenait tentation. Il se rendit compte de son envie de mordre Tenten, ou même de seulement la toucher, était encore très présente. Il se releva après un moment, bouleversé par ses soudaines envies. Tenten le regarda et lui demanda s'il se sentait bien.

- Oui, répondit-il, l'air un peu absent. C'est juste que...je viens de comprendre quelque chose.  
- Et c'est quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, ajouta Tenten rapidement.  
- J'ai encore envie de te mordre.

Sa déclaration la laissa sans voix. Pourquoi vouloir la mordre, son sang n'avait plus rien de spécial. Et de toute façon, il en avait déjà bu. Avant qu'elle n'ait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, Neji s'éloigna. Il monta sur le toit et passa par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre à Tenten. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « encore envie de te morde ». Une question de plus, qui resterait sans réponse. Au niveau de ses sentiments, elle n'avait jamais été aussi perdue. Elle ne pouvait oublier Kankuro, son premier amour, mais Neji avait réussi, dans une caresse, à provoquer quelque chose en elle. Elle ne pouvait dire ce que c'était exactement, mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et le ton qu'il avait utilisé...comme un désir contenu. Soudainement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle venait de là cette hésitation sur leur relation. Désirant en avoir le cœur net, et par le fait même comprendre ses propres sentiments, elle se monta rapidement le mur, puis se faufila discrètement par la fenêtre. Elle le vit allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

- Des fois j'aimerais pouvoir de nouveau dormir, avoua Neji, les yeux toujours fermés.

Sans lui répondre, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et monta sur le lit. Neji ouvrit les yeux en sentant le matelas se renfoncer et fut surpris de voir Tenten s'allonger à côté de lui.

- Que voulais-tu dire tantôt par : « J'ai encore envie de te mordre » ?  
- Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même, mais...

Il s'arrêta de parler et détourna le regard du visage de la brune pour contempler le plafond.

- J'ai eu la même envie, quand on a...

Tenten le vit rougir et comprit de quoi il voulait parler. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se glissa sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du vampire. Sous le coup de la surprise, il n'eut aucune réaction. Mais lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, visiblement déçue, il attrapa son visage à deux mains et lui offrit le baisé le plus passionné qu'il n'ait jamais donné. Rassurée, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour l'inciter à y faire pénétrer sa langue. Ce qu'il comprit et en profita pour faire descendre ses mains sur les hanches de la chasseuse, pour ensuite la faire basculer sous lui. Comme la veille, les caresses devinrent de plus en plus enflammées et leurs vêtements prirent rapidement la direction du plancher. Les lèvres et la langue de Neji explorait avidement le corps nu de sa partenaire, causant des soupirs et gémissements incontrôlables à cette dernière. Sous ce plaisir passionnel, la brune sentit ses tous nouveaux crocs sortirent. Tellement surprise par leur sorti si soudaine, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et du sang s'en écoula. Le brun vint lui lécher sensuellement, tout en remarquant la gêne et l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur son visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il avec doux sourire sur les lèvres, c'est normal. Tu vas t'y habituer. Même si en ce moment, ajouta-t-il plus bas, j'ai encore plus envie de te mordre.  
- Alors fait le, lui dit-elle sans hésiter.  
- C'est le genre de chose qu'on évite, répondit-il, gêné.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que c'est...en quelque sorte...une preuve d'amour chez les vampires.  
- Alors si je te mordais, résuma Tenten en haletant, ce serait comme une déclaration?  
- Si on veut.

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à les rétracter, elle décida de s'en servir et le mordit. Un peu maladroitement, mais le grognement de plaisir du brun l'encouragea à continuer. Elle dut avouer trouver le goût de son fluide vital, unique. Cette sensation sur la langue, lui procurait des frissons de plaisir et elle eut quelque difficulté à se décider d'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle retira ses crocs de son cou, elle prit le temps de lécher le sang qui avait coulé en-dehors de sa bouche. Lorsque la tête de Tenten fut de nouveau appuyée contre l'oreiller, Neji vint lécher le coin de ses lèvres, pour ensuite la mordre à son tour. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentit à cette morsure, lui fit échapper un petit cri d'extase. Fait en douceur, la morsure ne provoquait aucune douleur et électrisait le corps. Si Lee venait à lui demander si c'était vrai que les vampires étaient des dieux au lit... Elle serait obligée de confirmer. Que ce soit la veille ou maintenant, elle n'avait jamais eu autant le désir que ce moment s'éternise.

Oo0oO

Sasuke marchait en direction de Kiri, pour rencontrer un ancien disciple d'Orochimaru. Il avait prit son envole, pour travailler sur d'autres expériences, laissant de côté les vampires, pour les lycans. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eut de résultats satisfaisants, l'Uchiwa voulait voir où il en était. En arrivant dans la ville, il se souvint pourquoi il ne venait jamais Kiri. L'air était bien trop humide à cause de la plage à proximité. En plein milieu du centre-ville, le brun regardait partout autour de lui à la recherche du disciple du serpent, mais il ne voyait aucun scientifique dans les parages. Jusqu'à ce qu'un « Pss » discret derrière lui, le fasse sursauter. Un adolescent d'environ seize ans, fumait une cigarette, appuyé contre le mur d'une ruelle. Ce sont des yeux dorés qui brillèrent sous la capuche de son gilet, lorsque le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers le vampire. Ce n'était ni un humain, ni un vampire. Une forte odeur de chien mouillé émanait de lui. Quand il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, quelques mèches bleues s'échappèrent de sous le tissu. Aussi bleu que le poil qui recouvraient la main de l'adolescent, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit sans poser de question. Ils sortirent de la ville et s'enfoncèrent sans la forêt. Pas un mot ne sorti de la bouche du lycan bleu. Il se contentait de jeter un coup d'œil derrière, pour s'assurer que Sasuke le suivait toujours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une grotte, légèrement dissimulé sous la mousse et les feuilles, le lycan tendit un masque chirurgical au vampire et entra dans la cavité rocheuse. Sasuke regarda sans comprendre le masque et sans l'enfiler, suivit l'adolescent. Mais dès qu'il eut fait une dizaine de pas, son odorat commença à le faire suffoquer, l'air de l'endroit empestant l'humidité. Voilà pourquoi, il lui avait donné ce masque. Le brun l'enfila et continua de suivre son guide, lorsqu'il bifurqua vers la droite, où un point de lumière scintillait au loin. Plus ils s'en approchaient, plus elle grossissait, jusqu'à les entourer. La lumière semblait sortir de la pierre, qui composait les murs. Au bout de quelques minutes, une double porte leur barra la route et le lycan y frappa quelques coups, dans un rythme bien précis. Elle s'ouvrit en coulissant de chaque côté, donnant sur une grande pièce du même blanc ambré qui tapissait les murs avant la porte.

- Tu es enfin rentré Ryûgan, fit une voix grave à leur entrée.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la droite, où un homme se tenait dos à eux, un saros blanc de scientifique sur le dos. Une suite de grognement répondit au savant, venant de l'adolescent à la gauche du brun. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, que le vampire n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme étant le disciple d'Orochimaru, se retourna lentement vers eux, tout en redressant ses lunettes.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, je présume.

- Et vous, Kabuto Yakushi.

- Oui, acquiesça le scientifique. Comment trouvez-vous Ryûgan ? C'est l'un de mes lycans les mieux réussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui ?

Le lycan en question se remit à grogner, sans pour autant réussir à communiquer clairement avec eux.

- La morphologie de sa mâchoire ne lui permet plus de communiquer avec des mots, expliqua Kabuto. Mais il reste, qu'il est l'un des rares à se contrôler.

- Et les autres ?

Le scientifique appuya sur une manette et une porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer quatre autres personnes. Trois hommes et une femme. Le plus âgé avait les cheveux complètement blancs, presque transparents, malgré ses traits dans la quarantaine. Un autre, le plus musclé, avait le visage complètement recouvert de poil brun. La femme arborait des cheveux verts, avec seulement deux mèches blondes à l'avant, ses ongles d'une longueur démesurée. Et le dernier, un homme dans la trentaine, avait les bras attachés dans le dos à l'aide de ganse en métal.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, Ryûgan est le plus discret physiquement. La transparence des cheveux de Seimei est bien trop voyante, le visage de Suiko est complètement recouvert de poil, les griffes de Kujaku ne sont pas rétractables et Hôki doit garder les bras attachés. Un accident est si vite arrivé quand on a des griffes en acier tranchant et indestructible.

- En acier ? répéta Sasuke.

- Oui, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui s'est passé, soupira le savant.

- Au final, ils ne peuvent plus redevenir humains comme les vrais lycans.

- En grand c'est ça.

- Savent-ils se battre ? demanda le vampire.

- À votre avis, fit Kabuto avec un sourire sadique.

Oo0oO

Au même moment, Sakura se trouvait au manoir, vagabondant dans les couloirs, prête à affronter verbalement la blonde. Elle se devait de découvrir ce que mijotait la vampire. C'est dans le salon privé de Sasuke, qu'elle la trouva, allongé sur le divan, un autre vampire coucher sur elle. Sentant la présence de la rose, Shiho repoussa le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur elle et qui s'étala sur le plancher. Il grogna se mécontentement, mais prit ses jambes à son cou, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la blonde. Dès que la porte se referma, la vampire se leva et s'approcha de sa visiteuse.

- Sakura. Que me vaut ta visite ? J'étais sur le point de m'amuser avec ce sous-fifre, le plaignit Shiho, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Connaître tes véritables intensions.

- Par rapport à… fit innocemment la blonde.

- Cette histoire avec les élus et Sasuke.

Un sourire sadique apparu sur les lèvres de la blonde et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, en même temps que ses crocs sortaient légèrement de sous sa lèvre supérieure.

- Vous ignorez tous bien des choses sur moi, commença Shiho. Ce qui est bien pratique lorsqu'on est vampire, c'est qu'on peut facilement mentir sur notre âge. J'étais vampire, bien avant l'apparition des Hyuuga et même du clan Uchiwa. Et je peux me vanter d'être la première à avoir bu le sang d'un élu et d'en connaître les moindres secrets.

Sakura voulu bouger, mais son corps resta immobile. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, la peur au ventre, lorsqu'elle comprit que Shiho était derrière ce phénomène.

- Comment trouves-tu mon pouvoir ? s'enquit la blonde devant l'air paniqué de sa prisonnière. Avec les années, ma puissance s'est agrandit. Chose que Sasuke ignore. Il pense qu'en buvant le sang de plusieurs élus, il deviendra plus fort. Mais ça ne changera rien et je compte bien garder ce détail pour moi et maintenir mon contrôle sur lui.

Les battements de cœur de la rose s'accélérèrent à cette annonce. Shiho s'approcha encore plus d'elle, faisant frôler leur nez.

- Et n'essaies même pas de le prévenir, je lui ai déjà dit que tu m'avais menacé, parce que tu es sa favorite. Au départ, je pensais qu'il te tuerait, ou du moins te renverrait, mais il a seulement rit. Il disait que c'était bien sa favorite, pour dire ce genre de chose.

Une sourde colère monta en Sakura, qui se maudissait de ne pouvoir lui sauter à la gorge. L'envie de crier ses quatre vérités à cette femme, grandissait de seconde en seconde.

- Mais un jour ou l'autre, tu feras un faux pas et il te tuera. Et ce jour-là, je serai là pour te remplacer au lit.

La vampire contourna la rose et sorti de la pièce. Sakura resta prisonnière de l'envoûtement, encore quelques minutes après le départ de Shiho et lorsqu'elle fut libre de tout mouvement, elle retourna à sa chambre. Maintenant, elle en était sûre, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, Shiho ferait tout pour que Sasuke la tue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Mensonge**

Quelques heures plus tard au « Coconut Club », Maya chantait la dernière chanson de son spectacle avec passion. Elle remercia le public et sorti de scène pour retourner à sa loge. Une petite pièce meublée d'un comptoir, d'un miroir mural et d'une garde-robe. Simple et tout le contraire du reste de l'établissement. Elle avait commencé à se démaquiller, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez ! cria-t-elle.

Par le biais du miroir, elle vit Kisame entrer dans la loge. L'un des sbires de Madara qui lui faisait le plus peur. Les rares fois où elle avait eu à faire à lui, c'était lorsque le chef voulait la voir.

- Le chef voudrait te voir, annonça Kisame.

- Puis-je me changer ?

- Je t'attends dehors, fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Maya soupira en passant une main dans ses mèches de feu. Elle retira sa robe à paillette et enfila un jean et un t-shirt très simples. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son « patron » cette fois-ci. Car bien que ce soit le club de Nagato, c'était Madara qui tirait les ficelles derrière. Elle l'avait rencontré le jour de son entretien, ensuite pour parler de ses chansons, ses tenues de scène. Et la dernière fois, c'était lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle travaillait pour Gaara. Bien sûr, elle avait réussit à s'en tirer grâce à Hinata. Quel soulagement ce jour-là, d'avoir accepter de récolter des informations pour la vampire. Elle avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle ne travaillait que pour la brune et c'est quelque peu nerveuse, qu'elle sortit de sa loge pour suivre le bras droit du chef de la mafia. Son appréhension grandit, lorsque Kisame lui demanda de lui donner son portable et en entrant dans le bureau du chef, elle remarqua que tous ses sous-fifres étaient présents. Elle n'en connaissait même pas la moitié.

- Voyons Maya, ne soit pas gênée, on ne mord pas. Ou du moins pas tous, ajouta Madara avec un sourire sadique.

Cette dernière phrase la fit frissonner, surtout lorsque la moitié se mit à ricaner. Des vampires, se dit-elle. La rousse finit quand même par s'approcher du bureau, les mains moites tellement la peur grandissait en elle. La jeune femme fut donc rassurer de voir les autres rester près des murs.

- Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, déclara soudainement Madara.

- Vous avez promis à Hinata que vous ne me feriez rien ! cria-t-elle en comprenant ce qu'il insinuait par là.

- J'ai menti, fit-il en levant les mains de chaque côté de lui. Je suis un Uchiwa, je ne tiens jamais mes promesses. Je sais très bien que tu travailles pour la police et si je ne t'ai pas tué, c'est seulement parce que j'étais curieux de rencontrer la Hyuuga. Et aussi parce que j'attendais que le lieutenant Sabaku soit à l'extérieur de la ville pour me débarrasser de toi.

En un éclair, il se leva et vint l'agripper par la gorge. Le sadisme se lisait sur son visage. La respiration coupée, Maya sentait la panique la prendre aux tripes.

- Est-ce que je dois te tuer et me délecter de ton sang, se questionna-t-il à voix haute, ou bien boire ton sang jusqu'à ce que tu meurs ?

- Si vous continuez de l'étrangler, fit remarquer Kisame, se sera la première option.

- Tu as raison, fit Madara en la laissant tomber.

Maya s'effondra sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, puis se mit à le supplier de la laisser en vie.

- J'ai horreur qu'on me supplie, hurla-t-il en la giflant.

La tête de la chanteuse tourna d'un coup vers la gauche, l'étalant au sol par la force du coup, lui cassant presque le cou.

- Je crois que je vais me débarrasser de toi dès maintenant, sourit Madara avec sadisme.

Il agrippa son bras et la tira d'un coup sec, pour qu'elle lui arrive dans les bras. Il se pencha vers son cou en sortant ses crocs, mais s'arrêta avant de toucher sa peau. Il regarda l'un de ses hommes avec amusement.

- Si tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais Itachi, retourne voir ton frère, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravie de t'arracher la tête pour ta trahison.

Finalement, il rétracta ses crocs, ce qui soulagea la jeune femme. À la place, elle fût projeter par la fenêtre à sa gauche et rencontra le mur voisin de la ruelle. Sur le coup, elle sentie quelques unes de ses côtes se fracturer, laissant échapper un cri de douleur sous le choc. Puis elle tomba au sol, deux étages plus bas, ce cassant le bras et la jambe droite sous l'impact. Par dieu sait quel miracle, elle survécu, mais la douleur était telle, qu'elle avait de la difficulté à respirer et ne survivrait pas longtemps.

- Dommage, soupira Madara en la regardant par la fenêtre brisée. Elle est plus résistante que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Est-ce qu'on la laisse agoniser, ou on va l'achever ? demanda Kisame.

- Laissez-la souffrir. De toute façon, elle va bientôt mourir. Mieux vaut toute suite changer la vitre pour qu'on ne nous soupçonne pas. Est-ce qu'elle a son portable ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son bras droit.

- Non, je lui ai prit avant que l'on entre, répondit-il en sortant l'objet en question.

- Débarrasses-toi s'en, ordonna son chef.

Kisame s'avança vers la fenêtre et jeta le téléphone contre le mur d'en face. L'objet se fracassa en mille morceaux et tomba sur sa propriétaire en une pluie de plastique.

Au même instant au manoir,Naruto descendait les deux étages en vitesse tout en hurlant une réunion d'urgence dans le salon. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé dans la dite pièce, tous les chasseurs regardèrent leur chef avec inquiétude. Le blond faisait les cent pas et il était très rare qu'il perde son sang froid.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Konohamaru.

- Il est arrivé de quoi à Maya, je le sens. Je n'arrive plus à la rejoindre.

- Elle doit être sur scène, supposa Tenten.

- Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaie de la rejoindre. Son tour de chant ne dure pas si longtemps.

Sans crier gare, Shino se leva et couru jusqu'à la sortie et tout le monde l'imita. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là où se trouvait Maya, Hinata était déjà sur les lieux. L'Aburame la bouscula et se précipita vers la chanteuse pour voir dans quel état elle se trouvait. En quelques secondes, il analysa la situation, puis il sortit ses crocs et la mordit. Le voyant faire, Naruto voulu l'arrêter, mais Hinata l'empêcha d'avancer, en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? lui hurla le blond.

- Il l'a sauve, lui répondit durement Hinata. Avec toutes ses fractures et la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu, il est encore étonnant qu'elle soit encore en vie. S'il ne l'a transforme pas, elle mourra.

- C'est de votre faute ! fit Naruto en l'agrippant par la gorge, complètement hors de lui. Vous n'auriez jamais dut l'utiliser pour rencontrer Madara !

Celle-ci ne savait plus quoi dire, c'est à peine si elle arrivait à respirer et le regard qu'il lui jetait, était dément. Konohamaru dut le faire lâcher prise par la force. Pendant que le venin faisait son chemin, Maya fut prise de violent spasme et Shino dut la maintenir au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta le blond.

- Ses os se réparent, soupira Hinata tristement.

Lorsqu'elle redevint calme, on entendit les sanglots de Shino. Il était complètement replié sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et on pouvait voir ses épaules trembler. Naruto s'approcha et s'accroupi à ses côtés.

- Je ne voulais pas la mordre, pu entendre le blond. Pas dans ses conditions…

- Ramenons-la au manoir, déclara donc Naruto.

Sans discuter, le chef de la guilde laissa le brun la porter jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au manoir ce fit dans le silence le plus total. Tout le monde devina que Shino tenait plus à Maya que ce qu'il avait laissé entendre un peu plus tôt. Peut-être même plus que Naruto si ça ce trouvait.

De retour au manoir, Naruto demanda au vampire de déposer sa cousine dans son bureau. Il voulait pouvoir veiller sur elle et il accepta qu'il reste avec lui. Il n'était pas aveugle. Le brun éprouvait des sentiments fort pour Maya, bien qu'au départ, ceux-ci n'était que fraternel et protecteur. Il avait le regard d'un amoureux. De celui qui avait observé l'évolution de la fillette à la jeune femme. C'est ce que Naruto constata en observant Shino allonger la rousse sur le divan avec douceur et tendresse. Ils prirent ensuite tous les deux place de chaque côté du bureau et regardèrent dormir la jeune femme en silence, pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Va-t-elle bientôt se réveiller ? demanda le blond après un moment.

- La réparation de ses os lui a causé beaucoup de souffrance. À un point tel, qu'elle en a perdu connaissance. Elle peut se réveiller dans cinq minutes, comme elle peut se réveiller dans cinq heures.

- Ce n'est pas mon jour, soupira Naruto, complètement abattu. Tenten se fait mordre, Kin, l'une de mes chasseuses, ce fait tuer, et voilà que Maya frôle la mort, parce que Madara ne voulait plus d'elle, énuméra-t-il devant le regard interrogatif du brun.

Shino ne savait pas quoi répondre. Trois grosses et mauvaises nouvelles dans la même journée. Lui aussi serait effondré.

- Peut-être que ma question va te paraître indiscrète, commença Naruto en tournant son regard vers le vampire, mais j'ai besoin de savoir… Quel lien avez-vous ?

- Rien de concret, déclara Shino. J'ai tout fait pour la protéger dans l'ombre, sans jamais reprendre contact avec elle. Peut-être s'en doute-t-elle, mais je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis le jour où je l'ai déposé devant votre porte, il y a sept ans.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir continué de la protéger ?

- Au départ, avoua le brun, c'était pour m'assurer que Sasuke ne revienne pas terminer le travaille. Mais avec le temps…

- Puis-je avoir confiance en toi ? alla droit au but Naruto.

Le vampire fut si surprit par cette question, qu'il se tourna d'un coup sec vers le blond. Confiance ? Aurait-il comprit ses sentiments ? Si oui, les acceptait-il ? se demandait l'Aburame.

- Nous, les membres du clan Aburame, devenons très agressifs lorsqu'on s'en prend à un être qui nous est cher. C'est le seul rayon de soleil qu'on ne pourra jamais touché sans se brûler, ajouta-t-il poétiquement.

Bien que la métaphore laisse Naruto perdu, il en comprit quand même l'essentiel. Maya serait en sécurité avec lui.

- Je n'aurai qu'une seule demande, commença-t-il. Je veux avoir régulièrement des nouvelles d'elle, déclara le blond avec un sourire.

Ce sourire réchauffa le cœur de Shino. Il avait l'approbation de du chef des chasseurs et il ne restait plus qu'à connaître les sentiments de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Ils finirent tous les deux par tourner la tête vers la jeune femme, attendant impatiemment qu'elle se réveille, observant sa légère transformation. Ses cheveux, semblait-ils s'être rallongés de quelques centimètres et le roux orangé de ses cheveux, avait rougit jusqu'à devenir aussi rouge que le sang.

Oo0oO

Lorsque Madara avait lancé Maya par la fenêtre, Itachi avait dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter et lui porter secours. S'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, ce n'était que pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait en ville. Voir son grand oncle abuser des humains, laisser les autres vampires se nourrir du sang de gens innocents… Il devait contenir sa rage et Sasori l'aidait grandement. Bien qu'il soit contre le fait de tuer sans raison, le roux contrôlait mieux sa colère que son meilleur ami. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté le bureau de leur chef, ils sortirent du club avec l'intention de secourir Maya. Malheureusement pour eux, Kisame les suivit, se doutant probablement de leurs intentions. Arrivé à l'appartement, Itachi se défoula sur une lampe, qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de détruire mon appartement, se serait génial, fit le roux.

- Désolé, soupira son ami en se calmant. C'est le côté négatif du sang de Koyuki, il m'empêche de garder mon calme.

- Et le positif ? demanda Sasori. Si on ne compte pas le fait que tu puisses sortir au soleil et manger de la viande crue à la place de boire du sang, ajouta-t-il.

- Faire croire bien des choses à mes ennemis.

Oo0oO

Dans l'hôpital de la ville, une jeune femme se faufila dans les couloirs, attrapa un uniforme d'infirmière et se dirigea vers les archives. Devant la porte, elle regarda bien autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la voyait et pénétra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était très peu éclairée, la lumière provenant d'une lampe sur un bureau au fond de la pièce, derrière les rangées d'étagères et de classeurs. Mais s'il y avait de la lumière, il y avait quelqu'un. Sans faire le moindre bruit, l'intruse s'avança vers cette source d'éclairage, découvrant une jeune infirmière, possédant une longue crinière rouge sang. Une odeur d'ammoniac picota les narines de la fausse infirmière. De la teinture et assez récente vu l'éclat de la couleur. La jeune femme replaça une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son épaule, attrapa une seringue dans la poche de la blouse et se glissa dans le dos de la rousse. Ressentant une présence derrière elle, cette dernière se redressa, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de se retourner, qu'une sensation de piqûre se fit sur sa nuque.

- Je suis désolée, fit Sakura à voix basse.

La vampire allongea tranquillement le haut du corps de la jeune infirmière sur la table et regarda sur quoi elle travaillait. Le dossier parlait des troubles de comportement d'un jeune adulte de dix-neuf ans, qui se trouvait interné à l'asile psychiatrique. En regardant rapidement son dossier, un détail lui sauta aux yeux et sur un bloc note, elle nota nom et adresse. Ce qu'elle fit pour cinq autres personnes, en plus d'y inscrire l'âge et la carrière de chaque patient.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Complication**

Maya se réveilla avec la gorge sèche et une migraine insupportable quelques heures plus tard. Elle réessaya de se rendormir, mais sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, ça lui était impossible. Péniblement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder où elle se trouvait. La jeune femme fut surprise de constater, qu'elle se trouvait dans le bureau de son cousin. Dans un flash, elle revit son tête-à-tête avec Madara. Elle se redressa d'un bloc, se qui fit lever les deux hommes qui la veillaient.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, soupira Naruto avec soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je me souviens juste d'avoir été jeté par la fenêtre et d'une très grande souffrance, s'alarma Maya.

- Tu as frôlé la mort, lui répondit simplement son cousin.

La rousse le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Puis elle remarqua la présence de Shino. Elle le regarda un moment, cherchant où elle l'avait déjà vu, mais ça restait vague dans se mémoire.

- Alors, pourquoi ais-je plutôt l'impression d'avoir trop bu ?

- Parce qu'il… commença le blond, légèrement mal à l'aise, il a fallu te transformé pour que tu survives.

- Tu m'as…

- Non, l'interrompit-il, Shino t'a mordu.

Le simple fait d'entendre son nom, le souvenir du massacre de sa famille refit surface dans sa mémoire. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé, ce tenait près de son cousin l'air inquiet. Seulement à ce moment-là, elle réalisa la signification des paroles de Naruto.

- Je suis un vampire ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas toi…

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant le regard noir de son cousin, ce qui fit tourner le brun vers son voisin. Devant l'interrogation silencieuse de Shino, Maya s'excusa d'avoir parler trop vite.

- De toute façon Hinata m'a vu alors… soupira Naruto. Je suis à demi-lycan, dit-il en regardant Shino. Et si je ne t'ai pas mordu moi-même… commença-t-il en se retournant vers sa cousine, c'est qu'il a été plus rapide que moi.

- Si j'avais su… commença Shino, en se sentant mal.

- Il n'y a que la guilde qui est au courant, l'interrompit le blond.

Le silence s'installa tranquillement, légèrement tendu. Naruto en profita pour donner à boire à sa cousine et ce fut Shino qui brisa le silence en premier.

- Quel est la différence de ne l'être qu'à moitié ? demanda le brun avec curiosité.

- La transformation est douloureuse et moins contrôlée.

- Et dans quelle circonstance Hinata t'a vu ? demanda Maya.

- J'ai perdu mon sang froid et j'avais faim, marmonna-t-il. Kin a été tué à Kumo, ajouta-t-il devant son regard insistant.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait des années qu'ils se maîtrisent.

- Les cobayes d'Orochimaru les ont tous mordus et ils sont devenus incontrôlables. Dosu et Zaku s'en sont tirés de justesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à Kumo ? demanda Shino.

- Les derniers lycans pures races qui ont été « humanisé ».

- Mais c'est qui ces « cobayes » ? demanda Maya, en voyant qu'on l'ignorait un peu.

- Des vampires, expliqua pensivement le chef de la guilde, sur lesquels Orochimaru a trafiqué leur ADN, pour qu'ils soient à demi-humains.

- Mais je croyais que le mélange de venin tuait sur le coup, fit la rousse.

- Probablement qu'ils n'ont pas de venin pour transformer les humains en vampires, supposa Shino, mais ils aiment tuer vu ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire à Tenten.

- Je crois que c'est Sasuke, supposa à son tour Naruto, qui les a envoyés après elle pour la capturer.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Tenten ? s'inquiéta Maya.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. Tout s'était enchaîné si rapidement.

- Elle s'est fait mordre par Sasuke, révéla Naruto, triste.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Maya. Mais c'est totalement impossible, personne ne peut la battre, elle…

- Elle était affaiblie après avoir donné un peu de son sang à Neji, ajouta le demi lycan.

- Donné ? fit-elle, ne le croyant pas du tout.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Tenten l'avait fait.

- Elle s'est entaillée le poignet, expliqua le blond selon ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, parce qu'il faisait jour et qu'il n'avait pas de sachet de sang avec lui.

- Il a dut avoir de la difficulté à s'arrêter et c'est pourquoi elle était aussi faible, supposa Shino, lorsque Sasuke l'a attaqué.

- Et Neji, il était…

- Lorsque le soleil s'est couché, il est sorti lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Sasuke l'aurait mordu au moment où Neji revenait.

- Alors, elle et moi, on va devoir aller vivre avec les vampires ?

- Seulement toi.

- Hein ? fit-elle complètement perdue.

La rousse ne comprenait plus. Depuis la mort de Minato, Naruto faisait tout pour qu'elle accepte de revenir habiter au manoir. Mais elle avait eu besoin de s'éloigner un peu, pour mieux s'épanouir. Gaara l'avait alors abordé, quand elle se produisait dans un petit bistro amateur, pour jouer les agents au « _Coconut Club_ ». Puis il y avait eu Hinata et tout c'était enchaîné rapidement.

- Tenten, tout comme Neji, va rester ici parce qu'il a quelque chose qui… commença-t-il. Oh et puis zut, soupira Naruto en se passant la main sur le visage. Shino va s'occuper de toi et il va t'expliquer ce qu'on a découvert dernièrement.

- Mais… commença la rousse.

- Fait juste suivre Shino, soupira-t-il, complètement épuisé. Il va t'aider à t'adapter.

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de discuter, Maya préféra se taire et se retourna vers Shino. Le souvenir qu'elle avait gardé de lui, remontait à plus de sept ans et à cette époque, elle était encore une gamine. Si de l'admiration l'avait atteinte à cet âge, maintenant c'était autre chose, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était. Elle le suivi à l'extérieur du bureau, laissant Naruto seul avec lui-même. Il se laissa tomber sur son divan en soupirant, la journée avait été longue et il s'endormit sous l'épuisement.

Dans une autre pièce du manoir, Konohamaru discutait avec Inari et Lee des derniers évènements. Le premier avait l'air nerveux.

- Calmes-toi Konohamaru, soupira Lee. Naruto va survivre.

- Ça va peut-être emmener une alliance entre les vampires et les lycans, supposa Inari.

- Je le sais bien Lee, geignit Konohamaru en ignorant la réplique de son meilleur ami. Mais s'ils apprennent que Naruto, Dosu et moi sommes des lycans…

- Pourquoi réagiraient-ils mal ? demanda l'aîné.

- Les vampires et les lycans se détestent depuis des siècles, et Naruto à cacher volontairement le fait qu'il était à demi lycan à Hiashi. S'ils le découvrent, je pressens un drame.

- Oui, concéda Inari, mais Naruto savait qu'ils avaient déjà de la difficulté avec les humains. Alors pour avoir leur confiance dès le départ…il fallait bien qu'il le cache.

Le lycan se laissa tomber sur le sofa et soupira bruyamment.

- De toute façon, poursuivi Lee, vous vous contrôlez et vous savez quand vous avez besoin de vous isoler. Konohamaru, ils n'ont aucune raison de vouloir te chasser, tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne.

- Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'Hiashi…

- Les « j'ai entendu dire », commença Inari, se résume à un mot et c'est rumeur. Arrêtes de te torturer avec ça et relaxe, parce que LÀ, tu te contrôleras plus. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te frapper pour te camer.

- Ouai, rigola Lee, avec toi c'est la violence et les deux autres c'est le contraire. Faut presque les cajoler comme s'ils étaient des chiens.

- Mais c'est parce qu'ils sont de gros toutous en mal d'affection, ajouta Inari en riant lui aussi. Konohamaru est tout simplement le petit toutou immature.

- Je vais t'en faire moi des petits toutous immatures, s'offusqua ce dernier en pourchassant Inari, sous le regard moqueur de Lee.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arriver d'une rousse à lunettes et portant un uniforme d'infirmière.

- Karin ? Fit Lee, surpris. Depuis quand tu viens ici sur tes heures de travail ?

- Naruto m'a demandé de lui apporter un ou deux trucs, et j'en profite pour venir te voir. Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Quelques petits accros, fit-il en l'attrapant par la taille, mais rien qui ne me concerne directement.

- Sûr ? Tu as l'air anxieux, insista la rousse.

- Rien de grave je te dis, la rassura Lee. C'est même déjà réglé, ajouta-t-il. Tu dois être à l'hôpital pour quelle heure ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai une heure avant la fin de ma pause dîner.

- Un petit resto ? proposa Lee avec un petit sourire en coin.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, qui fit élargir le sourire du brun. Il aimait l'inviter à l'improviste à faire quelque chose, même si ce n'était que de la raccompagner au travail. Malgré son côté ouvert et légèrement pervers avec les autres, il était un romantique. Le simple fait de passer cinq minutes avec sa douce le comblait de bonheur. Il avait beau exagéré sur leurs nuits « torrides », il n'était pas naturellement obsédé. Il embarquait tout simplement dans le jeu des autres. Et tout le monde le savait, même la jeune infirmière concernée.

- C'est moi qui choisi ? demanda Karin.

- Comme toujours, lui répondit-il en l'emmenant à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Les deux plus jeunes les regardèrent avec le sourire.

- Lui aussi, c'est un gros toutou en manque d'affection, rigola Inari. Dès qu'elle arrive, il se colle à elle comme une fourmi au sucre.

- Deux ans… À quand notre tour ?

- Moi, aucune idée. Mais toi…jamais.

- Comment ça jamais, s'offusqua le lycan.

- T'aimes beaucoup trop les coups d'un soir pour te caser.

Pendant quelques instants, son ami ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson, insulté par cette nouvelle réplique.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je préfère les coups d'un soir, c'est seulement que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne.

- Va falloir qu'elle soit très active au lit, sinon tu vas finir par la laisser et aller voir ailleurs.

- Même pas vrai ! s'exclama Konohamaru.

- En ouin ? fit Inari avec un sourire en coin. Alors pourquoi t'as laissé Tatiana déjà ?

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du jeune lycan, qui détourna la tête.

- C'est ce que je disais, conclu Inari.

Oo0oO

Dans un parc de la ville, à la tombée du jour, une jeune femme blonde attendait avec nervosité, la venue d'une autre femme. Pourquoi était-elle nerveuse ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à trahir son clan, en s'alliant à Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle avait rencontré Shiho deux nuits plus tôt et lui avait confié, qu'elle avait des informations qui pourraient les intéresser. Malheureusement, si on le découvrait, son propre père ne se gênerait pas pour l'éliminer et éviter une apocalypse. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne maîtrisait pas très bien les dons de son clan et ça lui mettait la pression. La jeune femme sursauta, lorsqu'un bruit d'atterrissage se fit entendre derrière elle. Avec appréhension, elle se retourna pour regarder le couple. La jeune femme arborait un sourire encourageant, ses longs cheveux blonds volant derrière elle. Mais pour ce qui était de Sasuke, son regard froid lui donnait la chair de poule.

- Shiho m'a dit, que tu avais une information intéressante pour moi ? commença le brun.

- Je connais un vampire qui peut sortir en plein jour.

- Hinata Hyuuga ? supposa-t-il.

- Non, répondit lentement la jeune femme. En fait c'est…Shikamaru du clan Nara.

Une lueur étrange traversa les yeux du brun, apeurant encore plus Ino.

- Je croyais que le clan Yamanaka était allié au Nara, sourit le jeune homme.

La jeune femme détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard du vampire.

- Peu m'importe tes raisons, si tu continues de me fournir des informations du même genre, déclara-t-il avant de partir, laissant seules les deux femmes.

La Yamanaka commençait à avoir des remords, vis-à-vis de se qu'elle venait de faire.

- Il ne te fera aucun mal, sourit Shiho en s'approchant de l'autre blonde, s'il n'a pas la preuve que tu joues double jeu.

Ino ne répondit rien à ça, mais des sueurs froides lui coulèrent dans le dos, remettant de nouveau sa décision en question.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Après le calme, vient la tempête**

Depuis l'attaque de Sasuke, on n'avait plus le moindre signe de lui, comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Récoltant de son propre côté, des informations sur les élus. La guilde et les vampires continuaient toujours à chercher des informations pour le retracer, mais après quatre semaines inefficaces, ils commençaient à désespérer. Maya s'habituait tranquillement à son nouveau mode de vie et participait aux recherches avec Shino, Udon et Moegi. C'était plus ou moins la même chose pour Neji et Tenten. La dernière finissait aux toilettes pour vomir les friandises qu'elle adorait, qui était en quelque sorte un poison pour elle maintenant, tout comme les légumes en fait. Et elle avait toujours eu en horreur la viande crue… Il fallait lui bander les yeux pour réussir à la faire manger. Le premier finissait à moitié inconscient, parce qu'il se nourrissait que de sang. Hinata passait régulièrement les voir pour les aider, ou plutôt pour forcer son cousin à manger de la viande crue, qui remplissait beaucoup plus l'estomac que le sang.

Pour ce qui était de la relation qu'entretenaient Neji et Tenten, elle était plutôt ambiguë pour tout le monde. Même pour eux. Un moment ils discutaient comme deux amis, pour ensuite se disputer comme les pires ennemis et finir par se réconcilier au lit. En sommes, ils se demandaient encore s'ils étaient coéquipiers, amis ou des amants. Dans tous les cas, ils ne se séparaient jamais, ce soutenant dans leur adaptation de « demi-vampires ». Qui avouons-le, était nettement plus difficile pour la chasseuse.

En dehors d'Hinata et Shino, personne chez les vampires ne connaissait le secret de Naruto, Konohamaru et Dosu. Même Neji, qui résidait au manoir depuis un mois, n'était pas au courant. Encore une chance que l'odeur des humains qu'ils côtoyaient, réussissait à masquer celle de lycan.

Mais comme un vieux dicton dit : Après le calme, vient la tempête. Les problèmes allaient bientôt recommencer.

Oo0oO

Il était quatre heures du matin, lorsque Temari arriva à son appartement. La dernière heure au club avait été longue, vu qui elle allait voir après le travail. Elle s'était dépêchée, impatiente de retrouver cette personne, qui devait l'attendre depuis un moment. Il n'y avait personne devant la porte, mais à peine ouvrait-elle la porte, que la blonde sentit le corps de son amant frôler son bras droit.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te déplacer dans les ombres pour entrer, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est plus fort que moi, lui murmura Shikamaru en l'attrapant par la taille.

La barmaid se laissa aller dans les bras du vampire, pendant que celui-ci fermait la porte d'entrée. C'était un petit deux et demi simple, mais aussi très agréable. Le brun l'entraîna dans le petit salon qui servait aussi de chambre, et s'allongea sur la jeune femme. Cela faisait quelques jours, qu'il n'était pas venu la voir, car il était en mission dans une autre ville pour son clan et la présence de Temari lui avait énormément manquée. Et c'était réciproque. Comme ils en avaient l'habitude dans ce genre de moment, ils assouviraient leur besoin sexuel en premier, puis discuterais et Shikamaru la regarderait dormir jusqu'à quinze heures. À cette heure-là, elle mangerait, irait prendre une douche, puis commencerait à ce préparé pour aller travailler. Une sorte de routine quoi, qui s'était installée avec le temps. Malheureusement, leur plan fut interrompu. Shikamaru se redressa soudainement en respirant l'air et Temari prit appuie sur ses coudes pour le regarder. Ce n'était pas normal, cette odeur n'avait aucune raison de se trouver ici. À moins que…

- Faut partir, l'intima Shikamaru en se levant rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

- Fait ce que je te dis, on n'a pas…

La porte d'entrée l'interrompit, lorsqu'elle vola en éclat. Un homme brun entra dans l'appartement d'un pas lent, un sourire sadique sur leurs lèvres. Une femme aux cheveux roses le suivait, le visage fermé devant ce spectacle.

- Uchiwa, grogna Shikamaru.

- Ravi de te revoir Nara, fit ce dernier. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre ?

- Qui t'a donné ces pouvoirs ? l'ignora Sasuke.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia le Nara.

- Sakura ? fit l'Uchiwa en se retournant vers la vampire qui l'accompagnait.

Cette dernière retira un bout de papier de ses poches et lu se qu'elle avait écrit dessus.

- Tout comme la Hyuuga, dit-elle, il a bu le don de sang que quelqu'un a fait à l'hôpital. Sauf que les pouvoirs qu'il a acquit se sont centrés sur ceux que possède son clan. Il est donc le plus puissant de sa famille, avec des techniques bien plus dangereuses.

- Si je bois un autre sang comme celui de la Morino, pensa Sasuke à voix haute, mes pouvoirs devraient être encore plus puissants.

Personne dans la pièce n'ajouta de commentaire. Temari se cachait derrière le brun, complètement paniquée, et celui-ci regardait l'autre vampire avec une haine mal contenu. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargie encore plus et Sakura sorti un autre bout de papier de sa poche. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le tendre à Sasuke, leurs propres ombres s'enroulèrent autour d'eux. Celle qui immobilisait Sakura, la transperça en plein cœur, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Tout c'était passé si vite pour elle. Mais celle qui encerclait le brun, n'avait même pas l'air de le déranger. Après un moment, il ouvrit les bras de chaque côté de son corps, rompant les liens d'ombre. Il se pencha sur Sakura, devenu un tas de cendre et ramassa le papier.

- Dommage, soupira Sasuke en se redressant, c'était ma préférée. Seulement des suppositions… marmonna-il en lisant le papier. Ce serait tellement moins compliqué si tu me le disais, s'essaya le brun en regardant Shikamaru.

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien, l'Uchiwa préféra partir, s'en même regarder le ce qui restait de Sakura. Temari se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes venant de l'abandonner, et sa respiration devint saccadée. Shikamaru se retourna lentement vers elle, le regard dans le vague. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle vit le désespoir qui l'habitait.

- Appelles ton frère, dit-il soudainement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde sans comprendre.

- Il est en danger, répondit Shikamaru d'une voix grave en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Oo0oO

Dans la ville voisine, un homme roux se laissa tomber sur son lit, dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué pour la semaine. Les recherches ne donnaient toujours rien et son meilleur ami le boudait depuis un mois. Ce qu'il pouvait être rancunier des fois ce Naruto, pensa Gaara. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu pour Maya, mais c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de garder le silence. Après avoir regardé le plafond pendant un bon moment, il attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et commença à zapper les canaux. Mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant à regarder.

- Comme de raison, soupira-t-il en fermant la télévision, il n'y a rien à la télé.

Le roux se leva et parti prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle d'eau, il s'allongea sous les draps. Insomniaque, il attrapa son flacon de somnifère et en prit un. Un avant-midi pour dormir et ensuite il retournerait à Konoha, pour essayer de parler en face à face avec son meilleur ami.

Oo0oO

Temari raccrocha pour la septième fois son portable et regarda son amant. Tous deux étaient paniqués. Si Sasuke le trouvait, il n'aurait aucune chance. Policier ou non, ce n'était pas un chasseur et surtout, l'Uchiwa pouvait maintenant ce promener en plein jour. Passant inaperçu.

- Il doit dormir à cette heure et il prend des somnifères pour ses insomnies, s'inquiéta la blonde. Je n'arriverais pas à le rejoindre avant au moins midi.

- Sais-tu où réside la guilde ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Non, mais j'ai le numéro de téléphone de Naruto.

- Contact-le, l'intima le brun.

La blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et chercha rapidement le numéro du blond dans ses contacts. Il était bientôt six heures, il devait être encore couché à cette heure. Généralement, il n'aimait pas se faire réveiller tôt, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il avait beau être en chicane avec Gaara, il ne le laisserait pas seul face à Sasuke. Ça, elle en était certaine.

* Qui que vous soyez, grogna d'une voix endormi Naruto au bout du fil, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me réveiller à cette heure.

- Naruto, c'est Temari. Gaara est en danger.

* Il est dans la police, soupira le blond. Il est toujours en danger.

- Sasuke va s'en prendre à lui ! cria-t-elle en perdant patience.

* Quoi ? s'exclama à son tour Naruto.

- Gaara est comme Tenten, expliqua la blonde rapidement. Il a fait un don de sang l'an dernier et Shikamaru l'a bu. J'ignore comment Sasuke l'a su, mais il est venu ici pour lui demander. Puisqu'il refusait de lui dire, sa compagne lui a donné une liste de supposition.

* Temari, ralenti ! lui ordonna le blond.

- Où est votre manoir ? demanda Shikamaru en attrapant le téléphone.

* Qui êtes-vo…

- Un allié, l'interrompit le brun. On vous racontera tout, mais dites-moi où se trouve la guilde.

* Sorti est de la ville, 1000 rue du Rasengan, avant dernier manoir.

- On arrive d'ici trente minutes, déclara Shikamaru.

Oo0oO

Dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami, Itachi trouvait l'inactivité de son frère inquiétante. Sasuke avait toujours était de nature impatiente et ce silence ne pouvait que présager un futur malheur. Tout juste rentrer d'une mission à Kiri, Sasori et lui se reposaient et prenaient le temps de bien se nourrir. Il fallait dire que le brun ne devait pas montrer aux autres de l'Akatsuki, qu'il se nourrissait aussi de viandes crues, préférant garder sa nature d'hybride secret. Hidan avait cette manie d'idolâtrer un dieu, qu'il disait être celui des vampires et Itachi ne voulait pas savoir où il était allé chercher ça. Et d'un autre côté, Kakuzu ne leur permettait que très peu de temps de repos, l'argent que Madara leur donnerait étant sa motivation première. Même avant d'être transformé, ce type avait été un avare de la pire espèce. La rumeur courrait, qu'il avait un pacte avec le vampire qui l'avait mordu. Ses terres contre l'immortalité. Mais est-ce que c'était vrai, personne ne le savait, même son co-équipier religieux. Itachi releva les yeux vers son ami roux, qui depuis leur retour, faisait des recherches sur internent. Étant né il y a plus de siècle, le brun n'avait toujours rien comprit à cette technologie, mais après la trentaine d'année qui s'étaient passées depuis son invention. Il préférait laisser ça à Sasori, qui avait grandi avec cette machine du diable, comme aimait l'appeler le traître du clan Uchiwa.

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? fini-t-il par demander.

- Toujours rien de suspect qui pourrait avoir un lien avec des vampires, répondit-il évasivement. Mais je suis tombé sur un site qui parle des vampires.

Intrigué, l'hybride se leva pour le rejoindre devant l'écran. La page montrait des image clichées des contes et légendes, et même tirées de films hollywoodiens, le portrait de vampires célèbres. Que des légendes, déclara Itachi. Avant de fermer la page, ne la trouvant aucunement pertinente ou véridique sur la réalité, il aperçu un dessin fait au crayon. Une jeune femme à la chevelure claire, dévorant le corps d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Bien que l'image le surprenne, ne se souvenant aucunement d'un vampire qui mangeait entièrement ses victimes, il détourna la tête sans regarder la description qui suivait l'image.

« Les humains l'ont appelé la carnivore, avant de comprendre que cette femme était un vampire pouvant se nourrir de la chair de ses victimes. De plus, elle pouvait passer inaperçu, puisque le soleil ne lui faisait rien. À partir de ce moment, les gens se demandèrent s'il n'y avait pas plus d'une sorte de vampire dans le monde. »

Sasori haussa les épaules et ferma la page. Les légendes étaient si souvent basé sur des rumeurs et des commérages, qu'il était difficile d'y croire complètement.


	15. Chapter 15

_**New : Un rajout à la fin !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Ébauche**

Assis dans le salon du manoir de la guilde, Naruto regardait Temari faire les cent pas devant lui. Tout comme Shikamaru, qui avait prit place dans le siège en face du blond.

- Maintenant, commença Naruto, tu vas tout m'expliquer en détail ET lentement.

- Mais avant, l'interrompit Temari, il faut rejoindre Gaara et le prévenir.

- À cette heure il doit, grâce à ses somnifères, dormir comme un bébé. On ne réussira pas à le rejoindre avant midi, soupira le chef de la guilde.

- Vous devez connaître un moyen de le rejoindre, demanda Shikamaru Ou bien quelqu'un qui pourrait aller le voir.

- Non, pas vraiment, soupira Naruto. J'appelle toujours sur son portable ou à son…

- Moi je sais, fit une voix à l'entrée du salon.

- Maya ? s'exclama Temari, reconnaissant à peine la jeune femme.

La rousse vint prendre place près d'eux, accompagné par Shino. - Vous êtes arrivés quand ? demanda Naruto en se frottant les yeux.

- Il y a deux heures, lui répondit sa cousine. Mais pour en revenir à Gaara, il travaille avec l'inspecteur Baki, sur une enquête dans la ville voisine.

- Et comment sais-tu ça ? lui demanda Temari.

- Il m'a appelé pour que je parle à mon abruti et têtu de cousin, soupira-t-elle en regardant ce dernier. D'où notre présence ici.

La jeune femme prit un papier et un crayon et y inscrit quelque chose.

- Baki doit être dans la chambre voisine, dit-elle en tendant le bout de papier. Et à ce que je me souviens, il dort toujours d'un seul œil.

Temari fut plus rapide que Naruto et attrapa le papier pour appeler elle-même. Elle se déplaça dans la pièce voisine et lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Naruto se tourna vers Shikamaru.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps de faire les présentations et me raconter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, commença Naruto.

- Parfaitement d'accord, approuva Shikamaru. Je suis Shikamaru Nara, héritier du clan Nara et l'un des rares vampires « hybrides ».

- Comme Hinata et Neji ? demanda la rousse.

- Oui, sauf qu'à leur différence, ce n'est pas le sang de Tenten que j'ai bu. Mais tout comme Hinata, j'ai bu un don de sang qui m'a changé et encore là, il y a une différence en ce qui concerne mes dons particuliers.

- Qui se résume à ? l'interrogea le blond.

- Je ne peux rester plus de quinze minutes au soleil et les capacités de mon clan sont accrues, énuméra-t-il.

- Le déplacement dans les ombres ? s'étonna Shino.

- Je peux manipuler les ombres, rectifia le Nara.

- Manipuler ? répétèrent en cœur les trois autres.

- Je peux contrôler, ligoter ou encore tuer quelqu'un avec mon ombre, expliqua Shikamaru.

Les trois autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le salon, en restèrent sans voix.

- Et comment as-tu su, que le sang que tu as bu, était celui de Gaara ? demanda Naruto avec curiosité.

- Il ressemblait à celui de Temari, confia Shikamaru tout simplement.

Temari revint dans le salon sur cet entre fait, empêchant quiconque de poser la moindre question, une mine encore sombre sur le visage.

- Il dort comme une pierre et Baki va rester auprès de lui, dit-elle en se rasseyant auprès de son amant. Je lui ai fait une description de Sasuke, en lui précisant qu'il pouvait se promener en plein jour.

- Il faut réunir tout le monde au plus vite et… commença le blond.

- Faire l'ébauche d'un plan pour arrêter les Uchiwa une bonne fois pour toute, termina Shikamaru.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, puis tous les cinq montèrent réveiller les membres de la guilde. En moins de quinze minutes, le salon était empli des dix-huit personnes présentes au manoir : Naruto, Maya, Shino, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Idate, Inari, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Sasame, Matsuri, Sora, Zaku et Dosu.

- Je crois… débuta Naruto en regardant les trois vampires de sang, qu'il faut faire une nouvelle alliance.

- En-dehors des Yamanaka et des Akimichi… commença Neji.

- Il ne parle pas de faire une alliance avec d'autres vampires, l'interrompit Dosu, adossé à un mur avec les bras croisés.

- De quoi est-il question alors ? demanda Shikamaru avec curiosité.

- Accepter de fraterniser avec les lycans, devina Shino.

- Mais tu es malade Shi… s'objecta Neji.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, croisant le regard de l'Aburame et ce dernier se leva pour se placer face à Naruto.

- Il est temps de mettre définitivement de côté les préjugés que nous avons, déclara Shino.

- Et de toute façon, fit Tenten en se levant et en regardant Neji, vous en côtoyez deux depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas se contrôler, répliqua Konohamaru sur un ton agressif et ses yeux devenant soudainement rouge.

- Du calme Konohamaru, l'intima Naruto. Ce n'est pas en les agressant que tu vas les convaincre. Dosu et Konohamaru sont des lycans pures races, confia-t-il en se retournant vers Neji et Shikamaru, et je le suis à moitié. Seule deux personnes parmi les vampires sont au courant, Shino et Hinata.

- Ma cousine est au courant ? s'étonna Neji.

- Elle l'a découvert par accident il y a un mois, avoua le blond en haussant les épaules négligemment.

- Nous sommes les mêmes, déclara Dosu, mais nous sommes plus fort, plus rapide et plus résistant à la douleur.

- Je dirais plutôt, rectifia Zaku, guérison rapide.

- Tu joues avec les mots, répliqua son coéquipier.

- On s'en balance, soupira Idate. Ce qu'il faut savoir, poursuivi-t-il en jetant un regard aux vampires, c'est si les autres vont accepter.

- Et avec l'attaque faite à Kumo, avança Zaku, ils ont de bonne raison de vouloir se venger des Uchiwa.

- J'ai moi-même des doutes en ce qui concerne l'avis des lycans, s'opposa Maya en se levant. Pour eux, c'est une attaque de vampire. Une alliance avec certains clans de cette race, sera dur à passer, même s'ils n'ont aucun lien avec cette attaque, fit-elle remarquer.

Un silence plana quelques secondes, avant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole.

- Je vais me rendre à Kumo pour discuter avec mon grand-père.

- Certainement pas seul, s'objecta Konohamaru.

- On ne sait pas si Orochimaru ne va pas encore envoyer ses monstres, poursuivi Dosu.

- Et c'est justement pour ça que je vais y aller seul, conclu le blond. Il est hors de question que je mette des gens en danger, après ce qu'il est arrivé à Kin.

- Vous devriez penser à ce qui pourrait arriver ici, fit une voix douce à l'entrée du salon, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose là-bas.

- Je déteste votre manie d'arriver à l'improviste, marmonna Naruto.

Il se retourna tranquillement vers l'entrée du salon, pendant qu'Hinata entrait dans la pièce d'un pas lent et assuré. L'air devint rapidement glacial, voir légèrement électrique entre ces deux là. Naruto avait de plus en plus de difficulté à supporter la fille d'Hiashi et les autres commençaient à s'en rendre compte. Pour le blond, elle semblait toujours caché quelque chose d'important. D'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur se qu'ils découvraient. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux et personne n'osait briser ce pesant silence.

- C'est étrange, ironisa le blond, mais je ne suis même pas surpris de vous voir ici. C'est pour quelle raison cette fois-ci ?

- Seulement pour vous faire rager, dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Voyant Naruto perdre de plus en plus patience, elle s'avança jusqu'à être devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sérieusement.

- La vraie raison maintenant, soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit son manteau et en sortie une feuille plié en deux. Elle la lui tendit et Naruto la parcouru rapidement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Une liste de gens dont les mères se sont fait mordre avant d'accoucher, dit-elle.

- Où avez-vous trouvez ça ? demanda Naruto, complètement surprit.

- J'y travaille depuis un certain temps, s'expliqua la vampire. Ainsi…on va savoir qui protéger.

Oo0oO

À plus de trois heures de là, deux adolescents se promenaient dans les rues calmes de la ville. Pour être plus précis, la jeune fille tirait son copain par le bras. Celui-ci se laissait faire avec une moue faussement contrariée sur le visage. Grand, élancé avec des cheveux noirs coupés court et qui lui retombaient un peu sur les yeux, Utakata suivait sa copine en trainant les pieds. Petite et menue, la blonde riait de l'attitude désinvolte du garçon.

- Hotaru, soupira le garçon, ce café ne disparaîtra pas. On n'est pas obligé de courir.

- Mais si on continu à ton rythme, se plaignit-elle, on n'est pas arrivé avant midi et leur pâtisseries sont meilleures lorsqu'elles sortent du four.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, dit-il en souriant.

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua les épaules de la jeune fille, rapidement rejoint par le brun. Ils bifurquèrent dans une ruelle pour éviter le détour qui les attendait. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. À peine avaient-ils atteint le centre, que cinq personnes tombèrent devant eux, depuis les toits des deux immeubles de six étages. Sans la moindre égratignure, ni de douleur. Mais ce qui les mit en alerte, ce fut leurs yeux rouges et leur sourire bestial. Ils se retournèrent pour rebrousser chemin, mais tombèrent sur un autre homme. Pendant une fraction seconde, ils furent soulagés, mais ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils se trompaient. Il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit derrière eux, pendant que devant eux, l'homme s'approchait. Utakata en conclu qu'il devait être leur chef et la peur grandis dans son ventre.

- J'aime quand les choses sont simples, pensa ce dernier à voix haute, provoquant des sueurs froides aux deux adolescents.

En une fraction de seconde…ce fut le trou noir pour les deux adolescents.

Oo0oO

Dans un appartement de la ville, deux amis regardaient la télévision pour passer le temps. En tant que vampire, il était parfois difficile de ne pas s'ennuyer, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient dormir au moins huit heures dans la journée. Un vieux film des années cinquante passait, mettant en vedette Koyuki Kazahana, la première vie de Kiko Kazahana. Itachi avait de la difficulté à la reconnaître avec ses cheveux courts délavés au blond platine. Après avoir été mordu, la jeune actrice s'était cachée une quarantaine d'années, pour réapparaître en Kiko Kazahana, sa propre petite nièce fictive. Koyuki avait réussi à faire croire un accident, ce qui en fait était vrai, et une retraite à l'étranger pour se reposer. Durant cette période, elle avait rencontré d'autre gens comme elle et avait finalement découvert ce qu'elle était. Lorsqu'elle avait réapparu à la télévision dix ans plus tôt, Itachi était retourné la voir, où elle lui avait tout expliquer. Il lui avait donc recommandé de rester discrète. Du moins les autres et de les cacher le plus longtemps possible. Et depuis, il ne l'avait pas revu, sauf à la télévision lors d'entrevue ou dans des films et séries.

- La guilde aurait peut-être besoin d'elle, le sorti Sasori de ses pensées.

Le brun sursauta et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Qui ? fit Itachi, n'ayant pas comprit la question.

- Ben, de Koyuki, répéta le roux en montrant la télévision. Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait rencontré plusieurs élus, ils pourraient être utile pour la guilde, lorsque se sera le moment d'affronter ton frère.

Itachi appuya sa tête contre le dossier du divan et regarda le plafond. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Sasuke était aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir et le brun ne voulait pas avoir la mort de tous ces gens sur la conscience. Bien que son frère soit devenu incontrôlable, il était particulièrement dangereux. La guilde, c'était leur travail, mais les élus n'avait pas choisi de l'être, ni de devenir vampire pour certain.

- Ils ne sont pas entraînés pour ça, déclara Itachi au bout d'un moment.

- Alors la guilde le fera, répliqua son ami.

Le brun tourna la tête vers le roux et vit dans ses yeux, une détermination que lui-même perdait de jour en jour. Ça avait été une dure décision, que de quitter sa famille et son clan, et demander à Koyuki de se battre en était une autre. Il l'avait sauvé en la transformant, puis en la cachant… L'envoyer à la guerre, quand il la savait pacifiste… Ça le tuait.

- Penses-y au moins, ajouta Sasori.

Itachi hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le film. Il préférait nettement les vieux films en noir et blanc. Ce devait être à cause de son véritable âge, se dit-il.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Dans l'antre des loups**

Naruto arrêta sa voiture devant une grosse bâtisse, se trouvant au centre du village. Il tourna la tête vers la personne à sa droite et lui demanda :

- Prête à entrer dans l'antre des loups ?

La brune se tourna vers Naruto, légèrement nerveuse, puis regarda les deux jeunes hommes assis à l'arrière. Ils la regardaient avec le regard qu'elle devrait supporter durant son séjour à Kumo. Le mépris.

- C'était mon idée et je dois représenter mon père pour l'alliance, répondit Hinata, une voix mal assurée Le pire qu'il puisse m'arriver, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, c'est de me faire arracher la tête.

- On va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, la rassura Konohamaru.

- J'ai déjà prévenu mon grand-père et il est supposé avoir interdit qu'on s'en prenne à vous, ajouta Naruto. Vous serez une invitée de marque pendant tout le temps des négociations.

Hinata regarda le visage confiant du blond pour se donner du courage, puis ouvrit sa portière pour sortir. Les trois lycans l'imitèrent et les deux plus jeunes respirèrent l'air avec délectation. Naruto les regarda avec le sourire, puis prit les devants. Un homme dans la soixantaine sortit de la bâtisse, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. La vampire ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que le blond avait le même.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien… fit le vieil homme en s'approchant. Un revenant ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

- Beaucoup de travail ses jours-ci, s'excusa son petit-fils en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père en te submergeant de travail, soupira le roux.

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui est enseveli sous le travail, se plaignit Konohamaru.

- Sarutobi, revit de te revoir. Je suis sûr que ton oncle et ton grand-père ont hâte que tu passes les voir.

Le lycan en question regarda son chef et celui-ci, lui fit signe d'y aller.

- Reviens avant le lever du soleil, lui dit-il.

- Oui, chef ! fit Konohamaru en se mettant au garde à vous.

Comme un militaire, il salua Naruto, puis envoya la main à Dosu et Hinata. À peine était-il parti, que le chef des lycans les faisait entrer dans le bâtiment. La vampire resta derrière avec Dosu tout au long du trajet jusqu'au bureau. Arrivé, le grand-père de Naruto leur fit signe de s'asseoir, avant de prendre place derrière son bureau.

- Que me vaut la visite de l'aînée d'Hiashi Hyuuga ? Je croyais que vous nous détestiez, commença le chef des lycans.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, répondit-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise, la vérité est que ce sont nos ancêtres qui se détestaient. Mais lorsqu'on est élevé dans une certaine atmosphère…

- On en garde les habitudes ? termina le roux à sa place.

- Personnellement, je n'ai jamais détesté les lycans, mais mon père est vieux jeu, alors…

- C'est ce que je trouve dommage avec les vampires, l'interrompit-il encore. Immortel. Vous gardez les vieilles traditions de l'époque où vous naissez. Vous n'évoluez pas. Vous vivez prudemment et pourtant…

La brune pencha la tête, elle n'avait pas crue que ce serait aussi dur moralement. Bien que le commentaire fut général, elle se sentit visée par cette pique. Voyant son trouble, Naruto se leva et marcha vers son grand-père en l'interrompant.

- On n'est pas là pour ça, le gronda le blond.

- Désolé, s'excusa le roux, je m'emporte.

- On a, commença Naruto, tous les trois, les mêmes ennemies.

- Les vampires, déclara son grand-père.

- « Un » clan de vampire, rectifia son petit-fils. Les Uchiwa ont déjà commencé à faire du tord chez les humains.

- Maya.

- Sa famille oui, mais elle c'était la mafia.

- Et ce serait eux qui nous auraient attaqués ? demanda le vieil homme, encore sceptique. En plein jour ?

- En fait, rectifia Hinata, ce sont les cobayes d'Orochimaru. Il a réussi à reproduire le pouvoir d'un ancien Uchiwa.

Le chef des lycans la regarda avec curiosité, puis regarda son petit fils.

- Pouvoir ? répéta-t-il.

Naruto ce retourna vers Hinata et elle comprit le message. C'était à elle de tout raconter. Alors, elle raconta la légende, sa découverte de nouveau pouvoir, ça rencontre avec Madara Uchiwa… Pour terminer avec la description de ses pouvoirs. Puis Naruto raconta ce que Shikamaru lui avait dit sur ses propres pouvoirs.

- Si je comprends bien, récapitula le chef des lycans, le Uchiwa qui faut neutraliser, c'est un certain Sasuke.

- Ils sont tous pareil dans ce clan, ajouta Dosu.

- Ils veulent tout diriger, ajouta Hinata. Ils contournent les règles que nos ancêtres ont établies, il y a des siècles. Et si on ne fait rien, c'est la survit des humains qui risque d'être en danger.

Cette déclaration laissa un froid dans la pièce et Naruto retourna s'asseoir entre Hinata et Dosu. Le roux se caressa le menton, perdu dans ses pensées, puis appuya sur une touche de son téléphone.

- Tiffany, j'aimerais qu'on emmène mademoiselle Hyuuga à sa chambre.

- Je peux y aller, déclara Naruto.

- Non, parce que j'ai besoin à te parler et Dosu doit avoir des gens à aller voir.

- Je peux y aller après, riposta ce dernier.

- Tout va bien, déclara la jeune femme, je peux même m'y rendre seule. Dites-moi juste le chemin.

- Il faut une clef pour avoir accès à l'étage des chambres, lui confia le blond.

- Mademoiselle Hyuuga ? fit une jeune lycan en entrant.

- J'arrive, répondit celle-ci en se levant.

Elle suivi la secrétaire du chef des lycans et sorti de la pièce sous le regard méfiant de Naruto. Il n'aimait pas la laisser se promener seule dans les couloirs du bâtiment, car il y avait beaucoup de rancune contre les vampires. Puis Dosu prit congé à son tour pour aller voir sa famille, laissant le grand-père et son petit fils seuls.

- C'est risqué de la laisser seule, s'inquiéta le blond.

- Tu es devenu paranoïaque, lui dit son grand-père, ils ont été mis en garde. Quiconque s'en prendra à elle, sera jugé.

- Il y en a des assez sournois pour ne pas se faire prendre, marmonna le demi lycan. Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, se dit-il intérieurement.

Oo0oO

Hinata suivi la lycan dans le couloir, et celle-ci la laissa aux mains d'un lycan du même âge que Naruto. Il était très grand et bien bâti, le teint basané, les cheveux et les yeux foncés. Comme la majorité des lycans en-dehors du clan Uzumaki, les seuls à avoir les cheveux roux.

- Yue vous emmènera à votre chambre.

- Merci Tiffany, la remercia Hinata.

La jeune lycan fit une révérence à cette dernière, puis reparti jusqu'à son bureau devant celui de son patron. Yue fit signe à la vampire de le suivre, puis avança dans les couloirs, l'ignorant presque. Elle le suivi en silence, de peur qu'il prenne mal qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Mais finalement, le simple fait de la guider, lui était insupportable. Lorsqu'ils furent dans un couloir plus sombre, le lycan ce retourna vers elle, les yeux rouges. La brune s'arrêta nette, l'estomac contracté et malheureusement pour elle, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Le brun la plaqua au mur, la main droite comprimant sa gorge. Comparé à un lycan, Hinata était loin d'être à la hauteur au niveau de la force. De plus, elle ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds. Et même si elle avait suffisamment forte pour lui tenir tête, elle ne pouvait faire du mal à un lycan, sans s'attirer les foudres des autres.

- Vous avez du culot de venir ici, grogna Yue, après que ceux de votre espèce soit venu foutre la zizanie au village.

- C'est vrai…que c'était…des vampires, mais…on travaille…pour les arrêter…et c'est pour ça…qu'on…, tenta difficilement Hinata de s'expliquer, les cordes vocales bien trop écrasées.

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, pesta le lycan méchamment, vampire. Jamais aucun lycan n'acceptera d'aider votre « race ». Vous tuez pour le plaisir et ensuite vous venez dire que c'est nous les bêtes.

- On ne tue pas ! protesta la jeune femme.

- Tous ses morts durant l'année, c'est dieu peut-être ? ironisa-t-il.

- Il n'y a…que les Uchiwa…qui enfreignent…les règlements… On n'est pas…tous pareils, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Foutai… cria-t-il avant qu'un bras l'empoigne à la gorge, lui coupant la respiration.

- Je crois que tu as fait une grave erreur aujourd'hui…Yue, menaça cette personne à l'oreille de ce dernier.

- Le petit chiot est de retour ? ricana le lycan.

- Relâches-là ! grogna son opposant.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que le chef de la guilde, c'était allié aux vampires.

- Je ne me répéterai pas, Yue. Relâches-là, je suis plus fort que toi.

- Ha ! fit Yue. En trois ans, mon niveau c'est nettement augmen…

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, quand Naruto donna un cou derrière son genou droit avec son pied. Le brun relâcha sa prise autour du cou d'Hinata et se retourna vers le blond en lui balançant son poing gauche à la figure. Naruto en tomba à la renverse et Yue se transforma en quelques secondes pour se jeter à nouveau sur le blond.

- Paria ! grogna Yue.

- Traitre ! rétorqua Naruto en se transformant à son tour.

Avec la force de ses bras et de ses jambes, le blond envoya promener son adversaire plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il se relevait à peine, que le brun lui sautait de nouveau dessus, griffes toutes sorties. Bien qu'il eu le réflexe de reculer la tête, les cinq griffes de Yue écorchèrent le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier grogna, lorsqu'il fut aveuglé par son propre sang et ce fut grâce à son instinct, qu'il réussit à garder la vie. À la dernière seconde, il leva son bras gauche, accueillant la gueule du brun, à la place de son cou. Un cri de rage sorti de la bouche du blond et il attrapa la gorge du traitre, essayant de le faire lâcher prise. Depuis le début, Hinata les regardait, appuyée contre le mur, ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire. Naruto était de plus en plus mal au point. Ça transformation était loin d'être complète en comparaison de Yue, et bien qu'il soit plus fort ou plus agile, les blessures du brun guérissait déjà. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur le brun pour qu'il entre-ouvre la gueule. Mais comme de raison, il n'eut aucune difficulté pour ce débarrassé d'elle et Hinata rencontra violemment le mur. Par contre, cette distraction permit au blond de se libérer de l'autre lycan et mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps au brun pour reporter son attention sur lui. Mais il n'eut pas la chance de sauter sur Naruto, puisqu'un autre lycan s'interposa entre eux.

- Tu devrais avoir honte Yue, gronda Konohamaru. Jamais ton clan ne pourra prendre le pouvoir, si vous continuez à jouer dans le dos des autres clans, pour votre profit personnel.

- C'est déjà une honte, pesta Yue, qu'un demi-sang soit notre futur chef. Mais « là », il s'associe aux vampires. Il n'est pas mieux que sa mère.

- Et toi, riposta Konohamaru en le plaquant au mur, tu n'es pas mieux qu'une merde. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction d'Uzumaki Sama et de ton clan, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, quand ils apprendront que tu as transgressé les ordres. Tu peux soigner Naruto pendant que je m'occupe de ce trouble-faite ? demanda-t-il à Hinata.

Cette dernière acquiesça et s'approcha du blond, pendant que Konohamaru s'éloignait en tenant fermement Yue. Il était plus jeune, mais avec toutes ces chasses aux vampires, sa vitesse et son agilité dépassaient grandement celles des autres lycans. Hinata regarda les blessures qui marbraient le visage de Naruto et provoqua un grognement de la part du blond, lorsqu'elle effleura l'une des entailles du bout des doigts.

- Allons-y, grogna-t-il en s'essuyant le visage du revers de la main.

Il se redressa en refusant l'aide de la brune, son orgueil touché lors de cette défaite. Hinata le regarda quelques secondes, avant de suivre ses pas. Ils durent rebrousser légèrement leur chemin, puisque Yue avait consciemment dévié du vrai chemin, pour pouvoir s'en prendre à la vampire loin des regards. C'était bien sûr, sans compter l'instinct du blond.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Tentation**

Ils marchèrent dans le silence pendant cinq minutes, avant d'arriver devant la chambre de Naruto. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et fit entrer la jeune femme, puis se dirigea jusqu'à sa salle de bain privée. Il essaya de se soigner seul, mais avec son seul bras valide, il fini par tout échapper et Hinata couru l'aider. Elle ramassa la trousse de premier soin et le poussa jusqu'à son lit. La chambre était spacieuse, un grand lit double au centre, quelques meubles pour le rangement et une table pour manger. Lorsque le blond fut assis, la brune prit place à sa gauche et lui fit tourner la tête, pour regarder de plus près les blessures qui lézardaient son visage. Mal à l'aise de cette promiscuité, le demi-lycan préféra fermer les yeux. Ensuite, la vampire prit son bras pour examiner la morsure, mais la manche de sa chemise l'empêchait de voir.

- Il va falloir enlever la chemise, dit-elle la tête toujours penchée, le tissu me gêne.

En soupirant, Naruto s'exécuta, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à son bras gauche. Hinata dut l'aider à le retirer de la manche lentement, le tissu collé à sa peau par le sang qui avait commencé à sécher. La jeune femme eut un léger fixe sur le torse nu du blond, qui était nettement plus découpé que celui des vampires mâles, avant de se reprendre en secouant la tête et se concentrer sur la blessure.

- C'est profond, constata Hinata, il va falloir recoudre.

- J'éviterais si j'étais vous, marmonna le blond en détournant le regard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Je pers le contrôle quand j'ai mal, répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et je ne crois pas qu'une aiguille dans le bras va m'aider.

Le regard de la jeune femme ne changea pourtant pas devant cette menace et c'est d'un ton déterminé, qu'elle insista.

- Si on ne recoud pas, déclara-t-elle, ça va s'infecter. Vous ne guérissez pas aussi vite que les purs sangs, on dirait. Alors il faut recoudre.

- J'ai tendance à mordre ceux qui me « torture », insista le blond à son tour en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Je vous soigne, désespéra Hinata.

- Quand on perd le contrôle, on ne fait plus la différence, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je peux aussi vous attachez au lit ? proposa-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- Je crois que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, marmonna le blond, plus pour lui-même.

La vampire ne l'écouta pas, désinfecta la plaie et attrapa une aiguille et du fil. Naruto détourna les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, se répétant qu'il devait rester calme et que ce n'était qu'une petite piqûre. Elle appuya son bras sur ses cuisses, se pencha sur la plaie et fit entrer l'aiguille. Ce fut un automatisme pour le blond, il s'agrippa à la première chose que ses griffes rencontrèrent. Le matelas pour sa main droite et la cuisse d'Hinata pour la gauche. Celle-ci serra les dents et poursuivi son travail sans se plaindre. Elle avait la moitié de recousu, lorsque le bras commença à se recouvrir de poils. Elle tourna la tête vers Naruto et elle le vit commencer à trembler. Il perdait le contrôle. Vive comme l'éclair, la brune enleva son manteau et attacha le bras droit du lycan à la tête du lit. Ensuite, elle prit un oreiller et le lui mit devant la bouche pour l'empêcher de la mordre, mais aussi pour le maîtriser. Sauf il bougeait beaucoup trop. La jeune femme fini pas monter sur lui et le maintint contre le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle enleva tranquillement l'oreiller en haletant. Le blond était dans le même état qu'elle.

- Je crois que je vais m'occuper de votre visage avant de terminer votre bras, haleta la brune.

- C'est une bonne idée, soupira le lycan.

- Mais je crois que je vais laisser votre bras attacher, ajouta-t-elle. Juste par précaution.

Le blond ne lui répondit rien et ferma les yeux, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration. Au fond de lui, il était bien heureux qu'elle ait d'aussi bons réflexes. Avoir sa mort sur la conscience l'aurait rendu fou. Hinata resta agenouillé au-dessus de lui et tourna le haut de son corps pour attraper le désinfectant. Assise sur le ventre de Naruto, elle se pencha vers son visage et commença le nettoyage des plaies. Parfois il se crispait lorsque l'alcool touchait un endroit plus profond, et ce fut des grognements lorsqu'elle s'approcha de ses yeux.

- Ouvrez les yeux pour voir si tout va bien, lui demanda-t-elle.

En soupirant, il lui obéit. Dans la position qu'était Hinata, la première chose qu'il vit se fut son décolleté et des pensées peu catholiques lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle regardait encore une plaie au niveau de sa tempe avec patience. Mais devant son manque de réaction, elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. La position était bien trop subjective pour ses pauvres hormones mâles mit de côté.

- Ça va les yeux ? répéta la jeune femme.

- Excellent, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à terminer…

- On…on ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ? tenta le blond, une fine couche de sueur couvrant son front.

- Plus vite on en fini, plus vite la douleur partira, répliqua la demoiselle.

Naruto observa Hinata, remarquant pour la première fois, la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait vraiment. Assise sur son ventre, les mains appuyées sur son torse, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à... Mieux valait ne pas y penser, se disait-il. Mais en même temps… C'est fou ce qu'elle avait les mains douces, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de penser. Et merde! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que ses hormones se réveillent. Il avouait qu'Hinata était belle, voir même carrément sexy. Mais c'était impossible. Les vampires et les lycans se détestaient. Mais tous ces mois d'abstinences ne l'aidaient aucunement. Après un moment, la brune commença à se sentir mal à l'aise devant ce regard intense. L'échauffant elle aussi.

- Euh...Tout va bien ? hésita la jeune femme.

- Oui, répondit-il en tendant son bras, vous pouvez terminer.

La vampire débarqua de son ventre pour s'assoir à côté de lui et remettre son bras sur ses cuisses pour terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Cette fois-ci, Naruto réussit à garder le contrôle jusqu'à la fin, en ce concentrant sur la poitrine voluptueuse de la brune. Oubliant ainsi l'aiguille qui lui transperça la peau à plusieurs reprises. Regarder n'était pas interdit et ne faisait aucun mal. Tant qu'il n'était pas surpris. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Hinata soupira en se frottant les yeux, rapidement imité par le blond. Elle, par fatigue et lui, par soulagement. La jeune femme enroula un pansement autour du bras, puis se leva en s'étirant. En se retournant, la brune passa ses mains sur ses cuisses en constatant que son pantalon était complètement fichu.

- Désolé ? fit le blond, mal à l'aise.

- Chouette, soupira-t-elle. Je n'avais pas prévu de me faire déchirer mon linge.

- Tu peux fouiller dans l'armoire, proposa le jeune homme.

- Comme si ça pouvait me faire, ironisa Hinata en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire que Naruto lui avait pointée quand même, pendant que celui-ci se redressait pour s'asseoir. Il essaya de détacher son bras droit, et dut faire preuve de patience pour ne pas briser le manteau de la brune. Même en le contrôlant, elle avait fait un nœud solide. Il se frottait le poignet, quand il entendit Hinata grogner de frustration. En relevant la tête, il la remarqua sur la pointe des pieds, le bras tendu vers le haut pour essayer d'attraper quelque chose. Étirement qui laissa voir le bas du dos de la jeune femme. Un joli dos, fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit du lycan.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? proposa moqueusement Naruto.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, acquiesça la brune en retombant à plat sur ses pieds.

Naruto se leva et vint la rejoindre devant l'armoire.

- Qu'essayais-tu d'attraper ?

- Le truc de cuir.

- Pourquoi portez-vous toujours du cuir ? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander en se retournant pour la regarder.

- L'habitude, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il n'insista pas et attrapa ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Naruto le déplia pour regarder ce que c'était.

- Tien, murmura-t-il, je ne me souvenais plus que s'était ici.

- C'est un pantalon de fille, constata la brune en l'attrapant.

- C'est l'ancienne chambre de ma mère et je passe tellement de temps ici, que… Je n'ai jamais prit le temps de faire le ménage, expliqua le blond.

Naruto avait bien une tête de plus qu'Hinata, ce qui fait qu'il devait pencher la tête pour la regarder et elle, la lever. Ce qui fait que le blond avait une vue plongeante de son décolleté. Et puisqu'elle n'avait pas entièrement levé la tête, la brune avait une vue rapprochée des pectoraux du blond. Foutu hormone ! ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de se dire elle aussi. Pour détacher son regard de cette image, elle releva les yeux vers ceux du lycan. Grave erreur. N'y tenant plus, le blond attrapa sa taille et l'embrassa sauvagement. Sous la surprise, la jeune femme échappa le pantalon qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains. Elle voulu s'agripper à Naruto, mais ses ongles ne firent que lui égratigner le ventre. Ça ne prit pas cinq secondes, que le gilet de la demoiselle se retrouva sur le plancher et que celle-ci poussa le demi lycan jusqu'au lit. Ce dernier resta assis au pied de son lit, pendant que la jeune femme s'agenouillait sur lui. Il attendit un bon moment, avant de se décider à descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune. Cette dernière fit glisser ses mains le long du corps du lycan, pour s'agripper à ses épaules. En cambrant le dos, des soupires de plaisir s'échappèrent de sa bouche et elle obligea Naruto à s'allonger. Toujours sur les genoux et les yeux rivés dans ceux du blond, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge avec lenteur. Ce dernier rencontra le plancher, pendant que le jeune homme la regardait avec des yeux de prédateur. Puis elle s'allongea sur lui et vint déposer plusieurs baisés brulant, sur la peau chaude du torse de Naruto. Les mains de celui-ci se promenèrent le long du dos de la vampire, provocant des frissons de plaisir. Puis il prit appuie sur le matelas pour inverser leur place. Le bras droit sous son dos, il la colla le plus possible à lui, puis entama la descente de son corps. Glissant ses doigts sur cette peau de porcelaine et gardant les yeux rivés sur le visage de la brune. Visage avec une expression, qui le fit frissonner de plaisir à son tour. Non, plutôt d'excitation. Il était légèrement nerveux et fébrile. Il avait peur de lui faire mal. Pire, la blesser. Jamais il n'allait aussi loin avec des humaines, car il avait tendance à mordre et griffer, lorsqu'il se laissait trop aller. Et si cela arrivait avec Hinata, la mordre la tuerait. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour s'arrêter. En fait, bien que son esprit lui dise d'arrêter, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Tous deux étaient maintenant nus, allongés dans les draps froissés. Chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, ce n'était plus des saphirs regardant des perles, mais deux paires de rubis. L'une sans pupille et l'autre avec des pupilles fendues. À maintes reprises, Hinata avait dût le maîtriser, pour l'empêcher de se transformer. Et maintenant, ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Naruto se retourna vers la brune, en s'appuyant sur son bras et la regarda. Les yeux fermés, elle tenait la couverture sur sa poitrine. Se sentant observé, elle ouvrit les yeux en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ? souffla-t-elle encore essouffler.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

- Oui, avoua Hinata. Mais pas assez pour que ce soit désagréable, ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire, devant l'air coupable de Naruto.

Il releva des yeux pleins d'incompréhension sur elle. Devant ce regard, Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Quoi ? Parce que je suis une vampire, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ce…côté sauvage ? Les vampires sont tellement…prévisibles, que ça en devient ennuyant.

- T'aime la spontanéité ? dit-il sensuellement en se glissant sur elle, l'esprit de nouveau embrumé par sa libido débordante.

- Mettons que…c'est beaucoup plus intéressant, répondit-elle langoureusement.

Sans rien rajouter, Naruto se faufila sous la couverture, jusqu'aux cuisses de la brune. Elle laissa un cri de surprise s'échapper de sa bouche, lorsqu'il passa sa langue à un endroit, où aucun vampire n'avait encore osé la passer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Incertitude**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla seul dans son lit, une note sur sa table de chevet. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et tendit un bras pour attraper le bout de papier.

_« Désolée, je mourrais de faim »_

Il se frotta les yeux, puis sorti de sous les couvertures pour s'habiller. Bien que ça lui ait fait beaucoup de bien, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas regretter d'avoir succomber à la tentation. Il n'était pourtant plus l'adolescent turbulent, qui fonçait toujours sans réfléchir, se dit-il avant de sortir de sa chambre. Tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines, le demi-lycan se répéta qu'il faudrait qu'il en discute avec Hinata. Il y trouva ses deux chasseurs en compagnie de cette dernière, terminant leur déjeuner.

- Zut ! s'exclama Konohamaru en regardant sa montre. Tu n'aurais pas pu te lever trente minutes plus tôt ? ajouta-t-il en regardant le blond.

- Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier en s'arrêtant net.

- On a parié sur l'heure de ton réveil, répondit Dosu en sortant son portefeuille.

- Et c'est moi qui ai gagné, ajouta Hinata avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi Lee a déteint sur vous, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de soupirer. Tricheuse, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Hinata.

Puis il prit place à côté d'elle et en face de Dosu, et une femme vint déposer une assiette devant lui. Un vrai déjeuner américain : œufs, bacons et rôties.

- Merci Ayumi, la remercia Naruto.

- Mais de rien, fit cette dernière en partant.

Konohamaru étouffa un rire et se reçu un coup de pied sur le tibia. Ce qui irrita la blond.

- Aïe ! fit-il en se frottant la jambe. J'ai rien dit.

- Pas avec des mots, lui répondit son chef en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ben quoi ? le nargua son cadet. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si Ayumi rougit chaque fois que tu lui adresses la parole ?

- Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire, morveux.

Pendant qu'il terminait son repas, le blond et Konohamaru s'affrontèrent du regard. Le brun était suffisamment proche de son chef, pour connaître quelques secrets sur lui. Mais en même temps, sans que personne ne le remarque, Hinata posa une main sur la cuisse de Naruto, qui tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Chose assez difficile, quand la dite main se mit de plus en plus à le caresser. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils discutent de ce qui s'était passé la nuit passée, se répéta le blond. La jeune femme retira sa main, que lorsque le grand-père du jeune homme débarqua dans la pièce.

- Près pour une longue discussion dans mon bureau? demanda-t-il sans détour.

- Qui sera là ? demanda Dosu.

- Tous les chefs de clan.

- Et ça fait combien ? demanda nerveusement Hinata.

- Six chefs plus nous cinq.

- Et…eum…ils en pensent quoi pour le moment ? hésita la brune.

- Il faudra les convaincre. Allons-y, ajouta le chef en tournant les talons.

Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et lui emboitèrent le pas jusqu'à son bureau. Konohamaru alla se placer derrière un homme ayant la fin soixantaine et Naruto se penchant à l'oreille d'Hinata, pour lui nommer chaque personne présente.

- Konohamaru a rejoint son grand-père, Sarutobi San, à sa gauche c'est Tatsuki, Akanishi et Yuhi San. À sa droite, Chiyo et celui qui sera le plus dur à convaincre, le grand père de Yue, Danzô.

- Et leur prénom ? murmura Hinata.

- Ils doivent s'en départir, lorsqu'ils deviennent chef de clan. Une vieille tradition, soupira le blond.

Naruto prit place au côté de son grand-père et Hinata remarqua le regard noir que Danzô lançait au blond. Le même regard que Yue. Dosu resta près d'elle, un peu à l'écart des chefs. Ce qui la rassura légèrement, bien qu'elle ne soit pas à l'aise pour parler en publique. Malgré toutes ces décennies, elle ne s'était pas complètement départie de sa timidité. Lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas ceux qui l'entouraient, elle perdait quelque peu ses moyens.

- Bien, commença le roux, maintenant qu'on est tous là…

- Ne gaspilles pas ta salive Uzumaki, l'interrompit Danzô, cette alliance n'aura jamais lieu.

- Ne commence pas Danzô, grogna Sarutobi.

- Laissons-là nous expliquer toute l'histoire, ses propositions et ensuite nous ferons un choix, proposa Yuhi.

- Merci Yuhi, la remercia Uzumaki. Mademoiselle Hyuuga ?

Incertaine, elle s'avança un peu pour être bien en vue et jeta un regard à Naruto. Il avait un visage confiant, ce qui lui redonna un peu plus confiance et elle entama le résumé de leur découverte. Puis la légende, les pouvoirs acquis… Et termina avec l'accord entre les vampires et les lycans, s'ils acceptaient de participer à cette « guerre ». Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle pencha la tête et se recula.

- Vous savez très bien que les vampires n'auraient jamais attaqué, poursuivi Naruto devant le silence des chefs de clan, si ça n'avait été des cobayes d'Orochimaru. Et la majorité d'entre eux protègent les humains sans que l'on ne le sache.

- Fait-moi rire, ironisa Danzô.

- Le clan Aburame s'occupe des vampires qui ne suivent pas les règles, le contredis Konohamaru.

- Une preuve, demanda Tatsuki.

- Le meurtre de la famille de ma cousine. Maya a reconnu celui qui l'avait sauvé et c'est l'héritier de ce clan.

- Baliverne, cracha Danzô. C'est de leur faute, si on est reclus ici. Eux, ils peuvent se promener comme bon leur semble. Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Rien du tout et on doit se cacher, pesta Tatsuki. Même vous trois, vous deviez leur mentir.

- Vous ont-ils vraiment accepté, ou bien l'ont-ils fait par dépit ? attaqua de nouveau Danzô.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hinata et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait deviner ce qui ce passait dans la tête de son père et elle n'avait pas son assurance non plus. Sa sœur, et même son cousin, aurait été plus à leur place ici. Mais c'était elle l'aînée, c'était donc à elle de représenter son père, même si elle n'était pas la meilleure négociatrice.

- Eum…je crois que…mon père…il… tenta-t-elle maladroitement.

- La preuve, là voilà ! s'exclama le grand-père de Yue. Elle hésite, elle cherche un mensonge pour nous rallier à sa cause.

- Non, je… essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

- Vous n'arrivez même pas à vous défendre, accusa Tatsuki. Comment voulez-vous qu'on…

- Mais laissez-là au-moins parler ! l'interrompit Naruto. Vous la bombardez de question et c'est limite si vous ne la menacez pas.

Son intervention laissa un froid dans la pièce, car tous ceux qui le connaissaient depuis son jeune âge, savaient que lorsqu'il perdait son sang froid, le blond avait tendance à perdre le contrôle et se transformer.

- Et si on la laissait discuter avec son père, et qu'on se réunissait en fin d'après-midi ? proposa le grand-père de Konohamaru.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Yuhi.

- Moi aussi, approuva à son tour Akanishi. Ce n'est pas comme si elle dirigeait le clan, elle ne fait que représenter son père.

- Alors je dis, conclu Uzumaki en se levant, tous ici pour seize heures.

Naruto fut le premier à se diriger vers la porte, rejoint par Konohamaru et Dosu qui tira subtilement Hinata. Les deux lycans sentaient presque la boucane, qui sortait des oreilles du blond sous la colère. Dans le couloir, le chef de la guilde leur fit signe de le suivre et ils montèrent à l'étage des chambres. Arrivé devant celle de la brune, il demanda à Dosu de surveiller l'entrée. Avec Danzô et Tatsuki, on n'était jamais assez prudent. Puis il reparti en compagnie de Konohamaru, vers sa propre chambre.

- Ils n'auraient pas pu se taire ces deux là ? hurla Naruto lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

- Je suis persuadé qu'on a déjà quatre votes sur sept, assura Konohamaru. Nos grands-pères c'est déjà sûr et j'ai l'impression que Yuhi San, l'est tout autant. Peut-être même Akanishi San. Si on a le vote de Chiyo San, ils devront céder. Cinq contre deux, on là!

- C'est plus compliqué que ça Konohamaru, soupira le blond. S'ils sont contre et qu'on les force, ça risque plus de nous nuire.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, répondit le brun, mais… commença son cadet en prenant place sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que… ? s'arrêta-t-il en regardant les couvertures déchirées. T'as fait quoi cette nuit ? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers son chef.

- Rien, menti Naruto.

Le brun le regarda son ami, un air de « Tu te fous de moi ? » sur le visage en tenant les draps.

- Quand tes draps ressemblent à ça, c'est généralement signe que tu t'es envoyé en l'air, puisque je sais que tu as tendance à te transformer. Donc maintenant la question est : Qui ? Tiffany ? tenta-t-il avec une sourire moqueur.

- Non, soupira Naruto, découragé. Je n'ai pas couché avec Tiffany.

- Oh je sais, Ayumi. Ça expliquerait ses rougeurs et ton coup de pied sous la table.

- N'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle depuis des années. Et pour les draps, il a fallu qu'Hinata me recouse le bras. Alors tu te doutes bien que j'ai fini par me transformer.

Il eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Konohamaru examinait l'état des draps, mais aussi celui du matelas.

- Et tu étais sur le ventre pour éventrer ton matelas comme ça ? se moqua le brun en regardant sous les draps. Parce que je sais que ça fait un an que tu n'es pas venu ici, donc ça fait un an d'abstinence, continuait le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai rien fait, continua à nier Naruto, alors arrête avec tes suppositions pourries.

- Tu mens, insista Konohamaru, je le sais et si tu refuses de le dire, c'est que… s'arrêta-t-il soudainement. Putain, t'as couché avec Hinata ? cria-t-il.

- Quoi ? fit le blond, surpris.

- La seule raison pour que tu me mentes sur ça, c'est parce que ça t'est interdit. Et ici, la seule femme avec qui il t'ait formellement interdit de coucher, c'est Hinata. T'as jamais nié pour Tiffany, Ayumi, ni même pour Akira qui est mariée.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, comment ce morveux avait-il pu deviner aussi rapidement. D'accord, il le connaissait bien, mais vu qu'il pouvait être un parfait idiot aveugle, il avait espéré qu'il ne comprenne pas. Il s'agrippa la tête à deux mains en grognant, puis ce mit à marcher en rond. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête sauvage prisonnière d'une cage. Konohamaru le regarda faire. Il avait visé juste, se dit-il.

- Naruto ? fit le brun en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Oui j'avoue, avoua le blond en le regardant, on s'est envoyé en l'air cette nuit. Mais c'était loin d'être calculé. Du moins la première fois, rajouta-t-il moins fort.

- La première fois ? répéta-t-il, incertain. Vous l'aviez déjà fait avant ?

- Non ! On ne s'est jamais touché avant, s'offusqua Naruto.

- Merde, c'est pour ça que tu t'es levé aussi tard. Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Un « Hein ? » fut la seule chose qui sortie de la bouche du blond, puisqu'il ne comprit pas le but de la question.

- J'ai dit : « Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? », parce que t'as dit : « Du moins la première fois ». Donc j'en conclu que vous l'avez fait plusieurs fois et là j'ai envie de savoir combien de fois.

- Ça fait beaucoup de « fois », essaya-t-il de changer de sujet.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, insista le brun.

- Trofoi, baragouina le blond.

- Quoi ?

- Trois fois, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi, tu me niaises ? s'exclama Konohamaru.

Le blond le regarda en voulant dire : « J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » Il était déjà suffisamment gêné d'avoir cette aventure, avant d'en avoir discuté avec la principale concernée. Le brun mit sa main droite devant sa bouche, en signe d'une totale surprise.

- Et elle arrive encore à marcher ? demanda-t-il, impressionné. Parce que vue l'état de ton lit, ajouta-t-il en regardant de nouveau les draps, j'ai la nette impression que ce n'était pas sage. Loin de là ! s'exclama-t-il en soulevant encore les dits draps.

Le brun pouvait passer son bras dans certaines des déchirures et le matelas n'était tout simplement plus utilisable. Naruto ne rajouta rien et vint se laisser tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

- Oh fait, fit le brun en se retournant vers lui, tu sais que tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou ? Parce que coucher avec la fille d'Hiashi, est la pire connerie que tu ais fait de ta vie.

- Je sais, gémit Naruto. Mais putain, ajouta-t-il en se redressant, c'es-tu de ma faute si elle a un corps de déesse? C'est une vraie tentation! Soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber.

- Et c'était comment ? nargua le brun.

- Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te le dire, rigola le blond.

- C'est vrai que si vous l'avez fait trois fois, conclu-t-il tout seul, ça devait être vachement bon.

- Tu me fais chier, grogna son chef en lui lançant le premier oreiller qu'il attrapa.

Le brun évita l'oreiller en rigolant, puis se leva.

- Allons tenir compagnie à Dosu et Hinata jusqu'à seize heures, proposa-t-il.

- Je te suis, acquiesça Naruto.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Alors comment ça commencé?**

Après de rude négociation avec les chefs de clan, Naruto alla s'effondrer dans son lit. Danzô et Tatsuki refusaient net, et aussi longtemps qu'ils refuseraient, ils ne pourraient pas signer ce traiter d'alliance. Son grand-père ne pouvait les forcer à accepter cette alliance au risque d'une révolte. À peine deux jours qu'ils étaient ici et il avait hâte de partir. Le blond passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant d'exaspération et lorsqu'on cogna à sa porte, il préféra l'ignorer. En général, personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre sans son accord, mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de connaître cette règle. Le blond releva la tête vers la porte avec l'intention de renvoyer l'importun, mais il ravala sa réplique cinglante en voyant Hinata refermer la porte. De toute façon, elle en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent et sensuel, contourna le lit et vint se glisser à ses côtés. La jeune femme s'appuya sur sa main droite et regarda le lycan avec compassion.

- Habituellement, on attend la permission avant d'entrer, la renseigna-t-il.

- Mais tu ne répondais pas, répondit la vampire innocemment.

- Ce que tu aurais du comprendre comme un refus, répliqua-t-il.

La brune se contenta de sourire malicieusement, puis s'allongea doucement sur lui. Naruto arqua un sourcil devant son geste, intrigué par son comportement. D'accord, il avait couché ensemble la nuit passées, mais de là à se qu'elle se comporte ainsi… Ça le prenait de court.

- Laisses-moi te faire oublier cette journée pourrie, susurra-t-elle près de son oreille. Le temps d'une nuit, je te ferai oublier toute cette histoire.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir cette proposition.

- Où est passée la fille aînée d'Hiashi Hyuuga, qui est supposée être sage à la limite du coincée ? taquina Naruto.

- Un simple masque pour éviter de me faire remarquer, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasse langoureusement.

Naruto la laissa faire et y répondit même. Oublié était en plein ce qu'il cherchait. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la vampire, puis les remonta sous son gilet et le lui enleva. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour aller lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille, la faisant soupirer de bien-être. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du torse du blond, détachant un à un chaque bouton de sa chemise, pour ensuite le caresser. Le demi-lycan inversa doucement leur place, pour ensuite descendre ses lèvres dans son cou, puis tout au long de son corps. Arrivé à son pantalon, il lui détacha et lui retira. Il refit le trajet en sens inverse et retourna prendre possession de sa bouche.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux allongés côte à côte, sous les draps, en silence. Naruto avait placé ses bras sous sa tête et regardait le plafond pensivement. Hinata ferma les yeux un moment en tenant la couverture sur sa poitrine, puis elle tourna le regard vers son amant et remarqua qu'il s'était de nouveau replongé dans ses sombres pensées.

- Dis-moi que c'est autre chose qui t'occupe l'esprit, soupira Hinata en se collant contre lui.

- Désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête mes problèmes non résolu. Ça devint une vraie obsession, avoua-t-il.

- Alors il faut t'occuper l'esprit, décréta la brune.

- Et comment dis-moi ? sourit-il.

- Discuter ? suggéra-t-elle.

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle, pour la voir avec une mine incertaine.

- De quoi ? Aurais-tu d'autres secrets à me révéler ? soupçonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? paniqua la vampire en se redressant.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas d'arriver avec de nouvelles informations, que tu détiens depuis un bon moment, lui rappela-t-il.

- C'est seulement que j'en avais mare de toutes ces guerres interraciales, avoua-t-elle après un moment, mal à l'aise.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que depuis le début… ? comprit-il en se redressant sur les coudes.

Hinata détourna le regarda, encore plus mal à l'aise, et se redressa en position assise, en tenant fermement la couverture contre sa poitrine. Si elle s'attendait à de nouveau reproche du blond, elle ne s'attendait pas à l'accusation qu'il proféra.

- Manipulatrice, souffla le blond en s'éloignant un peu d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas manipulatrice ! s'offusqua la brune en se retournant vivement vers lui. Je suis calculatrice. C'est vrai que si je n'avais pas voulu être capturé cette nuit-là, je ne l'aurais pas été. Mais il le fallait, si je voulais que mon père m'écoute sur cette alliance. Alors oui, j'ai calculé les faux indices contre le clan Hyuuga, mon enlèvement, les négociations entre mon père et toi. Mais crois-tu vraiment que si j'étais venue frapper à votre porte avec cette proposition, vous m'auriez écouté ?

Naruto se détendit d'un coup, en comprenant ces motivations premières. Il est vrai que quelques uns de ses chasseurs n'auraient jamais accepté de l'écouter, si elle était venue leur demander leur aide contre les Uchiwa. Tenten la première.

- Même lorsque j'ai été transformé, c'était déjà la guerre entre vampires, lycans et chasseurs, et je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi.

- Transformé ? répéta Naruto. Vous ne naissez pas vampire ?

Cette question fit éclater de rire la brune.

- Bien sûr que non ! On devient stérile lors de la transformation. Comment donner naissance quand on est supposément mort ?

- C'est sûr que ça ne fait pas des bébés forts, concéda-t-il. Et ça remonte à quand? demanda-t-il après un moment, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

- Moi ? En dix-huit cent cinquante-sept, avoua-t-elle avec quelques rougeurs.

- T'as cent cinquante-trois ans ! s'exclama le blond après un rapide calcul. T'en parais à peine dix-neuf.

- J'avais vingt-deux ans, rectifia-t-elle.

- Alors si vous ne pouvez donner naissance, tu n'es pas vraiment la fille d'Hiashi ? fit-il, incertain.

- Oh non, c'est vraiment mon père. Comme Hanabi est ma sœur cadette, Neji mon cousin et son père le jumeau de mon père.

- Alors comment ça commencé ?

- Tout a commencé avec mon grand-père. Je devais avoir une dizaine d'année et dans un excès de faim, il a mordu à tour de rôle ses deux fils. J'avais seize ans, mais on ne l'a vraiment découvert, que lorsqu'il a perdu le contrôle et tué ma mère, un peu avant mes dix-huit ans. On trouvait cela étrange qu'il travaille de nuit et dorme toute la journée, mais c'était encore plausible.

- Et c'est lui qui t'a mordu ?

La brune prit un moment avant de lui répondre, cherchant les bons mots pour décrire cette fameuse journée.

- Oui, mais seulement pour ne pas me perdre. Quand j'ai tout découvert, j'ai absolument voulu l'aider, alors il m'arrivait de m'entailler mains et bras pour lui donner du sang. Faut dire qu'à l'époque on ne pouvait pas se nourrir avec des dons de sang. Malheureusement, j'ai eu accident de cheval à vingt-deux ans. Je me suis fait complètement piétiné la cage thoracique et j'étais sur le point de mourir. Voyant que j'étais sur le point de rendre mon dernier souffle, il m'a mordu après m'avoir dit qu'il tenait trop à moi pour me laisser partir comme ça. Par chance, je n'étais pas mariée à ce moment-là, malgré tous mes prétendants, ria-t-elle légèrement. Mettons que mon père a toujours été très sélectif et encore plus à cause de la situation familiale.

- Un peu comme ma cousine alors, remarqua Naruto. C'est pour ça que tu savais ce qu'il lui arrivait, devina-t-il.

- Oui et c'est pire que l'enfer, avoua-t-elle.

- Et ça été pareil avec ta sœur et Neji ?

À cette question, quelques larmes de remords mouillèrent les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Ma sœur, c'est à cause de moi. Je n'étais vampire que depuis cinq mois et je n'arrivais pas toujours à me contrôler. Dès qu'un humain s'approchait de trop près, je perdais le contrôle. Mon père réussissait toujours à m'en empêcher, mais un jour on s'est croisée et il n'était pas là. J'ai eu le temps de boire au moins trois gorgées, avant qu'il n'arrive et m'éloigne d'elle. Mais le mal était fait et elle est devenue vampire à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

- Et Neji ? osa-t-il demander.

- Lui… C'est un cas à part. À vingt-cinq ans, il n'était toujours pas marié, un peu à cause de la situation familiale, et il allait régulièrement utiliser les services de prostituées. Il est malheureusement tombé sur une vampire, qui mordait ses clients pour ce nourrir.

Hinata préféra s'arrêter là, surtout que Neji n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec cette histoire. On pouvait même dire que c'était tabou dans la famille.

- Et il n'en est pas très fier, alors tu gardes ça pour toi, où il va me tuer, ajouta la brune.

- T'inquiètes, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir honte de ces origines. Bon, il n'a pas à avoir honte, ni moi en fait, mais…

- Est-ce que tu vivais ici plus petit ? l'interrompit-elle.

À son tour, Naruto replaça ses souvenirs, pour mieux expliquer son enfance.

- Seulement l'été. Jusqu'au décès de ma mère, elle m'y emmenait pour me préparer mentalement à ma future métamorphose. J'ai dû arrêter l'école à cause de ça, car j'ai dû passer deux ans ici, à partir de mes seize ans, à cause de mes premières transformations. Mon grand-père espérait toujours me voir compléter mes transformations, mais on a comprit au fur du temps, que ça serait impossible de par le sang humain de mon père. À cause de ça, je n'ai jamais aimé venir ici. On m'a toujours prit pour un paria et ça toujours été un véritable enfer.

- Pourtant à entendre Konohamaru, ce n'est pas les filles qu'il te manque ici, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de le narguer.

- C'est parce que je suis le petit fils du chef, soupira le blond. Elles veulent toutes devenir ma femme pour ça.

- Tu profites d'elles ? s'exclama la brune, faussement scandalisée. C'est scandaleux.

- Et tu as l'air de bien en profiter, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

La brune se mit à sourire malicieusement devant le sourire moqueur de Naruto.

- Et ça commencé comment tes parents ? demanda-t-elle en se rallongeant contre lui.

Le blond se réinstalla confortablement contre ses oreillers, en repensant à ce que ses parents lui avaient raconté.

- Mon père est venu négocier l'alliance avec la guilde pendant un an, quand il avait dix-huit ans. Ma mère en avait dix-sept et son père lui avait demandé de lui faire visiter. Et empêcher un malheureux accident, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hinata, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Personne ne se doutait de leur relation secrète, jusqu'au jour où ils ont découvre qu'elle était enceinte. Mon père était parti depuis trois ou quatre mois quand les premiers symptômes sont apparus. Tu te doutes bien que ça fait des remous, puisqu'elle était de un, l'héritière et de deux, elle était déjà promise à quelqu'un.

- Et ça n'aurait pas pu être lui ? s'étonna Hinata.

Un rire jaune s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme.

- Ils n'avaient rien fait et ma mère le détestait pour mourir, confia-t-il.

- C'était qui ?

- Le père de Yue.

- Oh, fit-t-elle en comprenant tout. Ça explique bien des choses.

- Et oui, ils remontent jusque là nos différents, à lui et moi.

La jeune femme comprenait mieux les regards noirs de Yue et de son grand-père vis-à-vis de Naruto. Il était le résultat d'un adultère avant mariage et l'empêchement au clan Danzô, d'être à la tête des lycans de Kumo. Une chose était sûre, si leur propre liaison s'apprenait, une véritable révolte aurait lieu. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que si ça s'apprenait, ce ne serait pas à cause d'une grossesse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Les nouveaux membres**

Deux jours plus tôt, au manoir de la guilde, les chasseurs cherchaient avec ardeur, l'adresse des noms qu'Hinata leur avait remis. Chose assez difficile avec seulement des prénoms et parfois des noms de famille.

- Allez, soupira Idate, donnes-moi cette liste.

La sœur du jeune homme lui remit le bout de feuille en s'étirant. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils planchaient là-dessus sans trouver.

- La première c'est toi et Gaara est le troisième sur la liste, relu pour la ixième fois son frère.

- Et il y aussi Haku et Yukimaru, ajouta Lee en baillant.

- Quelqu'un les a prévenus ? demanda la brune.

- Temari devait y aller avec Neji et Matsuri, répondit son meilleur ami en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

- Alors maintenant, déclara Idate, il faut déterminer où habite : Suigetsu Houzuki, Killer Bee, Utakata, Hotaru et Juugo.

- On sait qu'Utakata et Hotaru se connaissent, et que… Killer Bee ? Est rappeur. Mais c'est qui ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Inculte, fit Sora en entrant dans la cuisine.

Cette insulte surpris la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça.

- C'est juste le meilleur rappeur du pays, ajouta-t-il.

- Ça on s'en fiche, soupira Idate. Il faut savoir où il se trouve pour le prévenir.

Ce dernier se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et se réveiller un peu.

- Toi qui l'adultes tant, tu n'en aurais pas une petite idée ? demanda Tenten avec sarcasme à son collègue.

- Je crois qu'il est en tourné, répondit ce dernier.

- En voilà un qu'on va avoir de la difficulté à retracer, bailla à nouveau Lee.

- Vas te coucher Lee, soupira la brune, c'est à peine si tu ne vas pas t'effondrer.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça son frère, moi aussi je commence à tomber de fatigue.

- Allez-y, approuva à son tour Sora, Zaku et Sasame vont bientôt se réveiller. Je vais rester aider Tenten.

Les deux bruns hochèrent la tête, puis les saluèrent avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. Sora prit place en face la jeune femme et prit le cahier de note dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il en survolant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

- Rien du tout, soupira Tenten.

- T'as de la chance, fit son collègue en relevant les yeux vers elle, tu n'as plus besoin de dormir maintenant. Bon c'est vrai que vu la façon que c'est arrivé, ce n'est pas génial, rajouta-t-il devant son regard noir. Mais avoue qu'Il y a des avantages aussi.

- Cites-moi les, grinça-t-elle.

- Immortalité, force, résistance, jamais fatigué et…tu te farcies un dieu du lit, termina le jeune homme en riant.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la brune.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, se moqua-t-il. Ma chambre est juste à côté de la tienne. C'est que vous en faites du bruit.

- N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Tenten.

- Et c'est encore pire après l'une de vos disputes, poursuivi Sora. Vos réconciliations son vachement sauvages.

- Oh la ferme !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui choc, ricana-t-il.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, à coup sûr, le jeune homme en face d'elle, serait mort dans d'atroce souffrance. Là ! Toute suite. Encore une chance pour lui, qu'elle n'avait pas de couteau sur elle, parce qu'elle ne serait pas gênée pour lui en lancer un ou deux.

-Mais sinon, Baki a appelé, arrêta le jeune homme. Ils vont regarder dans leurs fichiers et nous faire signe, s'ils en apprennent sur ceux qu'on cherche.

- J'espère qu'ils vont rapidement trouver leurs adresses, soupira Tenten, pour qu'on puisse aller les voir le plus tôt possible.

- Et moi, je me demande comment ça ce passe à Kumo.

- Il doit y avoir des tensions à cause de Danzô comme d'habitude. Il déteste déjà les chasseurs, alors s'il est question de s'allier aux vampires…

- Mais en même temps, tu es maintenant un vampire, et je crois bien que Neji va continuer d'habiter ici, même quand tout sera terminé. Ils vont bien être obligé de l'accepter, fit remarquer Sora, et ce des deux côtés. Autant les vampires, que les lycans.

La brune ne répondit rien, étant parfaitement consciente de ça, car elle-même savait que ça ne pouvait que faciliter leur vie.

Oo0oO

- Je suis quoi ? fit Haku, sous le choc.

Le jeune barman regarda les trois personnes assises devant lui, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Tout comme Zabuza et Anko. Neji venait de leur expliquer l'histoire de Tenten, les explications d'Hinata et même les nouveaux pouvoirs de Shikamaru. Au moins, la propriétaire des lieux ne l'avait pas poignardé et garder son calme.

- Je comprends que cela puisse être surprenant, mais est-ce que la mort de ta mère aurait provoqué ta naissance ? demanda Temari.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon père est mort juste avant ma mère et j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat. Même les responsables ne savent pas la raison de leur mort.

- Faudra aller te renseigner chez ton frère, déclara Anko pour Temari. Mais j'ai de la difficulté à vous croire.

- Neji en est bien la preuve, fit remarquer Matsuri. Comment aurait-il pu nous accompagner, si ça n'avait été du sang de Tenten ?

Anko regarda ce dernier et dut avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré un vampire qui pouvait sortir en plein jour.

- Et que devons-nous faire ? demanda Anko.

- Naruto souhaite réunir tous ceux qui, comme Tenten, ont un sang spécial, expliqua la brune. S'ils sont tous au même endroit, il sera plus facile de les protéger.

- Et combien somme-nous ? demanda Haku.

- Neuf pour le moment, répondit Neji.

- Pour le moment ? répéta Zabuza.

Le vampire et les deux jeunes femmes haussèrent les épaules, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les réponses.

- Le nom de neuf personnes nous ont été donné, mais si ça ce trouve, il y en a d'autre, expliqua Temari.

- Et malheureusement, nous n'avons pas leur adresse ou numéro de téléphone pour les contacter, ajouta Matsuri.

- Et vous allez en profiter pour me donner les noms, pour que je fasse quelques recherches de mon côté, devina Anko avec un léger soupire.

- Bonne idée, fit Temari.

Oo0oO

Une heure plus tard, le trio se trouvait au « Camélia Rouge » dirigé par Guren. Ils prirent le temps de dîner, avant de demander un entretien avec elle et l'un de ses serveurs. Ils leur firent un rapide résumé, comme ils l'avaient avec Anko, et ensuite ils approfondirent en répondant à leurs questions. Yukimaru n'avait même pas encore dix-huit ans et il devait avouer ne pas tout comprendre de ce qu'on lui disait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, fit-il.

- Tes parents étaient chasseurs, non ? récapitula Matsuri. Et ta mère est morte après avoir été mordu par un vampire, pendant qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Ton père avait une formation en médecine et c'est grâce à lui, que tu as survécu, si je me souviens bien.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, ça fait de moi une cible de choix pour les vampires.

- Le fait que ta mère ait été mordue à un certain moment de sa grossesse, a fait que ton sang à quelques caractéristiques des vampires, expliqua Neji. Et lorsqu'un vampire boit un sang comme le tiens, il développe des caractéristiques humaines. Par exemple : Sortir sous le soleil, se nourrir de nourriture de viandes crues…

- Ce qui t'es arrivé ? l'interrompit Guren.

- Tenten m'a laissé boire de son sang pour éviter que je ne meure, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Dès que tout fut réglé, ils passèrent à l'appartement de Yukimaru où il prit tous ce dont il avait besoin, puis ils le ramenèrent au manoir. Un peu plus tôt, Zabuza avait fait la même chose avec Haku et l'avait reconduit jusqu'au manoir de la guilde. Les deux nouveaux protégés de la guilde allaient partager une chambre au troisième, puisque toutes celles du deuxième étaient déjà occupées par les chasseurs. L'emménagement ce fit rapidement et Matsuri leur fit visiter la place. Les professeurs de la guilde commenceraient à les entraîner dès le lendemain, pour qu'ils puissent se défendre seul, s'ils devaient rencontrer un vampire par mégarde. Pour Haku c'était nouveau, mais pour Yukimaru, c'était prendre son héritage quelques mois plus tôt. Il était quant même fils de chasseurs et il avait commencé sa formation il y avait un peu plus d'un an déjà.

Oo0oO

Dans le coin de l'université, deux jeunes hommes de vingt-deux ans se dirigeaient vers les blocs d'appartements pour étudiants.

- On se voit ce soir au « Requin Bleu » Suigetsu ? proposa un brun à son ami.

- Vingt-trois heures au « Requin Bleu », annonça ce dernier. On va aller se faire des petites minettes !

Les deux amis se frappèrent dans la main et se séparèrent pour retourner à leur appartement respectif. Suigetsu arriva chez lui, cinq minutes plus tard. C'était un petit trois et demi au deuxième étage d'un bloc de type moyen. Ni trop luxueux, ni trop miteux. Il monta rapidement l'escalier extérieur à l'arrière du bâtiment et déverrouilla sa porte. Il entra dans sa cuisine, se déchaussa et attrapa une boîte de biscuits sur son comptoir avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son salon. Mais étrangement, il y avait quelqu'un d'assis sur son divan.

- Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entré chez moi ? grogna Suigetsu.

L'inconnu releva la tête, laissant voir un visage blanchâtre, des cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux rouge sang. Un sourire mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres et Suigetsu senti une présence derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit deux personnes, un gars et une fille. Le premier ressemblait à celui sur son divan, mais avec les cheveux beaucoup plus courts, la deuxième avait de longs cheveux vagués châtains et tous les deux avaient les yeux aussi rouges que le premier.

- Il y a deux options qui s'offre à toi, fit calmement Sasuke. La première, on te tue. La deuxième, tu nous rejoins. Que choisies-tu ?

Oo0oO

Ailleurs, dans un club privé, deux vampires discutaient d'un sujet épineux pour l'un d'eux.

- Ton frère a décidé de garder ceux qu'il avait mordus pour grossir ses rangs, annonça le roux.

- Et il risque de faire pareil avec les autres qui suivront. Il sait comment attirer ses proies avec de fausses promesses, soupira le brun.

- Richesse et vie éternelle ? devina son ami.

- Mais ce sont eux qui seront en première ligne, lorsque la bataille commencera.

Un moment de silence s'installa, que Sasori brisa en premier.

- Et nous ? Dans quel camp serons-nous ?

- Madara ne se joindra à aucun des deux. Il a trop à perdre.

- Mais nous deux ? insista le roux. Tant qu'on ne l'implique pas, Madara ne peut pas nous empêcher d'y aller.

Le regard du brun s'assombrit soudainement devant cette question.

- C'est difficile Sasori. D'un côté, il y a ma famille et de l'autre, mes valeurs.

- Je dois avouer que je préfèrerais aider la guilde à trouver les élus avant ton frère. C'est quant même la race humaine qui est en danger, si on ne l'arrête pas.

- Alors trouvons le moyen de rendre leurs recherches plus faciles, sans se faire remarquer par mon clan, céda finalement Itachi.

Le roux regarda son meilleur ami se lever et sortir de la pièce. Il avait toujours aimé son frère, mais la soif de pouvoir de Sasuke les avait éloignés à jamais. Maintenant, la famille du traite était l'Akatsuki et la mafia, toutes deux dirigées par Madara Uchiwa, un autre traître du clan.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

Le lendemain, ce fut Tenten et Lee qui s'occupèrent de Haku et Yukimaru. Ils les emmenèrent au centre d'entraînement à quelques minutes du manoir. Ce fut Iruka qui leur ouvrit et il les conduit jusqu'au gymnase, où les attendait Yamato. Le premier enseignait toute la théorie que devait apprendre chaque apprenti chasseur, le second leur montrait toutes les techniques de combat que tout bon chasseur devait maîtriser. Yukimaru avait déjà commencé les cours théoriques depuis presque un an, ce qui lui éviterait un bourrage de crâne.

- Allez les garçons au travail, fit la brune. On va commencer toute suite par l'entraînement au corps à corps, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus urgent pour le moment.

- Allons-y, déclara Yamato. Lee et Tenten m'aideront pour démontrer et vous servir d'adversaire. On va y aller mollo aujourd'hui, le temps d'apprendre les bases, et demain on va y aller comme dans un vrai combat.

Pendant l'avant-midi, ils s'entraînèrent au combat, puis lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger, Tenten les abandonna pour rendre visite à Gaara. Il lui avait laissé un message sur sa boîte vocale, disant qu'il avait des informations pour la guilde. Arrivée au commissariat, la brune dût attendre une dizaine de minute que le roux sorte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il la fit entrer dans son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Qui est le pauvre gars que tu torturais ? s'enquit la brune avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne le torturais pas et il est loin d'être pauvre, révéla Gaara, puisqu'il a détourné plus de trente millions de dollars durant les six derniers mois. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que t'ai demandé de venir. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Quel genre de mauvaise nouvelle ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

L'inspecteur s'adossa un peu plus contre le dossier de son fauteuil, tout en joignant ses mains devant lui.

- Deux personnes de la liste que ma sœur m'a apportée, sont portées disparues. Utakata et Hotaru. La dernière fois que leurs parents les ont vus, remonte à hier matin. Puisque la jeune fille a peur dans le noir, ses parents adoptifs ont d'abord appelé chez son petit ami Utakata, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Aucune nouvelle de toute la nuit, ils ont appelé tôt ce matin pour qu'on fasse des recherches.

- Leur as-tu expliqué la situation ?

- Non, puisque aucun d'eux ne connaisse l'existence des vampires.

- Manquait plus que ça, soupira la brune. Sasuke a commencé des recherches lui aussi.

- J'ai bien l'impression et si nous ne trouvons aucun corps… commença le roux.

- On pourra en conclure qu'il les transforme, compléta Tenten.

Gaara se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et la jeune femme le remercia de l'avoir informé, puis elle le laissa pour retourner au manoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Sasuke cherchait belle et bien les mêmes personnes qu'eux, pour probablement les faire rejoindre ses rangs.

Oo0oO

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Shikamaru, le temps était nuageux aujourd'hui et le soleil était caché par de nombreux nuages. Avec Neji, ils devaient rendre visite aux clans de vampire alliés, pour parler au nom de la guilde. Les Hyuuga, c'était assuré depuis le départ d'Hinata chez les lycans, qui parlerait au nom des vampires. Tout comme les Aburame, que Shino s'était charger de convaincre. Aujourd'hui, les deux vampires allaient s'occuper du clan de Shikamaru. Le clan Nara était des nomades, se déplaçant de ville en ville, pour les nettoyer de leurs criminels. Pour le moment, ils se trouvaient à Ame, et la majorité du clan se trouvait dans une forêt près de la prison. C'est donc là-bas, que l'héritier emmena Neji. Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver son père, car ce dernier ressenti leur arrivé et vient à leur rencontre. Il était rare que les membres d'un autre clan viennent les voir, car ils étaient, pour la plupart, sédentaires. Les Aburame se déplaçaient parfois, peut-être à tous les cinq ou dix ans, échangeant de territoire entre eux. Sinon c'était les Akimichi et les Yamanaka, ceux qu'on disait les cousins des Nara, qui se déplaçaient presque autant que ces derniers. Les Hyuuga avaient élu domicile à Konoha depuis plusieurs décennies et ils ne changeraient jamais.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir un Hyuuga chez moi ? s'enquit Shikaku, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Une discussion sur un problème commun, répondit calmement Neji.

- Qui est ?

- Les Uchiwa et leur soif de puissance.

Ils discutèrent de longues heures, le chef du clan hésitait sur le choix. Les Nara ne prenaient jamais partie, puisqu'ils se comportaient différemment des autres clans. Et certain lycans leur interdisaient certaines forêts, car elles étaient sur leur territoire. Par conséquence, ils devaient oublier certaines villes, car ils n'avaient aucun endroit pour ce caché durant le jour.

- On aurait peut-être dut emmener quelqu'un de la guilde, qui connaît un peu les lycans habitant Kumo, soupira Neji.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait pu nous aider à déterminer quel clan ferait ça ? fit Shikamaru.

- Peut-être bien, Tenten m'a dit qu'il y avait des clans rebelles à Kumo.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent d'accord, pour revenir avec un membre de la guilde, et si possible Naruto.

Oo0oO

Dans la soirée, tout le monde se retrouva au manoir pour parler de leur avancement. Tenten avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle, ce qui inquiéta chacun d'eux, et particulièrement les nouveaux venus. Ils étaient en grand danger. Shikamaru expliqua le dilemme de son père et demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un qui connaissait bien les lycans, pour mettre au point certaines choses. Udon, Moegi, Inari et Matsuri avaient trouvé une adresse sur six, celle de Suigetsu, qui malheureusement, ne se trouvait pas dans son appartement. Mais il pouvait aussi bien être chez des amis ou de la famille. Et les autres équipes n'avaient rien trouvé, c'était difficile de chercher une adresse à partir d'un prénom ou d'un pseudonyme.

- Sora, toi qui es son plus grand fan, commença Idate, concentre-toi sur Killer Bee. Matsuri, Sasame et Lee, vous l'aidez.

- Et qui va s'occuper de la protection de Yukimaru et Haku ? demanda Tenten.

- Moi, répondit son grand frère. Pour ce qui est de Juugo, je veux qu'Udon, Moegi et Zaku, vous aidiez Temari. Elle sera au club.

- Et qui nous accompagnera Neji et moi ? fit Shikamaru.

- Tenten, déclara Idate.

- Pourquoi moi ? fit cette dernière.

- Tu es le seul vampire, qui en connaît autant sur les lycans de Kumo, expliqua son frère.

- Les autres équipes recherchent toujours s'il n'y avait pas d'autre gens comme Tenten ? demanda Inari.

- Naruto leur a dit de revenir au manoir, répondit Lee, que s'ils en trouvaient, de les ramener avec eux.

- Bon, fit Idate après un moment, je crois que tout a été dit. Allez vous reposer pour demain, les Aburame et les Inuzuka s'occupent de continuer les recherches pendant la nuit.

Tout le monde se sépara pour s'occuper de chose et d'autre. Tenten monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Neji vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir mit au point certaines choses avec Shikamaru. Il ne dit rien et s'allongea près d'elle en regardant le plafond.

- Sont-ils bien loin de Konoha ? demanda la brune en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Ils se sont arrêtés à Ame. C'est environ deux heures de route d'ici.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois raconter ?

- Ce que tu sais sur les lycans. Il y a des clans, qui interdisent aux vampires de se cacher dans leur forêt, quand le soleil est levé. Ils voudraient pouvoir nettoyer toutes les villes de leurs criminels.

- Je n'aime pas trop l'image, avoua Tenten.

- C'est une façon de parler.

La brune roula les yeux vers le plafond en soupirant, elle n'était pas si idiote.

- La question, c'est si tu sais quel clan peut agir ainsi.

- Ceux qui se contrôlent complètement, habitent tous à Kumo, sous les ordres du grand-père de Naruto. Les autres, c'est légèrement différent, on n'entretien pas tellement de relation avec eux.

- Les lycans de Kumo ne s'entendent pas avec les autres ? en resta étonné le vampire.

- Ceux de Kumo, ont évolué plus rapidement et les autres trouvent qu'ils se croient supérieur. Ce n'est pas le cas avec les Uzumaki, les Sarutobi et les Yuhi, ce sont les plus humbles et modestes. Mais lorsqu'il est question de Tatsuki et du clan de Danzô, c'est toujours un problème. Ils veulent prendre le pouvoir des mains des Uzumaki.

- Naruto risque donc d'avoir de la difficulté à les faire prendre partie pour nous, devina Neji.

- En fait c'est pire, soupira la jeune femme. S'il n'a pas l'unanimité de chaque chef de clan, Uzumaki San est obligé de refuser de prendre partie.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se redressant.

Tenten ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa faim, son ventre l'a trahi en grognant.

- Tu n'as pas dîné aujourd'hui ? soupira Neji.

- Pas vraiment, avoua la brune, je suis allé voir Gaara, à la place et j'ai rapidement grignoté après.

- Oublions les lycans et allons manger, suggéra le vampire.

- Je te suis, accepta la jeune femme.

Oo0oO

À l'extérieur de la ville, un groupe de vampire chassait l'humain pour se nourrir. Deux femmes blondes couraient à l'avant, suivi de près par deux bruns et le dernier tentait de les suivre.

- Suigetsu, si tu n'avances pas plus vite, tu risques d'être privé de nourriture, le prévint le chef du groupe.

- Je fais de mon mieux Sasuke, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à maîtriser ma vitesse.

- Ne perd pas courage, l'encouragea l'une des blondes en se mettant à sa hauteur. Ce serait dommage de perdre un bout de viande comme toi.

- Calme tes hormones Shiho, la réprima Sasuke. La nourriture d'abord et ensuite tu pourras le violer.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à cette réplique. Bien que les hybrides et les élus transformés puissent manger de la viande crue d'animaux, Sasuke ne le faisait pas. Il préférait continuer à chasser l'humain et de se repaître de leur chair les repas suivant. D'où le malaise de Suigetsu. Ils durent tous s'arrêter, quand Hotaru leur fit signe.

- J'ai l'impression, que cinq collégiens ont décidé de faire le mur après le couvre feu.

- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Shiho. On en aura un chacun. Je veux un garçon, déclara-t-elle. Brun de préférence.

- Moi n'importe lequel, fit Suigetsu en reprenant son souffle, tant que je mange.

- C'est toujours comme ça lors des premières chasses, commenta Sasuke, on est moins sélectif.

- Et je pari qu'avec toi, ajouta Shiho, ce n'est pas les dames d'abord?

- Le chef d'abord, les femelles ensuite, acquiesça-t-il.

Ils se déplacèrent discrètement jusqu'à leurs cibles, qui campaient dans une cour d'école.

- Quatre garçons et une fille, entre quatorze et seize ans, estima Utakata. Il faudra faire attention en mangeant, ils ont tous bu beaucoup de boissons énergisantes pour rester éveillé !

- Beurk ! fit Shiho. Ça gâche le goût du sang.

- Pitié allons-y, geignit le petit nouveau, je meurs de faim.

Sasuke s'approcha de la tente d'un pas léger et d'un coup de griffe, déchira la toile. Les cinq adolescents poussèrent un cri terrifié en se retournant vers lui. Le plus costaud du groupe se plaça devant ses amis, mais ses jambes trahir sa peur, lorsque les yeux de Sasuke passèrent du noir au rouge.

- Bon appétit, souhaita Sasuke.

Oo0oO

Dans une ville voisine, le frère de ce dernier se trouvait devant une maison, en compagnie de son meilleur ami Sasori. Le brun frappa et ils attendirent que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir. Ce fut une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, avec de longs cheveux noirs, qui se présenta à eux.

- Itachi Uchiwa, le reconnu la jeune femme. Ça doit faire une dizaine d'années, que tu es venu me rendre visite.

- C'est difficile avec Madara sur mon dos et mon petit frère qui veut ma tête, s'excusa-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai cru entendre ça dernièrement. J'en déduis que le risque de cette visite, n'est pas que de courtoisie.

- En effet, j'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver les élus.

- Je croyais que je devais les garder loin des vampires, fit-elle sous la surprise de l'annonce.

- Le temps est venu de prendre position et j'ai fait le choix d'aider la guilde, à empêcher mon frère d'exterminer la race humaine.

- Alors c'est rendu à ce point-là ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pire, qu'on ne l'imagine, répondit Sasori.

- Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

- Emmènes-les à cette adresse demain matin, lui expliqua le brun en lui tendant un bout de papier, c'est le manoir de la guilde. Mais surtout, ne dit pas que c'est nous qui vous envoie. Bien que je veuille les aider, je dois me tenir loin de la bataille.


	22. Chapter 22

_**N.A. Si la suite a mis autant de temps avant d'être publié, c'est parce que je la retravaillais et y ai ajouté de nouvelles parties, surtout à la fin des quatorze premiers chapitres, il est donc conseil de reprendre la lecture du début.**_

_**Mais après c'est vous qui choisissez ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Bonnes & mauvaises découvertes**

Le matin suivant, Tenten était au volant sous les directives de Neji, en direction d'Ame pour retourner voir le clan Nara. Le copilote se retournait parfois pour regarder Shikamaru, couché à même le sol, avec une couverture le recouvrant. À la différence de la veille, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, et après seulement quinze minutes, il sentait sa peau brûler.

- Tu survies ? s'enquit-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas de l'eau à me verser sur la tête ?

L'Hyuuga se retourna et commença à fouiller dans le coffre à gant, à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau. Il en trouva une, mais Tenten l'arrêta.

- Depuis qu'elle est là, elle doit être chaude, prévint-elle.

- M'en fiche, déclara Shikamaru.

Sans rien dire, Neji se retourna vers la banquette arrière, souleva le drap du côté de la tête du Nara et lui versa une parti de l'eau sur la tête.

- Gardons le reste pour plus tard, proposa Neji. Ça ne fait même pas une heure que nous sommes partie.

- Parfait, approuva Shikamaru.

- Dans ses moments-là, on aimerait bien pouvoir dormir pour que le temps passe plus vite, fit Tenten.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira le Nara.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, sauf quand le Nara demanda à Neji de lui verser à nouveau de l'eau sur la tête. La brune tenta de trouver une place pour cacher sa voiture, à l'ombre de préférence, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la prison d'Ame. Le pauvre Shikamaru put enfin sortir de la voiture et respirer sans souffrir. À cette température, ils avaient sûrement dut monter des tentes pour se cacher du soleil.

- Suivez-moi, je sais où ils sont.

Il les conduit au travers de la forêt et après quelques minutes de marche, ils tombèrent sur une dizaine de tentes, montées dans une clairière. Le Nara pressa le pas, la peau recommençant à brûler à cause des rayons de soleil, qui traversaient les feuilles. Pour sa part, Tenten n'était pas aussi pressé de quitter la chaleur du soleil et Neji dut la pousser pour la faire avancer. La tente dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent, était la plus grosse et avait plusieurs divisions. Au centre de la pièce principale, trônait une grande table ronde. Shikamaru leur expliqua que c'était la tente du chef et de ses conseillés, et que la table était utilisée lors des réunions de clan. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, pour voir apparaître Shikaku et ses conseillés.

- Assoyez-vous, les invita Shikaku.

Tenten prit place entre ses deux amis, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être entourée d'autant de vampire, elle qui les détestait encore, il y avait à peine quelques semaines. Certains des conseillés la regardaient de travers, avec méfiance, ou encore avec inquiétude. Shikaku fit un résumé de ce dont il avait discuté la veille avec son fils et Neji, puis laissa ses conseillés poser leurs questions à la brune.

- Est-ce que la guilde connaît les lycans se trouvant dans les forêts de Kiri, Kusa et Taki ? demanda l'un des conseillés.

- La guilde n'a pas réussi à approcher des clans de Kusa, répondit Tenten, on est encore en négociation avec Taki, mais je suis étonnée pour Kiri.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Shikaku.

- Nous n'avons jamais croisé de lycans à Kiri.

Le groupe de conseillés se regardèrent entre eux, tentant de comprendre la situation. Shikamaru échangea un regard avec son père, puis se tourna vers Neji, qui discutait à voix basse avec la brune.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? insista Neji.

- J'y suis allée plus de vingt fois et je n'ai jamais croisé de lycans. Ni même Konohamaru, Dosu et même Naruto.

- Moi même j'en ai rencontré, ajouta Shikamaru, il y a une dizaine d'années.

- Pour ton information, je n'ai que vingt ans. En dix ans, ils ont pu…

- Nous y sommes retourné il y a un peu plus d'un mois, l'interrompit un second conseillé, et on s'est fait de nouveau arrêté par un groupe de lycans.

La brune se retourna vers le conseillé qui venait de parler, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Impossible, elle y était allée deux mois plus tôt et Naruto y envoyait une équipe chaque semaine. Que des humains.

- Naruto envoie une équipe à Kiri toutes les semaines, justement à cause de rumeurs, mais il n'y a que des humains là-bas. Les lycans peuvent en sentir d'autres dès qu'ils en croisent, comme les vampires peuvent se sentir entre eux.

- Mais ce sont bien des lycans, que nous croisons, à chaque fois que nous retournons à Kiri, insista le premier conseillé.

- Et malgré leurs crocs, leurs griffes et leurs yeux rouges, ils ne sentent pas comme des vampires, poursuivi un troisième.

- Mais ont-ils une fourrure ? demanda Tenten. Tous les lycans, même ceux à demi-humains, en ont.

- On dirait les vampires qu'Orochimaru a créés, marmonna pour lui-même Neji.

La brune ouvrit les yeux en grand et se retourna vers le Hyuuga. Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Rien ne laissait présager que Kidomaru était un vampire, avant qu'il ne se transforme pour l'attaquer.

- Mais t'as raison, souffla la brune.

- J'ai quoi ? fit Neji, déboussolé.

- Mais oui, c'est comme avec Kidomaru. Shikamaru, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le vampire en question, c'est toi qui nous l'as dit. Orochimaru tente de créer des vampires capables de sortir en plein jour.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec les lycans de Kiri, fit Shikamaru.

- Mais si Orochimaru avait fait des tests sur les lycans ? Qu'il voulait faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse les distinguer des humains ?

- Et à quoi cela servirait-il ? demanda l'un des conseillé. Les lycans se fondent déjà parmi les humains et…

- Oui, mais les lycans les sentent et la guilde peut les reconnaître. Chose qu'on n'a pas encore réussi à faire avec ceux-là.

Le silence s'installa dans la tente devant cette affirmation, puis le visage sérieux de la brune se décomposa soudainement.

- Faut prévenir l'équipe de Tanishi, paniqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment de la table et couru à l'extérieur de la tente. Neji la suivi quelques secondes après et la trouva au téléphone. Mais son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air de décrocher.

- Allé Tanishi, décroches ! gémissait-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Si ce que j'ai supposé est vrai, l'équipe de Tanishi est en danger.

- Mais ils ne vous ont jamais attaqué dans le passé. Pourquoi le feraient-ils maintenant ?

- Parce qu'il y a deux semaines, l'équipe de Shin a trouvé une planque louche et que celle de Tanishi devait aller y faire des recherches, expliqua-t-elle. Et il ne répond pas ! s'énerva la brune sur son téléphone.

- Alors rentrons, proposa Neji.

Ils prévinrent Shikamaru de leur départ et ils retournèrent tous les deux vers la voiture. Neji prit place derrière le volant, pour laisser la brune tenter de rejoindre le fameux Tanishi sur son cellulaire. Le duo arriva au alentour de quatorze heures au manoir et Tenten n'avait toujours pas réussi à rejoindre l'équipe qui se trouvait à Kiri. La brune couru à l'intérieur comme une furie, à la recherche de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Elle trouva Lee et Sora assis dans le salon, à discuter de se qu'ils avaient trouvé pour le moment. Neji arriva à sa suite, au moment où les deux garçons relevaient la tête.

- Déjà de retour ? fit Lee.

- Est-ce que l'équipe de Tanishi a donné des nouvelles ? demanda Tenten.

- Hum, réfléchi Sora. Non pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'ils sont en danger.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent lui demander ce qu'il se passait, des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Neji se retourna et alla ouvrir, suivi de près par la brune. Une femme dans la vingtaine se tenait devant eux, avec de longs cheveux noirs, qui n'était pas seule. Derrière elle, il y avait quatre filles et deux garçons, âgés entre quatorze et dix-huit ans. Du moins en apparence.

- Bonjour, c'est bien ici la guilde des chasseurs ? demanda l'aînée du groupe.

- Qui êtes-vous ? se méfia Tenten en poussant légèrement Neji.

- Si j'en crois mon flaire, on est comme vous, répondit une blonde.

- Quoi ? fit la chasseuse.

- Des vampires, comprit Neji.

- Effectivement, acquiesça la première. Pouvons-nous entrer pour continuer de s'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les onze assis dans le salon. Une jeune femme de dix-huit en apparence, avec de longs cheveux rouges rosés, parla en premier.

- J'ai été la première élue à ce faire mordre par un vampire.

- Élu ? répéta Tenten.

- Les survivants d'une grossesse avortée par la morsure d'un vampire, expliqua celle de vingt ans. Ou les humains à un tiers vampire.

- Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Lee.

- À l'époque, commença la plus vieille vampire du groupe, il y avait des fables sur des humains possédant des dons, que seuls les vampires pouvaient posséder. Pour ma part, bien avant d'être mordu, je pouvais passer des jours sans dormir.

- La vitesse, la force, la résistance, la capacité à voir dans le noir, la vision à de longue distance… énuméra la brune.

À ce moment, Tenten comprit d'où lui venait sa capacité à toujours atteindre sa cible, malgré la distance ou la noirceur.

- C'est de là que viennent les insomnies de Gaara, comprit Lee.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi ? Je constate, c'est tout.

- Je sens qu'on va avoir bien des choses à raconter à Naruto, lorsqu'il sera de retour, soupira Sora.

Oo0oO

Dans le salon d'un manoir à l'extérieur de la ville, un groupe de cinq vampires discutaient vivement, mais s'arrêtèrent, lorsqu'une sixième se joignit à eux. Soit une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, qui replaçait une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Ino, fit Sasuke.

- Je dois faire plus attention, mon clan commence à ce douté de quelque chose, répondit cette dernière. Je risque beaucoup en travaillant pour vous.

- Dans quelques temps, ils se soumettront comme les autres, déclara le chef.

- C'est pour quand la grande bataille ? demanda Suigetsu, le petit nouveau du groupe.

- Dès que nous aurons trouvé les derniers élus. Pour le moment, ils en ont que deux, à nous de trouver les quatre derniers.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils n'ont que la chasseuse et le flic ? demanda Utakata.

- J'irai vérifier si tu veux, proposa Shiho.

- Non, Ino ira, déclara Sasuke. Et surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer, ajouta-t-il comme une menace.

- Tu sais bien que c'est moi qui ai prévenue Orochimaru de la découverte de la guilde, répliqua la blonde.

Oo0oO

Dans un appartement de la ville, un brun à l'air blasé apparu dans le salon d'un ami, à partir de l'ombre du divan. Faisant sursauter les deux vampires, qui si trouvaient et qui ne l'attendaient pas avant un bon moment.

- On t'a déjà dit de prévenir avant de débarquer ainsi, Shikamaru, soupira le brun.

- Désolé Itachi, mais tu me connais, j'avais trop…

- La flemme, compléta Itachi. Oui je sais. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Saurais-tu si c'est Orochimaru qui serait derrière les lycans de Kiri ?

- Il n'y a pas de lycan à Kiri, déclara le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- On y est allé dernièrement pour l'Akatsuki et on n'en a pas croisé, ajouta Sasori.

- C'est étrange, parce que dans mon clan, chaque fois qu'on s'y rend, on en croise.

- On pourrait aller voir ce soir, proposa le roux.

- D'accord, on y va dès que le soleil sera couché, acquiesça Itachi.

- Je vais venir avec vous, je vais vous montrer où on les a le plus vu, déclara Shikamaru.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Les élus**

Tenten, Neji, Sora et Lee se trouvaient toujours dans le salon en compagnie des sept nouveaux arrivés, en pleine conversation sur leurs transformations respectives. Du premier, au dernier mordu. La première à parler, fut Sara, une jeune femme de dix-huit ans en apparence.

- J'ai été mordu en quatorze cent quatre-vingt-quatre et j'ignore par qui. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je pouvais déjà passer des jours sans dormir. Mes cheveux sont passés de roux orangé à un rouge rosé et mes yeux sont devenus rouge foncé. Et j'ai rencontré Shion à la fin de dix-huit cent quatre-vingt-dix.

La jeune fille en question se leva en les saluant timidement.

- J'ai été mordu en dix-huit cent quatre-vingt par Madara Uchiwa.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Neji.

- Mais c'était sous ma demande s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter. À l'époque, il n'était pas comme il est maintenant. Il était amoureux de ma mère et… Lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi, elle a couché avec lui et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'a mordue. Il ne le voulait pas. Dans ma famille, j'étais la seule fille d'une famille de huit et lorsque mon père s'est remarié à mes quinze ans, sa nouvelle femme me battait, parce que je rappelais ma mère à mon père. C'est en m'enfuyant que j'ai rencontré Madara. Étant le portrait craché de ma mère, il a toute suite vu notre lien. Mais je n'ai pas dit que depuis toujours, je fais des rêves prémonitoires, alors j'avais souvent rêvé de lui et comme je m'étais vue en vampire, je lui ai demandé de me transformer. Le soleil allait se lever, alors il est parti sans me répondre. Le lendemain, j'insistais toujours et quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil, il a cédé. Mes cheveux blond ont blanchit, mes yeux sont passé du bleu au mauve et lorsque le soleil nous à touché, on n'a rien ressentit de sa brûlure.

Tout le monde la regardait avec surprise, sous les révélations qu'elle venait de faire.

- Pourtant c'est un homme sadique, qui n'a pas hésiter à lancer une fille par la fenêtre pour la tuer, rétorqua Tenten.

- C'est un peu à cause de moi, s'il est devenu comme ça, soupira tristement Shion. Dès que j'ai été complètement transformé, il m'a ramené dans son clan, en me présentant comme sa pupille.

- Il vous a adopté ? s'étonna Neji.

- Il a été mordu avant de fonder une famille et comme tous les vampires, il était stérile. Et comme il a aimé ma mère, il m'a toute suite considérée comme sa fille. Malheureusement, un jour le reste du clan à découvert qu'on pouvait sortir en plein jour et se nourrir de viande crue. On a dut s'enfuir et se cacher. Après cinq ans à ce cacher, Madara m'est devenu insupportable et je me suis enfuie. J'ai erré de village en village, me faisant passer pour un petit garçon, ainsi on m'engageait dans les champs et je gagnais de l'argent. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Sara et qu'on a fait chemin ensemble.

- Wow ! siffla Lee. Ça c'est toute une aventure.

Leurs sept invités sourirent devant son commentaire, pendant que ses deux collègues et Neji roulaient les yeux de découragement.

- Plus on a de vécu, plus on vit d'aventure, commenta une des élues.

Les yeux se tournèrent tous vers la jeune fille de quinze heures en apparence, qui avait les cheveux mauve et attachés en deux courtes couettes basses. Elle promena son regard d'onyx sur chaque chasseur, puis sur Neji.

- Je m'appelle Isaribi, j'ai été mordu en dix-neuf cent vingt-sept, par un vampire qui m'est totalement inconnu. Bien avant que cela arrive, j'avais tendance à sous-estimer ma force. J'ai souvent blessé des enfants de mon âge par accident. Je faisais peur a tout le monde et malgré mes parents, on m'a chassé du village. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu le repas d'un vampire. Et j'étais une brune aux yeux bleus avant, conclu-t-elle.

- Moi c'est Koyuki Kazahana, rebaptisé Kiko Kazahana pour continuer ma carrière, se présenta la jeune femme dans la vingtaine en apparence.

- L'actrice ? fit Sora.

- Effectivement. J'étais déjà actrice en dix-neuf cent soixante avant de me faire mordre et j'ai repris ma carrière en me faisant passer pour une petite nièce. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème de vue et j'arrivais même à voir des choses à de longues distances, que les autres n'arrivaient pas à voir.

- Qui vous a mordu ? demanda Tenten.

La jeune femme garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait révéler.

- Itachi Uchiwa.

- Je croyais qu'il ne mordait plus d'humain, fit Lee.

- Effectivement et c'est grâce à moi, qu'il y arrive si bien, puisqu'il peut se nourrir de viandes crues maintenant.

- Dans quelle circonstance ? demanda Neji.

- J'ai eu un accident de voiture et il n'était pas loin. Il a dut se dire que j'allais mourir et que ce serait du gâchis de ne pas en profiter pour se nourrir. Je n'en ais aucune idée, mais au final, il m'a transformé à la place de me tuer. La teinture blonde qui recouvrait mes cheveux courts à la Marilyn Monro, a disparu et mes cheveux ont allongé jusqu'à mon bassin.

- Alors Itachi Uchiwa est comme moi, comprit Neji.

- Et oui, comme l'est devenu aussi son frère en mordant la jeune femme devant moi, acquiesça-t-elle en montrant Tenten.

Neji ne fut pas le seul à resté abasourdit devant cette révélation, les trois chasseurs en tombèrent presque de leurs chaises.

- Bon ben… fit un blond de quatorze ans. Je suis Nawaki Senju, le frère cadet de la célèbre Tsunade Senju, grand médecin à l'hôpital de Konoha.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez été porté disparu en soixante-douze ? demanda Lee.

- Ma sœur ignore que je suis encore « en vie », répondit-il en faisant des guillemet avec ses doigts. Ce sont les élues qui m'ont trouvé en pleine hypothermie, après que je me sois perdu dans les bois en plein hiver. Théoriquement, je ne suis pas le cinquième membres du groupe, mais le sixième.

Le groupe de quatre froncèrent tous les sourcils devant cette déclaration. Qui était ce cinquième membre, qui ne semblait pas être là en ce moment.

- Celui qui m'a mordu s'appelait Yukito, et malheureusement on l'a apprit à ses dépends, lorsqu'un élue en mord un autre… Il meurt.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Tenten.

Les sept personnes assises devant eux, baissèrent la tête en une prière silencieuse.

- Mais comment avez-vous su qu'il était un élue ? demanda Tenten en pointant Nawaki.

- Les élus transformés peuvent sentir ceux qui le sont aussi, répondit Sara, même s'ils ne n'ont pas été mordus.

- Bon à moi, fit une brunette de dix-sept ans. Je m'appelle Yakumo Kurama, je suis la dernière du groupe qui a été transformé, soit en deux milles six, par un vampire dont j'ignorer le nom. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a de longs cheveux blond et porte des lunettes. Ce qui est étrange, puisqu'en devenant vampire, notre vue est meilleure que la moyenne. Et non, ce n'était ni un choix, ni sur le seuil de la mort, crue-t-elle bon de rajouter.

Le silence s'installa pendant un moment et tranquillement les yeux se posèrent sur le septième membre du groupe. Yakumo avait dit être la dernière mordue, mais il restait un garçon de dix-sept ans, avec le teint grisâtre et qui arborait de gros cernes sous les yeux.

- À ton tour Mizura, l'encouragea Sara.

Le jeune homme se leva lentement et les salua doucement de la tête.

- Je suis Mizura, j'ai dix-sept ans et je n'ai pas encore été transformé. Les élues sont venus me chercher il y a maintenant un an. Je suis très malade, mais le sang de vampire me permet de rester stable, alors on a décidé d'attendre encore un peu avant de me transformer.

- Tu bois du sang de vampire ? répéta Sora avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Ça n'a pas un goût génial, mais j'ai déjà connu pire avec certains médicaments.

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde, car effectivement, il y avait des médicaments qui donnaient plus mal au cœur, que de bienfaits. Tenten commençait à leur expliquer à son tour les circonstances entourant sa transformation, lorsque la porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrit et que plusieurs voix ce fit entendre. Les trois chasseurs se levèrent brusquement pour regarder l'entrée du salon, où apparurent trois hommes et trois femmes âgés de vingt-cinq et vingt-neuf ans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda un homme avec les cheveux grisonnant.

- Kakashi ! s'exclama Lee. Vous êtes de retour.

- Il s'est passé bien des choses depuis vos départs pour Oto et Taki, soupira Tenten.

- C'est ce que je vois, souffla une blonde à la coupe asymétrique.

Oo0oO

Caché dans un buisson sous la fenêtre du salon du manoir, une jeune femme blonde écoutait ce qui se disait à l'intérieur, arrivé peut de temps après les équipes de Kakashi et Samui. Bien que toutes les fenêtres soient isolées et insonorisées, l'espionne entendait très bien tout ce qui se disait. Mais elle ignorait qui parlait.

- Avez-vous trouvez quelque chose à Oto ?

- Un laboratoire secret dans les sous bassement d'une vieille maison abandonnée. Mais il n'y avait plus rien lorsqu'on a réussi à entrer.

- Un laboratoire ? C'était sûrement la planque d'Orochimaru.

De sa planque, la jeune femme sourit de satisfaction. C'était elle, qui avait averti Orochimaru de trouver une autre cachette. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir, avant d'avoir apprit quelque chose qui satisferait Sasuke.

- Et Taki ?

- Ils ont finalement accepté.

- Et même de travailler avec les vampires.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, mais à la condition de ne pas venir chercher leurs proies. Je crois que cela concerne le clan Nara.

- Ils s'en prennent aux prisonniers ?

- Oui, comme les Nara. Sauf qu'eux, ils sont sédentaires.

L'espionne à l'extérieur grimaça devant cette annonce. Sasuke avait réussi à mettre de son côté, deux des clans de Kumo, mais il n'ignorait pas que le chef serait avec la guilde. Au moins, avec le refus des clans Danzô et Tatsuki, Kumo ne se rallierait pas aux chasseurs dans cette guerre.

- Mais que c'est-il passé ici ? Tu portes des verres de contacts, Tenten ?

- Non, j'ai été transformé.

Cette révélation installa un silence dans le salon.

- Depuis quand ?

- Un mois, à cause de Sasuke Uchiwa et le reste est trop compliqué.

- Tout comme les sept étrangers dans le salon ?

- Ouai, un truc d'élu super compliqué.

Sous la fenêtre, Ino sursauta. Sept étrangers qui avaient un lien avec les élus ? Une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne put continuer d'écouter, car une voiture entra dans la cour. Elle se coucha au sol pour se cacher et regarda les trois hommes sortirent du véhicule, âgés d'environ vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq ans pour les deux assis à l'avant et de dix-huit ans pour celui assis derrière.

- Très bon entraînement les gars, déclara le chauffeur, quartier libre jusqu'au souper.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Ino préféra partir avant d'être repérée. De toute façon, elle avait deux informations à donner à Sasuke.

Lorsque Idate entra dans le salon avec Haku et Yukimaru, dans les environs de dix-sept heures, il eut une grosse surprise. En plus des équipes de Kakashi et Samui, il y avait sept inconnus d'assis autour de sa sœur.

- Idate ! s'exclama cette dernière en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien des choses, mais d'abord il faut que t'appelles Naruto, s'empressa de dire la brune.

- Pourquoi ? demanda tous les chasseurs de la pièce.

- L'équipe de Tanishi est en danger.

- On pense qu'Orochimaru aurait fait des expériences sur des lycans de Kiri, expliqua Neji.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de lycans à Kiri, rétorqua Kakashi.

- Mais les vampires du clan Nara en rencontrent à chaque fois qu'ils y vont. Je mettrais ma main au feu, que se sont des cobayes d'Orochimaru.

Après plusieurs minutes à discuter et prendre en note tous les rapports de chaque équipe, il alla dans le bureau de Naruto. Il devait l'appelle pour tout lui raconter sur les derniers évènements et lui demander de revenir rapidement.

* Naruto à l'appareil, fit ce dernier au bout du fil.

- Salut Naruto, c'est Idate. Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu reviennes au manoir.

* Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta le blond. Les négociations ne sont pas terminées ici.

- En résumé, les équipes de Kakashi et Samui sont revenu, sept personnes comme Tenten sont débarqués et l'équipe de Tanishi serait en danger à Kiri.

* Attends, tu peux me répéter ça ? demanda Naruto.

À Kumo, lorsque Naruto raccrocha, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement découragé. Konohamaru, qui se trouvait avec lui, s'approcha et le questionna sur le coup de fil.

- C'était Idate. Il faut que je rentre au manoir.

- Mais les négociations ? demanda le brun.

- Dosu et toi allez rester et me garder au courant.

- Et Hinata ?

- Je vais la ramener. C'est trop risquer pour elle de rester ici.

- c'est sûr qu'elle ne pourra pas passé la nuit avec toi, le taquina Konohamaru.

- Non, mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! s'empourpra le blond.

Le brun hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce pour prévenir Dosu et Hinata, pendant que Naruto faisait pareil avec son grand-père. Ce dernier était occupé avec le grand-père de Konohamaru et Yuhi Sama. Ils le firent entrer après un moment.

- Grand-père, Sarutobi Sama, Yuhi Sama, les salua-t-il à tour de rôle. Désolé de vous déranger, mais je dois retourner auprès de la guilde immédiatement.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta son grand-père.

- C'est compliqué, mais une de mes équipes serait aux prises avec un groupe de lycans génétiquement modifiés.

- Des quoi ? demanda Sarutobi.

- Ils pensent qu'Orochimaru tient des expériences sur des lycans de Kiri.

- Il n'y a pas de lycans à Kiri, fit son grand-père.

- Selon le clan Nara, il y en a depuis déjà quelques années, mais personne de la guilde ne les a rencontré.

Les trois aînés le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent bon courage. Ils lui promirent de tout faire pour convaincre les clans manquant, de se joindre à la guilde et ses alliés. Qui qu'ils soient. Dès que ce fut fait, le blond alla chercher Hinata et ils sortirent prendre la voiture du demi lycan. Pendant le trajet, Naruto raconta à Hinata, tout ce qu'Idate lui avait expliqué au téléphone.

Oo0oO

Temari, en compagnie d'Udon, Moegi et Zaku, se trouvait au centre psychiatrique de la ville, où se trouvait Juugo. Gaara avait communiqué cette information avec sa sœur, dès qu'on la lui eut fourni. À dix-sept heures, tous les quatre négociaient avec les responsables du centre, pour pouvoir voir le patient.

- Je suis désolé, mais Juugo n'a pas le droit de recevoir de visite, déclara la réceptionniste de l'accueil. Il est beaucoup trop instable.

- Et dans ces moments-là, il peut devenir violent et dangereux, ajouta le médecin.

- Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'on doit le voir, insista Moegi.

- C'est l'inspecteur Sabaku qui nous envoie, ajouta Temari. Vous pouvez l'appeler, si vous ne nous croyez pas.

Le médecin s'apprêtait à composer le numéro, lorsqu'une infirmière débarqua dans le hall, complètement paniquée.

- Il sait enfuit ! paniqua la jeune femme. Juugo s'est enfuit !

- Quoi ? s'exclama le médecin.

Les trois chasseurs et Temari se regardèrent avec un mélange de surprise et de panique. Sasuke était passé avant eux.

- Faut prévenir les autre que Sasuke l'a attrapé lui aussi, murmura Udon.

- Allons-y, acquiesça Temari.

Ils profitèrent du tumulte dans le centre, pour s'esquiver incognito.

Oo0oO

Lorsque le soleil fut couché, Itachi, Sasori et Shikamaru se dirigeaient vers Kiri. Étape un, trouver la planque. Étape deux, voir si l'équipe de la guilde était toujours en vie. Et finalement, étape trois, découvrir le plus d'informations possible. Shikamaru les entraîna jusqu'à une grotte aux allures désertes, où lui-même, avait croisé des lycans.

- On rentre ? demanda Sasori.

- Allons-y doucement, déclara Itachi. S'ils ont prit en otage les chasseurs, ils les tueraient en nous entendant.

- Ça m'étonnerait tout court qu'ils soient encore en vie, s'ils ont été capturés, déclara Shikamaru.

Le silence s'installa un moment après cette déclaration, mais les deux autres ne purent qu'acquiescer. Orochimaru était un sadique et ses cobayes des psychopathes.

- Bon ben… commença Shikamaru en respirant un bon coup. Entrons dans la gueule du loup.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Le retour du chef**

Dès que son frère fut parti appeler Naruto, Tenten, Sora et Lee s'occupèrent de trouver des chambres pour les nouveaux arrivants. Ils acceptèrent de partager leur chambre, comprenant qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de gens qui vivaient dans ce manoir. Trois chambres du troisième étage furent nettoyées, une pour les deux garçons, une seconde pour Isaribi et Yakumo, et la dernière pour Sara, Shion et Koyuki. Sora s'occupa de la première chambre, Lee de la deuxième et Tenten de la dernière. Dès qu'ils furent installés, les trois chasseurs les laissèrent, pour aller poursuivre leur recherche. Idate les rejoignit peu de temps après au salon.

- Il s'en vient, mais Konohamaru et Dosu vont devoir rester, annonça Idate. Vous devinez sûrement qui doit résister.

- Vivement le jour où Danzô va être bannis du village, proclama Lee. Sans lui, je suis sûr que Tatsuki Sama se rangerait facilement.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, soupira Kakashi. Le clan Tatsuki a toujours détesté les vampires, et peut-être même plus que la majorité des lycans. Il faudrait leur donner quelque chose pour les convaincre.

- Et quoi ? fit Obito. Naruto, Konohamaru et Dosu sont des lycans, et ils ne savent pas du tout comment les convaincre.

- Si au moins les autres clans pouvaient nous aider, commença Tenten, sans que les autres soient obligés d'accepter…

La brune ne pu terminer sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Un groupe de quatre entra dans le salon, composé de Temari, Udon, Moegi et Zaku. Ils avaient l'air complètement abattu.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Idate.

- On avait trouvé Juugo, mais Sasuke l'a emmené avant qu'on ait le temps de le voir, avoua Udon.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Tenten en se levant.

Ils racontèrent se qui s'était passé au centre psychiatrique et Temari dut partir se préparer à travailler. Ils firent un tour de table pour raconter se qu'ils avaient tous vécu dans la journée. À vingt heures, Naruto arriva finalement en compagnie d'Hinata. Le blond rencontra les sept élues, tenta de rejoindre Tanishi et ordonna une réunion d'urgence. Les treize chasseurs présents et les deux vampires, se rendirent tous au salon, autour de Naruto.

- Je crois qu'Idate vous l'a dit, commença Naruto, les négociations à Kumo n'ont pas avancé d'un pouce. C'est quatre votes contre trois.

- Qui s'est rallié à Danzô et Tatsuki ? demanda Lee.

- Chiyo est encore retissant, mais Konohamaru et Dosu finiront peut-être à la convaincre. Je voudrais connaître les détails des négociations avec le clan Nara.

- Ils acceptent de nous aider, répondit Neji, si les lycans de Kusa, Taki et Kiri arrêtent de les empêcher d'avoir accès aux prisons de leur ville.

- Sauf que les lycans de Taki s'occupent déjà des prisonniers, rétorqua Samui.

- Et que jusqu'à ce matin, nous ignorions encore qu'il y avait des lycans à Kiri, ajouta Tenten.

- Et personne n'arrive à rejoindre l'équipe de Tanishi ? s'inquiéta Naruto.

Tout le monde fit non de la tête et le blond nota quelques affaires dans son cahier.

- Des nouvelles pour Killer Bee ? demanda-t-il en regardant Lee et Sora.

- Matsuri et Sasame font leur recherche sur le terrain, Lee et moi par Internet, répondit Sora. Mais pour le moment, on n'a rien.

- Et pour Juugo ? demanda le blond en se retournant vers le trio.

- Les médecins ne voulaient pas nous laisser le voir, répondit Udon, puis une infirmière a accouru pour dire qu'il avait disparu de sa chambre.

- Et Sasuke a déjà Utakata et Hotaru, ajouta Tenten. Peut-être même qu'il a Suigetsu.

- J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'un groupe de cinq adolescents, fit Lee, avait été trouvé mort dans une tente, se trouvant dans la cours de l'école secondaire. Et ils auraient des marques au cou.

Le blond se passa une main sur son visage, puis ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux en se grattant le dessus de la tête. Une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ça ressemble à Sasuke, remarqua Hinata.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, soupira le blond. Au moins, avec le groupe de Sara, on a une légère avance sur lui. Sinon, quelqu'un sait qui les a envoyés ?

- Non, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est la personne qui les a mordues, déclara Lee. Du moins, lorsqu'ils le savaient.

Naruto nota les dernières informations dites, tout en soupirant. Maintenant que l'enquête était terminée, fallait réussir à protéger les citoyens de la ville.

- L'entraînement d'Haku et de Yukimaru avance bien ? enchaîna-t-il en regardant Idate.

- Très bien, surtout pour Yukimaru, qui avait déjà commencé sa formation.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, sourit le blond. Oto ?

- On a trouvé le laboratoire d'Orochimaru, mais il a été vidé avant notre arrivé, répondit Kakashi.

- Bien. Vous avez quartier libre ce soir, reposez-vous bien, annonça Naruto. Je vais travailler sur les nouvelles assignations pour demain.

Tout le monde se sépara et Naruto monta à son bureau en compagnie d'Hinata. Il laissa tomber son cahier sur le bureau et s'effondra dans son siège. La brune prit place sur un fauteuil en face du blond et attendit qu'il parle en premier.

- Deux bonnes nouvelles sur huit, soupira-t-il sans la regarder. Ça va vraiment mal.

- On peut dire trois avec l'arrivé des élues, rétorqua la brune. Voir quatre sur dix, si on con sidère que les Nara acceptent de coopérer avec nous.

Le blond se passa les mains sur le visage en acquiesçant de la tête, mais il restait épuisé. Bon, dormir avec Hinata n'avait pas aidé, mais le stresse le vidait de toute son énergie. Il posait les yeux sur se qu'il avait écrit plus tôt, quand son téléphone sonna.

- Naruto Uzumaki à l'appareil.

* Bonsoir boss, c'est Shin.

- Du nouveau à Kusa ? fit-il en se redressant.

* On a réussi à s'approcher, mais ils sont agressifs et ne veulent pas discuter. Akio a bien failli se faire mordre.

- D'accord, soupira de découragement Naruto. Ne prenez plus de risque et revenez, on a besoin de monde ici.

* À ce point ? s'inquiéta Shin.

- Je vous ferai un bref topo à votre retour.

* Bien boss, on se met en route toute suite.

Le blond raccrocha en soupirant. Ça ne s'arrangeait pas, mais il préférait les savoir sains et saufs, que d'insister sur cette alliance. Déjà que l'équipe de Tanishi ne donnait aucun signe de vie, il préférait attendre encore, avant de voir les lycans de Kusa se joindre à eux.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Hinata.

- On va mettre Kusa de côté pour un moment, je ne veux pas qu'ils mettent leurs vies en danger.

La brune acquiesça ses dires, approuvant sa décision. Ils discutèrent un moment des derniers évènements, puis Hinata l'abandonna pour retourner au manoir Hyuuga et donner des nouvelles sur les alliances à son père. Dès qu'il eut terminé de répartir tout le monde, Naruto alla se coucher et tenter de reprendre un peu d'énergie.

Oo0oO

Ino revint au manoir Uchiwa dans les alentours de dix-huit heures. Il manquait Sasuke et Shiho, qui étaient partis chercher une nouvelle recrue, aux dires d'Utakata. La blonde attendit en compagnie du couple et de Suigetsu, environ vingt minutes, avant que Sasuke n'apparaisse en compagnie de la blonde à lunettes et d'un grand roux. La mission était réussie. Le nouveau venu s'installa sur une chaise en silence, sans même regarder les l'autres. Ino attendit que Sasuke l'interpelle, avant de tout lui raconter sur ses découvertes. Malheureusement pour elle, dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle s'exécuta et le suivi jusqu'au bureau du brun.

- Alors ? s'enquit Sasuke en prenant place dans son siège.

La blonde détourna la tête, hésitant à dire ce qu'elle avait découvert en espionnant le manoir de la guilde.

- Si tu ne parles pas rapidement, s'impatienta le brun, tu risques de perdre complètement l'usage de ta voix.

Ino avala de travers, comprenant qu'elle risquait d'être décapitée, si elle ne parlait pas immédiatement.

- Hum oui, j'ai découvert que…maître Orochimaru avait eu le temps de vider son laboratoire, avant que l'équipe de la guilde n'arrive.

- Bien…et quoi d'autre ?

La blonde se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'annoncer les deux autres nouvelles. Lorsque Sasuke se pencha sur son bureau en fronçant les sourcils, Ino paniqua et avoua la première mauvaise nouvelle.

- Les lycans de Taki ont rejoint la guilde et acceptent de collaborer avec les vampires, débita-t-elle sans respirer.

La jeune femme commençait à éprouver de la difficulté à respirer, comme si quelque chose exerçait une pression sur sa cage thoracique.

- Et ? grogna-t-il en perdant un peu plus patience.

- Il y avait sept personnes avec eux, commença-t-elle en prenant une grande respiration, qui ont un lien avec les élues.

À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase, qu'une main se resserrait autour de son cou, l'empêchant de respirer. Sasuke, en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, s'était levé et avait contourné son bureau à grande vitesse. Elle osait revenir avec que des mauvaises nouvelles ? C'est dans ces moments-là, qu'il regrettait le plus Sakura, car pour chaque mauvaise nouvelle, elle en avait une bonne pour compenser.

- Pour quelle raison devrais-je te garder, si tu n'es même pas fichu de me trouver des informations pertinentes ?

La Yamanaka trembla, certaine que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Jamais elle n'aurait dut trahir son clan pour travailler avec Sasuke.

- Je…je…je…

Perdant complètement son sang froid, le brun la relâcha violemment, la faisant rencontrer brutalement le mur.

- Je vais te donner une dernière chance et ne remet pas les pieds ici, sans d'excellentes nouvelles.

La blonde acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Oo0oO

Le trio avança lentement dans la grotte, où le seul bruit qu'ils pouvaient entendre, était celui de leurs pas ou de leurs respirations. L'endroit était sombre et malgré leurs yeux de vampire, ils avaient quelques difficultés à voir où ils mettaient les pieds. L'ambiance était lugubre et l'air empestait l'humidité à plein nez.

- On suffoque ici, murmura Sasori au bout d'un moment.

- Tu n'es pas encore habitué à ton nouveau flaire, compatie son meilleur ami. Ça va passer au bout d'un moment.

- En espérant qu'on débouche rapidement sur… commença Shikamaru.

L'héritier Nara s'arrêta, lorsqu'une faible lumière leur parvint à leur droite.

- Vérifions s'il y a un chemin qui tourne à gauche et un autre qui continu tout droit, avant d'aller vers la lumière.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki s'exécutèrent. Le roux continua d'avancer sur environ deux mètres, avant d'annoncer qu'il n'y avait qu'une cavité, qui le ramenait au couloir de droit. Pour sa part, Itachi mit deux minutes à revenir, déclarant que le tunnel se poursuivait encore plus loin, que où il s'était arrêté.

- Commençons à droit, déclara le Nara. Si nous ne trouvons pas l'équipe de la guilde, on reviendra explorer le couloir de gauche.

Le trio prit le couloir de droite en silence, sans se presser, attentif au moindre bruit. Les murs de granite s'éclairaient tranquillement et ils purent voir l'eau couler le long des parois. Puis tranquillement, la pierre se transformant en une matière blanche et ambrée, qui semblait être éclairé de l'intérieur. En s'approchant, Shikamaru découvrit, qu'il y avait du phosphore de mélanger à la pierre. Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte, d'où émanait une forte odeur de chlore. Pas de doute, ils se trouvaient devant le laboratoire, les effluves chimiques leurs donnaient le vertige. Ils voulurent faire bouger l'un des battants, mais aucune poignée n'était visible et ils eurent beau poussé, aucune des deux ne bougea.

- Ce doit être relié à un système électronique, déduisit Sasori.

- C'est se que je craignais, soupira Shikamaru.

- On défonce ou on va voir ce qu'i gauche ? demanda l'autre brun.

- Mieux vaut aller voir à gauche d'abord, décida le Nara. Évitons d'attirer l'attention toute suite.

D'un commun accord, ils rebroussèrent chemin et s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité. Jusqu'à ce que de faibles gémissements se fassent entendre plus loin. À ce son, le trio de vampires avança plus rapidement, sauf qu'il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Les parois semblaient même devenir de plus en plus humides, au point que des flaques d'eau s'étaient créées au sol. Les plaintes devinrent de plus en plus rapprochées, sans que la moindre lumière ne vienne éclairer leur chemin. Ce fut Itachi qui détecta l'odeur de deux humains, quelques minutes plus tard. Étant devant, Sasori le percuta et Shikamaru fit pareil.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit ce dernier.

- Je sens deux hommes à environ cinq mètres.

- Seulement deux ? répéta son meilleur ami. La guilde ne se déplace pas à trois ou quatre en mission ?

- Et la nouvelle génération a généralement au moins une fille par équipe, ajouta Shikamaru.

- Seulement deux hommes, déclara de nouveau Itachi. Et partiellement gelé je dirais, ajouta-t-il.

- Personne d'autre ? demanda l'autre brun.

Après que l'Uchiwa eut confirmé, Shikamaru sorti une lampe de poche de son manteau et éclaira le sol devant eux. Mieux valait éviter d'aveugler les prisonniers, qui devaient être plongé dans le noir depuis des heures. Quatre mètres plus tard, la lumière découvrit une paire de jambes dans l'obscurité. Étendu dans l'eau coulée des murs, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, le bandeau rouge tenant ses cheveux courts bruns reposant au sol, avait le visage écorché par la pierre et les vêtements complètement humides. Son corps était parcouru de soubresaut dut au froid et à l'humidité, et ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos. Le Nara accouru vers lui pour voir comment il se portait. Les deux autres vampires marchèrent quelques pas pour découvrir le second chasseur. Tout comme le premier, il reposait dans l'eau, les vêtements humides, mais aussi déchirés. Autour de sa tête, s'étalait ses longs cheveux bruns, tout aussi humides que ses habits. Les liens qui retenaient ses bras dans son dos, l'empêchaient de bouger, mais aussi de réchauffer ses membres engourdis par le froid. Mais ce n'était pas tout. En s'accroupissant auprès du jeune homme, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki virent que les attaches de métal s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Empêchant toute fuite, s'ils recouvraient suffisamment de courage, pour marcher malgré la faim et le froid.

Les muscles du visage tout aussi figés par le froid, aucun des deux ne réussirent à leur répondre, lorsqu'ils étaient de la guilde, s'ils étaient trois dans leur équipe… Seuls leurs yeux s'ouvrirent, mais avec peine. Itachi détruisit les bouts de métal, qui entravaient leurs mouvements, d'un coup de griffes puissants. Lorsque Shikamaru tenta de l'imiter avec le premier chasseur, le métal résista. Le traître du clan Uchiwa, dû venir le faire à sa place et ils préférèrent remettre à plus tard leurs questions sur ce moment, pour se concentrer sur le sauvetage des prisonniers. Sasori passa devant avec la lampe de poche et les deux bruns chargèrent chacun un jeune homme sur leur dos, puis emboutèrent le pas du roux. Le chemin fut assez long, puisqu'ils tentaient de malmener le moins possible les deux blessés, en marchant sur un pas calme et continu. Les rebonds d'une course pourraient très bien aggraver leur état, ne sachant pas se qu'ils avaient subis durant leur captivité. Grâce à la lampe de poche, ils eurent moins de mal à voir le couloir menant à la sortie de la caverne à leur droite et le prirent d'un pas décidé. Au désespoir de Sasori, le jour s'était levé durant leur fouille. Il était encore bas dans le ciel, mais d'ici trente ou quarante-cinq minutes, il lui brûlerait la peau. Avant d'être à l'extérieur, le roux s'arrêta et se retourna vers ses deux camarades.

- La ville est à une trentaine de minutes d'ici, annonça Shikamaru.

- Ce sera juste et risqué pour Sasori, rétorqua Itachi.

- Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, soupira ce dernier. Plus on en discutera, poursuivit-il en se remettant à marcher, moins j'ai de chance de m'y rendre vivant.

Sans plus tergiverser, les deux bruns le suivirent, mais le rythme de leur marche s'accéléra légèrement. Les deux captifs eurent les yeux partiellement brûlés par la luminosité de l'extérieur, mais leurs poumons furent soulagés d'enfin respirer de l'air frais. L'odorat développé d'Itachi trouva une vielle bâtisse en ruine, laissé à l'abandon à l'entrée de la ville. La maison commençait à être nimbée de lumière, lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent et Sasori ne se gêna pas pour terminer le trajet à la course. Les bouts de peau, qui avaient été atteint par les rayons du soleil, se guérirent rapidement, quand il fut caché à l'intérieur. Dès qu'ils l'eurent rejoint, les deux bruns étendirent les deux chasseurs sur le plancher, puis Shikamaru disparu dans son ombre. Il revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec deux couvertures, une trousse de premier soin et trois sachets de sang. Lorsqu'ils auraient réchauffé et soigné les blessés, et bu leur repas, le Nara retourneraient leur chercher quelque chose à manger.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Un autre élu ?**

L'équipe de Shin revint au courant de l'après-midi du lendemain, légèrement magané part ces deux semaines passées à Kusa. Quelques égratignures parsemaient leur visage et leurs bras, résultat de s discutions houleuses. Ils furent accueillis par les membres qui s'occupaient soit des élus, soit de rejoindre Killer Bee ou son entourage. Inari s'occupa de les accompagner jusqu'au bureau de Naruto, pour qu'ils puissent faire leur rapport complet de leur mission. Arrivés dans le dis bureau, ils trouvèrent leur chef assoupit sur son bureau. Quelques documents jonchaient le sol, probablement tombé durant le sommeil agité du blond. C'est tombant presque de son siège, qu'il se réveilla, quand Inari se racla la gorge. Dès qu'il eut reprit un semblant de contenance, le lycan invita le chef de l'équipe à parler.

- Comme je te l'ai dit hier au téléphone, commença Shin, les lycans de Kusa ont refusé catégoriquement de discuter. C'est lorsqu'on a insisté, que nous avons été attaqué. Par chance, se ne sont que des égratignures, on a évité de justesse, de tous nous faire mordre. On a dut s'éloigner du village pour se cacher et appeler.

Naruto hocha la tête, tout en notant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait prit cette habitude de son père. Tout était classé et rangé par mission dans un classeur. La famille Namikaze gardait tout depuis plusieurs générations, pour pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil en cas de nécessité.

- Très bien, vous pouvez aller vous reposer dans vos chambres. Inari vous résumera la situation et ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières semaines.

Les quatre chasseurs acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau. Le blond se frotta le visage pour enlever les dernières traces de sommeil et fouilla ses tiroirs à la recherche de noix. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, son estomac se manifestait de façon assez désagréable. En rangeant le conte rendu de l'équipe de Shin, le souvenir de son père lui revint en mémoire. Tous ces moments qu'il avait passés en sa compagnie, lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il sorti un dossier et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Bien callé dans sa chaise, il fixa les quelques mots qui se trouvaient sur la couverture. « Attaque de vampire à Suna, 2005 » La mission où son père avait perdu la vie.

C'était quelques semaines après ses dix-huit ans, son père avait reçu un appel d'alerte de Suna. Toute personne qui sortait après le couché du soleil, finissait comme casse-croûte à vampire. C'était la première mission hors de la ville pour Naruto et vu l'ampleur, trois équipes avaient été choisies et Minato avait décidé d'y aller aussi. Après tout, depuis sa nomination en tant que chef, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller en mission. L'adolescent qu'était Naruto, avait été prit de court par l'ampleur de la situation. Il n'avait jamais combattu plus de trois vampires à la fois et il se souvient encore très bien de ce soir-là. Le demi lycan s'était malencontreusement enfargé dans une inégalité du sol et s'était lamentablement étalé sur le sol. Le vampire qu'il affrontait à ce moment-là, avec des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux rouges sang, avait bien failli l'avoir. Si ça n'avait été de son père. Ce dernier était intervenu entre eux et il s'était prit les griffes du vampire en plein ventre. Naruto avait vu son géniteur cracher du sang, pour ensuite tomber à genoux devant lui. Voyant les autres chasseurs courir vers eux, l'immortel préféra s'enfuir. L'adolescent se pencha sur son père, les larmes coulant sur ses joues écorchées précédemment, lors de son combat. Les dernières paroles de Minato s'étaient marquées au fer rouge dans son esprit :

« Écoutes ton cœur, suis ton instinct et oublies la vengeance. Ce sont les trois règles pour devenir un bon chef. »

Lorsque les deux saphirs qu'étaient ses yeux semblèrent s'éteindre, Naruto hurla sa rage et sa peine. Ce fut Kakashi, âgé de vingt-quatre ans à l'époque, qui vint le prendre par les épaules pour le réconforter. Mais aussi pour l'empêcher de se transformer. Après tout, Minato avait été son mentor, lorsqu'il avait pu rejoindre la guilde à ses dix-huit ans et cette mort soudaine l'affectant beaucoup lui aussi.

Dans son bureau, le blond essuya les larmes, qui avaient coulées à ce souvenir. Son père lui manquait beaucoup. Tout comme sa mère, tuée par la morsure d'un vampire. Oublier la vengeance, se répétait-il constamment. Ne garder aucune rancœur vis-à-vis des vampires, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas tous mal intentionné. La famille d'Hinata en était le parfait exemple. Ils avaient longtemps tenté de rester auprès des humains, se nourrissant du don de sang des membres de la famille et ne mordant les gens qu'en dernier recourt, lorsqu'ils étaient sur le seuil de la mort. Pas comme les Uchiwa. Et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'il réalisa qu'il connaissait maintenant l'identité de l'assassin de son père. Il l'avait vu, juste après que Tenten se soit fait mordre par lui. C'était Sasuke, il en était sûr maintenant. Qui d'autre que les Uchiwa, auraient pu attaquer une ville aussi sauvagement ? Après cet incident, il n'y avait plus eux de bain de sang, comme ça avait été le cas à Suna. Que ce soit les Hyuuga, les Aburame, les Inuzuka ou encore les Nara, ils s'accordaient tous pour dire, que les Uchiwa étaient ceux qui ne respectaient pas les lois du conseil.

Naruto regarda l'heure en soupirant. Quatorze heures vingt-trois et ses paupières voulaient encore se fermer. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de travailler durant son sommeil, ce qui revenait à ne pas dormir du tout. Peu importe le nombre d'heure qu'il dormait, au réveille, il se sentait encore plus fatigué. Un regard vers le divan à sa droite et le chef alla si allonger. S'il y avait de quoi, on le réveillerait comme tantôt. En souhaitant qu'il ne rencontre pas le sol au réveille.

Oo0oO

Au premier étage, ils étaient quatre à passer coup de fil sur coup fil, pour tenter de communiquer avec l'entourage du rappeur. Mais c'était compliqué, puisqu'ils ignoraient le véritable nom de Killer Bee. Des heures que Sora, Sasame, Udon et Moegi planchaient là-dessus. Les deux filles s'octroyaient une pause, quand Udon se leva d'un coup, une main lever vers l'autre chasseur, lui demandant le silence.

- Vous dites que vous êtes le droit du frère aîné de Killer Bee ? répéta-t-il.

Tout en écoutant son interlocuteur, il fit signe aux autres de lui apporté quelque chose pour écrire.

- Il sera à Iwa toute la semaine ?

Il inscrivit une adresse sur le bout de papier, que sa copine lui avait apporté.

- Croyez-vous qu'il serait possible de nous prendre un rendez-vous avec lui, pour dans deux jours ?

Inconsciemment, le chasseur hocha la tête, en notant quelques indications supplémentaires. Puis on le fit attendre quelques instants, pendant qu'on rejoignait l'imprésario du chanteur, pour voir à quel moment ils pourraient le rencontrer.

- J'ai réussi à rejoindre Darui, expliqua Udon aux autre à voix basse, le bras doit du président de la multinationale d'électronique, monsieur A.

- Et c'est le frère de Killer Bee ? s'assura Sora.

Udon acquiesça de la tête et posa son index sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence. Il remercia l'homme d'affaire et raccrocha.

- Dans deux jours, juste avant son concert à Iwa, il va nous accorder une heure.

- C'est Naruto qui va être content, se réjouit Moegi. Après toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles, on en a enfin une bonne.

Oo0oO

Dans ceux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur du manoir, il y avait Tenten et Neji. Ce dernier avait des maux de tête de plus en plus fréquente et inexplicable. Ça et un appétit d'ogre. Depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire, plus de cent cinquante ans déjà, il n'avait plus eu ce genre de douleur. Voir même aucune douleur, en-dehors de la faim et la brûlure du soleil. Bref, la brune connaissait un petit restaurant tranquille, où l'on mangeait bien et dont le propriétaire connaissait toute sorte de remède de grand-mère. Arrivés au « Ichiraku », la chasseuse marcha jusqu'au comptoir, ignorant les tables, où seulement quelques clients mangeaient. Elle salua la serveuse, à peine plus âgée qu'elle et avec une longue chevelure brune, tenue vers l'arrière grâce à un foulard blanc. Neji vit derrière le comptoir, les fours et le chef cuisinier, âgé dans la cinquantaine. Cette partie du bâtiment, ne ressemblait aucunement aux autres restaurants qu'il avait visités durant ces dernières années. Le propriétaire semblait s'être inspiré des cafétérias des écoles, où les étudiants pouvaient voir le cuisinier préparer leur assiette.

- Salut Teuchi, fit Tenten en prenant place au comptoir. Comment vont les affaires ?

- Plutôt bien, sourit le cuisinier. Sauf peut-être hier soir, soupira-t-il.

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

L'homme devant eux regarda autour de lui, puis il se pencha sur le comptoir et leur parla à voix basse.

- Ayame et moi, on a trouvé une jeune femme morte, suite à une morsure au cou. Mais le plus étrange dans cette histoire, l'enfant qu'elle portait a survécu. On a réussi de justesse à le faire naître.

- Vous avez appelé la police ? s'enquit Neji.

- Oui bien sûr, mais elle était célibataire et à la place de mettre le bébé dans un orphelinat, on l'a gardé avec nous.

- Et où est-il ? demanda la brune avec curiosité.

Le cuisinier se redressa et pointa sous le comptoir. La jeune femme se pencha par-dessus le dis comptoir et vit un creux, où reposait un tas de couverture et un nourrisson endormi.

- Sinon, je vous sers quoi ? demanda finalement Teuchi.

Voyant que Tenten n'arrêtait pas de fixer le bébé et n'écoutait aucunement le propriétaire, Neji regarda le menu sur le mur et passa lui-même la commande. Pendant que Teuchi leur préparait leur bol de nouilles, le vampire se tourna vers sa collègue et la secoua un peu, pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité.

- Tenten, cet enfant est comme toi, lui murmura le jeune homme.

- Je l'avais compris toute seule, siffla-t-elle.

- Je dis ça, parce qu'on devrait le ramener au manoir.

Prise de court, la brune ne sue quoi répondre a ça. Il voulait s'occuper de cet enfant ? demanda la chasseuse. À seulement vingt ans, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à devenir mère. Qu'il soit adopter ou non.

- Réfléchis. Tu es maintenant vampire, tu ne pourras jamais enfanter.

- C'est parce que tu as envie de devenir père ?

- Ça fait plus d'un siècle que je suis « mort », avoua-t-il en faisant des guillemettes avec ses doigts. Et adopter quand on est entouré que de vampires…

- Sauf que je me trouve encore jeune pour devenir mère, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

- Toute la guilde sera la pour nous aider.

La chasseuse termina par accepter. Lorsqu'ils eurent reçu et terminé leur bol, ils oublièrent le pourquoi ils étaient venu et proposèrent à Teuchi de prendre l'enfant avec eux. Un jour où l'autre, le dessous du comptoir ne pourra plus retenir un gamin, qui commencera à ramper.

- Tu es sûre, Tenten ? s'enquit le cuisinier. Tu es encore si jeune.

- Hum, oui en fait… C'est que… baragouina-t-elle.

- Elle a appris une dure nouvelle dernièrement, répondit Neji à sa place, tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Celle-ci se retourna vers le brun, ne comprenant pas se qu'il voulait dire, mais le cuisinier sembla comprendre.

- Sérieusement ? compati Teuchi. Je suis navré de l'apprendre. Il n'y a rien de plus beau dans la vie, que de donner naissance.

- Oui, c'est vraiment difficile, fit Tenten en jouant le jeu.

En quelques minutes, la jeune femme se retrouva avec le nouveau né dans les bras et Neji avec un sac contenant quelques effets pour l'enfant : couches, habits, biberons, lait en poudre… Mais il faudrait quand même qu'ils achètent plus de chose. Dont des jouets, un berceau et un livre sur comment s'occuper d'un bébé.

Oo0oO

Dans le bâtiment en ruine à l'entrée de Kiri, les deux chasseurs de la guilde se réveillaient tranquillement. Il restait encore deux heures avant que le soleil ne se couche et ils l'utilisèrent pour comprendre se qui s'était passé. Ce fut Tanishi qui commença à parler.

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ignore depuis combien, Naruto nous a demandé de nous occuper de patrouiller à Kiri. Ça fait des mois, que des disparitions subviennent et qu'aucun corps n'est retrouvé. Alors une équipe est envoyée, au cas où se serait l'œuvre de vampires. Malheureusement, ce n'est l'œuvre que d'un scientifique psychopathe.

- Il fait des expériences sur des humains, à l'aide de gênes prit sur un lycan mort, poursuivit Sumaru. Il a emmené notre co-équipière Hokuto, plusieurs heures avant votre arrivé, parce qu'elle était plus affaiblie que nous.

- Et il vous aurait emmené vous aussi, si nous n'étions pas arrivé ? devina Shikamaru.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Inutile de le dire à voix haute, c'était une évidence.

- C'est un jeune garçon d'environ seize ans, qui nous a attaqués et il s'est changé en lycan bleu, ajouta le chef de l'équipe.

- Bleu ? répéta le Nara, incrédule.

- Oui sa fourrure était toute bleue et il ne semblait pas savoir parler, déclara Sumaru.

- Même s'il donnait l'impression de comprendre ce que nous disions, compléta Tanishi.

- Croyez-vous qu'il y ait encore une chance de sauver votre co-équipière ? demanda Sasori.

- Même si ça me fait mal de le dire, je ne crois pas, soupira le chef. Je suis même prêt à parier, qu'elle ne nous reconnaîtra plus, dès que ce fou aura terminé ses expériences sur elle.

Les trois vampires ne purent qu'acquiescer à ça. Si elle avait été utilisée comme cobaye, à coup sûr, sa mémoire serait altérée. Les deux humains terminèrent la nourriture que Shikamaru leur avait rapportée et tout le monde se prépara pour partir en direction du manoir de la guilde.

Oo0oO

Et au manoir Uchiwa, Shiho marchait d'un pas décidé jusqu'au bureau de Sasuke. Son plan avançait lentement, mais sûrement. Le brun lui mangeait dans la main et croyait tout ce qu'elle lui racontait. Plus de trois siècles qu'elle était vampire. L'une des plus vieilles encore en vie. Ce n'était pas tous ces vampires modernes, qui lui dicteraient sa conduite. Si les Uchiwa ne suivaient pas les règles mirent en place par certains vampires, qui se disaient les anciens, ils ne se gênaient aucunement pour transformer des humains. Surtout les mâles, quand ils se trouvaient de bonnes partenaires sexuelles. Il y avait trop de vampires sur cette planète et si elle devait s'allier à l'un deux pour en réduire le nombre, elle ne se gênerait pas. On l'avait surnommé la carnivore, parce qu'elle mangeait ses victimes. Un cadavre se conservait deux ou trois jours après la mort de la personne, alors pourquoi les gaspillerait-elle, se disait la jeune femme. Elle replaça ses cheveux et ses vêtements avant d'entrée, car tout passait dans la présentation. Et c'était tellement plus facile, depuis que Sakura n'était plus là pour occuper l'esprit de Sasuke.

- Comment ça se passe ? s'enquit-elle innocemment, en prenant place sur le coin du bureau.

Le brun releva les yeux de des feuilles qu'il lisait, pour les porter sur les jambes fines, que Shiho avait croisées juste à sa droite. Ses pupilles remontèrent tranquillement sur ses cuisses, au bas de sa robe et le long de son tronc, pour enfin arriver à son visage.

- On a l'avantage, seulement si le combat se passe la nuit, soupira-t-il.

La blonde fit une moue contrite en descendant du meuble et se plaça derrière le jeune homme, pour lui masser les épaules. Ce dernier en soupira de bien-être, tout en fermant les yeux.

- Mais ils beaucoup d'humains dans leur rang, fit Shiho. Une nuit sera bien suffisante pour les vaincre.

- C'est sûr qu'avec les lycans de Kusa et ceux que Kabuto a modifié, notre force de frappe sera plus grande, sourit le brun.

- Et vu que Danzô te mange dans la main, Kumo ne se joindra pas à eux, ajouta la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas une demi-douzaine d'élus, qui changera quelque chose.

Oo0oO

Dans le couloir, une autre blonde marchait. Même si elle craignait de passer devant le bureau de Sasuke, c'était le trajet le plus rapide, pour rejoindre la sortie du manoir. Cette nuit, elle se devait de récolter que des bonnes nouvelles, sinon il valait mieux pour elle, de se trouver une très bonne cachette. Sans le vouloir, elle capta la conversation qu'il avait avec Shiho. Ino mémorisa les mots Kusa et Danzô, et ressenti des vibrations dans la voix de la jeune femme. Elle connaissait cette technique, puisque c'était celle de sa famille, la manipulation de l'esprit. Avant d'être surprise, la jeune vampire poursuivit son chemin et sorti rapidement du manoir. Peut-être bien qu'au fond, ce n'était pas Sasuke, le « chef » du clan Uchiwa.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Mise au point**

Tout le monde à la guilde avait eu un mouvement de recule, en voyant Tenten revenir avec un nourrisson dans les bras. Avec un air stupide, Lee lui avait demandé à quel moment elle avait été enceinte.

- Il n'est pas de moi, idiot, s'exclama la chasseuse en le frappant. C'est Teuchi qui l'a trouvé et… ajouta-t-elle en regardant Neji.

- On a décidé de le ramener. Après tout, avec son commerce, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'en occuper.

Lee acquiesça devant ce fait et les aida à transporter ce qu'ils avaient acheté en chemin, dont le berceau. Au moment de l'assemblage, l'âge de Neji s'avéra utile, car aucun des deux chasseurs ne comprit comment ça fonctionnait. Après tout, à l'école, ils avaient choisi sport et non menuiserie. Puis la jeune femme fut mal à l'aise, quand le bébé qu'elle tenait, tenta de téter son sein au travers de son gilet. Et avec un petit rire moqueur, son meilleur ami suggéra que le petit avait peut-être faim. Tout en le traitant de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseau, Tenten se leva et attrapa ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer le biberon. Lorsqu'ils furent que tous les deux, Lee en profita pour discuter sérieusement avec le vampire.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est seul, tu peux me le dire que c'est toi qui as insisté.

Neji arrêta son mouvement et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme. Il ne voyait pas en quoi c'Était important de savoir s'il avait insisté ou non.

- Et alors ? Après tout, selon Teuchi, la mère est morte suite à une morsure au cou. C'est probablement un élu comme elle.

- Question comme ça, enchaîna le chasseur. Vous êtes officiellement ensemble ou bien vous êtes encore indécis ?

L'immortel fut prit de court par cette question et ne su quoi répondre. Après tout, depuis que Sasuke avait mordu Tenten, elle et lui entretenaient une relation ambiguë.

- Tenten est ma meilleure amie et je la considère comme ma petite sœur, ajouta Lee. Vous vous fréquentez plus ou moins, ça dépend des jours, et vous adoptez un enfant. Bon, pas officiellement, mais c'est un peu ça. Pour votre bien et celui du bébé, mieux vaut mettre au clair cotre relation.

Neji ne pu répondre, car Tenten revint, le petit tétant son biberon de lait. La jeune femme ressenti un léger froid en entrant dans la pièce, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lee les laissa seuls, déclarant que sa copine devait l'attendre. La brune prit place sur son lit et regarda le vampire terminer l'assemblage du berceau. Quand le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, un sourire attendrit s'étira sur ses lèvres. La chasseuse avait les yeux posés sur le bambin, chantonnant une berceuse à voix basse pour l'endormir. Des décennies qu'il rêvait de fonder une famille et il avait cette magnifique image sous les yeux. Dire que c'était la femme de sa vie serait peut-être trop rapide, mais il était sûr de se qu'il ressentait pour elle à ce moment précis.

- Tu vois, tu y arrive très bien, sourit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Pour le moment, rétorqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux.

La brune manquait de confiance pour ce qui était d'être une bonne mère, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais connu la sienne. Elle regarda Neji, qui avait prit place à ses pieds et qui de l'index, caressait le dessus de la tête du bébé. Son geste ampli de tendresse étonna quand même Tenten, qui oubliait souvent, qu'il n'avait pas réellement vingt-cinq ans. Elle le surprit, lorsqu'elle lui tendit l'enfant.

- Je l'ai eu dans les bras tout l'après-midi, s'expliqua-t-elle. Et… C'est en quelque sorte ton fils maintenant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vampire et il prit délicatement le poupon. Malgré cette envie de devenir père, il avait peur de faire une gaffe et de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de s'exercer et il appréhendait la suite. Lorsque l'enfant fut bien installé au creux de ses bras, il se releva et prit place à la gauche de Tenten.

- Il n'a toujours pas de nom, fit-il remarquer.

- Pourquoi pas Hizashi ? proposa la jeune femme.

Neji fut extrêmement surpris par sa proposition. Donnez le nom de son père ? se répéta-t-il, encore sous le choc. Elle qui détestait les vampires, il y a encore six semaines. Il connaissait les raisons de cette haine et aussi, combien il était dur d'oublier son premier amour. Le brun ne comptait pas le remplacer, mais espérait avoir un jour autant d'importance dans le cœur de la brune.

- On pourrait aussi bien l'appeler Ibiki, sourit le jeune homme. Alors je propose, qu'il porte le prénom de ton père et le nom de mes ancêtres.

- Ibiki Hyuuga ? répéta Tenten. D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Ils celèrent leur accord dans un chaste baisé et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, l'enfant entre eux, et discutèrent d'eux pendant toute la nuit.

Oo0oO

Dès qu'elle fut sortie du manoir, Ino se promena dans les rues de la ville. N'étant pas une espionne hors pair, elle ignorait où aller récolter des informations. Se promener près du manoir de la guilde était dangereux et elle était encore surprise de ne pas s'être fait surprendre la dernière fois. Elle savait que le gérant du « Icha Icha Paradis » était un ancien membre de la guilde, maintenant retraité et fournissant des informations aux chasseurs. La blonde prit donc la direction du bar d'effeuilleuse, avec l'intention de soutirer des informations subtilement. Après tout, ce n'était pas un secret, que Jiraiya aimait les belles femmes et qu'il était facile à séduire. Ce serait risqué, mais pas impossible. Perchée sur de hauts escarpins et vêtue d'une courte robe violette, qui laissait voir ses longues jambes, elle pénétra dans le club d'une démarche aguichante. À l'intérieur, elle se mit à la recherche du gérant, avec l'intension de se faire passé pour une danseuse à la recherche d'un travail. Lorsqu'une serveuse l'aborda, elle demanda à voir le patron. Ino dut insister, car la serveuse refusa de la conduire jusqu'à son supérieur sans rendez-vous. En général, les entrevues d'embauche devaient se passer durant les heures de fermeture, mais la blonde demanda une exception.

Voyant cette altercation de son bureau, Jiraiya décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Vous êtes Jiraiya ? demanda Ino avec un sourire aguicheur. Je désire travailler pour vous.

Le propriétaire de la place, un homme bien bâti par ses années de chasse aux vampires avec des cheveux blanchis par le temps, la regarda de haut en bas, évaluant son potentiel du regard. Avec un sourire, il l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Intérieurement, Ino sautait de joie, la première étape de son plan accompli. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui soutirer des informations. Arrivé dans le bureau, le patron lui demanda d'enfiler le déshabillé qu'il lui tendait et de revenir lui donner une prestation. Se qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il avait toute suite deviné qui elle était. Des rumeurs couraient sur elle, du moins dans son club. La blonde ignorait que son père était l'un des informateurs de l'ancien chasseur. Il profita de son absence, pour envoyer un message à de vieux amis de la guilde. Une vraie mine d'or d'information pour celle-ci. Le vieil homme joua le jeu, lorsqu'elle revint dans son bureau, évaluant et commentant sa danse. Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Il tendit un peignoir à la blonde et alla ouvrit. À la vue des deux hommes devant la porte, un sourire étira les lèvres de Jiraiya et d'un clin d'œil, les invita à entrer. En les apercevant, Ino prit peur. Elle les reconnaissait, c'était les chasseurs Kotetsu et Izumo, un duo implacable selon la rumeur. Elle ne faisait pas le poids.

- Je suis désolé, mais pour le bien de l'humanité, j'ai dû faire appel à de vieux amis, fit Jiraiya. La rumeur cour, que tu aurais rejoint Sasuke. Du moins, c'est ce que pense ton père.

- Mon père ? répéta la jeune femme, abasourdie.

- C'est soi la manière douce ou la manière forte, annonça celui avec un bandage sur le nez.

- À toi de décider si tu nous suis gentiment ou si l'on doit t'assommer, ajouta son collègue Izumo.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, elle attrapa sa robe, déposée sur une chaise un peu plus tôt, et tendit les bras en signe de soumission. Celui au bandana lui attacha les mains dans le dos et le propriétaire des lieux les emmena vers la sortie de secours du bar. Mieux valait éviter de traverser la salle dans cette position. Le duo de chasseurs l'attacha à l'arrière de la Ford Focus et Kotetsu prit le volant, laissant son co-équipier surveiller leur prisonnière. Le trajet fut long pour la vampire, qui trouvait la position inconfortable avec les bras dans le dos. Dans un sens, elle se sentait rassurer de ne plus avoir à retourner au manoir Uchiwa. Mais elle risquait d'être jugé pour trahison envers son clan et si elle avait de la chance, elle serait seulement bannie du clan. Averti par Izumo de leur arriver, Naruto les attendait en haut des marches, en compagnie d'Hinata qui venait d'arriver. Le blond les conduisit dans le sous-sol, où se trouvaient leurs pièces d'interrogatoire en tout genre. Ne pensant pas à avoir à la torturer pour lui soutirer des informations, il l'emmena dans une salle toute simple, dont le seul mobilier était une table carré et deux chaises qui se faisaient face.

- Ino Yamanaka, je présume, commença le chef. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, le présent chef de la guilde. Selon Jiraiya, votre père vous soupçonne d'avoir rejoint le clan Uchiwa. J'aimerais d'abords connaître vos motivations et je promets de ne faire aucun jugement sur ceux-ci.

La blonde remua les jambes en baissant la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait quoi répondre à ça. Ses intentions étaient si futiles en comparaison de ses remords.

- Si je disais que ça été fait sur un coup de tête et peut-être sous l'influence d'une manipulation d'esprit, fit la blonde.

- Pourtant la manipulation d'esprit est un pouvoir de ton clan et il se dit trahis par ton alliance, répliqua Hinata, debout juste derrière le blond.

La jeune femme menottée détourna la tête, elle-même nimbée dans le mystère.

- J'ai entendu une conversation entre Sasuke et Shiho, celle qui m'a convaincu de m'allier à eux. Dans sa voix, j'ai clairement entendu les vibrations caractéristiques de notre technique.

- C'est un ancien membre de votre clan ? demanda Naruto.

- Non, c'est un vampire hybride et selon ce que m'en a dit Sakura, l'ancienne préférée de Sasuke, elle cache bien son jeu. Avant que Shikamaru ne l'a tue, lorsqu'ils sont allés le voir il y a une semaine, elle m'avait confié une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Shiho.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, appréhendant ce que la Yamanaka allait leur révéler. En apprendre plus sur les motivations de l'Uchiwa et de cette mystérieuse Shiho, les aiderait à protéger les humains. Après une grande inspiration, Ino raconta tout de cet entretien.

Profitant d'une chasse entre hybride, Sakura m'a convié à une rencontre privée, qui devait rester entre nous. Dès l'arrivé de cette Shiho au manoir, la favorite de Sasuke s'est méfiée d'elle, mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Shiho lui a promis de tous lui révéler sur sa force, s'il lui offrait hébergement et le titre de membre du clan Uchiwa. Chose qui ne se fait, que lorsqu'il y a des mariages. Bref, dès qu'il est devenu hybride, Sasuke a prit le pouvoir du clan, en soumettant son père par sa puissance. Sakura m'a confié, que c'est à partir de ce moment, qu'il est devenu agressif et violent. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il y a plus d'un mois, un peu avant que je les rejoigne, il est parti rencontrer un scientifique, mais elle ignorait son nom et elle en a profité pour aller tenir tête à Shiho. C'est là qu'elle a découvert que Shiho le manipulait, mais encore une fois, elle ignorait comment. Elle lui a tout dit, en ne pensant pas, qu'elle pourrait un jour le confier à quelqu'un.

- Que lui a-t-elle révélé ? la pressa Naruto.

La blonde reposa les yeux sur les quatre individus devant elle, qui attendaient impatiemment de connaître la réponse.

Bien des choses, déclara-t-elle, avant de reprendre son récit.

Elle aurait dit pouvoir se vanter d'être l'un des premiers vampires, bien avant la formation du clan Hyuuga, voir même de celui des Uchiwa. Et les Uchiwa existe depuis déjà quelques siècles. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Shiho lui aurait révélé être le premier vampire, ``a avoir bu le sang d'un élu.

- La première ? répéta Hinata, sous le choc.

- J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais elle se serait vantée d'en connaître les moindres secrets.

Sakura se serait rendu compte à ce moment-là, que Shiho l'empêchait de bouger par un envoûtement. Elle lui aurait ensuite révélé, que la puissance du sang des élus, s'agrandit ave les années. Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dit à Sasuke, pour qu'il continu à croire que c'est la quantité, qui fera la différence. Sauf que ça ne changerait rien d'en boire d'un autre élu. Mais bien sûr, elle veut garder l'emprise qu'elle a sur lui, alors elle ne dit rien.

Dans la pièce d'interrogatoire de la guilde, un grand silence s'installa. Ayant tout dit sur ce que lui avait confié Sakura, elle garda le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui pose une autre question. Pour les quatre autres, c'était la stupéfaction totale. Au final, peu importe comment ça avait commencé, ce n'était plus Sasuke qui tirait les ficelles de son propre clan.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas les raisons de ta trahison, fit Hinata, encore un peu perdue.

- Vous Hinata, vous êtes celle qui peut le mieux comprendre mes motivations. En tant qu'héritière de mon clan, je me dois d'être puissante. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne maîtrise pas du tout nos dons héréditaires.

- Cette Shiho aurait donc joué là-dessus pour vous convaincre, comprit Naruto.

La blonde haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle n'en était pas sûre. Naruto prit le temps de terminer d'écrire tous ce qu'elle leur avait révélé, puis posa une dernière question. À quoi ressemblait cette Shiho.

- Aussi blonde que moi, voir plus platine. Mais le trait le plus caractéristique, c'est qu'elle porte des lunettes et bien qu'elle dise les utiliser pour passer inaperçu, je crois que sa vue est basse.

- Impossible ! s'exclama Hinata. En devenant vampire, la vue est supposée s'améliorer et non diminuer.

À nouveau, la blonde marqua son ignorance par un haussement d'épaules. Le chef de la guilde nota la description rapidement, puis reposa les yeux sur la vampire devant lui.

- Maintenant, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Tout dépend de ce que vous aurez décidé. J'ai trahi mon clan, bien que l'ais regretté immédiatement après, et je dois être jugé pour.

- En résumé, vous ne savez pas ce que vous allez faire ?

La jeune femme pencha la tête, confirmant en quelque sorte, les suppositions du blond. Il prit donc la décision de la garder dans une pièce surveillée, le temps d'avertir son père et lui demander quoi faire. Dès qu'elle fut installée dans une autre pièce du sous-sol avec le duo comme gardien, Naruto monta dans son bureau en compagnie d'Hinata. Une seule journée était passée depuis leur retour de Kumo, mais il y avait quelque chose dont ils n'avaient toujours pas prit le temps de discuter. Soit leurs aventures sexuelles. Le demi lycan prit place derrière son bureau, pendant que la brune prenait place devant lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, le jeune homme ajouta quelques notes sur ses feuilles, avant de les ranger dans le classeur et la vampire le regarda faire. La chemise bleue du blond laissait voir le haut de son torse, où pendait un cristal vert sur une corde en cuir. Bien qu'elle ait prit du plaisir durant les deux jours et demi qu'ils avaient passé chez les lycans, elle hésitait sur ses sentiments envers Naruto. Après tout, c'était une union impossible. Du côté du lycan, il tentait de gagner du temps. Il avait le même résonnement que son amante, bien qu'il n'ait aucun regret sur leurs deux nuits passées ensemble. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que se soit impensable et interdit. Seul Konohamaru était au courant et ça devait le rester.

- Qu'a dit ton père à ton retour ? demanda le blond, tout en rangeant le dossier.

La brune remarqua toute suite le nouveau tutoiement du lycan, qui avant leur aventure, la vouvoyait continuellement. Bien que ce soit une marque de respect, ça avait toujours eu le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Au moins, ils n'étaient plus en froid.

- Il n'était pas étonné des réactions, ni même de mon agression. Il te remercie de m'avoir défendu.

- C'était tout naturel, fit-il en retournant s'asseoir.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, dès qu'il posa les yeux sur la vampire, il la détailla du regard. Voir reluquer. L'abstinence avait tendance à le rendre de plus en plus pervers, se gifla-t-il mentalement. Mais il fallait avouer que son pull violet, mettait en valeur sa poitrine opulente et sa taille de guêpe. Aucun décolleté pourtant et très peu de peau n'était visible. Même lui, il se trouvait obsédé en ce moment. C'était pour dire.

- Mais il faut aussi parler de se qui s'est passé… Lors des deux nuits qu'on a passé à Kumo.

Le blond hocha la tête, bien qu'il aurait préférée remettre ça à plus tard, voir jamais. On a toujours le droit de rêver.

- Ça apporterait son lot de problèmes si ça s'apprenait, soupira-t-elle.

- Je crois aussi. Disons que ça été un écart de conduite, qui ne doit pas se reproduire, déclara Naruto sans réfléchir.

Bien qu'il dise ça, Naruto le regrettait quelque peu. Après tout, il avait prit goût d'être câliné par une femme. En face de lui, il ne remarqua pas toute suite, la légère déception de la brune. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le pincement au cœur, que ça avait produit en elle. Il y avait si longtemps, qu'elle s'était senti femme dans les bras d'un homme. Une femme et non un objet ou encore un jouet.

- De toute façon, j'ignore comment ça aurait pu arriver ici, réussi à articuler la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, en comprenant sa bévue. Il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser et donner l'impression d'être un salop.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que…

- Non je comprends, l'interrompit Hinata. Ça compliquerait bien des choses, d'entretenir une relation. Que ce soit chez les vampires ou les lycans.

Naruto posa ses yeux sur elle et la vampire pu y lire une certaine tristesse. Ça ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir de dire ça, comprit-elle.

- Mieux vaut que je rentre maintenant, déclara la jeune femme ne se levant.

Le blond acquiesça et la regarda sortir de son bureau. Il était déçu que ça se finisse ainsi entre eux.

Oo0oO

Quelque part dans la ville, Sasuke traversait une rue en compagnie de ses cinq nouveaux…camarades dirons-nous. Soit Shiho, Hotaru, Utakata, Suigetsu et Juugo. En comparaison de la guilde, il n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'élus à faire rejoindre ses rangs, mais Utakata et Hotaru en avaient trouvé deux la veille. Deux hommes, l'un de dix-neuf ans et un autre de vingt-six ans. Tous deux travaillaient comme intervenants dans une école secondaire de la ville, sauf que le plus jeune n'était que stagiaire. Après le travail, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller prendre un verre dans un bistro à quelques minutes de l'école. C'est donc là-bas, que se rendait le groupe de six vampires hybrides. Pour ce que lui en avait dit Hotaru, ils avaient été tous les deux, trimballés d'une famille d'accueil à l'autre jusqu'à leur majorité. L'aîné parce qu'il avait des tendances dépressives et le second parce qu'il était très malade. Bien qu'avec le temps l'un soit devenu plus optimiste et l'autre plus résistant aux maladies, il leur restait toujours quelques séquelles. Et Sasuke comptait bien jouer là-dessus.

Le « Sofa Bleu » était un petit bistro, où divers artistes amateurs venaient faire leur début. À dix-huit heures, l'endroit n'était pas trop bondé et les clients pouvaient discuter sans se crier dessus. Le duo se trouvait à une table au fond de la pièce et avant qu'ils aillent tous s'y asseoir, Shiho proposa d'aller tâter le terrain d'abords. Les cinq autres vampires prirent place deux tables avant celle des élus et surveillèrent la blonde du coin de l'œil. Sasuke vit d'abords de la méfiance dans les gestes des deux hommes, qui se transforma en…fascination. Dès que la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, il comprit que c'était gagné.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : Recrutement de la relève**

Le lendemain matin, Neji embrassa le front du petit Ibiki et prit congé de sa nouvelle famille. Avec Lee, il devait rendre visite à un ancien chasseur, qui avait ouvert un dojo dans la ville. Le meilleur ami de son amante, ne lui avait pas expliqué la raison de sa retraite prématurée et il était intrigué de le rencontrer. Le dojo « Le lotus » se trouvait à quelques pas de l'école secondaire, accueillant plusieurs adolescents prêts à apprendre des techniques de combat et d'autodéfense. Lorsque Lee arrêta la voiture devant la bâtisse, le vampire prit le temps de détailler la façade. Assez simple avec sa grande baie vitrée, juste à côté de la porte. Vu l'heure, le dojo était vide. Le chasseur lui fit signe de le suivre et l'entraîna dans une ruelle qui passait à côté et grimpa l'escalier extérieur, qui montait au deuxième étage. Gai Maito habitait juste au-dessus du dojo, dans un petit studio modeste.

Les deux jeunes hommes durent attendre quelques instants, avant qu'on leur ouvre la porte. Les yeux de Neji s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. L'homme de vingt-neuf ans n'avait plus son bras gauche, remplacé par un court moignon dépassant de la manche courte de son gilet. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, le chasseur avait prit sa retraite.

- Mon petit Lee ! Sourit ce dernier. Ça fait longtemps. Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien maître Gai, répondit le chasseur en donnant une accolade au dit maître.

Maître ? se répéta l'immortel. N'étant pas de la guilde, il n'en connaissait pas encore tous les détails et traditions. Tout comme il ne connaissait pas tous les grades et fonctions de chaque chasseur. Le propriétaire des lieux le fit entrer et les conduisit jusqu'à sa cuisine, où il leur offrit des tasses de café. Puis en regardant bien Neji, Gai reprit la tasse et lui emmena un morceau de viande saignante. Avec surprise, le vampire regarda son hôte, puis son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

- Mais comment… fit Lee.

- Mon petit Lee, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus au manoir, que ne me tiens pas à jour. À ses yeux sans couleur, ni pupille, je peux deviner qu'il fait parti du clan Hyuuga. Et par le fait qu'il soit ici, quand le soleil est levé, qu'il n'est plus totalement vampire. Un hybride, j'en déduis donc.

- Mais d'où connaissez-vous les particularités des hybrides ? demanda Neji.

Un sourire mystérieux étira les lèvres de Gai, mais il ne répondit pas à la question. Durant l'heure qui suivit, les deux chasseurs discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. L'ancien chasseur revint accompagné d'un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, des cheveux châtains attachés en une queue de cheval haute et vêtu d'un kimono blanc sous un manteau noir. Lee le salua d'une accolade chaleureuse et Neji devina qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un moment.

- Salut Karashi. Ça va bien les cours ?

- C'est cool, les jeunes s'améliorent. Je pari que tu es ici pour rencontrer la relève.

- La relève ? répéta Neji sans comprendre.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers l'immortel d'un bloc. Le nouvel arrivant ne l'avait pas remarqué, Gai l'avait plus ou moins oublié et Lee avait tout simplement oublié de l'avertir. Vu que Tenten restait au manoir avec le petit, il avait proposé au vampire de l'accompagner. De toute façon, Shikamaru avait prévenu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toute suite aller voir le clan Akimichi.

- Oh c'est vrai, Tenten ne t'a pas encore tout expliqué sur la guilde, s'excusa Lee. Gai donne des cours d'arts martiaux, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur, depuis qu'il a perdu son bras gauche lors de négociations houleuses avec les lycans de Yuki.

- Il y a des lycans à Yuki ? s'étonna Neji.

Neji était étonné par cette révélation. Il savait pour Kumo, Kusa et Taki, mais il ignorait pour Yuki. C'était une ville beaucoup plus au nord du pays et bien que les vampires ne ressentent pas le froid, ils ne supportent pas la neige. Le temps pouvait être sombre, mais la lumière que la neige reflétait, leur était douloureuse.

- C'est frisquet, mais avec leur sang chaud et leur fourrure, il ne la ressentent pas tant que ça, commenta Lee. Bref, le dojo n'est pas qu'un endroit où les jeunes viennent se défoulé et apprendre à se défendre. C'est un bon moyen de découvrir de bons éléments, sans qu'ils soient des enfants de chasseurs.

- Lorsqu'ils ont le potentiel pour devenir chasseur, je passe un coup de fil à Naruto et j'arrange une entrevue avec les adolescents. Par exemple, aujourd'hui je veux que Lee en rencontre deux. Une fille de quinze ans et un jeune garçon de treize ans. Il est jeune, mais il a un grand potentiel. Il m'a même dit, qu'il participait au championnat d'escrime dans deux semaines. Selon moi, ce sera un bon élément pour la guilde.

Neji était impressionné par tout ça. Un dojo, qui se trouvait être en quelque sorte, un lieu de recrutement pour la guilde. Les Hyuuga l'ignoraient et l'hybride trouvait ça ingénieux. Il devait avouer, qu'il s'était toujours demandé comment ils recrutaient. Maintenant, il savait.

Quelques minutes passèrent, avant qu'ils ne descendent au dojo, pour accueillir les étudiants. En se samedi matin neuf heures, le groupe avancé arrivait tranquillement pour se préparer au cours. Lee et Neji assistèrent à l'entraînement comme spectateur. Tous deux les évaluèrent du regard, sans se faire remarquer et vu la couleur de ses yeux, le vampire avait dû mettre des lunettes de soleil. Par chance, c'était très ensoleillé à l'extérieur, qu'on ne le regardait pas vraiment. Lorsque le cours se termina deux heures plus tard, Gai demanda à deux adolescents, de rester encore quelques minutes. Dès que le dojo fut vidé des étudiants, les deux professeurs emmenèrent les deux jeunes vers le chasseur et le vampire. La jeune fille portait ses cheveux noirs courts, de sorte que son visage était dégagé et que ses yeux noirs et rieurs n'aient aucun obstacle pour voir. L'adolescent lui, avait les cheveux décolorés et bleutés, coupés court et en bataille. Tout en regardant les deux invités de son professeur, le jeune garçon remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

- Kurotsuchi, Chôjûrô, je vous présente Lee Rock et Neji Hyuuga, fit Gai. Je les ai invités à venir voir votre entraînement, car vous avez un grand potentiel et je voulais connaître vos plans d'avenir.

Les deux jeunes se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil et regardèrent à tour de rôle, les quatre adultes devant eux. Leur avenir ? se répétèrent-ils.

- C'est quoi, vos amis recrutent pour les olympiques ? demanda sur un ton moqueur la Kurotsuchi.

Les deux amis en question se retinrent du mieux qu'ils purent, pour ne pas éclater de rire à cette supposition.

- Recrutement, oui, fit Karashi. Pour les olympiques, pas vraiment.

Un air méfiant apparu sur les traits de l'adolescente et un intrigué de la part du jeune garçon.

- Selon vous, est-ce que les vampires existent ? demanda Lee.

- C'est une blague ? s'exclama la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'un mythe les vampires !

- Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi, répliqua Chôjûrô, vu qu'il y en a un juste devant toi.

Il n'y eut pas que la brune, qui se tourna brusquement vers l'adolescent, les quatre adultes aussi étaient étonnés par la réplique du jeune garçon.

- Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas seulement parce que le soleil est fort aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en pointant Neji, qu'il porte des lunettes de soleil. Il cache ses yeux, qui n'ont probablement pas une couleur naturelle.

- Parles encore ! ricana Kurotsuchi. Même si c'était vrai, les vampires brûlent au soleil.

- Faux ! rétorqua l'adolescent. Il y a de ça plusieurs siècles, une femme a été surnommé la carnivore, parce qu'elle se nourrissait du sang et de la chair de ses victimes. Et elle agissait autant le jour, que la nuit.

- Et elle a un nom cette vampire ? demanda Neji en enlevant ses lunettes.

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de Chôjûrô, pendant que la bouche de Kurotsuchi s'ouvrait sous l'ébahissement. Le minus semblais semblait avoir raison, se dit-elle.

Oo0oO

Au manoir, Naruto se promenait dans les couloirs, l'esprit préoccupé et l'âme en peine. Développer des sentiments envers Hinata, lui apportait encore plus de problèmes. Sasuke était une menace, même si maintenant ils savaient qu'il était manipulé par une autre vampire. Le problème résidait dans ses raisons de faire tout ça. Pourquoi manipuler l'Uchiwa, quand ce dernier veut déjà se débarrasser des Hyuuga et de la guilde ? Probablement qu'il aurait toute suite accepté de l'aider, si elle lui en avait parlé. Alors pourquoi se cacher et mentir sur son âge réel ? C'est le genre de questions, qui le chiffonnaient depuis la veille, quand il réussissait à s'enlever l'aînée d'Hiashi de la tête. Perdu dans ses pensées, le chef de la guilde pénétra dans la cuisine, pour tomber sur Tenten en train de faire boire son biberon au bébé, tout en chantonnant une berceuse. Bien qu'elle ne déteste pas les enfants, le blond n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme aussi maternelle.

- C'est fou ce qu'un enfant peut changer une personne, fit-il.

La concernée se retourna en sursautant vers l'entrée de la pièce, n'ayant pas entendu Naruto arriver. Ce dernier prit place à la table, sans lâcher la brune des yeux. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfant avant l'âge de trente ans. Bon Neji avait quelque peu insisté et maintenant elle était stérile, mais il restait que la voir ainsi était troublant. La chasseuse l'imita et prit place devant lui. À peine une journée qu'elle s'occupait de ce bébé et elle en était déjà gaga.

- Est-ce qu'il a nom ? s'enquit-il.

- Neji a proposé Ibiki.

La brune se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'air abasourdit de son chef, puisqu'au fond, elle s'y attendait.

- Ton père a dû se retourner dans sa tombe, déclara Naruto.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est la seconde fois, car avec Neji…

Le jeune homme acquiesça en riant, car effectivement, voir sa fille avec un vampire, aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque à Ibiki. La haine que Tenten avait pour ces buveurs de sang, remontait plus loin que l'assassinat de Kankuro. Son père n'en avait jamais tué sans de bonne raison, mais il ne s'en serait pas fait des amis pour autant.

- Pas trop difficile de s'occuper de lui ? s'enquit-il en montrant le bambin du menton.

- Vu qu'on n'a pas besoin de dormir, c'est assez facile. Avec un seul jour, il ne marche pas, alors on n'a pas à lui courir après.

- La difficulté va commencer dans six mois, sourit le blond.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent ainsi du petit Ibiki, ce qui changea les idées au blond. Ça lui faisait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à la menace de Sasuke ou à son aventure avec Hinata. Dès que le bambin eut terminé sa bouteille, Tenten lui fit faire son rot et remarqua une lueur triste dans les yeux du lycan. Ou peut-être était-ce de l'envie.

- Tu veux le prendre ? lui proposa-t-elle soudainement.

Au regard qu'il lui jeta, elle devina qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son fixe. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la jeune femme se leva et contourna la table pour déposer le bébé dans ses bras.

- Quand vas-tu te choisir une femme ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur le siège à sa droite.

- Avec tout ce qui se passe ces jours-ci. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour avoir des enfants.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'enfant, répliqua la brune.

- Je sais pertinemment, que ta question le sous-entendait. Et puis, c'est trop risqué avec une humaine et les lycans femelles me tournent autour, seulement parce que je suis l'héritier.

- Et quand vas-tu annoncer, que tu ne comptes pas devenir le prochain chef de Kumo ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules sans lâcher le poupon des yeux. Il était vrai que l'envie d'être père le hantait depuis quelques temps, mais pour le moment, c'était trop compliqué. De plus, développer des sentiments pour une vampire qui ne peut avoir d'enfant, ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- Si je l'annonce trop tôt, Danzô va en profiter pour prendre le pouvoir, déclara Naruto. L'idéal, se serait qu'Asuma remplace mon grand-père. Si les Uzumaki laissent la place au Sarutobi, ce ne sera pas un énorme changement, puisqu'il pense de la même façon que nous.

- Mais en as-tu au moins parlé à ton grand-père ?

- Pas encore, concéda le blond en soupirant. C'était tellement mouvementé dernièrement, que j'ai oublié de lui en glisser un mot, lorsque j'étais à Kumo.

La brune le pointa de l'index, tout en faisant un mouvement d'haut en bas, comme si elle grondait un gamin. Celui-ci leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant de nouveau, amusé par son geste.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi, alors arrête de me traiter comme un enfant. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te reprendre. Adopter un enfant sans en parler à personne… C'est assez irresponsable, conclu-t-il en riant.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, tout en lui jetant un regard noir amical.

- Je suis quand même une grande fille, qui a passé la nuit à s'occuper d'un bébé, tout en discutant de sa relation avec son copain.

- Donc c'est officiel ? supposa son chef.

- En l'adoptant, il fallait bien qu'on mette tout ça au clair, déclara-t-elle innocemment.

- Donc Kankuro, c'est…

- Il est mort et il ne reviendra pas. Il fallait bien que je passe à autre chose un jour ou l'autre. Et Neji est un bon gars.

Le blond acquiesça. Neji avait paru hautain au premier regard, six semaines plus tôt, mais s'il avérait être très prévenant. Et ça se voyait, qu'il avait développé des sentiments forts pour la chasseuse. Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto sursauta, quand le bébé se mit à pleurer. Tenten se dépêcha à le prendre en faisant de petit « shh » pour le calmer. Ça semblait lui venir instinctivement. Puis le lycan retroussa le nez, quand une forte odeur lui parvint aux narines. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était mit à pleurer, comprit-il.

- Avec nos odorats améliorés, gémit Naruto en se bouchant le nez, c'est une véritable infection.

- Je te l'accorde, mais on s'y habitue, sourit-elle.

Elle l'abandonna dans la salle à manger, pour s'occuper de la couche du petit. Se retrouvant de nouveau seul, tous ses soucis lui revinrent en rafale. Il laissa donc sa tête tomber entre ses bras, repliés sur la table et soupira de découragement. Le lycan n'en pouvait plus. Il commençait à trouver son rôle de chef beaucoup trop préoccupant. Mais depuis plusieurs générations, c'était les hommes Namikaze, qui se trouvaient à la tête des chasseurs. Naruto finit par se lever avec l'intention de retourner dans son bureau, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Intrigué, il se rendit dans le hall et découvrit Tanishi et Sumaru, vêtements et visages abîmés.

- Doux jésus, que c'est-il passé ?! s'exclama Naruto en accourant. Et où est Hokuto ?

Les deux bruns se laissèrent tomber au sol, les muscles de leurs jambes pas encore complètement remis de leur captivité.

Inquiet pour leur santé, Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et téléphona à Karin, pour qu'elle passe les examiner. Ensuite, il les porta à tour de rôle jusqu'au salon, où il les allongea sur les divan. En attendant que l'infirmière arrive, le lycan leur apporta de l'eau et les écouta lui raconter se qui c'était passé durant la dernière semaine. La rousse terminait de les soigner, quand Lee et Neji revinrent de leur entretien avec Gai Maito. Tous deux l'aidèrent à transporter les deux blessés jusqu'à leur chambre, où ils pourraient se reposer. Tenten avait vu juste, quelqu'un faisait des expériences sur les lycans. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, soupira Naruto, lorsqu'il fut dans son bureau. Lee vint le rejoindre, tendis que le vampire allait voir sa copine, et lui raconta rapidement sa rencontre avec la possible relève. Mais aussi de se qu'avait dit le petit Chôjûrô, sur la femme qui se faisait appeler la carnivore, il y a quelques siècles. Dommage qu'il n'y eut pas de nom sur ce site internent.

Oo0oO

Le quatuor composé de Sora, Sasame, Moegi et Udon, se rendait à Iwa pour rencontrer Killer Bee. Le trajet durait plus de six heures et pour être sûr d'être à l'heure, ils étaient partis tôt le matin. Habitués de travailler de nuit, certain avait eu quelques difficultés à se lever à six heures. Par chance, ce n'était pas le cas d'Udon, qui prit le volant pour laisser les autres terminer leur nuit. Leur rendez-vous avait été fixé à quatorze heures et après un petit arrêt dans un restaurant pour dîner, ils étaient de nouveau en route pour un autre deux heures. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sora qui chauffa, permettant à son collègue de décompresser derrière en compagnie de sa copine. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure prévue et c'est un type avec des cheveux noirs qui leur ouvrit. Après s'être présenté, il les fit entrer et les conduisit dans le salon. Il les abandonna un moment, le temps d'aller chercher le rappeur dans sa chambre. Ayant eut un concert la veille, il ne s'était pas couché avant le lever du soleil et devait encore dormir. Les quatre chasseurs prirent place dans les sofas et attendirent en silence. L'assistant du chanteur revint accompagné d'un homme à la peau noire et aux cheveux décolorés blancs. Bien qu'ils soient à l'intérieur, Killer Bee portait des lunettes fumées et avait enfilé une robe de chambre blanche par-dessus un pantalon noir.

- Darui a dit que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à me dire, qui ne pouvait être fait au téléphone, commença le rappeur en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

Sora regarda autour de lui, pour voir si quelqu'un se portait volontaire et vit les trois autres faire comme lui. Puis les trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. C'est lui qui devait si coller, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

- S'il était impossible d'en parler au téléphone, c'est parce que c'est compliqué à expliquer.

Les sourcils du mulâtre se levèrent devant cette réponse, pour le moins mystérieuse.

- En fait, nous ignorons comment vous allez réagir à ce qu'on va vous dire, poursuivi Sora. Qu'elle est votre point de vue sur les vampires ? ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Un silence pesant répondit à sa question, suivi par un éclat de rire de la part de Killer Bee. Ce sera plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, se dit Sora.

- Je déduis par votre rire, que vous n'y croyez pas.

- Les vampires c'est de la fiction ou une métaphore, déclara le chanteur. Je traite certaines femmes de vampires, car elles ont tendances à nous fasciner, mais aussi à nous pourrir la vie.

Les deux femmes chasseurs furent légèrement offusquées par cette remarque sexiste. Les hommes aussi pouvaient être une fascination et une malédiction en même temps. Sauf que présentement, ils n'avançaient pas du tout, car ils devraient maintenant le convaincre.

- Oui, c'et se qu'on s'évertue à entretenir, souffla Sora.

- Ce que mon collègue veut dire, poursuivi Udon, c'est que la guilde des chasseurs et la police s'évertue à cacher l'existence des vampires et des lycans, à la population.

L'incrédulité se lisait dans les yeux des deux hommes devant eux, aucunement convaincu. Ce fut Moegi, qui se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Nous sommes, tous les quatre, des chasseurs de la guilde de Konoha, déballa-t-elle sans laisser quiconque parler. Si nous sommes ici pour vous parler, c'est parce que vous êtes né suite à une grossesse avortée par une morsure de vampire. Que vous nous croyez ou non, votre sang à certaine particularité, qui donne la possibilité à celui qui le boit, de se fondre parmi les humains. Par conséquence, vous êtes une cible de choix pour des vampires mal intentionnés.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, tout le monde la regardait avec stupéfaction. La douce, la calme Moegi, avait limite sauté une coche. Pas qu'elle était coincée, mais il était rare de la voir parler aussi longtemps à d'autres personnes qu'à ses deux co-équipiers. Le chanteur était tout simplement sans voix. Pas par sa tirade, mais au fait qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé à sa naissance. Il était effectivement né plus tôt que prévue et sa mère n'y avait pas survécu. On lui avait aussi confié, que des marques de morsures ornaient son cou. Et jamais il n'en avait parlé à quiconque, même lorsqu'il allait encore à l'école. Aucun magasine n'était au courant.

- Qui vous a dit que je suis né dans ses circonstances ? demanda-t-il.

- Une vampire, répondit sans détour la jeune femme.

Son petit ami tenta de la faire taire, mais elle poursuivit. Elle en avait marre de devoir répéter et répéter pour convaincre les gens, et elle avait vraiment hâte de retourner à Konoha. Pas qu'elle détestait Iwa, mais elle avait une migraine insupportable depuis leur départ.

- Elle a fait des recherches pour trouver le nom de ceux, qui comme vous, possèdent un sang spécial. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué une quelconque anomalie ou talent, que personne d'autre que vous n'avait ?

Le regard ru rappeur changea soudainement, passant de la méfiance à la surprise.

- Qu'entendez-vous par talent ? demanda-t-il.

- Insomnie, vue perçante, guérison rapide, force herculéenne… énuméra Sora.

- Et une ouïe sur développé ? ajouta Killer Bee.

Les quatre chasseurs, et même l'assistant du chanteur, tournèrent la tête brusquement vers lui. Avait-il fini par croire ce qu'ils s'évertuaient à lui dire ? se demanda le quatuor.

- Une ouïe surdéveloppée ? répéta Sasame. À quel point ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu à écouter aux portes, puisque j'arrivais facilement à entendre ce qui se passait dans les pièces voisines. Sans aucune douleur, mes oreilles ajustent les décibels, quand le son est trop fort. Et en me concentrant bien, je pourrais facilement répéter tout ce que se dit, le couple de la chambre d'en dessous. C'est une violente dispute, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Ils le regardèrent tous, plus qu'étonné par la révélation. Motoï n'était pas seulement surpris par cette révélation, il était estomaqué. Son patron ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce talent particulier. Il finit même par s'asseoir, le regard dans le vague.

- Mais pourquoi suis-je en danger ? demanda Killer Bee. Je suis constamment en route ou en spectacle. Peu importe celui qui en veut à mon sang, mon horaire est tellement chargé, que je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Et je ne suis jamais seul, comme vous l'avez remarqué. Quatre hommes à l'extérieur de ma chambre et Motoï est toujours à mes côtés.

- Il pourrait facilement les mettre au tapis, répliqua Sasame. Les vampires ont une force herculéenne et il en a acquis une encore plus grande, avec le sang de gens comme vous. De plus, il n'est pas seul. Il a réussi à recruter des élus au sang particulier, en les transformant.

- S'il me trouve, il tentera de me convaincre de le rejoindre. C'est ça ? demanda le chanteur.

Les quatre chasseurs acquiescèrent d'un mouvement tête. Le mulâtre croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pencha la tête pour réfléchir.

- Quel est le nom et la description physique de ce vampire et ses alliés ? demanda-t-il finalement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Rencontres**

Lorsque Neji entra dans la chambre, Tenten était allongée sur son lit, le petit Ibiki couché sur son ventre. Elle lui caressait la tête doucement, sans arrêter de chantonner. Le vampire s'approcha silencieusement, pour éviter de réveiller leur petit ange et s'allongea à côté de la brune. Après avoir échangé un chaste baisé, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le poupon.

- Alors cette visite au dojo ? s'enquit-elle.

- T'aurais pu me parler de Gai et du recrutement, fit-il remarquer.

- Désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Le brun ne lui en voulait pas, puisque ce n'était pas bien grave, mais en même temps, s'il avait su à quoi s'attendre, il aurait posé bien moins de question.

- Je me demandais… Je n'ai pas posé la question à Lee tantôt, mais… Il a appelé Gai, maître.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- En fait, il n'y a pas que lui, qui l'appelle maître. Je le fais moi aussi. En fait, durant notre dernière année de formation, soit lorsqu'on a dix-sept ans, on est jumelé en équipe de trois ou quatre à un chasseur expérimenté. Lee et moi, c'était Gai, avant qu'il ne perdre son bras un ans plus tard.

- Tu as dit des équipes de trois ou quatre ? C'était qui votre troisième partenaire ?

- Matsuri et Tanishi. Des fois, selon les spécialités de chacun, les équipes changent en rejoignant la guilde. Sasame et Sora étaient les équipiers de Naruto, avant que son père ne meure et qu'il soit obligé de le remplacer. Et Inari a suivi sa formation avec Moegi, Udon et Konohamaru. Et mon frère faisait équipe avec Omoi, Karui et Samui, avant de devenir le chef de notre équipe.

Malgré tout le mois qu'il avait passé au manoir de la guilde, il y avait encore bien des choses que Neji ignorait. Il devrait passer plusieurs heures à en discuter, avant d'acquérir tout ce que la relève apprenait. Le jeune homme allait répliquer quelque chose, quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Bien que le son ne soit pas particulièrement fort, ça réveilla le petit, qui se mit à pleurer. Le vampire se leva en vitesse pour répondre à l'écart du lit, pendant que Tenten tentait de calmer le poupon. La conversation ne dura pas longtemps et le brun revint s'asseoir sur le matelas.

- C'était Shikamaru, annonça-t-il. Il a dit que les Akimichi étaient à Konoha cette nuit et qu'ils acceptaient de nous recevoir pour discuter de l'alliance.

La jeune femme porta son attention sur le bébé, qui s'était rendormi rapidement. Neji comprit ce qui la tracassait. Ils ne pouvaient pas emmener le petit avec eux.

- Tu crois que Lee arriverait à s'en occuper ? demanda Neji.

- Si Karin vient l'aider, probablement. Au pire, il y a beaucoup de monde au manoir ces jours-ci.

Oo0oO

Après que Lee lui eut montré l'image de la fameuse vampire, Naruto descendit au sous-sol, pour retourner voir Ino. Le duo de gardien entrèrent avec lui dans la pièce, qui ne comportait qu'une table, deux chaises et un lit de camp. La captive s'était allongé sur la table pour passer le temps et observait le plafond au-dessus d'elle. En entendant la porte, elle tourna la tête vers celle-ci et se redressa vivement, en apercevant le chef de la guilde. D'un signe de la main, il lui montra une chaise et le blond prit place sur la seconde. Lorsqu'ils furent chacun assis, le lycan déplia la feuille qu'il avait fait imprimée et la tendit vers la blonde.

- Est-ce que c'est la Shiho dont vous nous avez parlez ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

La jeune femme se pencha sur l'image et ouvrit grands les yeux, en reconnaissant la blonde.

- Où avez-vous trouvé cette image ?

- Une future recrue a parlé d'un site à l'un de mes chasseurs, répondit évasivement le blond. Elle aurait plusieurs siècles, elle aurait aussi dévoré ses victimes, sorti au soleil et aurait une longue chevelure blonde. La description date un peu, c'est peut-être pour cela, qu'il n'y a pas la mention de lunette, supposa Naruto.

La vampire se redressa un peu plus sur son siège, tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le lycan pour sentir son malaise.

- Elle mange effectivement ses victimes, déclarant que c'est du gâchis de les laisser pourrir dans la nature. Sasuke a commencé à l'imiter. Tout comme Hotaru, Utakata et Suigetsu, mais j'ignore si Juugo le fait aussi.

- Il a donc bel et bien ces quatre élus, comme l'a supposé Gaara, fit Kotetsu.

- Cette femme sur cette image, est bel et bien Shiho ? insista le chef. Celle qui a été surnommé la carnivore.

La blonde hocha la tête, pour confirmer ces doutes. Le lycan se leva et allait repartir, lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose.

- J'ai aussi entendu quelque chose, avant de quitter le manoir hier soir.

Naruto s'arrête, une main sur la poignée et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Ça concerne les lycans de Kusa et certains de Kumo.

À cette annonce, toute l'attention du blond lui était consacrée et il revint s'asseoir en face d'elle, pour écouter e qu'elle avait à lui révéler. Jiraiya avait eu raison, c'était une vraie mine d'or d'information.

Oo0oO

Dès que Tenten et Neji lui eurent laissé le petit Ibiki, Lee appela sa copine pour qu'elle vienne lui donner un coup de main. Il avait bien trop peur de faire une gaffe et étant infirmière, il arrivait que Karin ait à s'occuper de la section maternité de l'hôpital. Par chance, le bébé dormait, lorsque le couple le lui laissa. La rousse arriva près d'une heure après son appel, car elle était débordée lors de son coup de fil et elle tomba sur son petit ami, qui tentait désespérément de calmer l'enfant en pleur dans le salon. Elle accouru jusqu'à lui et prit le bébé dans ses bras, soulageant le brun, qui se laissa tomber sur le plancher.

- Faudrait pas qu tu m'annonces demain que tu es enceinte, parce que je ne crois pas être prêt pour devenir père.

La rousse sourit devant cette remarque et lui demanda de sortir une couche et des lingettes du sac. Un peu perdu, Lee tenta de trouver se qu'elle lui demandait, en sortant tout le contenu du sac. Sa copine lui pointa du doigt se qu'elle avait besoin et tout en changeant la couche du petit, elle expliqua au jeune homme comment faire la prochaine fois. Ensuite, avant même que le poupon ne le demande, Karin alla préparer un biberon. Une autre leçon pour le chasseur. Lorsque la jeune femme réussie à rendormir le petit ange, elle alla s'asseoir dans le salon avec le brun.

- Dans combien de temps voudras-tu en avoir un ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, avec un sourire moqueur.

Lee ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, agissant comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Quand ? se répéta-t-il. Pas la moindre idée, mais pas durant l'année qui suivrait, ça c'est sûr.

- On peut s'en reparler dans un an ? demanda-t-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

L'infirmière tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en riant, ne voulant pas réveiller le petit être qui roupillait dans ses bras.

- T'inquiètes, je ne veux pas en avoir toute suite, le rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur la cuisse de son petit ami. Avec tout le travail qu'on a à l'hôpital et vous avec la menace de Sasuke, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, ajouta la rousse en riant légèrement.

Le chasseur se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa délicatement la joue. La jeune femme lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils se séparèrent, lorsqu'ils entendirent un ricanement à l'entrée. En tournant la tête vers l'entrée du salon, le couple découvrit le quatuor qui revenait de leur voyage à Iwa. Celui qui avait ricané, n'était nul autre que Sora, qui aimait beaucoup taquiné les couples.

- Tien, vous avez eu un bébé, vous aussi ? commenta le chasseur.

Lee simula un rire, puis se leva en courant pour poursuivre son collègue. Les autres chasseurs se penchèrent vers l'arrière pour suivre la course et eurent tous en chœur, une grimace de douleur. Karin les regarda avec crainte, mais Moegi la rassura, quant au malheureux. C'était son copain qui avait mit une volée à Sora. Peu importe leur âge, les hommes avaient plus tendance à agir comme des gamins. Du moins, à la guilde s'était assez répandu.

Oo0oO

Un peu à l'extérieur de la vielle, Tenten stationnait sa voiture devant une vielle érablière. Shikamaru descendit en premier, suivit peu de temps après par le couple. Au milieu du bois, la bâtisse paraissait abandonné et l'extérieur n'était pas entretenu. Mais l'intérieur, c'était une toute autre histoire. Aucune poussière ne couvrait le sol, quelques meubles rustiques apportaient un peu de confort aux locataires nomades. À leur entrée, la pièce principale était déserte, mais ils levèrent rapidement la tête, en entendant du bruit au-dessus d'eux. La moitié de l'érablière avait un deuxième étage et quelques têtes se penchèrent par-dessus la balustrade. Le Nara les salua et tranquillement, ils descendirent les rejoindre. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux et malgré leur état de vampire, ils avaient tous gardé leur corps enrobé. Sauf que leurs dons résidaient justement dans ce surpoids. L'un deux, ayant le même âge physique que Shikamaru, vint saluer chaleureusement ce dernier.

- Ça faisait longtemps, vieux.

- Je sais Choji. Avec tous ce qui c'est passé ces jours-ci, je n'ai pas pu aller te voir à Ame.

Avant que le dénommé Choji n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, un homme plus imposant que les autre, s'approcha et serra la main du Nara, qui fit ensuite les présentation.

- Neji, Tenten, je vous présente Choza et son fils Choji. Choza est le chef du clan Akimichi. Choza, je vous présente Neji du clan Hyuuga et Tenten, chasseuse pour la guilde et vampire depuis peu.

Ceci fait, le chef du clan les emmena jusqu'à une table, où ils prirent place tous les cinq et les autres s'éparpillèrent autour d'eux, à même le sol. Les négociations purent commencer et elles ne s'éternisèrent pas. Shikaku en avait déjà parlé avec Choza et la décision de ce dernier était prise bien avant leur arrivé à Konoha.

- Nos plus proches amis se ralliés à vous et les Uchiwa n'ont jamais voulu respecter les lois instaurées, fit Choza au bout d'un moment. Alors vous pouvez compter notre petit clan dans vos rangs.

Neji et Tenten repartirent avec le sourire, heureux de cette nouvelle alliance. Shikamaru les laissa repartir sans lui, voulant passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. À leur retour au manoir, le couple resta bouche bée par la scène, qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Karin se trouvait assise dans le salon en compagnie de Moegi et Sasame, s'occupant de Ibiki, pendant que dans le couloir, Udon tentait de séparer Lee et Sora. Ceux-ci se battaient depuis déjà un moment et le trio de filles avait décidé de les ignorer. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, loin de là. Tenten soupira un bon coup, puis s'approcha d'eux en enlevant son manteau. La voyant arriver, le chasseur à lunette lui céda la place et rejoignit sa copine dans le salon.

- Si à trois, vous ne vous lâchez pas, je sors mes griffes et ça va faire mal, annonça-t-elle sur un ton calme, mais menaçant.

Les deux chasseurs s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements et tournèrent tranquillement la tête vers la brune. L'éclat rouge dans ses yeux, prouvait que ce ne serait pas long pour se transformer et faire ce qu'elle avait déclaré. Sans même se jeter un regard, ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement. L'u rejoignit sa petite amie dans le salon, pendant que l'autre se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Neji rejoignit la jeune femme et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Et tu as peur d'être une mauvaise mère ? la nargua le vampire. Tu as déjà une bonne autorité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Finalement, ça l'a ses avantages d'être un vampire, sourit-elle à son tour.

En riant silencieusement, ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon avec l'intention de récupérer Ibiki, quand Naruto débarqua derrière eux en compagnie de Kotetsu, Izumo et à la surprise de tous, d'Ino.

- Réunissez tous ceux qui sont au manoir, on a quelques problèmes à régler au plus vite, annonça le chef de la guilde.

Oo0oO

Dans les rues de la ville, un groupe de huit personnes, composé de deux filles et six hommes, déambulait sans aucun but apparent. Mais en fait, ils cherchaient un endroit calme pour manger et leur repas par le fait même. Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent des hommes au bout d'un moment, pour attirer la nourriture. Que ce soit des hommes ou des femmes, les six autres devraient s'en contenter. Mais ils furent chanceux, car Shiho réussi à hypnotiser quatre femmes dans la vingtaine avancée, pendant que Hotaru attirait quatre jeunes hommes dans le début de la vingtaine. Les sens embrumés pas l'alcool, les deux vampires eurent de la facilité à les emmener jusqu'à une ruelle, où les autres les attendaient. Avant même qu'ils ne se soient complètement enfoncés dans l'obscurité, chaque hybride attrapa une victime et planta leurs crocs dans le cou. Mais ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'est qu'ils soient interrompus.

Quatre autres vampires se laissèrent tomber dans la ruelle pour les appréhender. Et malheureusement pour Sasuke, il y avait Sasuke et Maya, qui avaient une dent contre lui. Chaque hybride lâcha sa victime, qui tomba sur le sol, au bord de l'agonie. Les pupilles tournèrent toutes au rouge pour les douze immortels, qui se défièrent du regard. Shino s'attaqua à Sasuke, Maya s'occupa des deux nouveaux de la bande, Hana d'Utakata, Suigetsu et Juugo, et Kiba s'attaqua aux deux femelles du groupe. Commençons par le combat de la cousine de Naruto. Vu la largeur du terrain, elle les entraîna sur le toit du bâtiment derrière elle, à six étages de la rue. Depuis un mois, elle s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie, un mois qu'elle s'entraînait, mais surtout, un mois durant lequel elle avait perfectionné ses nouveaux dons. Inexpérimentés, les deux élus ignoraient comment faire, ne s'étant jamais battu avant et c'était pour cette raison, que les trois camarades de la rousse lui avaient demandé de s'occuper de ces deux-là. Sans que ses crocs ou ses griffes ne se rétractent, les pupilles de la jeune femme retournèrent au bleu électrique, mais une lumière semblait les éclairer de l'intérieur. Devant l'air interrogateur des deux hommes devant elle, Maya prit une grande respiration et expulsa avec force, toute l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons. Les gênes de vampire avaient puisé dans son talents de chanteuse, augmentant la force de son souffle, mais aussi en y insérant des ultras sons. Les vampires possédaient une ouïe surdéveloppée, alors les ultras sons avaient tendance à les indisposer. Malgré qu'ils soient des élus, Raïga et Ranmaru n'étaient pas assez habitué à leur nouvel état et ils perdirent connaissance. Pour l'avoir testé sur Tenten une fois, ils en avaient pour une heure ou deux avant de se réveiller.

Plus bas, Hana se défendait tant bien que mal contre les trois jeunes hommes élus. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas des adversaires puissants, leur nombre était non négligeable et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était portée volontaire. Son frère avait trop tendance à se jeter tête première sans réfléchir et il aurait plié sous le poids des attaques. Dans le clan Inuzuka, chacun avait développé une forme de transformation comme talent particulier. Pour sa part, la jeune femme pouvait se transformer en louve, mais aussi injecter un poison paralysant à chacune de ses morsures. Bien que ça ne puisse pas tuer les trois vampires contre qui elle se battait, elle pourrait les garder paralyser le temps d'aider les autres et de sauver les huit innocents qui s'étaient fait prendre.

Sur le toit opposé à la rousse, l'héritier du clan Aburame défiait du regard le nouveau chef du clan Uchiwa. Ce criminel chez les vampires, pour avoir tué des innocents, dont la famille de celle qu'il aime aujourd'hui, en faisait de même avec lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient monté pour s'isoler, aucun coup, aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Qu'un duel visuel. Ils se haïssaient mutuellement. Même que le terme haïr était encore faible, pour décrire se qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que haïr ? Pour Sasuke, cet affrontement pourrait lui permettre d'éliminer son ennemi le plus féroce. Pour Shino, ce tête à tête n'était ni une vengeance, ni un règlement de compte comme pouvait le penser son vis-à-vis. Non, c'était pour compléter une mission, terminer ce qu'il n'avait pu faire sept ans plus tôt, soit d'éliminer un dangereux criminel.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour me tuer ? l'attaqua Sasuke. Je croyais que tu me haïssais.

- Et c'est le cas. Mais ce ne sera pas pour cette raison que je vais te tuer.

L'hybride plissa les yeux à cette remarque, ne s'y attendant pas vraiment.

- Si ça n'avait été de nos gênes de vampires, tu serais le criminel que je poursuivrais en tant que policier, poursuivi Shino. Voilà pourquoi tu vas mourir cette nuit.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke, ne croyant aucunement qu'il allait ce faire tuer cette nuit. Et il avait raison. Un cri strident retenti dans la ruelle, perçant les ténèbres de la nuit. Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers la provenance du son. Shino croisa le regard de celle qu'il aimait sur l'immeuble voisin, qui c'était elle aussi retourner. D'un même bond, les deux vampires de la guilde sautèrent dans le vide, pour tomber sur une scène, qui les perturba.

Dès que les autres se furent éloignés, Kiba n'avait pas perdu une seconde, pour commencer sa transformation. Le jeune homme s'accroupi au sol et des poils blancs poussa sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne l'apparence d'un gros chien blanc. Les deux femmes devant lui se mirent en position d'attaque, en écartant légèrement les jambes, puis en les plaint. Croyant s'attaquer à la plus dangereuse, le chien géant se jeta sur Hotaru. Dès qu'il l'eut plaqué contre le mur avec ses pattes avant, Kiba amorça la seconde phase de sa transformation. Ses crocs devinrent disproportionnés, tout comme ses griffes qui pénétrèrent dans les épaules de la vampire et sa fourrure prit une teinte rouge rapidement. Tout se passa à une vitesse défiant les lois de la physique et il planta ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune femme et amorça un mouvement de la mâchoire pour la décapiter, quand il fut interrompu par une douleur vive. Bien qu'il n'ait pas oublié l'autre femme, celle-ci avait agit à la même vitesse que lui et ce qui fit comprendre au brun, qu'il s'était trompé de cible. Kiba perdit tranquillement ses traits canins et tourna la tête vers Shiho, qui ressorti sa main du dos du vampire, un cœur ensanglanté entre ses cinq doigts griffus. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, le brun la vit laisser tomber l'organe sur le sol et lécher le sang qui coulait le long de son avant-bras.

La sœur du jeune homme se retournait, quand ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol et une tâche sombre s'élargit sur l'asphalte. Hana ne pu retenir le cri de rage, qui s'échappa de sa bouche, en comprenant que la blonde à lunettes venait de tuer son petit frère. Sous le coup de la colère, la vampire se retransforma en louve et sauta sur Shiho, mais dès qu'elle croisa les yeux de la blonde, elle fut paralysée. L'hybride lui réservait le même sort qu'à son incompétent de petit frère, quand Shino et Maya se laissèrent tomber de chaque côté d'elle. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de l'attaquer, Sasuke cria de rapides directives, Raïga et Ranmaru à moitié conscient de chaque côté de lui. En tournant la tête vers l'endroit où s'était battu Hana, la rousse vit que ses trois adversaires s'enfuyaient sans demander leur reste. Hotaru ne discuta pas et suivi son copain en passant par les toits. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Shiho. Elle défia l'Uchiwa du regard, mais au bout d'un moment, elle céda à contre cœur. Lorsqu'elle disparu, Hana retrouva le contrôle de son corps et couru jusqu'à son frère. Maya jeta une regard vers Shino et vit une profonde tristesse dans les yeux du brun. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

- Ramènes-le chez vous, Hana, déclara-il avec une voix morne. D'ici une heure, ce ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendre, alors ramènes-le à votre mère.

La jeune femme acquiesça et mit son cadet sur son dos, avant de partir jusqu'à la forêt, où son clan avait élu domicile il y a plusieurs années déjà. Pendant ce temps-là, Maya vérifia l'état des huit victimes et constata la mort de trois personnes, une femme et deux hommes. À deux, ils aidèrent les cinq survivants, en leur faisant boire leur propre sang, pour que la transformation se termine. Des cheveux et des yeux qui palissent, ou bien qui se ternissent. Ils leur demandèrent de les suivre, leur promettant de tout leur expliquer durant le trajet.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : En alerte**

En moins de quinze minutes, le salon avait été empli de tous ceux qui se trouvaient encore au manoir. Bien qu'il soit rasoir de lire une série de nom, la voici quand même : Naruto, Kotetsu, Izumo, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Karin, Sora, Udon, Moegi, Sasame, Idate, Haku, Yukimaru, Zaku, Inari, Matsuri et les sept élus. Treize chasseurs, neuf élus, deux vampires et une infirmière… Assez hétéroclite comme assemblée. Naruto commença par ce que Lee lui avait rapporté de sa visite au Dojo et la confirmation d'Ino, quant à l'identité de la vampire. Et passant la feuille sur laquelle il avait fait imprimer le croquis de Shiho, trois des élus qui ignoraient encore l'identité de leur agresseur, déclarèrent que c'était elle. D'abord Sara, qui confirma plus ou moins l'âge de leur ennemi, puis Isaribi et Yakumo.

- Elle vous a mordu toutes les trois ? répéta Naruto.

- Ce doit être pour ça, qu'elle sait qu'il n'y a aucune différence à boire le sang de plusieurs élus, remarqua Ino.

Pensif, le blond se mordit les lèvres, le regard dans le vide et c'est légèrement distrait, qu'il hocha la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes interminables pour le groupe, il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- C'est une autre découverte non négligeable, souffla-t-il. Mais il y a d'autres informations encore plus…perturbante, ajouta le blond d'une voix clair.

La fin de sa phrase intrigua, mais aussi inquiéta, ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. S'assurant que personne n'allait parler, le chef de la guilde fit signe à la blonde à sa droite, pour qu'elle commence à raconter ce qu'elle lui avait révélé un peu plus tôt.

- Je ne connais pas tous les détails, je n'ai surpris que quelques bribes, mais… Je sais pourquoi Kusa refuse de négocier et pourquoi Kumo prend autant de temps à se mettre d'accord.

Sous le coup de l'étonnement, quelques personnes se levèrent d'un bond, soit ceux qui avaient l'habitude de se rendre à Kumo, pour entretenir une bonne entente.

- Tu veux dire que Sasuke s'est allié Kumo ? s'exclama Tenten.

- Non, seulement le clan Danzô, rectifia la blonde.

À cette révélation, un silence désemparé s'installa lentement, tout comme un léger froid dans la pièce. Cette annonce les prenait de court.

- Je ne puis dire ce qu'il leur a promis, mais je devine qu'ils doivent empêcher leur regroupement, de signer un accord avec les vampires, poursuivi Ino.

- Pour Kusa, ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'on n'a toujours pas réussi à discuter avec eux, ajouta Naruto. Mais en ce qui concerne Danzô, il veut faire destituer mon grand-père, ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il accepte de s'associer à Sasuke.

- Alors on doit prévenir nos alliés ? devina Tenten.

- J'y venais. Neji, je veux que tu te rendes chez ton clan. Tenten tu contactes Shikamaru pour le clan Nara et Akimichi. Idate, rends-toi au « _Icha Icha Paradise_ » et préviens Jiraiya. Il contactera le clan Yamanaka. Je préfère qu'Ino reste ici. Haku, tu appelles Anko, et Yukimaru, tu fais la même chose pour Guren. Lee, occupes-toi de Gai. Sora, tu t'occupes de Taki et moi de Kumo.

- Et pour les Aburame et les Inuzuka ? demanda Neji.

- Je vais appeler ma…

Le blond s'arrêta dans sa phrase, lorsque le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Il se retourna, comme tous les autres, vers l'entrée du salon. Ils virent apparaître Shino et Maya, légèrement essoufflés et le regard éteint.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le blond.

- Durant notre patrouille, commença Shino, on a rencontré Sasuke et…

La voix du brun se brisa, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, encore trop bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

- Et ? insista Naruto.

- Kiba a été tué, termina sa cousine en regardant Shino.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce, comme une prière silencieuse en la mémoire de leur ami.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Neji.

- Ils étaient huit, alors on s'est séparé et Kiba affrontait les deux filles du groupe, raconta la rousse. Tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est qu'il c'est fait arracher le cœur par derrière.

- Probablement qu'il s'en ai prit à Hotaru, croyant que c'était la plus forte des deux et Shiho l'a attaqué par derrière.

Le chef de la guilde soupira un bon coup, découragé par cette triste nouvelle. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué sans ça.

- Tous les trois, dit-il en faisant signe à Shino et Maya, on va aller discuter dans mon bureau. Les autres, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

Le blond sorti en premier de la pièce en compagnie de sa cousine et de Shino. Ceux qui avaient des téléphones à passer, allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine, ceux qui devaient aller voir quelqu'un, sortirent du manoir et les autres regagnèrent leur chambre pour patienter.

Oo0oO

Dans la cuisine, Tenten, Haku, Yukimaru et Sora s'étaient réuni pour passer leur coup de fil. La jeune femme n'eut pas à expliquer de long en large à Shikamaru, qui comprit l'essentielle avec « Sasuke s'est allié à Kusa et Danzô de Kumo. » De son côté, Sora dut commencer par des présentations avec Taki, n'étant pas dans le groupe qui s'y était rendu quelques jours plus tôt. Ensuite les explications furent ardues, mais ayant une dent contre Kusa, ils ne changèrent pas d'idée et Taki ne fut que plus volontaire pour un affrontement. De leur côté, les deux jeunes élus réussirent tant bien que mal, avec l'aide de la brune, à bien expliquer la situation à leurs supérieures.

Oo0oO

Arrivé dans son bureau, Naruto ne perdit pas une seule seconde et expliqua toute la situation à sa cousine et au brun. Ne s'étant jamais vraiment tenu au courant de ce qui se passait dans la guilde et chez les lycans, Maya ne pouvait évaluer la gravité de cette information. Mais Shino oui. Son clan avait été créé pour poursuivre les vampires rebelles, se nourrissant parfois du sang des criminels humains comme les Nara. Non en fait, le clan de Shikamaru avait adopté cette méthode à cause d'eux. Bien qu'ils ne le disent pas, c'était Shino qui avait transformé Shikamaru. Ce dernier avait reçu une balle, en voulant protéger une jeune femme qui se faisait agresser, en dix-neuf cent deux. Shino l'avait trouvé agonisant dans une ruelle et après avoir entendu son récit, lui avait proposé de l'aider à sauver d'autres femmes en détresse. Sans poser de questions, le Nara avait accepté. Et même à cette vieille époque, les lycans et les vampires se haïssaient.

- Alors ne perdons plus de temps, déclara Shino. Maya et moi, on s'occupe de mon clan et des Inuzuka.

La jeune femme était quelque peu décontenancée, mais elle suivit le brun quand même. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Naruto attrapa son téléphone pour appeler son grand-père. Pendant qu'il composait le numéro, quelques coups résonnèrent à sa porte et Inari entra dans la pièce.

- Qu'y a-t-il Inari ?

- Je me disais qu'on aurait besoin de Konohamaru et de Dosu ici. Et probablement que Danzô va s'en prendre à eux, s'il apprend qu'on est au courant pour son alliance avec Sasuke.

- Alors appelle Konohamaru et dis-lui de rentrer toute suite avec Dosu, je m'occupe de mon grand-père.

Le brun acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et sorti du bureau. Naruto pu finalement appeler son aïeul et lui confier se qu'ils avaient découvert un peu plus tôt. Son aîné ne se mettait que rarement en colère et au grognement que le blond entendit dans le combiné, il comprit que c'était son sang froid qu'il venait de perdre. La voix rogue par la transformation, il lui assura qu'il s'occupait personnellement de se problème. Naruto lui demanda d'être prudent, que le clan Akanishi s'était probablement allié avec le clan Danzô, puis il raccrocha en soupirant. Il avait tellement hâte que tout ceci ce termine.

Oo0oO

De son côté, Lee avait prit la direction de sa Pontiac en compagnie de sa copine. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas concernée par toute cette histoire, Karin avait proposé à son petit ami de l'accompagner. Après tout, ce n'était pas une mission de terrain, elle ne risquait donc rien.

- Je n'en reviens pas, que Danzô ait accepté de s'allier à Sasuke, grogna Lee en conduisant d'une main et se tenant le menton de l'autre. Il n'y a pas plus contre les vampires que lui.

- Il lui a peut-être promit quelque chose en échange, supposa la rousse. Danzô veut prendre le contrôle du village, non ?

- Peut-être, soupira le jeune homme.

Le trajet dura une douzaine de minutes, sans qu'ils n'échangent d'autres paroles. Ce n'était pas la première fois, que Karin rencontrerait Gai, puisqu'elle était celle qui l'avait soigné de son amputation surprise. En fait, c'était grâce à cet accident, qu'elle avait connu Lee. C'était le brun, qui avait emmené son maître à l'hôpital cette nuit-là et la jeune femme y travaillait à ce moment-là. C'est la dévotion du chasseur envers son aîné, qui avait séduit la rousse. Depuis, elle soignait à la demande, les membres de la guilde, qui revenaient blessés de leur mission. Gai les fit entrer malgré l'heure tardive et les fit asseoir dans la cuisine, autour d'une bonne tisane.

- C'est-il passé quelques choses de grave ? s'inquiéta l'ancien chasseur.

- Désolé de passé aussi tard. Ou plutôt tôt, ajouta Lee en regardant sa montre. Mais Naruto voulait absolument que tous nos alliés soient prévenus au plus tôt.

- C'est si gros ? s'enquit son maître.

Le professeur de judo comprit l'empressement de Naruto, pour communiquer ces deux informations, bien qu'il aurait préféré que son élève préféré, attende une heure plus décente pour venir l'avertir. Gai avait lui-même tenté à plusieurs reprises d'approcher les lycans de Kusa, sans succès et il avait participé à plusieurs échanges avec ceux de Kumo. Il connaissait Danzô et malgré la haine que le lycan pouvait avoir pour les Uzumaki, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, qu'il s'allierait un jour avec Sasuke pour prendre la tête du village.

- Alors, toutes les mains seront les bienvenues, conclu-t-il.

Oo0oO

Dès que Naruto leur avait donné congé, Idate s'était rué à l'extérieur pour aller chercher sa Cobalt et conduire jusqu'au club de danseuses de Jiraiya. Il n'y avait pas deux mois, le blond lui avait demandé d'y travailler et d'y récolter des informations pour la guilde. Depuis que sa sœur s'était fait mordre, il n'y avait pas remis les pieds et il y retournait pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle au parrain de son chef. Faut dire qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui avaient aidé Minato, à convaincre les clans de Kumo de signer une alliance. Et Jiraiya aimait beaucoup la compagnie du grand-père de son filleul. N'ayant pas annoncé sa visite, Idate dut attendre que le propriétaire des lieux, termine son entretien avec de haut fonctionnaire. Il prit donc place au bar et sirota une bière jusqu'à ce qu'une serveuse vienne le chercher. Dès qu'il fut assis devant l'ancien chasseur, le brun transmit ce qu'Ino leur avait révélé un peu plus tôt.

- Finalement, sa trahison aura été utile, déclara Jiraiya en joignant ses mains sous son menton.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'hocher la tête à cette déclaration, car au final, c'était le cas. Ino s'en voulait, mais elle leur avait fourni des informations non négligeables.

- Maintenant, il faut prévenir le clan Yamanaka, ajouta Idate. Naruto ne veut pas prendre de risque, en laissant sortir Ino du manoir. Sasuke ne se gênera pas pour la faire disparaître, s'il la croise.

- Je ferai passer le message à Inoichi, dès que je pourrai. Ils n'ont ni le téléphone, ni d'adresse fixe. Je dois donc attendre qu'il me contacte.

Dès que tout fut dit et décidé, le chasseur quitta le club pour retourner au manoir se coucher. Il était chargé de s'occuper de la supervision des entraînements de Yukimaru et d'Haku, et c'était quand même exigeant physiquement. Et si jamais ils se faisaient attaqués pendant le trajet, il se devait d'être en forme, pour protéger les deux élus.

Oo0oO

Neji couru rapidement jusqu'au manoir de son clan, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour reprendre son souffle. Bien qu'il soit un vampire, il pouvait s'épuiser selon la vitesse et la durée de sa course. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'était pire. C'est donc passablement essoufflé, qu'il pénétra dans le hall. La bâtisse était vide, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Vue l'heure, ils devaient tous être sorti se trouver soit des sachets de sang, soit en train de patrouiller et de chercher d'autres informations sur Sasuke et ses acolytes. En montant à l'étage, il trouva sa cousine en train de naviguer sur internent. Un morceau de viande dans une assiette, attendait d'être mangé et que la brune triturait distraitement de la main gauche.

- Habituellement, on ne joue pas avec sa nourriture, fit Neji en s'avançant.

Tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait, Hinata sursauta violemment, poussant par mégarde son assiette. Heureusement, son cousin eut le réflexe de tendre le bras et de réceptionner le plat à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Neji, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun prit place sur le siège en face du bureau de la jeune femme et raconta ce que leur avait révélé Ino. Hinata avait fait plusieurs recherches sur Sasuke, entre autre pour « manigancer » l'alliance avec la guilde, en laissant des preuves contre les Hyuuga, sur les victimes de l'Uchiwa. Tout comme elle avait sût pour le départ d'Itachi, la nomination de Sasuke à la tête du clan, l'arrivée d'une blonde suspecte au manoir. Alors comment avait-il réussi à négocier avec Danzô et les lycans de Kusa ? se demandait-elle. Même ses rencontres avec les scientifiques Orochimaru et Kabuto, ne lui avaient pas été cachés ! Elle l'avait sous-estimé et elle devra faire plus attention à l'avenir.

- Bien, je vais en parler aux autres lorsqu'ils vont rentrer, assura la jeune femme en se levant. Alors tu peux aller t'occuper de ton fils, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Neji la rejoint dans son rire, mais il fut court. Car lorsqu'il se leva, ses jambes le lâchèrent sous l'étourdissement. Le voyant s'affaisser, la brune tendit les bras pour le soutenir.

- Neji, est-ce que ça va ? paniqua Hinata.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il ne sut se qui lui arriva à se moment-là, mais dès que sa cousine le toucha, une image apparu devant ses yeux. Comme un film étrange. Hinata lui apparaissait de profil et elle se penchait sur un berceau. Sauf qu'à la différence de ce qu'il avait pensé sur le coup, ce n'était pas son fils adoptif qui s'y trouvait. Non, le nourrisson avait les yeux aussi blancs que tous les membres du clan Hyuuga. Quand il revint à la réalité, le jeune homme entendit d'abord son nom répété inlassablement par sa cousine. Troublé par cette…vision, Neji reprit place dans le siège qu'il venait à peine de quitter, pour se remettre de l'émotion qu'elle avait provoquée.

- Ça va ? Tu as faim ? demanda la jeune femme en s'agenouillant devant lui. Tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui ? ajouta-t-elle en attrapant son morceau de viande.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, pas vraiment attentif à se qu'elle disait.

- Je vais rentrer, déclara le brun.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ça va, la rassura-t-il.

En se levant, le brun fit bien attention de ne pas toucher sa cousine et se dépêcha de rentrer, pour discuter de tout ça avec Tenten.

Oo0oO

- Pourquoi nous sommes-nous enfuit ? cria Shion, lorsqu'ils furent au manoir. Nous avions l'avantage ! Nous aurions pu les éliminer !

- Seul Hotaru et toi étiez encore debout, répliqua Sasuke. Hana et Maya n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de vous.

- Elles n'auraient même pas réussi à s'approcher de moi, grogna la blonde. Je suis hybrides, pas elles. Elles auraient subit le même sort, que j'ai réservé au petit impertinent brun.

Oui, Maya avait vaincu rapidement Raïga et Ranmaru, tout comme Hana avec Suigetsu, Juugo et Utakata. Mais Sasuke ignorait encore tout de son don qu'elle avait acquis en buvant le sang d'un élu. Il ignorait le sien, ne sachant même pas, qu'il en avait acquis un nouveau. Elle lui avait révélé celui qu'elle avait gagné en devenant vampire, soit celui de lire dans les pensées, mais elle comptait bien garder pour elle, celui de contrôler l'esprit jusqu'à la dernière minute. Tant qu'il l'ignorait, il serait facile à manipuler et ne se méfierait pas. Il ne résisterait pas à son pouvoir.

- Et comment les aurais-tu empêché de t'approcher ? s'enquit Sasuke avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- C'est mon secret, répondit-elle. Si je commence à révéler tous mes petits secrets, ils n'auront plus le même effet sur mes ennemis.

- Je suis ton allié !

- Même les alliés ont des secrets entre eux et tant que c'est à ton avantage, tu n'es pas obligé d'en connaître le moindre détail. Et les murs ont des oreilles, ajouta la vampire, plein de sous-entendu.

Le brun garda le silence, la mâchoire contractée. C'était lui le chef, pas elle ! Et elle osait lui dicter sa conduite ? Remettre en question ses décisions ? Et même de refuser de répondre lorsqu'il lui demandait des explications ? À croire qu'elle était pour le camp ennemi. Mais il avait la nette impression, qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'avoir contre soi. Voilà pourquoi il ne répliqua pas et se contenta de serrer les poings de frustration. N'empêche, il l'aurait à l'œil à l'avenir.

Oo0oO

En rentrant du « Coconut Club », Itachi et Sasori se laissèrent tomber sur la canapé du roux. Ils ne s'habitueraient jamais à voir Madara tuer des innocents, par simple plaisir de tuer. Si au-moins c'était pour ce nourrir. Mais non. La simple vue d'un corps se refroidissant, éveillait une joie démesurée chez l'aïeul du brun.

- Si ce n'était de toutes les informations qu'on acquiert en faisant partie de l'Akatsuki, je quitterais dès maintenant, soupira Sasori.

- On est deux. Je ne tues même pas pour me nourrir. Cette pauvre Hikari n'avait, que pour seule faute, être venue se divertir au « Coconut Club ».

Son ami tendit le bras vers la table basse et attrapa la télécommande pour alluma la télévision. Rien de vraiment intéressant à cette heure, mais au-moins ça leur changera les idées.

- Crois-tu que la guilde à une chance contre ton frère ? demanda soudainement Sasori.

- Seul le temps nous le dira. Sasuke ne connaît pas encore toute l'étendu des pouvoirs, qu'on acquiert en absorbant le sang d'un élu. Les bons comme les mauvais points.

Le roux détacha ses yeux de l'écran et les porta sur son ami. Ce dernier avait le regard dans le vague. Il évaluait rapidement les forces de chaque camp et n'y vit qu'une égalité. Les forces étaient réparties de façon assez égale. Une majorité de chasseurs et d'élus, contre une majorité de vampires et de lycans. Tout dépendait du moment et du jour, qu'aura lieux ce fameux combat.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : Les particularités des vampires hybrides**

Après avoir laissé sa cousine, Neji marchait lentement jusqu'au manoir de la guilde. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait vu en touchant Hinata. Cet enfant qu'elle prenait dans ses bras et qui avait les yeux blancs, si caractéristique au clan Hyuuga, aucun humain ne pouvait avoir cette couleur d'iris, même les élus non-transformés. Et un bébé ne survivrait pas à une morsure, alors comment ? n'arrêtait-il pas de se demander. Bien qu'il sentait se besoin d'en parler à Tenten, il avait aussi besoin de prendre son temps pour bien y réfléchir. Et de toute façon, cette étrange vision lui avait drainée une bonne partie de son énergie et il n'arrivait plus à courir. Près d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le manoir. Le salon et la cuisine étaient vides. Probablement que tout le monde avait rejoint leur chambre pour dormir. Il fit un léger détour vers le réfrigérateur pour ce prendre de la viande et monta ensuite au deuxième étage, pour rejoindre la chasseuse et son fils adoptif.

La brune était assise sur le lit, le petit Ibiki à sa droite. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, tenant dans l'une de ses minuscules mains, le doigt de sa mère. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer vers le lit. Il prit place de l'autre côté du jeune bambin, s'allongeant le visage au niveau de la petite tête de son fils. Ne voulant pas réveiller le dormeur, Neji préféra garder le silence et prit son mal en patience, ce disant qu'il aurait bien le temps de parler da sa vision à Tenten, plus tard. C'était sans penser qu'une autre pourrait l'atteindre. À peine effleurait-il le front du bébé, que de nouvelles images lui apparaissaient devant les yeux.

« La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans, portant ses cheveux bruns en pagaille et dont ses yeux noisettes reflétaient une grande crainte. Neji reconnu le manoir de la guilde derrière le jeune homme, mais il se vit lui-même dans l'encadrement de la porte, retenant Tenten qui semblait vouloir aider l'adolescent. Ce qui lui laissa croire qu'Ils avaient un lien avec le brun. Puis le point de vue changea et il vit une autre personne. Une jeune fille du même âge, arborant une longue chevelure blonde, une nuisette blanche tâchée et déchirée par endroit. Ce qui le marqua fut la fourrure qui recouvrait le visage et les bras de l'adolescente, comme les lycans. Sauf que lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers eux, il découvrit des yeux blancs, desquels il ressenti une rage et une douleur sans non. »

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, Neji prit une grande respiration, comme s'il avait fait de l'apnée, et remarqua la mine inquiète de sa nouvelle compagne.

- Neji, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude et tes yeux ont tourné au bleu.

Sur le coup, Neji allait tenter de la rassurer, quand la fin de sa phrase atteignit son cerveau.

- Mes yeux ont quoi ?

- Ils sont passé du blanc au bleu, lorsque tu as eu cette absence.

- Il faut vraiment que je te raconte quelque chose, qui m'est arrivé devant Hinata et à l'instant.

La jeune femme fronça les yeux et attendit qu'il lui révèle tout. Et elle tomba des nus. Après qu'il lui eut raconté ses deux visions, Tenten proposa au vampire d'aller voir les autres élus. Peut-être pourraient-ils les éclairer, déclara-elle. Il fut difficile d'expliquer la situation de Neji, vu qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient de véritables vampires.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, avoua la chasseuse.

- Tout comme nous, Tenten, tu es un élu qui a été mordu par un vampire, réexpliqua Sara. Tu es un élu, pas un vampire hybride.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Neji.

- Les élus ont un don particulier dès la naissance et n'en acquièrent pas de nouveau lors de la transformation, ajouta Koyuki. À la différence des humains qui se font mordre.

- Peut-être que les vampires qui absorbent le sang d'un élu, acquièrent des dons supplémentaires, en plus de pouvoir sortir au soleil et de pouvoir manger de la viande crue, supposa Shion.

Les huit paires d'yeux se posèrent sur la blonde, tentant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas de Madara, amis ça pourrait expliquer tes visions, ajouta-t-elle. Tu as peut-être acquis un don de double vue, qu'on appelle aussi don de voyance.

- Tu crois que ce que j'ai vu, c'est des visions de l'avenir ? répéta le jeune homme.

- On va faire un test, déclara la blonde. Assis-toi par terre en indien.

Le vampire fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et Shion prit place devant lui dans la même position.

- Maintenant, joint tes mains et ferme les yeux. Concentres-toi sur ta respiration et ralenti-là autant que tu peux.

Les secondes passèrent ainsi, sans que la jeune femme ne lui dicte autre chose, laissant les six autres élus dans leur coin. Ceux-ci étaient répartis au-travers de la pièce et observaient la scène attentivement. Shion était celle qui était née avec le don de voyance, un don rare, que peu de vampire avait développé après leur transformation. Et pour cause, il était dangereux de jouer avec l'avenir et ceux qui si risquaient, n'étaient malheureusement plus de ce monde. La blonde attendait patiemment que Neji soit complètement détendu, l'esprit complètement vide, avant de poursuivre.

- Maintenant, tu vas te concentrer sur la date d'aujourd'hui, poursuivi-t-elle sur un ton calme, lent et posé. Concentres-toi bien sur ce mardi vingt septembre, de l'année deux milles dix. Repenses à tout ce qui c'est passé ces deux dernières heures. Pas une seconde avant, pas une seconde après. Repenses aux gestes et aux paroles que tu as dit, fait ou entendu. Repenses à toutes les personnes que tu as croisé, parlé ou touché. Pas une de moins, pas une de plus.

La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes, que son vis-à-vis fasse ce qu'elle demandait, laissant les autres se demander où elle voulait en venir.

- Maintenant, concentres-toi sur une heure précise, reprit-elle. Pas trop éloigné de maintenant. Entre quatre heures et quatre heures et quart. Concentres-toi sur ces chiffres et ces chiffres seulement. Pas une autre heure, pas d'autres minutes que celle entre zéro et quinze. Ne penses à rien d'autre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, des images apparurent derrière les paupières de Neji. Ils étaient tous les neuf dans la pièce, Shion et lui toujours assis au sol, et quelqu'un ouvrit violemment la porte. C'était Sora, le petit Ibiki en pleur dans les bras, demandant de l'aide. Le vampire vit Tenten se lever et passer devant lui, pour aller prendre son fils dans ses bras, insultant son collègue au passage. Non mais quel immature, cru-t-il l'entendre dire. À peine la vision fut terminée, qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Shion le regardait attentivement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et ils purent entendre les pleurs d'un enfant. Tournant vers la porte, Neji eut une étrange impression de déjà vu.

- S'il-vous-plaît, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas arrêter de pleurer ! supplia Sora.

Comme dans sa vision, Tenten se leva et passa devant lui pour attraper son bébé.

- Non mais quel immature ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Il ne faut pas le tenir à bout de bras, ça lui fait mal. Chut, ça va aller mon chéri, maman est là, ajouta-t-elle en berçant le petit.

- C'est bien ce que tu as vu ? demanda la blonde en voyant l'air stupéfait de Neji.

Les deux chasseurs se retournèrent vers le duo assis au sol. Le vampire les fixait toujours avec des yeux remplis d'étonnement. La brune vint s'agenouillé devant lui et le regarda, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

- Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mots, souffla le brun d'une voix éteinte. Tout.

- Ça confirme ce que je pensais, déclara Shion. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à apprendre à le maîtriser, pour que ça n'arrive pas à chaque fois que tu touches quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

- Mais comment mes deux visions peuvent-elle refléter l'avenir ? rétorqua Neji. Aucun enfant ne naît avec les yeux blancs et un bébé ne peut survivre à une morsure. La transformation est beaucoup trop douloureuse.

- Qui sait ? fit la blonde. Ce sera peut-être un autre bébé élu ? Tenten en tien bien un dans ses bras.

En entendant cette phrase, le vampire fit un lien entre les deux visions. La première, il voyait sa cousine se pencher sur bébé, après l'avoir touché elle. Et si dans la seconde, l'adolescent était Ibiki ? Et que l'adolescente lycan aux yeux blancs, était la même personne que le bébé de la première ?

- Tenten ? fit-il.

- Hum, quoi ?

- De quel couleur sont généralement les yeux des lycans ?

- Les mêmes que les humains et rouge lorsqu'ils se transforment. Pourquoi ?

- Pas une autre couleur que rouge ? insista son petit ami.

- Pas dans mon souvenir. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- Quand j'ai touché Hinata, je l'ai vu dans la vision et je crois que c'est Ibiki que j'ai vu dans la seconde.

- Tu veux dire l'adolescent ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Ça aurait du sens, déclara Shion. Ses visions se sont déclenchées en touchant certaines personnes. C'est normal qu'elle en fasse partie.

- Mais pourquoi cette question sur la couleur des yeux des lycans ? demanda Sora.

- Dans la seconde vision, j'ai bien vu un lycan femelle avec des yeux aussi blancs, que ceux des membres de mon clan.

- Tu es en train de supposer qu'un lycan va naître dans le clan Hyuuga ? comprit le chasseur. Mais les vampires et les lycans ne peuvent se mordre sans se tuer, tout comme les vampires sont stériles, ajouta-t-il. Non ? Alors comment un lycan pourrait naître chez les vampires, ou un vampire chez les lycans ?

Tout le monde resta silencieux après les remarques du chasseur. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Aucun et ils le savaient tous. Mais Shion avait prouvé qu'il pouvait voir l'avenir, alors…

- Votre cousine n'est-elle pas elle aussi une hybride ? demanda finalement Mizura.

Le jeune élu se mit à rougir, lorsque les neuf paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Qu'essaies-tu de dire Mizura ? demanda Koyuki.

- Et bien… Et si… Elle aussi avait acquis un don rare ? tenta l'adolescent, légèrement mal à l'aise. Si ça se trouve, le sang de Tenten l'a rendu fertile.

Tout le monde resta sans voix devant cette remarque. Fertile ? Voulait-il dire que sa cousine était enceinte ou risquait de l'être ? se demanda Neji, avant qu'un détail ne lui revienne à la mémoire. Hinata avait passé quelques jours à Kumo…

- Combien de lycans sont blond ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Aucun, commença Tenten, Naruto est le…

La brune s'arrêta dans sa phrase en comprenant.

- Naruto n'arrête pas de se prendre la tête depuis son retour, gémit-elle ensuite. Et ça ne semblait pas avoir un lien avec les incidents des derniers jours.

- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de dire que Naruto a couché avec Hinata ? s'exclama Sora.

- Tu sais bien que tous les lycans sont brunes, excepté les Uzumaki qui sont roux, et Naruto qui a hérité de la blondeur de son père, répliqua la chasseuse.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il ait profité de leur séjour à Kumo pour se la farcir ?

- Je te prierais de surveiller tes mots, quand tu parles de ma cousine ! grogna Neji.

En signe de capitulation, le chasseur plaça ses bras en signe de croix devant lui, comme une sorte de bouclier. Neji détourna la tête et porta son attention sur sa copine, qui l'observait attentivement.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu avances ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Naruto refuse de faire ce genre de chose avec des humaines, il a trop peur de les blesser, s'il perd le contrôle. En tant que vampire, elle a suffisamment de force pour le calmer.

- Je crois bien que le mieux, c'est d'aller lui poser la question, soupira le vampire.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Neji, Tenten et Sora sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Naruto. Un bruit sourd et plusieurs jurons répondirent aux coups qu'ils donnèrent à la porte, puis un « entrez » retenti ensuite. Le trio entra et aperçurent le lycan se frotter la tête, tout en prenant place derrière son bureau.

- Tu as encore décidé de dormir sur ton sofa, plutôt que d'aller faire honneur à ton lit ? rigola Sora.

Le blond ne répondit pas à la pique de son chasseur et se contenta de se frotter les yeux pour mieux se réveiller.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? ironisa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Si ça n'avait été que de la petite famille, j'aurais pu peut-être deviner, mais avec Sora…

- On a une question à te poser, répondit Neji.

- Allez-y, l'invita le blond avant de mettre une poignée de noix dans sa bouche. On verra si je peux y répondre.

- As-tu couché avec ma cousine ? demanda le brun, sur un ton assez direct.

Naruto s'étouffa avec sa bouchée et se frappa le sternum, pour essayer de reprendre une respiration normal et faire descendre ce qui était resté pris dans sa gorge.

- Pardon ? demanda d'une voix rouée le lycan.

- Il te demande, si tu as couché avec Hinata, répéta Tenten.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda nerveusement Naruto.

Devant les rougeurs naissantes sur les joues du jeune chef, Neji s'attrapa le visage à deux mains, laissant un gémissement de désespoir s'échapper de sa bouche. Tenten lui tapota l'épaule de sa main libre, tout en berçant leur fils, qui semblait vouloir se réveiller.

- Pourquoi cette question ? répéta Naruto, légèrement perdu devant cette scène.

- Neji semble avoir développé un nouveau don en buvant mon sang et il a eu deux visions assez troublantes, expliqua la brune.

- Et ça vous fait croire que j'ai couché avec elle ? s'inquiéta le lycan.

- Une lycan femelle, blonde aux yeux blancs ! explosa Neji. Bien sûr qu'on le pense !

Naruto fut sans voix devant la perte de sang froid du vampire, dont l'éclat de voix fit pleurer le poupon, que la brune tenta de calmer.

- Shion a fait passer un test à Neji et il a su prévoir ce qui allait se passer, expliqua Tenten. Quand il est allé voir Hinata, pour l'informer sur les informations d'Ino, il a eu une vision d'elle en la touchant. Il l'a vue se pencher sur un bébé aux yeux blancs et lorsqu'il a touché Ibiki, il l'a vu en présence d'une adolescente blonde, transformée en lycan et avec des yeux blancs.

Devant cette explication, les yeux et la bouche du blond s'étaient grandement ouverts sous l'étonnement. Oui, si on prenait les caractéristiques physiques, tout portait à croire une liaison.

- Mais Hinata est stériles, commença Naruto, je ne vois pas comment…

- Elle est hybride ! s'exclama de nouveau Neji. Depuis plus longtemps que moi et elle n'a jamais acquis de nouveaux dons. Et si ce nouveau don consistait à pouvoir donner naissance, malgré son statue de vampire ?

Cette fois-ci, même la brune et Sora le regardaient. Jamais Neji n'avait autant perdu son sang froid.

- Neji, calmes-toi ! lui intima-t-elle.

Ce dernier prit plusieurs grandes respirations pour se calmer et reporta un regard plus impassible sur le blond.

- As-tu, oui ou non, couché avec ma cousine ? redemanda le vampire.

Le lycan regarda le brun attentivement, une gêne non dissimulée dans ses yeux. Et il finit par acquiescer en baissant la tête. Avouer cet écart de conduite le gênait encore plus, si ce que Neji disait, s'avérait être vrai. Est-ce qu'Hinata pouvait réellement être enceinte ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser cette question à voix haute, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et un second trio pénétra dans le bureau.

- Vous êtes enfin revenu, sourit le chef de la guilde en voyant ses deux chasseurs entrer dans son bureau. Oh, Akatsuchi ? ajouta-t-il en reconnaissant le dernier.

- Bonsoir, Uzumaki-San, fit se dernier.

- Aurais-je un nouveau chasseur ? sourit Naruto.

- Si vous voulez bien de moi.

- Dosu et Konohamaru vont t'aider à t'installer et à assimiler les règlements du manoir.

Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, le jeune Sarutobi s'arrêta dans son mouvement et s'approcha d'un pas rapide de Tenten.

- Il vient d'où ce bébé ? demanda-t-il en fixant le petit Ibiki.

- D'une mère mordue par un vampire, répondit la jeune femme. On l'a donc adopté.

- On ? répéta-t-il en se redressant et en se tournant vers Neji. Ah ! Je le savais trop que vous finiriez ensemble.

- Parles moins fort, tu vas le réveiller ! grogna Neji.

- C'est donc ? commença le jeune adulte.

- Un élu comme moi, acheva la brune.

Le jeune lycan hocha lentement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, puis sembla réaliser quelque chose.

- Pourquoi vous êtes ici, tous les trois ?

- Les secrets sont dures à garder ces jours-ci, soupira Naruto.

- J'ai rien dis ! s'exclama son cadet en croisant ses bras devant lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, soupira le blond. Notre cher Neji a développé des dons de voyance aujourd'hui.

Le trio se retourna vers Konohamaru, se demandant de quoi il parlait, en disant « Je n'ai rien dis ! » Mais il fut assez facile de comprendre avec la phrase de Naruto, que cela concernait l'aventure de ce dernier avec Hinata.

- T'étais au courant ? souffla Sora.

- Je suis monté à Kumo avec eux et ce n'était pas dur de comprendre, en voyant l'état de ses draps, rigola le brun. Suis-je vraiment le seul lycan à réussir à garder le contrôle, lorsque je m'envoie en l'air ?

- Oui, tu es l'un des rares, soupira son supérieur. Je dirais même qu'il n'y a que le clan Sarutobi, qui réussit cet exploit, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

Seuls les deux chasseurs dans la pièce rirent devant cette remarque, pendant que Neji ne comprenait rien et que le jeune lycan regardait son chef avec un regard surpris.

- Allez, oust ! ordonna Naruto. J'ai besoin de dormir et une grosse journée nous attend.

Tout le monde acquiesça et le laissa seul. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, le blond alla se rallonger sur son canapé et repensa à ce que Neji et Tenten avait dit. Ce pouvait-il qu'Hinata soit enceinte de lui ?


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : Préoccupations**

La nuit fut courte pour le chef de la guilde. TRÈS courte. La discussion avec sa cousine et Shino l'avait démoralisée, celle avec son grand-père l'avait inquiétée et celle avec Neji l'avait perturbée. Impossible pour lui de retrouver le sommeil et tout ce qu'il trouva à faire pour passer le temps, fut de feuilleter les dossiers de certains de ses chasseurs qui travaillaient encore pour lui. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il devait faire la fiche d'Akatsuchi et de Yukimaru. Pour s'aider dans sa tâche, il sorti les quatre derniers dossiers qu'il avait mis à jour quelques mois plus tôt, soit ceux de Konohamaru, Inari, Moegi et Udon. Sur chaque fiche, on pouvait voir en premier la photo de la recrue et son nom, suivi par quelques annotations :

_« Nom : Konohamaru Sarutobi_

_Date de naissance : 30 décembre 1991_

_Lien avec la guilde : Ami de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Spécificité : Lycan de Kumo_

_Maître de formation : Ebisu Sôma_

_Co-équipiers de formation : Moegi Park, Inari Wu & Udon Kim_

_Équipe : Membre de l'équipe 14 depuis le 4 janvier 2010 »_

«_ Nom : Inari Wu_

_Date de naissance : 25 décembre 1991_

_Lien avec la guilde : Beau-fils du chasseur Kaiza Tenoh_

_Spécificité : Cours de décryptage avec le chasseur Shin Hiragizawa_

_Maître de formation : Ebisu Sôma_

_Co-équipiers de formation : Moegi Park, Konohamaru Sarutobi & Udon Kim_

_Équipe : Membre de l'équipe 9 depuis le 4 janvier 2010_ »

_« Nom : Moegi Park_

_Date de naissance : 8 juin 1991_

_Lien avec la guilde : Élève au Dojo « Le Lotus »_

_Spécificité : Cours de médecine avec l'ancienne chasseuse Tsunade Senju_

_Maître de formation : Ebisu Sôma_

_Co-équipiers de formation : Konohamaru Sarutobi, Inari Wu & Udon Kim_

_Équipe : Membre de l'équipe 14 depuis le 4 janvier 2010 »_

« _Nom : Udon Kim_

_Date de naissance : 3 avril 1991_

_Lien avec la guilde : Élève au Dojo « Le Lotus »_

_Spécificité : Cours de décryptage avec le chasseur Shin Hiragizawa_

_Maître de formation : Ebisu Sôma_

_Co-équipiers de formation : Moegi Park, Inari Wu & Konohamaru Sarutobi_

_Équipe : Chef de l'équipe 14 depuis le 4 janvier 2010_ »

Naruto prit deux nouvelles fiches vierges et commença à remplir celle d'Akatsuchi.

_« Nom : Akatsuchi Akanishi_

_Date de naissance : 1 avril 1992_

_Lien avec la guilde : Connaissance de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Spécificité : Lycan de Kumo »_

Arrivé à maître de formation, le blond eut une légère hésitation. Qui était assez sage pour prendre se rôle ? De plus, il n'y avait que Yukimaru, qui allait bientôt commencer sa formation.

- Et merde ! jura-t-il. Ils leur manquent un co-équipier.

Il ajouta le nom de l'élu à la section « co-équipiers de formation » et commença celle de Yukimaru.

_« Nom : Yukimaru Kirisaki_

_Date de naissance : 31 décembre 1993_

_Lien avec la guilde : Fils du chasseur Kanzaki Kirisaki »_

Au moment d'écrire la spécificité, soit serveur au « Camélia Rouge » pour la chasseuse Guren Tate, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Maintenant, ils avaient découvert l'existence des élus. À cette constatation, il se releva et fouilla dans son classeur, à la recherche de six dossiers. Le blond ajouta la spécificité « Élu » à Gaara Sabaku, Haku Yan et Tenten Morino, « Vampire » à Maya Namikaze et Tenten Morino, « Décédée » à Kin Tsuchi, et « Disparue » à Hokuto Minatsuki. Puis l'idée de parler de ses fiches à Neji, pour lui en créer une, lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait vraiment oublié de tenir ces dossiers à jour, soupira Naruto en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Au bout de quelques minutes de débat mental, il finit par envoyer un message à la chasseuse, pour qu'elle passe le voir en compagnie de son nouveau « compagnon ». Tout en terminant les derniers ajouts aux fiches qu'il avait sorti, le blond chercha un maître de formation pour ses deux nouvelles recrues. Dès qu'il rangeait un document, il regardait les noms autour, se demandant si cette personne ferait l'affaire. Lee Rock ? Il manquait un peu de maturité, tout comme Sora Jun. Raido Namiashi ? Il a déjà supervisé une équipe, tout comme Gai Maito et Rin Nohara. Anko Mitarashi ? Elle n'est plus une chasseuse techniquement. Hiro Sabaku ? Il est mort, tout comme Shiki Morino. Ou encore Aido et Minato Namikaze, se dit Naruto en relevant la tête vers le mur au-dessus du sofa.

Sur ce mur, on pouvait y voir cinq photos. Sur celle le plus à droite, c'était lui, puis Minato à gauche, jusqu'à l'arrière-grand-père de son père, Aido Namikaze, qui avait été le chef de la guilde de 1931 à 1953. Le blond secoua la tête pour empêcher les mauvais souvenirs de lui remonter à la mémoire. Il attrapait le dossier d'Haku, quand Tenten arriva enfin, le petit ange endormi dans les bras de Neji.

- Tu nous voulais quoi ? demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer le tiroir ouvert du classeur. Tu fais du ménage dans nos fiches personnelles ?

Ce commentaire sembla intriguer le brun, qui s'était assis sur le fauteuil devant le bureau de Naruto. Ce dernier regarda la pochette qu'il avait toujours en mains et haussa les épaules.

- Plutôt de la mise à jour, soupira-t-il. Et je cherche un maître de formation pour la formation d'Akatsuchi et de Yukimaru, et je n'ai aucune idée.

- Si tu as pensé à moi, je te le dis toute suite, c'est non, déclara d'une traite la brune.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. En fait, je me suis dis que, vu qu'il vit ici, on pourrait remplir une fiche à Neji.

Pendant que celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de ce dont il était question, son amante regarda son chef avec un air surpris.

- Tu veux le prendre comme chasseur ? s'exclama doucement la jeune femme.

- Chasseur ou allié, rectifia Naruto. Tu sais très bien qu'on a des fiches pour tout.

En disant cela, il se retourna vers le vampire, qui le regardait avec… Comment dire ? Étonnement ?

- Ce n'est pas très long à remplir, fit le blond. Bon, ça c'est pour les non-chasseurs, qui travaillent avec nous pour différentes choses, ajouta-t-il en montrant la fiche d'Haku. Celle-ci c'est pour les chasseurs, conclu-t-il en montrant celle de Yukimaru.

- Il manque la photo, remarqua Tenten.

Le blond se retourna vers elle, un air blasé sur le visage, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise.

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de superviseur, soupira-t-il. Crois-tu vraiment que la photo me dérange pour le moment ?

- C'était une simple remarque, souffla la jeune femme.

- Date de naissance ? fit Neji en lisant la fiche.

- Tu peux aussi ne dire que ta date de fête, si tu ne veux pas dire l'année, sourit Naruto.

Le brun tendit le petit Ibiki à sa copine, attrapa un crayon et une fiche vierge, et la remplie lui-même.

_« Nom : Neji Hyuuga_

_Date de naissance : 3 juillet 1834_

_Lien avec la guilde : Petit ami de Tenten Morino »  
_

_Spécificité : Vampire hybride du clan Hyuuga de Konoha_

- Mais pour ce qui est du maître et des co-équipiers de formation, ou encore de l'équipe, j'ignore quoi écrire, déclara-t-il en tendant la feuille au blond.

- Doux seigneur ! s'exclama Tenten. Dix-huit cent trente-quatre ? Je ne me rappelais pas que tu m'avais dis être si vieux.

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux au plafond, d'amusement pour le lycan et de découragement pour le vampire.

- Contentes-toi de te dire que j'ai vingt-cinq ans, ça va être moins compliqué, soupira Neji.

Naruto s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil en relisant la fiche de ce dernier, se demanda comment remplir les trois derniers trous.

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerais, une petite année de formation ? lui demanda-t-il finalement. Ça complèterait mon équipe et tu apprendrais le fonctionnement de la guilde.

- Je pari que peu importe notre âge, on doit tous y passer, comprit le brun.

- Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un chasseur expérimenté pour vous superviser.

Il se releva avec l'intention de ranger la fiche de Haku et chercher quelqu'un. Juste avant lui, dans l'alphabétique, se trouvait Aoba Yamashiro. Il prit le document et y vit trois autres d'attacher avec. Il avait déjà supervisé une équipe, soupira de nouveau le lycan. En regardant ses élèves, il vit celles de Zaku Abumi, de Kin Tsuchi et de Dosu Kinuta. La chasseuse était déjà rayée et Zaku, tout comme Lee, manquait encore de maturité. Le couple l'observait fixer la dernière page avec sérieux. Curieuse, Tenten s'approcha et vint regarder à qui appartenait cette feuille.

- Dosu ? lu-t-elle. Hum, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, bien qu'il soit du même clan qu'Akatsuchi.

- Tu crois ? demanda son chef, incertain de ce choix.

- Demandes-lui, peut-être qu'il va accepter. Sinon, vu que tu n'as plus besoin de nous, on va te laisser à ta paperasse.

Naruto les remercia et ils quittèrent la pièce, le laissant seul avec cette fiche dans les mains. Il attrapa la pochette de Dosu et rangea celle d'Aoba, avant d'appeler le lycan pour lui proposer cette idée.

Oo0oO

La journée arrivait presqu'à sa fin, quand Idate sortit du bâtiment d'entraînement de la guilde en compagnie de Haku et Yukimaru. Le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tard à l'approche de l'été, ce qui faisait plaisir à l'aîné. Plus de temps pour dormir et moins à chasser. Du moins avant, puisque maintenant il y avait des vampires qui pouvaient se promener en plein jour. N'ayant pu se stationner près de la bâtisse, ils devaient marcher cinq petites minutes, pour retourner à la Nissan du chasseur. Juste assez pour ce faire attaquer. Le trio passait par une ruelle pour couper par un raccourci, quand cinq vampires leur bloquèrent le chemin et Idate en reconnu deux, soit Sasuke et Suigetsu. Avec eux, il y avait un grand roux costaud, un gars aux cheveux verts et à l'air dépressif et un jeune adulte aux cheveux grisonnants à la coupe asymétrique et aux yeux mauves.

- Je suis étonné qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul chasseur pour protéger deux élus, sourit Sasuke.

- Ça c'est parce que tu me sous-estimes, répliqua Idate.

- Si tu es aussi mauvais que te sœur, le combat ne durera pas plus de cinq minutes.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, l'hybride lui sauta dessus et un combat au corps à corps s'entama entre eux. Les six élus restèrent un moment en retraite, jusqu'à ce que Suigetsu décide de sauter sur Haku. Les autres le suivirent. Ranmaru et Raïga choisirent celui qu'ils pensaient le plus faible par son âge, soit Yukimaru, mais restèrent surpris par son habileté au combat. Il n'était pas fils de chasseurs pour rien, il avait le combat dans le sang. Le dernier élu regarda chaque affrontement, avant de se décider à rejoindre son maître, qui finalement semblait avoir plus de difficulté que prévu. Les trois groupes de combattants étaient limités dans leurs déplacements et mouvements, dut à l'étroitesse de cette ruelle. Haku éprouvait des difficultés contre son adversaire, n'ayant commencé les arts martiaux que quelques jours plus tôt, à la différence de son cadet, qui en faisait depuis déjà quelques années. Mais vu l'espace de l'endroit et le peu de lumière qui s'y rendait, il était difficile de décrire mieux la situation. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse.

Tout le monde se retourna vers celui-ci, pour connaître l'identité de celui qui l'avait poussé, arrêtant au passage tout mouvement de bataille. Le pauvre Yukimaru avait la bouche et yeux grands ouvert sous la souffrance et la surprise, dut à la morsure de Raïga à la base de son cou. Mais après trois gorgées de sang, son adversaire le relâcha en grognant de douleur, la respiration sifflante et une main au niveau du cœur. Le futur chasseur se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, ses jambes ne le supportant plus et une main compressant sa blessure, d'où s'échappait un long filet rouge. Même d'où il se trouvait, Idate pouvait voir la sueur commencer à perler sur le front de son cadet. La fièvre commençait déjà à faire monter la température corporelle de l'élu.

- Raïga, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Ranmaru.

- Je…n'arrive plus…à respirer, eut-il de la difficulté à dire.

Devant le malaise de leur camarade, les trois autres élus au service de Sasuke se rapprochèrent de lui, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Leur maître était tout aussi perturbé par la situation et en oublia son adversaire, qui profita de cette occasion pour ramasser ses deux élèves et courir jusqu'à sa voiture, pour rentrer au plus vite au manoir de la guilde. Haku dut soutenir son cadet, qui n'arrivait plus à bouger sous la puissance de la fièvre, provoquée par sa transformation en vampire. Il fut donc allongé sur la banquet arrière, la tête reposant sur les cuisse de son camarade. Idate conduisit rapidement, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire arrêter par la police. L'absorption du sang d'un vampire, pourrait accélérer le processus de transformation et éviter à Yukimaru, plusieurs heures de souffrance.

Oo0oO

Shiho était dans le salon du manoir Uchiwa en compagnie d'Hotaru et d'Utakata, quand Sasuke revint. Juugo portait dans ses bras, le corps inanimé de Raïga, suivi par ses deux comparses. La vampire hybride se leva d'un coup, surprise par cette vision et le visage colérique du brun.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Cria Sasuke. Peut-être que tu vas pouvoir m'éclairer sur la mort de Raïga !

La blonde tressaillît au ton de sa voix, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'en prenait à elle, sans lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'éclaire, si personne ne me dit ce qui s'est passé ? rétorqua la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Devant le mutisme de son chef, Ranmaru s'approcha et raconta ce qui s'était passé.

- Il a mordu un élu et il est mort ? répéta la blonde.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, marmonna rageusement le brun.

- Hey ! s'offusqua Shiho. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai bu le sang d'un élu avant toi, que j'en connais les moindres détails. Particulièrement quand ceux-ci sont transformés en vampire. Je te signale que je suis une hybride et non une élue, qui a été mordu.

- Alors peut-être qu'un élu ne peut pas en mordre un autre sans mourir, en déduisit Hotaru.

Plus calme, Sasuke s'avança vers un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la guilde devait savoir ce détail. Après tout, il y en avait sept, qui étaient débarqués chez eux dernièrement. Et Ino qui avait disparu ! rageait-il. Soit elle s'était faite prendre et tuée, soit elle s'était faite prendre et leur avait fourni des informations sur eux, ou encore elle s'était enfuie tout simplement. Dans les deux derniers cas, il ne valait mieux pas pour elle, de recroiser son chemin.

Oo0oO

Au centre-ville, Shikamaru se dirigeait vers l'appartement de sa petite amie, d'un pas vif. Après avoir quitté les Akimichi, il était allé voir son père pour lui expliquer la situation avec Shiho et les lycans de Kusa, et le problème avec certains de Kumo. Maintenant, le vampire vengeur avait besoin de revoir sa barmaid préférée et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait toujours peur d'apprendre, après une longue ou une courte absence, qu'il lui arrivé quelque chose. Malgré qu'elle ait suivi la formation des chasseurs, il s''inquiétait toujours pour elle et la seule façon pour calmer ses angoisses, c'était de la regarder dormir ou se préparer à aller travailler. À peine arrivait-il devant sa porte, que Temari l'ouvrait pour sortir.

- Shika ! sursauta la jeune femme. Tu m'as fait peur.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste te voir avant que tu n'ailles travailler, sourit le vampire en la prenant dans ses bras.

La blonde fut un peu surprise par cette soudaine démonstration d'amour. Après tout, son copain secret n'était pas un romantique dans l'âme, malgré son âge, et il lui montrait que rarement la profondeur de ses sentiments. Chose qui arrivait plus souvent, quand il s'inquiétait pour elle et en deux ans de relation, ça n'était pas arrivé très souvent.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle lentement, tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

- C'est seulement qu'on a découvert des choses assez inquiétantes et ça me préoccupe.

- Préfères-tu que je prenne congé ce soir ? proposa la blonde.

- Non, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de…

- Je prends congé, l'interrompit-elle, tout en le tirant à l'intérieur. Si ça allait, tu aurais toute suite accepté, ajouta-t-elle devant son air perdu et surpris.

Le vampire eut soudainement envie de se frapper le front contre le mur. Elle commençait à trop bien le connaître, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Habituellement, il essayait justement de la retenir, pour passer plus de temps avec elle et là, il avait refusé comme un idiot. Oui, il n'allait vraiment pas bien et elle l'avait deviné. Temari l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit et le fit s'allonger, pendant qu'elle appelait à son patron. Ayant eut souvent à remplacer des filles à la dernière minute, ce dernier accepta sans poser de question. Après tout, si la blonde avait un empêchement, ça devait être important, pensa le gérant du club.

- Maintenant racontes-moi tout ce qui te tracasse, on a toute la nuit, l'invita-t-elle en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et raconta les derniers évènements. La capture d'Ino qui les avait trahis, ses confessions sur Sasuke et Shiho. Surtout celles sur la vampire hybride, qui semblait manipuler l'Uchiwa. Ensuite il poursuivi avec le sauvetage des deux chasseurs et ce qu'ils savaient des expériences de Kabuto avec les gênes de lycans. Et il termina par ce que Ino avait entendu Shiho dire sur les lycans de Kusa et ceux du clan Danzo de Kumo.

- Même Itachi se demande, si on a une chance contre son frère, soupira Shikamaru. Si on perd cette bataille, c'en est fini de l'humanité.

- Le bien triomphe toujours, tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme.

- Et si pour une fois ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda-t-il avec la peur au fond du regard.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : Blessure du passé**

L'après-midi commençait tranquillement, quand Tenten repassa voir son chef, qui mangeait inconsciemment ses noix en lisant ses dossiers. Il releva la tête, quand la brune ouvrit la porte après son accord.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? s'enquit-il.

- Neji a fait venir Hinata pour lui faire part de ses visions et…

- Je ne descendrai pas pour aller la voir, l'interrompit le blond, en voyant ou elle voulait en venir.

La grimace crispée sur ses traits, lui prouva que c'était bel et bien de ça qu'elle voulait parler. Mal à l'aise, elle commença à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, les mains dans le dos.

- En fait, c'est Neji qui voulait…

- Je n'irai pas la voir, alors n'insiste pas. J'ai suffisamment de problème en tête, que je ne veux pas me mêler de tout ça.

En soupirant, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face du bureau. Naruto avait une vraie tête de cochon, alors s'il ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne réussirait jamais à le convaincre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe plus, que le fait que tu risques de devenir le père d'une nouvelle race ?

Le blond passa ses doigts au-travers de sa chevelure en soupirant à son tour. Tenten avait le tour pour mettre le doigt sur le problème. Pour calmer les grognements de son ventre, autant dut par la faim que par la frustration, il glissa ses doigts dans son sac de noix.

- Sasuke et Shiho restent une menace suffisamment dangereuse, pour m'en préoccuper d'abord. Ça et la traîtrise de Danzo.

- J'ai une solution pour Danzo, déclara Tenten. Appelles ton grand-père et dis-lui que tu ne veux pas reprendre le flambeau, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de son chef. Déclares-lui qu'Asuma est idéal pour le succéder et tu vas déjà avoir ça en moins.

Le lycan regarda sa chasseuse un long moment sans rien dire, réfléchissant à cette suggestion. Puis en fermant les yeux, il haussa les épaules, signe qu'il lui donnait raison. Ceci d'acquis, la brune se leva et le laissa seul pour discuter avec son aïeul. Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Naruto attrapa le combiné de son téléphone et composa le numéro de son grand-père.

Oo0oO

Au même moment, deux étages plus bas, Neji recevait sa cousine dans le salon du manoir. Celle-ci encore inquiète de la faiblesse du brun la veille, avait presque accouru, lorsqu'il l'avait appelé. Et son inquiétude augmenta, lorsqu'elle vit son visage préoccupé. Dès qu'ils furent assis sur l'un des divans, le jeune homme commença le récit de ses deux visions et le test que lui avait fait passer Shion. La conclusion étant, que ce qu'il avait vu précédemment en la touchant elle et son fils adoptif, seraient des moments du futur. Si au départ Hinata fut surprise, ce n'est point de l'incompréhension qui suivi. À l'étonnement de son cousin, c'est de la colère qui anima la vampire.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien, que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant et tu retournes le couteau dans la plaie ! ajouta-t-elle en criant.

Quelque peu énervée, elle se leva et prit la direction de l'entrée d'un pas décidé, mais Neji l'intercepta rapidement, bien décidé à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas fini !

- Je ne veux rien savoir, si c'est pour me parler d'une grossesse qui n'aura jamais lieu ! s'emporta sa cousine.

- Selon les élus, on devrait acquérir de nouveaux dons en absorbant leur sang. Ça fait bien plus longtemps que moi, que tu as bu celui de Tenten et pourtant, tu ne sembles pas en avoir développé d'autre. Alors pourquoi pas la possibilité d'enfanté ?

- Comment quelqu'un de mort, pourrait donner naissance à quelque chose de vivant ? ironisa la jeune femme.

- Mais si le sang de Tenten avait…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! s'emporta Hinata. Continu à croire ce que tu veux, mais moi je m'en vais.

Le brun la regarda partir, déçu qu'elle se ferme aussi fermement à cette idée. Il savait que ce serait un sujet sensible, voir douloureux, mais pas au point qu'elle le repousse et se mette en colère. Qu'elle refuse catégoriquement la possibilité, pour ne pas espérer en vain, lui brisait le cœur. Neji comprenait la douleur de sa cousine, ayant vécu cette même déception de ne pouvoir avoir une descendance. Il prit donc le chemin de sa chambre d'un pas lent, pour retourner voir son fils qui dormait toujours. En fermant la porte avec force, Hinata resta un moment immobile, à tenter de se calmer. Malheureusement, son cousin avait rouvert une blessure, qu'elle avait mis plusieurs décennies à accepter et oublier. Sa frustration ne voulait plus se calmer et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut d'aller confronter Naruto. Ne voulant pas être aperçu par Neji ou quelqu'un d'autre, elle contourna le manoir et se dirigea sous la fenêtre du bureau du chef de la guilde. Grâce à son ouïe amélioré de vampire, elle entendit sa conversation téléphonique quelque peu houleuse, avec son grand-père.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que s'il m'accepte comme l'un des leurs, ils sont plusieurs qui ne veulent pas de moi à leurs têtes, l'entendait-elle soupirer. Et puis, mon rôle de chef de guilde m'occupe suffisamment l'esprit et mon temps, pour savoir que diriger un village ne m'intéresse pas.

Durant le moment de silence du jeune lycan, Hinata escalada doucement la façade du bâtiment et s'arrêta à droite de la fenêtre. Elle arrivait à entendre le chuchotement de l'interlocuteur du blond dans le combiné, sans pour autant en saisir le sens.

- Le clan Sarutobi est comme nous, ils ont les mêmes valeurs. Je crois qu'Asuma pourra faire un excellent successeur. De plus, Kurenai attend déjà un enfant, il aura donc un héritier.

De nouveau il se tue, pour écouter son grand-père et la jeune femme glissa lentement ses jambes par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre et y prit place pour patienté la fin de la conversation. Par chance, le vent ne se trouvait pas dans son dos et Naruto ne senti pas son odeur derrière lui.

- Oui je sais, j'aurais dû t'en faire part plus tôt. Je te laisse en discuter avec Hiruzen et Asuma. Passe une bonne journée.

À peine raccrochait-il, qu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Devant la fenêtre, Hinata venait de déposer ses pieds sur le sol et regardait le blond, la rage au fond de ses prunelles nacrées. Rage qui laissa présager au jeune homme, une dispute tendue.

- Tu pouvais passer par la porte, tenta Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne voulais pas recroiser mon cousin. Et je croyais aussi qu'on ne devait en parler à personne et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, l'attaqua la brune.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin, ses visions s'en sont chargées, puisque je suis le seul lycan blond au monde, répliqua le lycan. Ajoutez à ça vos yeux blancs sans pupille… Seul Neji et vous avez bu le sang d'un élu dans votre clan.

- Et ça ne veut rien dire, rétorqua Hinata. Un vampire est condamné à ne pouvoir engendrer de descendant, en échange de l'immortalité. Et c'est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps, conclu-t-elle en haussant le ton.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'y croyais, mais avouez que tout porte à y croire.

Les nerfs à vif, la jeune femme franchi les quelques pas qui la séparait de Naruto et ce dernier, en la voyant avancer, se leva pour lui faire face de toute sa grandeur.

- Comment réagiriez-vous si pendant plus d'un siècle, vous rêviez d'avoir des enfants sans pouvoir en avoir et qu'on vous annonçait soudainement, que vous alliez en avoir un ? s'emportait-elle. Je ne veux plus souffrir à propos de ça !

Les yeux de la brune commencèrent à luire, une souffrance sans non au fond de son regard, qui serra le cœur du lycan. Il ne pouvait imaginer, puisqu'il ne vivrait probablement pas jusqu'à cent ans et que s'il voulait, il pourrait avoir autant d'enfant qu'il le souhaitait. Alors non, Naruto ignorait comment il réagirait. Ce sentant impuissant, une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme, ce qui troubla Hinata. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

- Pourquoi vous pleurez ? se calma la jeune femme.

Surpris, le blond fronça les yeux et porta une main à sa joue, pour la découvrir humide. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait, mais je devine la douleur que ça peut provoquer, avoua-t-il d'une voix grave.

La sincérité dans sa voix calma Hinata et fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour, mais la brune su que c'était ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le blond. Depuis ce séjour à Kumo, elle ressentait un manque, dès qu'elle se trouvait loin de lui. C'est donc sans réfléchir, qu'elle attrapa le visage du jeune lycan entre ses mains et l'embrassa sauvagement. Malgré la surprise dut à soudaineté de ce geste, il répondit au baisé et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. C'est fou comme ses lèvres lui avaient manquées, se disait Naruto, tout en pivotant pour appuyer la brune contre son bureau. Comme les fois précédentes, son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionné au contact de leurs bouches et c'était réciproque. Bassins collés, le baisé s'enflammait de plus en plus et les mains des deux protagonistes s'infiltrèrent sous les vêtements de l'autre. Celles du blond descendait la fermeture éclaire du haut moulant en cuir de la vampire, pendant que celle-ci détachait sa ceinture. Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus par des coups donnés sur la porte. Hinata tourna la tête vers le battant en activant son don de ses yeux, pour voir qui se trouvait derrière. Neji ! souffla-t-elle, paniquée qu'il les surprenne dans cette position. Tout en rattachant son haut, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la fenêtre et le blond prit place dans son fauteuil, en reboutonnant son pantalon. Lorsque son amante eut sauté par la fenêtre, il lâcha un « entrez », tout en cachant son inconfort. Le vampire pénétra, quelque peu mal à l'aise et le lycan se questionna sur le pourquoi de cette visite.

- Qu'y a-t-il Neji ?

- J'ai parlé de mes visions à Hinata, amis elle refuse catégoriquement de me croire, commença le brun,

- Et ? l'invita Naruto, légèrement soulagé.

- Je me demandais si tu pouvais essayer de lui parler, avoua-t-il.

L'air surpris sur le visage du chef de la guilde, fit sourire moqueusement le brun, l'image étant assez drôle. Il n'était plus du tout crédible, se disait-il.

- Que je lui parle ? répéta le blond, incertain d'avoir bien comprit.

- Elle risque de plus te suivre, si vous avez eu une aventure, reprocha inconsciemment Neji.

Le blond laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau, cognant violemment son front sur le bois, quelque peu découragé par cette remarque. En gémissant, il redressa sa tête en frottant son front douloureux et il regarda son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Neji, je veux bien croire que ça te dérange, mais me le reprocher à chaque fois, n'effacera pas ce qui c'est passé, soupira-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, nia le brun.

- Alors dis-le à ta voix, parce qu'elle, elle ne l'a pas comprit.

- Mais je suis quand même persuadé, qu'elle va t'écouter, si c'est toi qui lui en parle.

- Malheureusement Neji, j'ai moi-même de la difficulté à le croire. Tant qu'on n'en aura pas une preuve concrète…

- Alors convaincs-la de passer un test, l'interrompit le vampire.

- Neji, je ne pense pas que…

Le chef fut interrompu dans sa lancée, par l'ouverture brutale de sa porte, ce qui l'inquiéta. Tout le monde frappait et attendait qu'il les invite à entrer, pour ouvrir ce battant. Alors si cette personne ne le faisait pas, c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. C'est donc un Sora paniqué, qui débarqua dans son bureau en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sora ? s'inquiéta Naruto en se levant.

- Ils ont été attaqué à leur retour de l'entraînement et Yukimaru a été mordu, débita d'une traite le chasseur.

Sans un mot, le blond contourna son bureau et dépassa son chasseur d'un pas rapide, pour aller voir le jeune élu. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Sora où ils se trouvaient, puisqu'un vacarme pas possible résonnait dans le salon. À son entré, tout le monde s'écarta et il pu voir Yukimaru, le corps en sueur et le regard vitreux dut à la forte fièvre qui le secouait. Haku avait posé la tête de son cadet sur ses cuisses et lui épongeait le visage avec la serviette humide qu'on lui avait apporté.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Naruto.

- On s'est fait attaqué par Sasuke et quatre de ses acolytes, expliqua Idate. L'un d'eux a mordu Yukimaru.

- Un élu ? demanda Sara en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

- Oui, souffla le souffrant avec difficulté. Et il…semblait avoir…de la difficulté…à respirer.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez accélérer sa transformation ? s'enquit le blond auprès de Sara.

- Dès qu'un élu commence sa transformation, le sang d'un autre lui est fatal. Ce doit être le sang d'un vampire ordinaire, voir hybride, pour terminer sa transformation.

Le blond se retourna vers Neji, qui comprit toute suite sa demande muette. En relevant la manche de son bras gauche, le vampire se transforma, tout en s'approchant du jeune chasseur en herbe. Avec ses crocs, il s'entailla le poignet et le présenta à l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne prit que trois gorgées de sang et relâcha le bras du brun. À peine quelques secondes après, tout le monde pu voir la mutation physique de Yukimaru. Ses cheveux châtain clair devinrent d'un brun grisonnant, tout en s'allongeant jusqu'à sa taille, et le bleu de ses iris tourna au violet. Il était physiquement méconnaissable.

- Je me sens tout bizarre, fit-il en se touchant un peu partout.

- Alors celui qui l'a mordu, va mourir ? demanda Tenten à Sara.

- Oui, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Yukito, soupira la plus âgé des élus. N'ayant bu qu'une seule gorgée de sang, il n'a pas toute suite ressenti la douleur, mais il a lui aussi eu de la difficulté à respirer.

- Ils l'auront découvert à leur dépend, soupira à son tour Nawaki.

- Ce n'est pas une information que Shiho semblait connaître, souffla Ino. Mais en même temps, elle cache beaucoup de chose.

Oo0oO

Itachi et Sasori se trouvaient toujours dans l'appartement du roux, attendant le couché du soleil, pour rejoindre le « Coconut Club ». Une autre réunion de l'Akatsuki et une mission à recevoir. Qu'allait leur donner Madara et avec qui devraient-ils la faire ? se demandaient les deux amis. Le brun regardait une émission de téléréalité stupide, où des gens étaient là pour trouver l'amour, le regard vide et sans le moindre intérêt pour ce qui se passait. De son côté, son meilleur ami regardait ses courriels sur l'ordinateur, tout en naviguant à la recherche de nouvelles intéressantes. Mais ce fut à la télévision, qui leur fourni de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

- Flash spécial, annonça le journaliste. Des agressions inquiétantes secouent la population de Kusa, qui compte de plus en plus de disparition chaque jour.

L'Uchiwa se redressa d'un coup sur le sofa, son attention capté par l'annonce et Sasori se retourna pour voir sur l'écran, les témoignages des familles qui subissaient ses agressions.

- Jet ne s'aventure jamais dans les bois, même lorsque le soleil est haut dans le ciel, racontait un père de famille. Il sait que c'est dangereux, mais l'arrière de notre cour donne sur la forêt. Il est donc facile pour un criminel de s'y cacher et d'attirer de jeune enfant jusqu'à lui.

- On se promenait près de la forêt en rentrant à la maison après les cours, racontait une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle ne me répondait plus et en me retournant, je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était plus là.

- Les êtres de la nuit sont sur le point de s'affronter et ils recrutent par la force, fit mystérieusement une vieille dame. Il serait sage de ne plus se promener seul et encore moins lorsque la nuit est tombée.

Pendant que le chroniqueur reprenait son monologue, avec de multiple avertissement pour les citoyennes des différentes villes aux alentours, les deux vampires se jetèrent un regard paniqué. Les lycans de Kusa recrutaient pour Sasuke et transformaient de pauvres innocents, même de jeunes enfants.

- Là, il va trop loin ! explosa Itachi.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : Prise de tête**

De nouveau dans son bureau, Naruto étudiait toutes les fiches que contenait son classeur, avec l'aide d'Inari et de Konohamaru. Maintenant que Yukimaru avait été transformé, le blond avait demandé à Dosu de toute suite commencé sa formation avec Akatsuchi et Neji. Son ami lycan lui avait proposé de fouiller dans les archives, pour recruter d'anciens chasseurs, ou encore ceux qui avaient suivi la formation. On a vraiment besoin de gens pour affronter les lycans de Kusa, lui avait rappelé Konohamaru. Ils sont bien plus puissants que nous lorsqu'ils se transforment. Ils étaient donc tous les trois assis à même le sol, les dossiers éparpillés un peu partout entre eux.

Il y avait donc les fiches en ordre chronologique, celle de Jiraiya Mizuno, propriétaire du bar « _Icha Icha Paradise_ » ; Tsunade Senju, médecin en chef à l'Hôpital de Konoha ; Baki Tsukino, policier de Konoha ; Zabuza Momoshi, videur au bar « _Black Devil_ » ; Anko Mitarashi, propriétaire du bar « _Black Devil_ » ; Gai Maito, propriétaire du dojo « _Le Lotus_ » ; Iruka Umino, professeur d'histoire pour la guilde ; Yamato Tendo, professeur d'arts martiaux pour la guilde ; Guren Tate, propriétaire du restaurent « _Camélia Rouge_ » ; Temari Sabaku, barmaid au bar « _Night Club_ » ; Karashi Sendo, professeur au dojo « _Le Lotus_ » ; et Gaara Sabaku, policier de Konoha.

- Douze, soupira Inari. C'est tellement peu.

- Il faut dire qu'il y a eu plusieurs décès ces dernières années, ajouta Naruto. Plusieurs ont perdu parents et enfants avec tous ces affrontements.

Ses deux cadets soupirèrent en regardant les pochettes sur le sol. Tellement de fiches qui ne leur étaient plus vraiment utiles.

- S'il y avait eu plus de lycan qui avait bien voulu suivre la formation, on aurait peut-être pas se problème, grimaça le jeune lycan.

- Le problème avec les lycans, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent commencer leur formation avant leurs dix-huit ans, n'étant pas encore en parfait contrôle avec leur transformation, déclara son chef. Même à cet âge, il y en a qui n'y arrive pas.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas mieux quand il arrive à se contrôler dès la première, rétorqua Inari. Ils ont tendances à devenir prétentieux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Une pochette en plein visage, lui répondit en même temps qu'un grognement de la part de Konohamaru, ce qui fit rire son ami.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté avec mes métamorphoses, se défendit le concerné. Et comptes-toi chanceux que ce soit le cas, ainsi je ne vous ai jamais blessé accidentellement durant la formation ou en mission.

- Focus les enfants, tempéra Naruto en souriant. On doit essayer de grossir le plus possible nos rangs, sans à avoir à former plus de monde. Je ne veux pas faire comme les lycans de Kusa, qui ne se gênent pas pour transformer n'importe qui.

- Et les videurs de Jiraiya ? proposa Inari. Ils sont bien bâtis et n'ont aucune difficulté à mettre une armoire à glace dehors.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont déjà eu à se battre contre des vampires ou des lycans, rétorqua son chef. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort d'innocent sur la conscience.

- Mais on pourrait en parler à Jiraiya, insista le brun. Lui, il pourrait leur en faire part. Au nombre de chasseurs et de vampires qui passent le voir au bar, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ne soient pas déjà au courant de leur existence.

Le blond haussa les épaules et ils retournèrent à l'épluchette des dossiers de chaque chasseur. Naruto demanda de les trier en quatre paquets : chasseurs, alliés, morts et disparus, et les traîtres ou ennemis. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé, le chef les mit dans des tiroirs différents, sur lesquels il colla la catégorie de chacun.

Oo0oO

Au même moment dans les sous-sols du manoir, Dosu rencontrait ses trois apprentis, comme l'avait fait Aoba avec sa propre équipe.

- Comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Dosu Kinuta, se présenta-t-il. J'ai eu vingt-trois ans cet été et je suis un lycan du clan Akanishi. J'ai rejoint la guilde il y a maintenant cinq ans et je suis le chef de l'équipe six depuis quatre. Et j'ai aussi suivi le cours de décryptage avec Shin Hiragizawa.

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, il leur fit signe de se présenter à tour de rôle, bien qu'il ait regardé leurs fiches la veille, quand Naruto lui avait proposé de superviser une équipe. Akatsuchi fut le premier à se lancer.

- Je m'appelle Akatsuchi Akanishi, du clan Akanishi à Kumo et j'ai fêté mes dix-huit ans le printemps dernier.

- Je suis Yukimaru Kirisaki, fils du défunt Kanzaki Kirisaki. Je vais fêter mes dix-sept ans en décembre et j'ai été mordu hier. Je suis donc un élu transformé et j'ai travaillé pendant presqu'un an au restaurant « _Camélia Rouge_ ».

- Je suis Neji Hyuuga, vampire du clan Hyuuga. J'ai été mordu à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, mais je vais garder l'année pour moi. Et je suis un vampire hybride depuis quelques semaines.

Les présentations terminées, Dosu expliqua les règles de la guilde et plus particulièrement sur ce qui se passerait durant l'année de formation. Il leur demanda ensuite, s'il y avait une spécialité qu'ils voulaient apprendre entre la médecine, le décryptage, le combat à distance avec les armes à feu ou de jet, le combat à l'épée ou encore une maîtrise plus approfondit du combat au corps à corps. Yukimaru choisi la médecine, Akatsuchi le combat au corps à corps et Neji le décryptage.

Oo0oO

Dès que le soleil se fut couché, Temari proposa à son petit ami d'aller voir la guilde. Tant qu'à stresser à l'appartement, autant allé voir du monde pour se calmer, avait-elle déclaré. Ils trouvèrent Tenten dans le salon, s'occupant de son fils. Chose à laquelle la blonde ne s'attendait pas du tout. Alors c'est sans étonnement, que la chasseuse entendit de nouveau un « depuis quand t'as un enfant ? », lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

- C'est un élu que Neji et moi, on a recueilli.

- Neji et toi ? répéta moqueusement Shikamaru.

- Je croyais que ce serait la mort de devenir ami avec un vampire ? ajouta Temari.

- J'en suis une maintenant, soupira la brune. Il fallait bien que je m'habitue à leur présence, conclu-t-elle en détournant le regard.

La barmaid éclata de rire devant la gêne de son amie, avant de se calmer, quand cette dernière lui envoya à son tour une pic sur sa relation avec le Nara. Cette fois-ci ce fut les deux nouveaux arrivants qui rougirent.

- Mais au fait, fit Tenten plus sérieusement. Tu ne travaillais pas ce soir ?

- J'ai pris congé, déclara celle-ci en regardant son amant.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond, tout en prenant place sur l'un des sofas. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils discutèrent tous les trois sous les yeux curieux du bébé, que la brune berçait.

- Il semble assez calme, constata Temari après un moment.

- Il ne pleure pas souvent, acquiesça la brune. Mais je crois que le fait que Neji et moi ne dormons pas, facilite les choses.

- Bonne chance quand il va se mettre à marcher, ricana Shikamaru.

Les deux femmes rirent à son tour, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Idate en compagnie d'Haku. Une autre journée d'entraînement de terminé. L'aîné s'avancer jusqu'à sa sœur et commença à jouer avec l'une des mains du petit bambin.

- Comment va mon neveu ? demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, sourit sa sœur en lui tendant le bébé. Et votre entraînement ?

- Haku s'améliore et hier il a eu un aperçu de la réalité en affrontant Suigetsu.

Les trois enfants de chasseurs commencèrent une discussion sur leurs propres formations, pendant que Shikamaru parlait avec le barman du « Black Devil ». Ce dernier expliqua son affrontement avec l'élu aux cheveux blancs et après une légère description de celui-ci, le vampire l'interrompit.

- Tu as dis quoi sur ses techniques de combat ?

- Il semblait ne rien connaître d'autre que la boxe, répéta Haku. Quand je l'ai compris, je me contentais d'éviter ses poings et parfois ses genoux.

- Connais-tu son nom de famille ? s'enquit le vampire.

Devant la première question du brun, le trio s'arrêta de parler et les observa. Voyant que l'élu l'ignorait, Tenten répondit à la seconde question du vampire.

- Suigetsu Houzuki. Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce qu'il a un frère ? demanda Shikamaru.

Incertaine, la brune haussa les épaules et proposa d'aller voir dans le dossier qu'ils avaient ouvert, avant que Sasuke ne le transforme. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec un dossier, qu'elle feuilletait rapidement.

- Suigetsu Houzuki, vingt-deux ans. Étudiant en science nature au cégep de Konoha. Orphelin. La mère est morte à sa naissance et son père d'un accident de voiture lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Frère cadet de Mangetsu Houzuki, vingt-cinq ans. Étudiant en océanographie à l'Université de Kiri. Le connais-tu ? demanda la chasseuse en relevant la tête.

- J'ai assisté au championnat de boxe à l'Université de Kiri, il y a quelques semaines, avoua-t-il. Je n'avais rien à faire ce soir-là et j'ai vu Mangetsu rempoter la médaille de bronze, ajouta-t-il.

- On devrait peut-être le contacter pour lui parler de son frère, suggéra Idate. Il pourrait peut-être nous aider.

- Ça fait beaucoup de peut-être, fit remarquer sa sœur.

- Mais si on n'essaie rien, on n'obtiendra rien, déclara Temari.

Les cinq adultes s'observèrent un moment, puis se mirent d'accord d'en parler à Naruto un peu plus tard.

Oo0oO

À l'autre extrémité de la ville, Hinata recevait Shino et Maya, au manoir Hyuuga. La jeune femme avait été étonné de les voir devant la porte, peu de temps après le couché du soleil. Toute fois, elle mit sa surprise de côté et les emmena jusqu'à son bureau, où ils prirent place devant elle. Et la rousse ne tarda pas pour lui faire part de la raison de leur visite.

- On m'envoie pour te parler à nouveau des visions de Neji.

La brune soupira bruyamment de frustration, se callant un peu plus contre le dossier de son siège, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Ton cousin t'a demandé de venir me parler ? conclu-t-elle.

- Plutôt le tien, rectifia Shino.

L'hybride tourna la tête vers son ami vampire, prise de court par cette annonce.

- Neji ? fit Hinata, sous l'étonnement.

- Il m'a contacté pour te demander de passer un test auprès de Karin, avoua Maya.

- Quel genre de test ? demanda la jeune femme sur un ton agressif.

Cette question agressive mit la jeune vampire mal à l'aise, regrettant un peu plus d'avoir accepter de parler de tout ça avec la cousine de Neji. Voyant que sa protégée ne répondait pas, Shino décida de le faire à sa place.

- Après avoir discuté avec Naruto, Neji a compris que pour croire ses visions, vous aviez besoin d'une preuve, poursuivi le vampire.

- Je vous arrête toute suite, attaqua la brune. Je ne suis pas enceinte ! martela-t-elle. Même toi, Shino, tu commence à croire à toutes ces fabulations ?

- J'avoue que c'est difficile à croire, mais qui sait tout ce que peu faire le sang des élus ? déclara ce dernier. Neji a développé une nouvelle capacité, tout comme Shikamaru qui peut manipuler son ombre en plus de s'y déplacer. Et toi ? ajouta-t-il rapidement en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. En-dehors de ta capacité à sortir au soleil et te nourrir de viandes crues, tu ressembles en tout point à un vampire normal et non hybride.

À quelques reprises, l'hybride avait voulu l'interrompre, mais lorsque Shino commençait à parler, il était de ceux qu'on ne pouvait couper. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et ce qu'il disait était toujours réfléchi et plein de sens. Donnant l'impression à son interlocuteur, de ne pouvoir réfuter ses dires.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, en passant un test de grossesse dans quelques jours ? conclu-t-il finalement.

Le regard de la brune s'assombrit à cette question. La douleur revenait, toujours plus cuisante que la fois précédente. Si elle espérait, elle avait plus de chance d'être à nouveau démoli. C'était ça le risque.

- Je ne veux plus avoir mal à propos de ça, finit-elle par avouer.

Un lourd silence s'installa, mettant toujours un peu plus mal à l'aise la rousse, qui les regardait à tour de rôle depuis quelques minutes.

- Hinata… commença timidement Maya. Maintenant, je peux comprendre en partie ce que tu ressens. Ça dut être dur durant toutes ces années et moi-même, je risque d'en souffrir dans quelques années. On ne te demande pas d'espérer quoi que ce soit, juste de faire une vérification, pour qu'on en soit complètement certain.

L'hybride garda le silence après les paroles de la nouvelle vampire. On ne e demande pas d'espérer, se répéta Hinata. Ce serait difficile.

- Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une précaution, ajouta Shino. Si tu l'es et que tu reçois un coup lors de l'affrontement, qui te le fait perdre… Comment te sentiras-tu après ?

La jeune femme prit une grande respiration en fermant les yeux. Encore une fois, Shino faisait preuve de paroles sages et réfléchies.

- Je le ferai, mais ce ne sera que pour prouver que vous avez tous tord, déclara Hinata en rouvrant les yeux.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de son ami et d'un mouvement de tête, il la salua et reparti en compagnie de Maya. Hinata se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage en soupirant. Toute cette histoire commençait à l'exaspérer. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de tomber amoureuse du chef de la guilde et d'avoir une liaison avec lui.

Oo0oO

Après qu'ils eurent disposé de la dépouille de Raïga, Sasuke avait déclaré avoir un rendez-vous. Légèrement perdu, il avait besoin de se changer les esprits et il en profiterait pour aller voir les lycans de Kusa et l'avancement du recrutement. Shiho proposa de l'accompagner, mais le brun refusa net, il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. En fait, il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Elle lui cachait des choses et le manipulait. Il n'avait aucune preuve, mais sa présence commençait à le déranger. Les avertissements de Sakura lui revenaient à la mémoire et il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant. Grâce à sa vitesse de vampire, le trajet de six heures se passa en moins d'une. Ne les ayant pas prévenus, les lycans furent étonnés de le voir arriver. Le chef de la colonie s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé et assuré, et lui serra la main.

- Uchiwa-San, le salua-t-il. Que nous vaut votre visite ?

- Je voulais constater les progrès du recrutement, répondit Sasuke en regardant autour de lui. Vous avez une belle publicité au télé-journal, Mizuki, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus réprobateur.

- C'est généralement ce qu'il arrive, quand une ville subit plusieurs kidnappings en un court laps de temps.

- Combien ? s'enquit le vampire.

- Pour le moment on en est à treize, entre dix et trente-huit ans.

- Dix ? répéta le brun avec méfiance.

- Il est vrai qu'on attend généralement seize ans, pour que la croissance soit presque terminée. Malheureusement, il s'est introduit dans la forêt derrière chez lui, au moment où l'un des notre mordait quelqu'un. Alors pour éviter qu'il ne parle, on la prit et transformer, mais il ne sera pas apte à se battre avant un moment. Il n'aura sa première métamorphose, qu'à l'âge de seize ans.

- Qui sait ? fit mystérieusement l'immortel. Il sera peut-être utile.

- Comment ? s'étonna Mizuki.

- À cet âge, il pourra jouer l'appât sans aucun problème, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Le sourcil gauche du lycan se souleva devant cette réponse, intrigué sur le comment le gamin pourrait jouer un rôle dans toute cette histoire.

Oo0oO

Au « _Coconut Club_ », l'ambiance était toujours aussi festive, du moins en apparence. À l'étage, dans le bureau du chef de l'Akatsuki, Madara semblait pensif. Tout n'allait pas comme il l'avait souhaité. Son bras droit Kisame restait immobile devant lui, en attente d'un ordre à suivre.

- Cette petite idiote fait n'importe quoi, grogna le vampire.

- Je vous avais prévenu qu'elle n'était pas prête, osa rappeler son bras droit. Elle a beau vouloir voir tous les immortels incompétents disparaître comme vous, mais elle manque de jugement.

- J'aurais cru qu'une personne née bien avant ma naissance, en aurait eu plus. S'allier à Sasuke, je peux comprendre. Mais est-ce que les lycans de Kusa étaient bien nécessaire ? commença à s'emporter Madara. Ils empirent les choses en transformant plus de gens. De plus, ils le font sans aucune discrétion ! ajouta-t-il en frappant son bureau avec son poing. Après les vampires se seront les lycans qui seront trop nombreux. Et ils ne seront pas aussi faciles à éliminer, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

L'homme de main garda le silence. Quoi dire de plus ? Leur plan initial commençait à prendre une tournure bien différente. Shiho n'arrivait pas à bien contrôler Sasuke et ce dernier commençait à prendre de plus en plus de décisions qui empiraient la situation. Déjà, il tuait beaucoup trop pour le simple plaisir. Et s'il ne tuait pas ses victimes, il les transformait. Plus il aura de vampire, plus leur source première de nourriture ce tarirait. Les humains disparaîtraient et eux, ils s'entretueraient pour survivre. Avec le petit-neveu de Madara aux commandes, tout tomberait à l'eau et il faudra tout recommencer à zéro.

- Fait en sorte que je n'ais pas à attendre un siècle de plus, à cause de cette gamine sans cervelle, ordonna le chef de l'Akatsuki.

- Ce sera fait selon vos désirs, acquiesça Kisame en s'inclinant

- Et que ce soit fait proprement et discrètement, cru bon d'ajouter Madara.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, pour qu'on ignore tout de sa mort, sourit-il avec un air mauvais et sadique.

Sur ce, il sorti du bureau, laissant son chef réfléchir en paix. Shiho n'avait pas bien exécuté ses ordres et il allait lui montrer se que ça en coûtait.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : Intrigues  
**

Après s'être mis d'accord, le quintette monta au troisième étage pour aller parler à leur chef. Ce dernier terminait de ranger les dossiers dans ses classeurs avec l'aide de ses deux chasseurs, quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Les deux femmes prirent place sur le sofa avec le bébé et les hommes restèrent debout près du bureau, Haku légèrement à l'écart. Naruto laissa les deux amis terminer le rangement des fiches et vint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, pour écouter ce que les nouveaux arrivants avaient à lui dire. Temari et Tenten gardèrent le silence, pendant que Shikamaru expliqua ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

- Contacter Mangetsu Houzuki ? répéta le blond. Et en quoi croyez-vous que cela va nous faire avancer ?

- Il pourrait prendre contacte avec son frère, tenta Idate.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais il fera quoi après ? rétorqua le lycan. Le convaincre de quitter les rangs de Sasuke ?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement brisé par le bruit des feuilles et des classeurs, que Konohamaru et Inari terminaient de ranger. Haku profita de la tension ambiante entre les trois hommes devant lui, pour se déplacer vers le sofa et prendre place sur l'accoudoir. Le vampire reprit la parole au même moment.

- Sans lui dire de convaincre Suigetsu de nous rejoindre, il pourrait être utile de l'avoir de notre côté, même si ce n'est pas en tant que chasseur. Il a gagné une médaille de bronze en boxe, ça peut toujours être utile.

- C'est vrai que c'est bien, mais si ce n'est pas pour nous rejoindre ou convaincre son frère de changer de camp, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi il pourrait être utile, insista Naruto.

- Laisses-nous au moins essayer, tenta Tenten. On n'a rien à perdre en le contactant.

- Et si ça se trouve, il n'a pas eu de nouvelle de son frère depuis un moment et s'inquiète, ajouta la barmaid.

Le blond soupira bruyamment en se passant une main sur le visage, un air exténué collé dessus. Dormir, chantait-il désespérément dans sa tête. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines.

- Que l'un de vous s'en charge, j'ai déjà suffisamment de téléphone à faire aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Oo0oO

Dès qu'il avait eu fini de faire son topo sur la guilde, Dosu proposa d'aller faire le tour de leur allié, ceux qui travaillaient dans l'ombre pour eux. Le premier endroit qu'ils visitèrent, fut le bar d'Anko. En voyant arriver le chef de l'équipe, Zabuza le salua d'un hochement de tête et les laissa passer. Un nouveau barman avait remplacé Haku et il se présenta sous le nom de Jet. Ses courts cheveux blonds contrastaient avec la sobriété de l'endroit, qui n'était que de couleurs sombres.

- On aimerait voir Anko, fit Dosu.

- C'est qu'elle est très occupée ce soir, commença le barman en se frottant la nuque.

- Ce n'est que pour une petite formalité. Dis-lui que c'est Dosu qui vient pour un code sept.

- Un code quoi ? fit Jet.

- T'inquiètes, elle va comprendre, sourit le lycan.

Hésitant, le blond se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de sa supérieure. Pour leur part, les trois apprentis se tournèrent vers le maître de formation.

- C'est quoi un code sept ? s'enquit Akatsuchi.

- Présentation de nouveaux membres ? tenta Yukimaru, comme un étudiant récitant une leçon.

- Très bien, Yukimaru, sourit Dosu. Tu as bien retenu tes leçons. On utilise le terme « code sept », lorsqu'on doit présenter les nouvelles recrues en formation. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce Jet ignorait ce que ça voulait dire.

- C'est un terme pour éviter que les oreilles indiscrètes ou non-initiées ne comprennent se dont il est réellement question, comprit Neji.

- Bien résonné, Neji, acquiesça le lycan. Étant des anciens membres, Anko et Zabuza connaissent tous les termes et codes de la guilde.

- Ils étaient de la guilde ? s'étonna le vampire.

Mais avant que Dosu n'ait le temps de répondre, le barman revint et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Leur supérieur remercia le blond d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Neji prit le temps de bien regarder autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis son passage avec Tenten, Konohamaru et Hanabi, un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Le bar était rempli de gros bras venu se détendre autour d'un verre ou bien en jouant au billard. Lorsque le quatuor pénétra dans le bureau de la propriétaire des lieux, le vampire remarqua que cette Anko plissait le nez en les voyant entrer.

- Code sept ? Avec deux vampires ? se méfia-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'on travaille avec eux maintenant, fit Dosu.

- Je sais, mais ce que j'ignore, c'est depuis quand les vampires se joignent aux rangs de la guilde.

- Yukimaru était présentement en formation quand il s'est fait mordre et Neji… Ça fait déjà un mois qu'il vit au manoir.

- Oui maintenant que tu le dis…, commença Anko en fixant l'élu. Je vois la ressemble avec Kanzaki Kirisaki. Et pour lui, poursuivi-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Neji. La rumeur courre que tu es avec Tenten. Est-ce vrai ?

À la place de répondre, celui-ci acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Anko se mit à le détailler de haut en bas, un air dédaigneux peint sur le visage.

- Elle a baissé ses standards, soupira la jeune femme en redressant sur son siège.

L'hybride préféra garder le silence, le souvenir de cette première nuit de mission en compagnie de Tenten. La propriétaire du « Black Devil » avait une rancœur envers les vampires, depuis qu'un certain Orochimaru avait fait des testes sur elle.

- Et voici Akatsuchi Akanishi, ajouta Dosu pour changer de sujet.

- Un nouveau lycan ? s'étonna Anko en tournant le regard vers lui. C'est Naruto qui devait être réjouit.

- C'est vrai qu'on est peu à se joindre à la guilde depuis l'alliance, concéda le jeune lycan.

- Tant mieux dans le fond, souri-elle en se versant du cognac dans un verre. L'aide de gens dotés d'une force et d'une résistance accrues n'est jamais de trop. Même si je ne suis pas très… Amicale avec les vampires. Je tenterai de garder mes vieilles rancœurs pour moi.

- Puisque tu es occupée, on va te laisser et continuer notre tour, annonça le chef de l'équipe.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce, elle les arrêta en apostrophant le lycan.

- Comment se débrouille Haku ? s'enquit-elle.

- Il a su affronter un élu sans se faire mordre, il y a quelques jours, confia Dosu.

- Bien. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, avoua Anko, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Oo0oO

Au manoir Hyuuga, Hinata était restée assise dans son bureau depuis le départ de Shino et Maya. Un malaise semblait vouloir grandir en elle et malgré sa condition de vampire, ses jambes commençaient à ne plus la supporter. Peu importe la quantité de sang ou de viande qu'elle ingurgitait, son corps ne semblait jamais rassasié. C'est donc avec des traits tirés, que sa sœur la trouva un peu avant minuit. Neji lui avait passé un coup de fil et lui avait expliqué sa vision. Et à la différence de son aînée, Hanabi sembla se réjouir de la nouvelle. Enfin, quel vampire femelle ne serait pas heureuse de pouvoir enfantée, malgré l'état de mort de leur corps. Et puis, devant le visage épuisé de sa sœur, la cadette ne pu que croire les paroles de son cousin.

- Tu sembles affreusement fatiguée, s'annonça-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Hinata sursauta à l'entente de sa voix, ne l'ayant pas senti son arrivé.

- Si j'étais toi, je commencerais à prendre les paroles de notre cousin au sérieux.

- Je ne suis pas enceinte ! se braqua l'aînée.

- Vraiment ? Tu es faible, affamée et tu t'emportes à rien. Moi je trouve que tu as déjà de très gros symptômes de femme enceinte, sourit Hanabi.

Cette réplique sembla clouer le bec de sa sœur, qui prenait pour la première fois en compte ces circonstances alarmantes. Inconsciemment, elle posa une main sur son ventre, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Arrêtes de rester enfermé dans le passé, souffla sa cadette, ce qui fit relevé la tête d'Hinata. L'avenir te sourit, alors profites-en.

- Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre combien ça va être catastrophique, si ça s'avers vrai, s'affola la vampire.

- Que le fait qu'il ou elle va être à moitié vampire et à moitié lycan ? Et alors. C'est peut-être ce qu'il fallait, pour que toute cette querelle s'arrête enfin.

Oo0oO

Dans la forêt à l'extérieur nord de la ville, les clans Inuzuka et Aburame donnaient un dernier hommage à Kiba. Bien que son corps fût tombé en poussière quelques minutes après l'attaque de Shiho, sa famille voulait lui faire une sépulture décente. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment issue de l'un de ces deux clans, Maya avait tenu à être présente. Elle côtoyait Shino depuis plus d'un mois et elle avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises cet ami de longue date pour son protecteur. Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour lui et la rousse n'avait su quoi faire pour l'aider à retrouver la paix intérieure. Il s'en voulait des avoir emmené combattre Sasuke à un si petit nombre et d'avoir envoyé son meilleur ami affronter les femmes. Voyant le trouble revenir chez le brun, la cousine de Naruto attrapa sa main gauche et la serra doucement. Même elle, elle avait pris un risque en affrontant Raïga et Ranmaru en même temps, se dit-il. En quatre semaines, elle avait dompté son envie de sang et avait développé ses nouveaux pouvoirs, bien que ce soit en chantant, qu'ils avaient découvert en quoi ils résidaient. Ce jour-là, les deux amis s'étaient retrouver complètement paralysés et dans l'incapacité de lui dire d'arrêter. Ça les avait bien fait rire par la suite.

La jeune femme posa un regard tendre sur lui, qui s'obstinait à garder les yeux fixés sur la pierre tombale que Tsume et Hana avaient taillé pour Kiba. Maya pouvait ressentir tous les tourments qui l'assaillaient, rien qu'en croisant son regard et Shino l'avait compris le lendemain de l'affrontement. Ils étaient en quelque sorte liée. Le vampire ne pouvait l'expliquer. Sa protégée semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, se qui le déstabilisait. Depuis cette découverte, le brun évitait de croiser son regard, de peur qu'elle découvre autre chose. Si ce n'était pas encore le cas. Oui, il avait peur de lui avouer ses sentiments, qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis plusieurs années. Il lui avait déjà avoué l'avoir surveillé de loin après leur première rencontre. Elle l'avait remercié. Mais rien de plus. Alors il avait préféré garder le silence pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Dès que la cérémonie fut terminée, chaque clan retourna à son lieu de résidence. Pour les Aburame, celui-ci se trouvait un peu plus à l'ouest de la ville, dans une vieille villa abandonnée qu'ils avaient restauré après l'accord avec le conseil des vampires. De l'extérieur, elle semblait abandonnée avec ses fenêtres barricadées, mais l'intérieur était chaleureux. Du-moins, autant que peu l'être un endroit abritant des personnes calmes, posées et légèrement sévères pour certain. Maya avait mis un moment à s'y habituer, ayant toujours vécu dans des demeures vivantes et colorées, mais Naruto avait insisté. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris toutes ses raisons. Après tout, elle avait maîtrisé son envie de sang rapidement selon le clan qui l'hébergeait.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés devant la villa, que Shino lui annonça partir chasser. Lorsqu'elle voulu se joindre à lui, il refusa, déclarant qu'il n'y allait pas pour se nourrir. Ce refus peina la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain éloignement, qui augmentait depuis la mort de Kiba. Elle le regarda partir sans un mot, puis pénétra dans la maison. Le visage baissé vers le sol, et beaucoup trop perturbée par l'attitude de son protecteur, elle ne remarqua pas le père de ce dernier.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Maya ?

Celle-ci sursauta en l'entendant et se retourna vivement vers Gen.

- Rien, nia-t-elle. Les enterrements me mettent toujours dans cet état.

Le chef du clan traversa les trois pas qui le séparaient encore de la rousse et déposa une main sur son épaule.

- Il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir, ne prend pas ce refus de travers.

- C'est que… Ce n'est pas la première fois, fini-t-elle par avouer. Depuis la mort de Kiba, j'ai l'impression qu'il tente de m'éviter. Comme s'il m'en voulait, termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- C'est plutôt à lui-même, qu'il en veut. Il a pris une mauvaise décision cette nuit-là.

- Mais…, tenta Maya en redressant la tête.

- Tu es spéciale pour lui, la coupa Gen. Tu sembles le comprendre mieux que quiconque dans le clan, alors que tu ne vis ici que depuis un mois. Sous nos apparences imperturbables, nous sommes très sentimentaux. Malheureusement, on ne sait pas toujours comment nous exprimer et nous comporter vis-à-vis des personnes qui nous sont chères. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, Shino ne fait que passer une mauvaise passe, ajouta-t-il en lui frottant les épaules avec ses mains.

Maya acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et le remercia, avant de monter à l'étage rejoindre sa chambre. Le père de Shino la regarda, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Son fils avait malheureusement hérité de sa maladresse vis-à-vis des tourments de l'amour.

Oo0oO

Dans l'une des chambres du manoir de la guilde, un cadran sonna et fut éteint d'un coup quelque peu brusque. Lee repoussa la couverture qui couvrait son visage et se redressa tranquillement. Il se frotta les yeux un instant, avant de jeter un regard noir aux chiffres qui s'affichaient en rouge sur son réveille. Il détestait devoir travailler en plein milieu de la nuit. Ce coucher à dix-neuf heures pour pouvoir se lever à quatre… Il ne s'y habituerait probablement jamais. En soupirant un bon coup, le brun se leva pour enfiler ses vêtements de la veille, encore trop endormi pour aller en prendre d'autre dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il descendit ensuite rapidement l'escalier pour récupérer quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine, puis descendit au sous-sol, pour remplacer Kotetsu et Izumo dans leur surveillance d'Ino. Malgré qu'elle coopère d'elle-même, Naruto ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Après tout, elle avait été un certain temps aux côtés de Sasuke. Arrivé devant la « cellule » de la blonde, puisqu'avec le temps c'était devenu plus une chambre qu'autre chose, il frappa et attendit que l'un des deux chasseurs vienne lui ouvrir. Et ce fut Izumo qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- Oh salut Lee. Ça va ?

- J'aurais bien pris une heure ou deux de plus, mais sinon ça va, sourit le cadet.

Dès qu'il fut installé sur l'une des chaises de la pièce, le duo les abandonna pour aller se reposer un peu. Si les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, les chasseurs par contre, en avaient grandement besoin. Même si parfois ils n'avaient que deux ou trois heures pour dormir. De son côté, Ino était couchée sur le lit qu'on lui avait installé, les jambes allongées contre le mur et regardant ses pieds. Le temps pouvait devenir affreusement long pour un vampire et ils étaient plusieurs à rêver de pouvoir de nouveau dormir. Au-moins ça passerait le temps. C'était la première fois qu'on chargeait le brun de la surveiller. Pour le moment, ceux qui en avaient eu l'ordre étaient Kotetsu et Izumo, et Zaku et Dosu, avant que Naruto ne confie une équipe à ce dernier.

- Tu aurais dû emmener quelque chose pour passer le temps, soupira la blonde sans le regarder. Izumo a toujours un jeu de carte sur lui et Zaku s'amuse avec son téléphone portable.

Lee se trémoussa un peu sur sa chaise, gêné par cette réplique. Et aussi de ne pas avoir pensé à emmener quelque chose pour s'occuper. Ino tourna la tête vers lui, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

- Tu peux aussi me raconter des trucs banals, poursuivi-t-elle. Ça fait quand même quatre-vingt-deux ans que je n'ai pas vu le soleil, confia-t-elle ensuite.

Cet aveu mis encore plus mal à l'aise le chasseur, qui ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour ces choses-là. Parler en public, et surtout avec des inconnus, l'empêchait d'être aussi enthousiaste qu'il pouvait l'être.

- Et si c'était toi qui me racontais des trucs banals de ton époque ? proposa finalement Lee. Après tout je n'ai pas encore fêté mes vingt-deux ans, ajouta-t-il avec une touche d'ironie.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, soupira la vampire. Notre village a été atteint par la peste en dix-neuf cent vingt-huit et si le clan Nara ne nous avait pas trouvé, toute ma famille aurait périe. Seuls mon père, mon oncle, mon cousin et moi avons survécu jusqu'à leur arrivé. C'est à peine si on arrivait à bouger, lorsqu'ils nous ont proposé de nous mordre pour nous permettre de vivre.

Cette révélation laissa Lee sans voix. Il n'était pas inculte, il savait qu'une bonne majorité des vampires avaient été transformé lors des épidémies de peste, mais il ne s'attendait pas à entendre l'un d'eux en parler avec autant de banalité. Comme si c'était normal de se faire vampirisé après avoir contracter la peste.

- Et ça ne change rien au sang, que la personne soit atteinte de ce genre de maladie ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Tant que ce n'est pas une maladie qui s'attrape par le sang, on en est immunisé, révéla Ino. Les maladies contagieuses par le contact physique ne nous font rien. Mais boire le sang d'un cadavre, ou d'un lycan, nous est fatal. Bien qu'un vampire soit théoriquement mort, l'absorption du sang d'un autre ne l'est pas. On n'a jamais pu l'expliqué, soupira-t-elle en portant de nouveau son regard sur ses pieds.

Après ces révélations un silence pesant s'installa et Lee espéra que quelqu'un vienne lui tenir compagnie, sinon, c'est cinq heures de surveillance deviendraient infernales.

Oo0oO

Itachi et Sasori furent les derniers à arriver au « Coconut Club » pour recevoir leur mission. Du moins, Madara commença dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le bureau, car il manquait Kisame. Le légendaire vampire distribua ses ordres et lorsqu'il fut rendu aux deux amis, son regard devint plus méfiant qu'à l'accoutumer.

- J'aimerais que vous alliez voir ce qu'il se passe à Kusa. Tous ces enlèvements par des lycans… Ce serait mauvais pour les vampires, qu'ils soient plus nombreux que nous.

- Et que devons-nous faire exactement ? demanda Itachi, se méfiant lui aussi de cet ordre.

- Observer, déclara son grand-oncle. Je veux savoir si c'est ton idiot de frère qui est derrière, ou bien si ce sont les lycans qui ont perdus la tête.

Le duo s'inclina pour marquer leur accord et ils sortirent rapidement du bureau. Cette mission les intriguait beaucoup tous les deux.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : Confession d'une ancienne traîtresse**

À l'approche des quatre heures du matin, Naruto donna ses ordres à chacun. Tout d'abord, il demanda à Tenten d'aller rejoindre Lee dans la cellule d'Ino, pour l'aider à la surveiller. Regardant son fils adoptif dans ses bras, elle soupira et regarda son amie blonde, lui demandant silencieusement si elle pouvait s'en occuper. Dès que Temari eut le petit Ibiki dans les bras, la brune sortit rapidement de la pièce, se disant que son meilleur ami devait se sentir mal à l'aise présentement. Ensuite, le chef se retourna vers ses deux chasseurs qui avaient enfin terminés de tout ranger.

- Konohamaru, je veux que tu contactes Gai et Karashi sur ce dont on a parlé tantôt. Même chose Inari, je voudrais que tu contactes Yamato et Iruka.

- Toute suite chef ! firent en cœur les deux amis, avant de s'éclipser.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé tantôt ? s'enquit Temari.

- Je veux recontacter tous les anciens membres de la guilde, qui travaillent dans l'ombre. On va avoir besoin de beaucoup de monde pour affronter le groupe de Sasuke, surtout s'il a réussi à obtenir le soutient des lycans de Kusa.

- Tous ? répéta la blonde.

- Oui, même toi et ton frère. Justement, vu que tu es déjà ici, pourrais-tu le contacter ? Et qu'il prévienne Baki au passage.

En soupirant, la jeune femme acquiesça et accompagner de Shikamaru, elle sortit du bureau.

- Pourrais-tu faire pareil avec Anko et Zabuza, Haku ? demanda Naruto en se retournant vers lui. J'en ai d'autres à contacter.

- Bien sûr, fit le jeune barman, avant de faire comme tous les autres et de sortir de la pièce.

Le blond soupira un bond coup en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Quand allait-il avoir de nouveau une nuit complète ? se demandait-il, tout en sortant trois cartons de son tiroir, sur lesquels étaient inscrits les numéros de téléphone de Guren, de Tsunade et de Jiraiya.

Oo0oO

Dans le salon, Temari et Shikamaru venait de s'asseoir sur l'un des divans, le petit Ibiki sur les cuisses du vampire. La blonde sortit son téléphone de ses poches et composa le numéro personnel de son frère, en espérant qu'il ne dormait pas à cette heure.

- J'espère qu'il devait se lever tôt, marmonna Temari en écoutant la tonalité.

- Il est quatre heures trente-huit, constata le brun en regardant sa montre. Peut-être qu'il est debout, mais sinon tu n'as qu'à appeler Baki, ajouta-t-il. Lui aussi il doit être prévenu, non ?

- C'est se que je vais faire, acquiesça la jeune femme en refermant son téléphone.

Pendant qu'elle composait le second numéro, Shikamaru commença à jouer avec le bambin qui venait tout juste de s'éveiller. Il glissa un doigt entre celles du bébé et secoua doucement le petit bras. La blonde le regardait faire du coin de l'œil, tout en expliquant à Baki ce que Naruto lui avait confié.

- Tu en parleras à Gaara, vu qu'il semble encore couché, conclu la blonde avant de raccrocher.

La communication terminée, la jeune barmaid soupira en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du divan. À sa gauche, Shikamaru continuait d'amuser le fils adoptif de Tenten. Jamais Temari ne l'avait comme ça et elle le trouvait attendrissant.

- Tu sembles beaucoup aimer les enfants, remarqua-t-elle.

- Comme bien des vampires, acquiesça son copain, j'éprouve parfois l'envie d'être père.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Deux ou trois fois par années, depuis…une centaine d'années, avoua-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. Pourquoi cette soudaine question ?

- Parce que tu sembles envier Neji. Je ne me suis jamais posée la question, n'ayant pas encore ressenti le besoin d'être mère, mais j'avais oublié que tu étais beaucoup plus âgé que moi.

Sans arrêter de jouer avec le petit de sa main gauche, le vampire leva la droite et caressa doucement la joue de la blonde.

- Ça ne change pas vraiment le fait que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant, mais lorsque tu voudras vraiment en avoir, il y a toute sorte de façon d'en avoir maintenant, sourit-il. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi à ce propos. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir des enfants.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme et elle se pencha vers lui pour échanger un tendre baisé avec Shikamaru.

Oo0oO

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Naruto, Tenten descendit rapidement les trois escaliers qui la séparaient des cellules. Lee pouvait être très extraverti quand il connaissait bien les gens, mais il avait tendance à ne plus savoir quoi dire lorsqu'il était présence d'inconnus. Devant la porte, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille mais ne perçu aucun son. Angoissée par ce silence, la brune se dépêcha de frapper à la porte. Elle n'eut pas attendre longtemps, avant que son meilleur ami ne vienne lui ouvrir. Son air soulagé lui prouva qu'il était mal à l'aise avec leur captive. Captive qui était toujours allongée sur son lit, les jambes contre le mur et regardant le plafond avec ennui. En reniflant un autre vampire, Ino daigna abaisser ses yeux bleus électriques vers elle.

- J'avais hâte de pouvoir vous parler en personne, confia la blonde en s'assoyant correctement.

- Moi ? fit Tenten en prenant place sur une chaise.

- Oui vous, acquiesça-t-elle. Après tout, vous avez affronté Sasuke à deux reprises et vous êtes toujours en vie.

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment affronté la première fois, rectifia la chasseuse.

- Non c'est vrai, vous avez préféré sauter en bas du toit, acquiesça Ino avec un sourire moqueur. Vous êtes une femme très chanceuse.

Ces éloges mirent la brune un brin mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Ino était-elle soudainement en « pamoison » devant elle ? À peine se posait-elle la question, qu'elle eut la désagréable sensation qu'on pénétrait dans son esprit.

- Que faites-vous ? s'emporta Tenten en se levant d'un bond.

Les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent en grand, tout en perdant de leur luminosité.

- Vous l'avez senti ? s'enquit-elle avec un air ébahi sur le visage.

- Senti quoi ? demanda Lee.

- La manipulation de l'esprit, répondit simplement la vampire.

Les deux bruns la regardèrent, un air scandalisé peint sur le visage. Elle avait essayé de la manipuler ? se répéta la jeune femme.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était qu'un test, ajouta Ino.

- Un test ? répéta la brune.

- J'ignore comment, mais Shiho a développé cette capacité issue de ma famille. Très peu de vampire arrive à détecter l'intrusion, les seuls que je connaisse sont issus de mon clan, ou des Nara. Je crois qu'il y a certains membres du clan Akimichi et peut-être aussi chez les Aburame, mais les membres du clan Hyuuga ne peuvent détecter que ce que leurs yeux peuvent voir.

- Mais pourquoi l'essayer sur elle ? demanda Lee.

- Curiosité. Mais aussi pour voir si les élus y sont plus sensibles que les vampires. Même les hybrides ne la détectent pas. Après tout, Sasuke ne se rend pas compte que Shiho l'utilise sur lui.

- Je croyais que vous étiez la moins doué de votre clan ? fit Tenten sans réfléchir.

À peine eut-elle prononcé cette phrase, que la chasseuse posait ses deux mains sur sa bouche, regrettant déjà sa question. C'était plutôt mal placé comme commentaire.

- En effet, je suis la moins douée, acquiesça la blonde avec dédain. Mais ma « nullité » réside plutôt sur la puissance et la durée de la manipulation, expliqua-t-elle ensuite. Je peux faire dire ce que je veux aux gens, c'est le plus élémentaire. Mais obliger les gens à faire certaines choses, c'est plus compliqué et demande un meilleur contrôle de l'esprit. Chose qui n'est pas mon cas.

Le silence s'installa suite à cet aveu, qu'aucun des deux chasseurs n'osaient briser. Et de toute façon, quoi dire après ça ?

- Ce sera utile à savoir, si vous croisez Shiho, ajouta Ino. Elle semble bien maîtriser le contrôle de l'esprit et elle risque d'être un ennemi de taille.

- Tout comme Sasuke ou les lycans de Kusa, fit remarquer Tenten.

- Sauf que Shiho arriverait à vous faire changer de camp, répliqua la vampire. Je ne peux pas le jurer, mais il y a des chances qu'elle m'ait manipulé. J'ai toujours été proche des Nara et des Akimichi. Je n'arrive même pas à m'expliquer ma traitrise, s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même. Révéler des choses sur nos trois clans… Jamais je n'aurais fait cela avant et plus je passe du temps loin de Shiho, plus je m'en rends compte.

Tenten tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami, incertaine de la véracité des propos de la blonde. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, n'étant pas plus avancé à ce niveau-là.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour être libéré, cru bon d'ajouter Ino. Au contraire, si je sors d'ici, mes jours sont comptés !

- Alors vous préférez rester enfermé ? s'étonna Lee.

- C'est nettement plus sûr pour moi de rester ici, acquiesça la blonde. Bien que le temps soit particulièrement long, soupira-t-elle ensuite.

- C'est vrai qu'en tant que vampire, le temps semble passer moins vite, approuva la chasseuse.

- Si au-moins on pouvait dormir ! s'exclama la captive. On aurait un minimum de huit heures de comblées.

- Je vous comprend tellement, gémit la brune en reprenant place sur son siège. Encore une chance que Neji et moi, on ait recueilli un orphelin.

- Vous avez adopté ? s'exclama Ino. Chanceuse, j'aimerais tellement faire pareille. Malheureusement, il m'arrive encore de perdre le contrôle, lorsque j'ai trop faim, soupira piteusement la vampire. Mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé depuis que je suis ici ! ce dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter.

Cet ajout soulagea les deux chasseurs et plus détendu, ils entamèrent une discussion plus banale avec leur prisonnière.

Oo0oO

Il approchait cinq heures du matin, quand Dosu et son équipe entrèrent au « Icha Icha Paradise ». À cette heure, il y avait très peu de clients et il fut aisé de rencontrer le propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier posait le combiné de son téléphone, quand le quatuor pénétra dans son bureau.

- Dosu, comment vas-tu ? demanda d'emblé le sexagénaire.

- Très bien, je suis là pour présenter nos trois nouvelles recrues.

- Je suis au courant. J'avais Naruto au téléphone, expliqua Jiraiya en montrant son téléphone de la main.

Le chef acquiesça et présenta les trois hommes qui se tenaient derrière lui. Jiraiya ne sembla aucunement surpris de découvrir Neji parmi les rangs, étant toujours à l'affut de toutes les rumeurs. Les présentations faites de par et d'autre, Dosu osa poser la question qui le démangeait.

- Pourquoi Naruto t'a appelé ?

- Une longue histoire, qu'il va surement vous parler plus tard. Je suis sûr que vous avez d'autre visite à faire, alors je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, les congédia subtilement leur hôte.

Sans discuter, le lycan le salua d'un mouvement de tête et fit signe à ses apprentis de sortir. Ils avaient effectivement encore plusieurs endroits à visiter. En sortant du bar, Dosu proposa une dernière visite pour ce matin, pour que lui et Akatsuchi puissent aller dormir quelques heures. Le maître de formation les entraina vers la zone scolaire de la ville et rapidement, Neji devina où il les emmenait.

- On va au dojo de Gai ? demanda-t-il.

- Effectivement, acquiesça le lycan. J'ignorais que tu le connaissais.

- J'ai accompagné Lee, il y a quelques jours.

Dosu n'ajouta rien et les entraina vers l'appartement du propriétaire des lieux. À l'approche des six heures du matin, Gai se levait à peine, vieille habitude qu'il avait gardée de ses années dans la guilde et s'apprêtait à sortir pour faire son jogging matinal. Le groupe croisa le maître du dojo en bas de l'escalier. À la vue du quatuor, l'ancien chasseur s'arrêta en haussant un sourcil. Voir Neji en compagnie de Dosu l'étonna, mais il fut encore plus surpris de découvrir un nouveau lycan et le petit Yukimaru, légèrement changer par la morsure de vampire.

- Je vois, c'est un code sept, sourit l'homme en leur faisant signe de le suivre dans l'escalier.

Oo0oO

Le duo d'amis avait profité de la fin de nuit pour se diriger vers Kusa. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver avant le levé du soleil, mais une bonne distance fut parcourue et ils purent s'arrêter dans une forêt à proximité, pour permettre à Sasori de se cacher durant la journée. Itachi l'incita à grimper dans un arbre et se cacher aux yeux qui pourraient passer durant la journée.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? s'enquit Sasori.

- On attend et on surveille. Qui sait s'ils ne vont pas venir jusqu'ici ?

Le roux acquiesça et regarda autour d'eux. Rien à l'horizon.

Oo0oO

Le soleil commençait à ce lever, quand Shiho revint de sa chasse. Le manoir du clan Uchiwa ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'une personne dangereuse. La blonde s'arrêta et attendit que l'ombre sorte du couvert des arbres. Elle reconnu immédiatement Kisame, le bras droit de Madara, qui se camouflait grâce à une cape noire avec des motifs de nuages rouges. La vampire su toute suite que quelque chose clochait. C'était toujours elle qui se déplaçait, alors la visite du mercenaire ne présageait rien de bon.

- Madara n'est pas content du tout, commença Kisame.

- Je sais, Sasuke n'en fait qu'à sa tête en…

- S'il en fait à sa tête, ça veut dire que tu n'as plus le contrôle. Alors si tu n'as plus le contrôle, tu n'es plus utile, annonça-t-il.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de protester, qu'un poignard se planta dans sa poitrine.

- Et lorsqu'on est plus utile, il ne sert plus de vivre, conclu Kisame pendant qu'elle se transformait en cendre.

Ni vu, ni connu, le mercenaire rebroussa chemin et retourna vers le quartier général de l'Akatsuki, le « Coconut Club ».


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : Contactons nos alliés**

Naruto était épuisé, mais il se devait de passer ses coups de fil. La guilde avait besoin de renfort et les anciens membres à la retraite pourraient les aider. Il commença d'abord avec Jiraiya, devinant que ce dernier n'était pas encore couché. Ayant entendu des rumeurs, et après avoir rencontré les trois nouveaux chasseurs, le propriétaire du _Icha Icha Paradise_ devinait que les choses allaient changer. Sans même que le blond ne mentionne l'idée de Konohamaru de demander l'aide de ses videurs, Jiraiya le proposa de lui-même.

- Je leur donnerai de rapide cours théoriques et une formation supplémentaire, proposa-t-il. S'ils acceptent tous, tu pourras compter dix hommes de plus.

- Merci oncle Jiraiya.

- Mais pas de quoi, gamin. Sauf que tu vas devoir bien choisir tes mots avec Tsunade. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était dans une mauvaise passe.

- Je crois avoir quelque chose pour la faire accepter, fit le jeune chef en repensant à Nawaki.

Lorsqu'il mit fin à cette conversation, Naruto pianota le numéro personnel de Tsunade à l'hôpital. Elle mit un moment à répondre, probablement endormi sur son bureau et difficile à sortir de son profond sommeil.

- Peu importe qui vous êtes, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller, grogna la blonde avec une voix endormie.

- Et bien, la vieille, tu as fait des heures supplémentaires pour être aussi exécrable ? essaya Naruto avec une touche d'humour.

- Je sens que je vais t'arracher la tête, la prochaine fois qu'on va se voir, Naruto.

- Non sérieusement, en reprenant son sérieux. Tu as entendu se qui se trame ces jours-ci ?

- Sur les Uchiwa ? Bien sûr, Karin m'en a fait part.

- Il recrute chez les lycans de Kusa, ajouta-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'exclama l'ancienne chasseuse, soudainement plus réveillée.

- Toutes les disparitions… J'ai l'intuition qu'ils en transforment de force.

- Et quel est mon rôle là-dedans ? demanda finalement Tsunade.

- On est trop peu nombreux pour les affronter et…

- Je t'arrête toute suite, Naruto, l'interrompit-elle. Quand j'ai arrêté de chasser, je me suis promis de ne rester en contact avec la guilde que pour vous soigner. Je ne retournerai plus au front.

- Je sais que la disparition de ton frère et de Dan t'a dégoûté du terrain, mais on a besoin de toi. Tu as une force de frappe similaire aux lycans et qui peut faire une grande différence dans cet affrontement.

- Désolé Naruto, mais tout ce que je peux pour toi, c'est de rester en arrière pour venir en aide aux blessés.

Le blond soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Tsunade avait toujours été une tête de mule légendaire. Il était temps de jouer sa dernière carte.

- Et si je te disais qu'on a retrouvé ton frère.

- Nawaki ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

- Le groupe d'élus qui a sonné à notre porte, il y a quelques jours.

- Groupe d'élus, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Il semblerait qu'il soit un élu et le groupe là sauvé d'une mort par hypothermie.

- C'est donc un vampire ?

- Hum, oui. Tout comme Tenten et Yukimaru. Il y a aussi Gaara et Haku, mais ils n'ont pas encore été transformés. Enfin bon. Je te le redemande, Tsunade.

- Je vais y réfléchir, souffla celle-ci en raccrochant.

Le jeune homme soupira, lorsque le médecin en chef de l'hôpital lui raccrocha au nez. Cette annonce devait l'avoir troublée. Bien qu'il l'ait toujours connu comme médecin de la guilde, Naruto connaissait les raisons de sa retraite. Son petit-frère était disparu quelques jours après le début de sa formation théorique. Ensuite, ce fut son fiancé Dan, chasseur dans la guilde, qui disparaissait lors d'une mission. Et pour finir, son co-équipier Orochimaru les trahissait. Elle avait été tellement dégoûtée, qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs de l'hôpital et qu'elle avait gravi les échelons jusqu'à devenir médecin en chef. Ce frottant un peu le visage, Naruto pianota de nouveau sur le téléphone pour cette fois-ci rejoindre Guren.

Oo0oO

Après que Naruto leur eut donné le nom de ceux qu'ils devaient appeler, le duo d'ami allèrent d'abord dormir un peu et permettre à leur contact de terminer leur nuit. Haku par contre, se dépêcha d'appeler Anko avant qu'elle n'aille justement se coucher. Et elle fut presque ravie d'apprendre que Naruto pense à Zabuza et elle pour le combat final contre le clan Uchiwa. Bien que collaborer avec d'autres vampires comme les Hyuuga ne lui plaise pas vraiment. Elle pouvait mettre sa rancœur de côté le temps de finir cette fichue guerre. La guilde pouvait les compter tous les deux lors de l'affrontement. Ceci fait, le barman imita ses comparses et alla se coucher quelques heures pour être en forme pour son cours de combat avec Iruka et Yamato.

À neuf heures, Konohamaru alla réveiller Inari pour qu'ils se préparent à accompagner Haku au centre d'entraînement et permettre à Idate de se concentrer sur le frère de Suigetsu. Dès que son ami aurait terminé d'informer les deux professeurs de la guilde, le lycan s'occuperait de contacter Gai et Karashi par téléphone, puisque les cours au dojo seraient déjà commencés. Mais ce n'était que pour l'usage, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité que les quatre anciens chasseurs sur le terrain refusent de collaborer avec leurs collègues.

De son côté, Idate se leva un peu avant eux pour conduire jusqu'à l'Université de Kiri et tenter de rencontrer Mangetsu Houzuki. Le trajet prit une heure environ, et le chasseur dut demander son chemin pour atteindre l'université. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette ville, il y faisait toujours humide. C'était désagréable. L'école universitaire n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place de stationnement en ce jour de classe. Le jeune homme dut laisser sa voiture à quelques rues du bâtiment et s'y rendre à pied. Après s'être renseigné auprès de l'administration, il prit la direction du département des sciences et biologie pour rencontrer le responsable du programme d'océanographie et en apprendre un peu plus sur le frère de Suigetsu. Pour avoir accès à des informations, tel que son horaire de cours ou son adresse, il dut mentir et dire qu'il avait message de la part de son frère qui se trouvait à l'hôpital. Un peu mal à l'aise de tromper ce professeur, Idate le remercia et se dirigea vers le local où il avait cours. Il dut attendre près d'une heure avant qu'il en soit terminer et de voir les étudiants sortir de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, il reconnu l'étudiant grâce à la photo que la guilde avait réussi à se procurer, et le chasseur s'approcha de Mangetsu.

- Bonjour, l'aborda-t-il. Est-ce que vous êtes Mangetsu Houzuki ?

- Oui. Que voulez-vous ? se méfia celui-ci.

- J'aurais voulu vous parler de votre frère Suigetsu.

- Qui êtes-vous et que lui voulez-vous ? se braqua l'étudiant.

- Quelqu'un qui ne lui veut aucun mal et que vous devriez écouter attentivement.

Mangetsu le regarda un moment de haut en bas et ne détectant rien d'anormal à première vue, accepta d'aller discuter dans un endroit isolé pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

Oo0oO

Ils discutaient depuis un bon moment avec la vampire, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la cellule d'Ino. Tenten se tourna vers son ami, qui se leva pour aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Le brun recula d'un pas, étonné de découvrir le groupe d'élus. Il les laissa entrer et ceux-ci s'éparpillèrent dans la salle. Shion et Sara furent celles qui se rapprochèrent le plus, étant après tout les plus âgées du groupe. Elles se placèrent de chaque côté de la Yamanaka en silence.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? osa finalement demander Tenten.

- J'ai eu une vision assez troublante et elle concernait cette demoiselle, répondit tout simplement la blonde aux yeux roses.

- De moi ? fit Ino.

- Vous devez boire le sang d'un élu avant de perdre la totalité de vos pouvoir, répondit simplement la voyante.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta la concernée.

- Votre mauvaise maîtrise de vos pouvoirs vient d'une anormalité dans votre transformation, expliqua Sara. Vous avez été mordu alors que la peste faisait rage dans votre village, je me trompe ?

- C'est exact, mais comment le savez-vous ?

- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi âgée que cette Shiho, mais j'ai beaucoup de vécu. J'ai assisté à la décrépitude d'amis, dans des conditions semblables à la votre. Il arrive que certaine maladie acquise avant la transformation hiberne durant plusieurs années, voir siècles, avant de se manifester de nouveau. Seul le sang d'un élu éradiquera la peste qui sommeil en vous.

- Et qu'arriverait-il si elle ne le faisait pas ? demanda Tenten.

- Sa maladie la rongera avant de la tuer. Et vue que c'est la peste, tout humain à proximité l'attrapera.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la cellule et Ino regarda tout le monde, complètement paniquée. Les autres élus se rapprochèrent du lit et Mizura vint s'agenouiller devant elle en lui présenta son bras.

- Elle en a pour combien de temps avant que…, commença Lee.

- Vingt-quatre heures, le coupa Shion. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de le mordre, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers la blonde.

- Comme la déjà fait Tenten, Mizura va s'entailler l'avant-bras et vous pourrez absorber uns petite quantité, enchaîna Sara. Mais je vous préviens, vous ne devez n'en boire que trois gorgées. Plus l'épuiserait beaucoup trop et il n'y a aucun vampire qui ne soit pas élu ici. Alors doucement.

Après avoir regardée les deux chasseurs et les sept élus autour d'elle, la vampire attrapa le bras que lui tendait l'adolescent. Sara l'entailla près du poignet et Ino se pencha vers la coupure pour aspirer un peu de sang. Comme l'avait ressenti chaque vampire avant elle, elle sentit toute suite la différence de goût sur sa langue et dut faire un effort surhumain pour se retirer au bout des trois gorgées. Nawaki pansa rapidement le bras de son comparse masculin et le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce.

Oo0oO

Après avoir dormi trois heures, Dosu annonça leur prochaine destination à son équipe. Tsunade Senju, médecin en chef de l'Hôpital de Konoha, était celle que tout chasseur devait connaître, puisque c'était elle qu'on devait aller voir en cas de blessure. Et Karin si jamais la première était occupée. La bâtisse se trouvait à une trentaine de minutes du manoir de la guilde et l'équipe y débarqua dans les alentours de neuf et quart. À l'accueil, le chef de l'équipe dut d'abord demander à parler avec Shizune, qui était la seule au courant pour la guilde, ayant été la stagiaire de la blonde. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée à la réception, elle les invita à les suivre jusqu'à son propre bureau, d'où elle contacta sa patronne. Celle-ci occupée, ils devaient attendre quelques minutes pour lui parler. Dosu expliqua quand même sommairement à la jeune médecin le pourquoi de leur venu et pendant ce temps-là, Neji se contenta d'observer autour de lui. Il n'était jamais entré dans un hôpital et tout l'intriguait. La famille Hyuuga avait des contacts pour se procurer les sachets de sang, ainsi aucun d'eux n'avaient besoin de le voler. Tsunade arriva environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, s'essuyant les mains à l'aide de papier. Elle salua le lycan, puis prit place derrière le bureau au côté de Shizune. Lorsqu'il eut fait le rapide topo sur son équipe, le chasseur les présenta rapidement et au tour de Yukimaru, la blonde sursauta.

- Non de dieu ! Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai été mordu en rentrant de mon entraînement avec Iruka et Yamato.

- Et tu peux sortir de jour ? s'étonna la collègue de Tsunade.

- Les élus, marmonna celle-ci. Karin m'en avait parlé. C'est stupéfiant.

- Et voici Neji Hyuuga, poursuivit Dosu. C'est un hybride.

- Hybride ? répéta la blonde.

- J'ai bu le sang d'un élu, révéla Neji. Celui de Tenten en l'occurrence.

- Encore plus stupéfiant, sourit Tsunade au bout d'un moment d'étonnement.

Oo0oO

Le soleil était levé depuis plus deux heures et Shiho n'était toujours pas revenue au manoir. Sasuke jeta le cadran qui reposait sur son bureau d'un geste violent du bras. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il avait l'impression que la blonde l'avait manipulé, mais il en ignorait les raisons. Il ignorait d'où elle venait, quand elle avait été mordue et donc son âge, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle portait continuellement des lunettes pour la vue. Il devait arrêter de l'écouter, décida le vampire en se calmant. Il devait tout orchestrer pour cette guerre avec les chasseurs. Préférant ne plus penser à l'hybride, l'Uchiwa sortit de son bureau et rejoignit les cinq élus qui discutaient tranquillement dans un salon, aidant Ranmaru à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Utakata pouvait détecter le poison sans en être affecté, Hotaru pouvait percevoir l'odeur de toutes espèces vivantes dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, Suigetsu ne subissait aucune brûlure en touchant le feu ou ne se transformait pas en glaçon en étant enfermé dans un congélateur, et Juugo pouvait transformer sa peau en pierre. Ranmaru avait découvert peu de temps après sa transformation que son intelligence, déjà accrue, avait encore augmenté et lui conférait des pouvoirs de télékinésie. Malheureusement, il avait de la difficulté à le maîtriser et les objets avaient tendance à s'envoler ou à exploser. Il avait encore besoin de s'entraîner, puisque la tasse se fracassa à deux centimètres du visage de Sasuke.

- Si tu visais le chef, rigola Suigetsu, tu y étais presque.

Parfois Sasuke se demandait pourquoi il gardait ce bouffon. Il commençait vraiment à lui tomber sur les nerfs avec ses blagues de grand-père.

- Je voulais plutôt lui remettre délicatement, soupira piteusement le télékinésiste.

- Tu avais la trajectoire, l'encouragea Hotaru.

Le silence se fit et Sasuke alla prendre place aux côtés du dernier arrivant. Celui-ci poursuivit son entraînement, pendant que les autres commençaient à débattre sur une stratégie d'attaque.

Oo0oO

Dix heures étaient passées depuis un moment et les deux amis attendaient paresseusement que le soleil disparaisse pour poursuivre leur route. Il était particulièrement long d'attendre ainsi dans la forêt, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que discuter ou dormir. Mais vue que la seconde option était impossible pour eux, ils se contentaient d'écouter le bruit du vent et le chant des oiseaux. Certains plus courageux venaient parfois se poser près d'eux.

- Ce serait tellement moins compliqué, si je devais moi aussi un hybride, soupira Sasori au bout d'un moment.

- Le seul élu qu'on connaisse qui ne soit pas transformé, c'est le petit Mizura, mais je ne pense pas que Sara va te laisser le mordre comme ça.

- Pas besoin de le mordre, juste boire un peu de son sang.

- Il est déjà affaibli par la maladie, ce n'est pas le moment de l'achever.

- Mais je maintiens que ce serait mieux lors de nos missions, qu'on puisse tous les deux se promener au soleil. On perd un temps fou à attendre qu'il se couche.

- Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer d'en parler avec Koyuki à notre retour, promit Itachi.

Le silence se réinstalla, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de branche cassée se fasse entendre un peu plus loin. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux sur leurs branches, près à attaquer.

- Mille excuses de vous déranger, fit un homme en sortant des buissons. On est un peu perdu. Dans quelle direction se trouve Konoha ?

Les deux vampires le détaillèrent rapidement. Mi-vingtaine, mais de longs cheveux blancs. Un vampire, comprirent-ils. Une femme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux blonds et une adolescente le suivait. Cette dernière avait les cheveux qui empestaient la teinture aqua et des lentilles orange. Une humaine, qui se donnait des airs de vampire ? s'étonna Itachi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit-il.

- Oh ! mille excuses, que je suis impoli. Je m'appelle Dan et voici Nii et Fû. Nous sommes à la recherche de d'autres élus comme nous.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : De mystère en mystère**

Le silence pesait depuis plusieurs minutes dans la cellule d'Ino. Les deux chasseurs étaient encore sous le choc de cette annonce. La peste n'avait pas été entièrement éliminée quand la blonde avait été transformée ? C'était possible ?

- C'est un évènement identique qui avait provoqué l'épidémie à votre époque, confia Sara. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, nous l'ignorions. Le don de double vue peut devenir très utile, lorsqu'on ne l'utilise pas à tord et travers.

- Là c'est sûr ? s'inquiéta Tenten. Il n'y a plus aucun risque qu'on en subit une ?

- Plus aucun, assura Shion. Ma maîtrise de mon don est suffisamment grande, pour que je puisse voir toutes les possibles avenirs. Quand j'ai vu la peste s'abattre sur nous demain, j'ai cherché parmi toutes les possibles, la solution et je nous ai vus maintenant, offrant le sang de Mizura. C'était la seule solution, avec une exécution, qui pouvait nous éviter de revenir une nouvelle épidémie.

- Est-ce que Neji arrivera à voir toutes les possibles lui aussi ?

- En travaillant son don, il y arriva. Mais c'est bien plus difficile qu'il ne le semble. Ce que je lui ai montré hier n'est que la base et pour voir l'avenir à court terme. Ces premières visions, n'étant pas contrôlées, il a pu voir jusqu'à seize ans plus tard. Mais le faire volontairement, lui prendra surement quelques années. Alors voir toutes les possibles…

La chasseuse hocha la tête, comprenant la complexité de la chose. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la parole, que quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte. Lee alla ouvrir et s'étonna de voir Kotetsu, Izumo et Zaku.

- On vient prendre le relais, vous pouvez…

Kotetsu s'arrêta dans sa phrase, lorsqu'il remarqua les sept élus assis autour d'Ino.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce serait long à expliquer, soupira Lee.

- Va te recoucher Lee, je me charge de leur expliquer, sourit sa meilleure amie.

Oo0oO

Dans une autre pièce du manoir, l'équipe de Shin s'occupait de Tanishi et de Sumaru. Leur séquestration les avait grandement affaibli et Naruto avait demandé aux trois membres de l'équipe sept de s'en occupé. Ayant suivi une formation en médecine avec Tsunade, Atsui donnait des ordres à ses deux camarades pour soigner correctement leurs amis. Pendant que les deux membres de l'équipe quinze dormaient, Shin discutait au téléphone avec son demi-frère. Ce dernier devait le voir de toute urgence, l'information qu'il détenait était trop important pour prendre le risque de la crypter et qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains ou qu'elle soit mal interprétée. Sai n'avait jamais mis les pieds au manoir de la guilde et ne l'aurait probablement jamais fait, si ce n'était de cette information. Alors le chasseur lui expliquait le trajet pour s'y rendre et descendit pour l'entendre dans la cours. Son cadet ne tarda pas à arriver dans sa Nissan noire et débarqua du véhicule, une mallette à la main. Après une brève salutation de la tête, ils entrèrent dans le manoir et prirent place dans le salon. Le noir sortit de sa mallette, un portable dernier cri et l'ouvrit pour montrer un document bien précis à son frère adoptif.

« Bien le bonjour Sai,

Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais j'ai vaguement entendu parler de vous. J'ai récolté quelques informations qui pourraient intéresser la guilde et j'aimerais que vous leur en fassiez part. J'ai découvert ce qui se trame à Konoha et j'espère pouvoir empêcher qu'il s'y produise la même chose qu'ici. Je ne peux vous dire de quelle ville je suis, n'y mon identité, mais j'espère que ce que j'ai à vous dire pourra sauver votre ville et celles qui l'entourent.

Si vous manquez d'alliés pour affronter le camp adverse, lisez bien ce qui suit :

Les élus et les vampires hybrides ont un autre point faible que les vampires ordinaires n'ont pas. Il n'y a pas que l'absorption du sang d'un autre élu qui peut en tuer un autre, et cette découverte nous a fait perdre cette bataille de notre côté. Les élus sont des êtres humains dotés de don à la naissance, mais qui n'en acquièrent pas de nouveau en devenant vampire. Ceci, je sais que vous en êtes au courant. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que tout comme les humains, ils sont mortels aux balles. Peu importe l'endroit où ils sont touchés, les métaux qui constituent la balle provoquent une infection tel un poison lent. Ils ne ressentiront pas les effets avant plusieurs minutes, mais en moins d'une heure, ils seront un tas de cendre.

Pour ce qui est des vampires hybrides, c'est presque la même chose, sauf qu'il faut plonger les balles dans de l'eau bénite au préalable. Oui je sais, c'est cliché, mais nous l'avons appris à nos dépens. Nos ennemis semblaient avoir été bien informés, ou bien la chance était de leur côté.

J'espère que ces deux informations vous aideront à sauver vos villes et éviter une nouvelle apocalypse régionale.

Amicalement, une alliée d'outre-mer. »

À la fin de sa lecture, Shin était bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Cette personne connaissait le nom de son frère et son adresse de courriel pour lui avoir envoyé ce message, et ensuite, elle semblait savoir que leur camp comptait des vampires hybrides et des élus transformés. Qui était-elle ?

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas le faire par cryptage, fit Sai.

- Faut montrer ça à Naruto, déclara Shin. J'ignore qui est cette personne, mais on est chanceux qu'elle ait décidé de nous aider.

Oo0oO

Dès qu'ils furent assis dans un café loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, Idate se mit à expliquer la situation en n'omettant aucun détail. Même les plus difficiles à croire. Mais étrangement, le chasseur ne reçut pas la réaction septique à laquelle il s'attendait. Au contraire, Mangetsu semblait être au courant de tout, sauf peut-être du choix de camp de son frère.

- Suigetsu m'a appelé après sa rencontre avec ce fameux Sasuke, avoua l'étudiant en soupirant. Il a dû prendre rapidement sa décision. C'était soit il les rejoignait, soit il se faisait tuer. Dans ce genre de situation, le choix est souvent rapidement prit. Depuis, il ne m'a pas redonné de nouvelle. En fait, tout ce que je sais, c'est son nouvel « état ». Il ne voulait pas m'inquiété plus qu'il ne faut. Je comprends mieux son silence maintenant.

- Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

- De son choix ? Dès le départ, il ne l'avait pas, déclara Mangetsu. Et puis, même si j'arrivais à le convaincre de quitter ce camp, il mettrait sa vie en danger. Je me trompe ?

- S'il nous rejoignait, on pourrait assurer sa protection. On le fait déjà pour une autre qu'on a capturé et qui a préféré nous rejoindre.

L'étudiant garda le silence et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, observant les passants dans la rue.

- En le laissant aller étudier à Konoha, je sentais que je faisais une erreur, mais le retenir n'aurait créé que plus de problème entre nous, avoua-t-il sans regarder Idate. Être son tuteur légal dès ma majorité a envenimé notre relation déjà difficile, ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur. Alors vous devinez que mon opinion n'entre pas vraiment en compte pour lui.

- Et vous ? Que souhaiteriez-vous faire ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Un de nos alliés vous a déjà vu lors d'un tournoi de boxe et il pense que vous pourriez être un bon élément pour la guilde.

- Je ne suis pas un chasseur, ni un soldat. La boxe n'est qu'un moyen comme un autre pour extérioriser mes frustrations sans blesser gratuitement.

- Alors le temps de sauver notre civilisation ? On peut négocier un arrangement. Comme financer le reste de vos années d'étude.

Soudainement, le regard de Mangetsu changea et sembla plus intéressé par la proposition.

Oo0oO

Après de longues minutes à discuter du sang des élus, Tsunade les laissa partir. Mais elle laissa sous-entendre qu'elle souhaitait revoir un élu et un hybride pour étudier leur constitution et en déterminer le fonctionnement. Mais elle ne précisa pas qui. Dosu les invita à le suivre au poste de police pour rencontrer les agents Gaara Sabaku et Baki Tsukino. Durant le trajet, il expliqua que le second avait quitté sommairement la guilde pour rejoindre la police, lorsque le premier avait décidé d'y entrer à la fin de sa formation.

- Certains font la formation pour ensuite aller dans un autre domaine ? demanda Neji.

- Ça arrive souvent avec les enfants de chasseurs. Dans la famille Sabaku, seul Kankuro avait vraiment l'intention de rester dans la guilde après sa formation, mais malheureusement, il n'a pas eu la chance de la finir.

Le vampire n'eut pas besoin de précision, se souvenant parfaitement de ce que lui avait raconté Tenten.

- Sinon, il y a ceux qui changent de domaine après un certain temps, comme là fait Anko et Zabuza, poursuivit le lycan. Mais aucun ne quitte vraiment la guilde, on a reçu la formation et on se doit de répondre à l'appel, s'ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Alors, des anciens chasseurs vont se joindre à nous lors de la bataille contre les Uchiwa ? s'enquit Akatsuchi.

- Je sais que Naruto a épluché les archives et passe des coups de fil. Mais pour le moment, on n'a pas encore fait le tour de nos alliés. Ce midi, nous irons manger au _Camélia Rouge_ et rencontrerons Guren Tate, puis nous irons voir Sai Hiragizawa au _Casino ANBU_, celui qui a créer le cryptage, et on terminera par le _Night Club_ pour rentre visite à Temari Sabaku. Je sais que vous en connaissez certains, termina-t-il en regardant les deux vampires, mais c'est le rituel au commencement de la formation en équipe.

En disant cela, leur chef d'équipe arrêta la voiture devant le commissariat et les entraîna dans cette bâtisse, où aucun d'eux n'était jamais entré. Quelques regards se posèrent sur eux. Déjà, Dosu était presque entièrement recouvert de bandage, et les deux vampires devaient gardés leurs lunettes de soleil pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur leurs yeux. Seul Akatsuchi passait inaperçu dans leur groupe. Sans vraiment se préoccuper de l'intérêt qu'ils attiraient, le chef du groupe se dirigea vers la secrétaire et s'annonça comme un visiteur pour l'inspecteur Sabaku. La demoiselle appela l'inspecteur en question et leur fit signe de se rendre à son bureau. Le roux avait refermé ses dossiers en cours et s'était assis sur le coin de son bureau pour attendre ses visiteurs. Il eut un sourire en reconnaissant le lycan et le salua d'un signe de tête.

- Baki va bientôt arrivé, il doit juste terminer un interrogatoire.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas averti avant de venir, s'excusa Dosu, alors j'espère que je ne tombe pas au mauvais moment.

- Tu sais, dans police, il n'y a jamais de bons moments pour recevoir des visiteurs.

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau, jusqu'à l'arrivé du partenaire de l'élu. Celui-ci pénétra dans le bureau en remontant ses manches et en s'étirant le cou. Un long avant-midi.

- C'est donc pour une nouvelle équipe ? commença-t-il directement.

- Oui, mais une équipe assez spéciale, acquiesça Dosu.

Les deux inspecteurs haussèrent un sourcil intrigué par cette annonce et regardèrent chacun des membres de l'équipe. Les deux vampires retirèrent leurs lunettes et ainsi laisser voir leur nature.

- Deux vampires dans la guilde ? fit Gaara. Tenten m'avait laissé entendre d'une alliance, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que certains rejoindraient la guilde.

- En fait, Yukimaru est le fils de Kanzaki Kirisaki, confia le lycan. C'est aussi un élu et il s'est fait mordre dernièrement.

- Oh, fit Baki. Alors ça explique sa présence ici sans avoir brûlé au soleil.

- Tout comme Neji, qui est un hybride depuis qu'il a bu le sang de Tenten, ajouta ensuite Dosu.

- Ça, Tenten m'en avait légèrement parlé, acquiesça le roux. Ravi d'apprendre que les chasseurs et les vampires s'entendent mieux, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Sinon, voici Akatsuchi Akanishi, un nouveau lycan chez les chasseurs.

- C'est donc le cinquième à ce jour, calcula Baki. On s'améliore de génération en génération.

Oo0oO

Les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. Ce Dan, qui avait l'odeur des vampires, lui rappelait un homme qu'il avait déjà vu avant. Du moins, son visage. La transformation en être de la nuit entraînait des changements physiques, mais jamais la forme du visage. Devant cette observation silencieuse, le vampire resta immobile, un sourire détendu sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? Entre vampire, on peut s'entre-aider, avança Dan.

- Êtes-vous de Konoha ? demanda finalement l'Uchiwa.

- Moi, oui. Mais pas mes deux amies. Vous devez avoir entendu parler d'une guerre interraciale qui se prolifère à l'horizon.

- Et vous allez rejoindre quel camp ? s'enquit Sasori.

- Celui des gentils, bien entendu ! s'exclama l'adolescente.

- Du calme Fû, souffla calmement Dan sans se départir de son sourire. Nous voulons rejoindre la guilde, mais avec tous ces changements typographique, j'ai un peu de mal à retrouver mon chemin jusqu'au manoir de la guilde.

- Vous êtes déjà allé au manoir de la guilde ? répétèrent les deux amis, surpris par cette annonce.

Puis cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du brun.

- Vous êtes Dan Hamira ? Le défunt fiancé de l'ex chasseuse Tsunade Senju ?

Le sourire de l'homme devant lui s'effaça et ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose durant ces quarante-huit dernières années, déclara-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que le roux n'ose le briser.

- Si on n'avait pas eut cette mission à Kusa, on aurait pu vous guider.

- Kusa ? répéta Nii. Vous enquêtez sur les kidnappings ?

- En quelque sorte. Êtes-vous passé par là ?

- Pour y être passé, on y est passé, marmonna Fû.

- C'est là-bas qu'on est tombé sur Fû et l'avons sauvé d'un groupe de lycans, avoua Dan. J'ai senti son sang d'élu, alors je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous.

- Vous êtes tous les trois des élus ? comprit Itachi.

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du trio et les vampires surent qu'ils auraient droit à des révélations.


End file.
